The Priestesses of Avalon
by Calliann
Summary: Set after final battle of movie. Will the knights & Priestesses be able to make it to Avalon in time to save Dagonet's wife and child? ALL KNIGHTS & OC'S EXCEPT FOR BORS! VANORA BEAT ALL MY CHARACTERS TO HIM.
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer:** I am poor and own nothing. And because I'm poor, this is my only source of entertainment, so please do not sue.

**Authors Note: ** This story begins after the final battle in the movie with some minor adjustments. Everything happens as it did in the film except that Dagonet, Lancelot and Tristan did not die. They were however seriously wounded, and are barely hanging on. Everything else however is the same, and Arthur and Guinevere have yet to wed. This story, unlike 'My Ana' will have a more mystical approach, but still hopefully, keeping to reality with the movie. What I mean by that is there will be magic, but hopefully believable magic and not too overly fantasy. Mostly I am playing off the end of the Arthur myth a bit, where he was saved at Avalon…Well I don't want to give too much away so just read on.

Angharad means more love.

**The Priestesses of Avalon**

**Prolog:**

Arthur was beside himself with worry as he paced the meeting room, the round table only a few feet away. He should not feel this way, it had been a victory today. The leader of the Saxon army had been defeated, but oh what the cost it was. Now in the sick room, lying next to Dagonet, who they all feared would leave this world at any time as he barely clung to life, two more of his brothers lay. And not just any two but his two best. Tristan and Lancelot had been badly injured, and both were unconscious when they had been carried to the infirmary and Merlin had not looked hopeful.

Now, with blood caked in his hair and covering his armor, the smell burning his nostrils, he continued to pace, awaiting news. Slowly, one by one, the others began to file into the room. First Bors, having had his back and side stitched, as well as the other injuries tended to, and had decided to discard his armor for more comfortable clothing, stalked tiredly into the room. He sank into his chair, casting sad glances to his sides, towards Dagonet's and then Tristan's chair, before looking across to where Lancelot normally sat, and sighed, letting his head fall against the table with a loud thud.

Gawain and Galahad came next, also having been tended to and changed. It appeared that Arthur was to be the only one in his armor for this meeting. He watched as the two men, more like twin brothers really, moped over to their seats, looking sadly at all the empty ones. Jols joined them next, as Arthur told him to after the battle, and sat in a seat long since unoccupied, looking sadly at the blood that was still on his hands. Arthur had been proud of him on the battlefield that day. He had fought well and saved many, earning the respect of all the men present, and Arthur was certain, of those who lay in the infirmary a few buildings away.

Guinevere was the last to come in, her eyes puffy from crying, and white cloth covering the injuries on her bare arms. She had put her blue dress back on, and cleaned off the war paint before joining them. She walked silently to Arthur's side and leaned forward, cupping his face and smiling sadly up at him before kissing his cheek and going to sit near Jols. The room fell silent again and Arthur continued to pace, the candles burning lower as the time passed.

It seemed to be an eternity before Merlin entered, a grave look clouding his features. Everyone rose, and Arthur stopped his pacing to regard the Shaman before him. "Well?"

"It does not bode well," he replied tiredly, moving to sink into a nearby chair, feeling his age for the first time in many years.

"What exactly are ya sayin'?" Bors asked, anxiety on his, as well as the others, faces.

"The big one, he still sleeps and he burns, and the other two," he paused and sighed. "The damage is extensive. I do not know that there is anything I can do for them. The scout has lost much blood and already the dark knight begins to burn."

A defeated sigh passed around the room and it was then that Arthur sank to his knees, desperation in his eyes as he looked towards the Heavens wondering why this had happened to them and not to him. Silent tears rolled down Galahads cheeks, that he wiped fervently at while Gawain turned his head, looking sullenly towards the wall. Bors merely sank into his chair, looking glum and Jols followed suit, covering his eyes with his hand and resting his elbows on the table before him.

Guinevere however, would not give up so easily. "There must be something that can be done," she stated, determination in her voice. "Father please, give us heart."

Merlin let out a long sigh, looking at his daughter, the glimmer of hope still in her eyes. "There is someone that can be sent for, but I know not if they will help us."

"Who?" the knights were immediately on their feet again, looking anxiously at the man before them, all begging any Gods that would listen for some good news.

He let out a tired sigh before continuing. "Far in the south, in Avalon, there is a temple, where all of the young women of Britain, and far beyond, blessed with the gifts of magic are sent to train as Priestesses to the Gods. There, someone may be able to heal them."

"You said someone, as in a specific someone. Who are you thinking of?" Galahad asked, leaning forward and resting his hands on the table. The tears had vanished from his eyes and a slight glimmer of hope had replaced them.

"My granddaughter, although I do not know that she will help us. Help me," he said sadly, noticing the confused look on Guinevere's face he continued. "She is the child of my eldest daughter, Angharad. She fell in love with one of the knights that was stationed here in the time of your fathers," he paused, his eyes saddening further before he continued. "I was young and head strong, and opposed the union. She accused me of turning my back on her, and indeed I did; however I do regret it now. She died bearing the girl right before her husband's freedom was granted. He chose to stay here rather than travel with the new babe, and she grew up hating me as her mother did in her final breaths. He died when she was six summers and the High Priestess of Avalon came for her, taking her to the temple, and that was the last day I saw her."

"Why are you so certain she will not help us?" Guinevere asked, confused by the news. She had been told her elder sister died of a fever and this new information disturbed her greatly, and nearly broke her heart. She had never known her father could be so cold.

"When they took her, she renounced me and all I stood for. Claiming I was no better than the Romans, judging her father as they judged us," he sighed. "So much wisdom for someone so young."

"You think she can help us though?" Arthur asked, someone impatiently. His friendship to Merlin was still rocky at best, and he was much more interested at the moment in saving his brothers.

"They specialize in healings there. I am sure that they would be the only ones capable of helping," Merlin agreed.

With an understanding nod Arthur turned to Jols. "Send a messenger to Avalon straight away," he ordered, the squire nodding and rising to head to the task.

"It will be too late then," Merlin stated rising slowly from his seat. "We will need a different kind of messenger for this," with that he headed out towards the courtyard, the knights and Guinevere as well as Jols following quickly behind.

He entered the courtyard, people milling about picking up the pieces, and looked to the sky.

"What are ya waitin' for, their dyin' in there," Bors growled, angry at the delay.

"Patience," the Shaman replied finally spotting who he was looking for and giving out a low whistle, one he'd heard the scout give before when the knights were unaware he was watching. The hawk let out a screech, wheeling in the sky before coming and landing gracefully on Merlin's outstretched arm.

The men all watched in shock as he petted the bird. "He is very ill my friend, terribly ill. I need you to go to Avalon and tell Mariska of your master and his friends. Tell her that I am asking for her, not for me but for them, and their brothers that yet draw breath and are well. Ask her to come and save him," he murmured soothingly to the bird, who cocked her head in understanding, and gave what almost looked like a nod before spreading her wings, indicating she was ready to fly. "Be swift my friend," Merlin said before lifting his arm high into the air, sending the bird into flight.

"Now what do we do?" Gawain asked, concern clearly written on his face.

"We wait, and make sure they survive long enough for help to arrive," Arthur answered for Merlin as they all began to head back towards the infirmary, prayers going with the hawk flying high into the southern sky.

**Authors Note: ** Any good? Or should I just say the hell with it and not bother? Let me know.


	2. Chapter 1: Requests

**Disclaimer:** I am poor and own nothing. And because I'm poor, this is my only source of entertainment, so please do not sue.

**Authors Note: ** Sonia is a form of Sophia, which means wisdom.

**Klumsee** – Thanks you made me laugh. Sorry couldn't get this up sooner, had to write it first. Thanks for the review, keep it up.

**ElvenStar5** – That sounds encouraging. Thanks for the review and please keep them coming.

**Texasgrrl** – Hey, I wrote three stories for you to review that is your present. Now what do I get? Hopefully you like this one as well, you get a look at my OC's here, although they'll be more developed over the course of the story. Thanks for the review though.

**The Priestesses of Avalon**

**Chapter One: Requests**

There was a chill to the air, but Mariska didn't mind as she moved from the trees near the temple and out into the clearing. A light snow had fallen, turning the earth into a white wonderland and she reveled in it, her black boots crunching as she walked on, a smile on her pale face and a basket of herbs from deep in the forest under her arm.

She was no spectacular beauty, but a beauty none the less with her pale skin, long black red hair falling in waves about her shoulders and sparkling green eyes. Her figure could be described as curvy yet slender, and was slightly muscled due to the hard work she put in both about the temple and in training with the weaponry. This called for the strings on her thick wool, corset styled dress to be pulled taught, accenting her breasts beneath the dark green cloak she wore, hood resting atop her head.

She looked up at the sky and smiled, glad to see the sun peeking out through the clouds, bringing some warmth to the earth and to her freezing hands, the long slim fingers trembling slightly as she quickened her pace towards the temple, anxious for a warm fire and the company of her fellow Priestesses. She returned her eyes to the path ahead, watching as the snow began to collect at the bottom of her dress and frowned. She would have to get it off when she made it home, or risk taking with a cold.

As she contemplated this, a screeching sounded high in the sky, sending her head up to see a beautiful hawk circling overhead. It called out again and she listened more closely.

"I am Mariska," she called up to it, holding out her arm as it came into settle there. "Why do you seek me?"

The bird cawed again, an urgency in its talk as it began to tell her a great tale, starting with the arrival of a bishop and ending with the injury of her master, who lay at a fort located at Hadrian's Wall, in desperate need of healing. Two of his brother knights were injured at his side, and Merlin was sending her for Mariska.

"Such a tale," she soothed, setting her basket on the ground to stroke the bird. "Come, we will go to the High Priestess and you shall tell it to her, and she will decide when we shall leave, eh?"

The hawk seemed pleased with this, and hopped up onto Mariska's shoulder. She knelt down and picked up her basket before moving much quicker towards the temple. Her grandfather had a lot of nerve sending this creature to her. Daring to ask for her help after the way he had treated her mother. Abandoning her, and letting her die in childbirth, but that did not matter now, for the men she was being asked to help were not of her grandfathers people, but of the people of Sarmatia, and former slaves of Rome. And more importantly, friends to the creature resting on her shoulder. And Mariska could never deny a creature of the wild anything.

As she made it to the temple, kicking the snow from her boots on the stoop and stepping through the small wood door, her mind was a jumbled, and her emotions were raging. Setting the basket onto a nearby table, and earning a few curious looks from the cooking staff, she made her way down the hall, in search of the High Priestess.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

The High Priestess of the Temple of Avalon was an old, kindly woman with graying hair and clear blue eyes known as Sonia. She was taller than some thought, but walked with a stoop due to her age, which was well over seventy summers and almost unheard of, and a bit rounder than she had been when she first joined the order over fifty winters ago. She sat on cushioned pillows thrown about the floor of her room, watching as one of her prized pupils, Mariska, paced the floor before her, wringing her hands as she moved. She had heard the tale from the bird and it had been taken to be fed and to rest after it's long journey, leaving her alone with the girl.

"You do not wish to help them?" she asked, her voice soft and kindly, taking a sip of the wine from the goblet next to her.

"It is not that, I just do not wish to see him again," Mariska countered, continuing to pace. "And they sound so injured, I do not know that I can help them alone."

Sonia thought for a moment, her eyes following Mariska's path before she spoke again. "Esmeralda and Hayley shall accompany you. You can draw from their strength and their abilities. Together you should be able to save these men, do you not think?"

Mariska paused and turned to face the woman that had raised her these past twenty years, since she was no more than six summers old. "Aye, we could."

"If you do not wish to go child, I can send another," Sonia said gently, placing down the goblet and holding her hands out to the girl. "None as practiced as you are though."

Mariska sighed and took the woman's hands, kneeling on the floor besides her. "Nay. I am needed and I will go, I only wish that I knew it was right to face him again."

"You must let go of your anger child if you are ever to heal yourself," Sonia began softly, soothing Mariska's hair a bit. "This will do you good."

"You are right as always Priestess," Mariska smiled a bit before sighing, resting her hands on her thighs. "I just wish this task were an easy one."

"Remember child, we learn nothing from the easy tasks," she patted Mariska's cheek. "Now go and prepare. I will summon Esmeralda and Hayley and have them waiting for you. I have consulted the runes and you must leave quickly if you are to help them."

"Aye Lady," she leaned over and kissed Sonia's cheek before rising and heading for the door, shutting it behind her.

"Goddess go with you child," the high priestess murmured after her, before rising and ringing the bell, calling for her other two prized apprentices, an anxious feeling about her heart.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"How bad are they, do you know?" Hayley asked as she, Esmeralda and Mariska set out across the fields, a light snow falling and a crispness to the air about them. She was a beautiful girl with long brown hair and piercing blue eyes. She was not what you could call trim, but nor was she plump, but rather a steady balance of the two, with nice curves, long legs and a stunning smile. She was also the eldest of the three at nine and twenty.

"Bad according to the hawk," Mariska replied, indicating the creature that was flying high above their heads.

"Must be, since the Priestess had them all cast a fast travel spell. And sent us with the charms," Esmeralda agreed, rubbing her horse lovingly as they moved quickly over the terrain. She two was a stunning girl, although thinner than her two companions, and a bit shorter as well, with jet black hair tied in a pony tail falling in waves down to the small of her back and equally as dark black eyes. Her skin was darker than her companions, a nice tan color from many days spent in the gardens near the temple and her eyes sparkled as they moved. She was also the youngest at twenty four summers.

"It is essential that we arrive quickly," Mariska agreed, spurring her horse a bit faster, the other two following suit. "They do not have much time, one less than the others, as he has been injured the longest."

"Hayley, perhaps you should heal him then," Esmeralda said, earning a nod from the elder.

"Agreed, then it is settled," Hayley said and the three nodded, each spurring their horses one final time and taking off with a fury into the distance.

**Authors Note:** Shall I continue then? Please read and review, and as always no flames please.


	3. Chapter 2: Arrival

**Disclaimer:** I am poor and own nothing. And because I'm poor, this is my only source of entertainment, so please do not sue.

**Authors Note: ** Hopefully the updates on this go as fast as they did for 'My Ana', but no promises.

**Texasgrrl** – I suppose that's true, thank you for the review. And yes, you have to wait because I'm an evil bitch that way. Thanks for telling me not to strain myself, I really appreciate that. Usually people are just like "update now" five minutes after I post something and quite frankly, I can't type that fast. Thanks again for the review.

**Tracy137** – I thought we'd already figured out that yes, I am quite mad. :o) Don't worry about it; I understand the things lack of sleep can lead you to. Yep all women mostly. Few guys walking around, but predominantly women so that should be an interesting twist there. I've only ever seen the Hunchback cartoon movie. How sad huh? Although I did love Esmeralda in that movie and I do love the name. Now will you stop reading my bloody mind woman! You're not supposed to guess this stuff so easily. So to answer your question, you're not wrong. Better than 'My Ana' huh? No pressure there though ;oP. Off to find some caffeine of my own. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**Sorceress Misha** – Well, I'm glad you're reviewing another of my fics. And I couldn't kill Dag. Who would take care of Lucan then? What kind of cookie is that exactly? ;o) Here's your update, hope you enjoy it and thanks for reviewing.

**Zelinia** – Well thank you for your kind words. I haven't really read any of the other fics with healers, so I'm glad I'm starting off on the right foot here. Sorry, not a huge Morgaine fan. Thanks for reviewing, please do it frequently.

**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY** – Glad you're enjoying it so far. Here's your update. Thanks for the review.

**Ryn the whitepanther** – You're very welcome. Thanks for reviewing. I always enjoy hearing from you. Here's your update.

**Evenstar-mor2004** – Wow, I didn't know there would be an angry mob. A mob? Really? Wow, I feel really loved right now. Well I'm one of the not thin people myself, so I know what it's like to read a story where everyone's a size zero and be like, okay who do I relate to here? Thanks for agreeing with me on that. Cause I hate to tell them, everyone has got to eat sometimes. As always thanks for reviewing. I look forward to hearing more from you.

**Snape's Opera Rose** – Wow, a review for every chapter and a cookie? How can I say no to that. Glad you're enjoying it so far. Thanks for the review. Look forward to more.

**Princessblackrose** – Hopefully. Thanks for the reviews.

**KnightMaiden** – Nice to see you back with me. Thanks for the review. I'll continue to write then.

**Alexandra** – Glad to have peeked your interest thus far. No my title wasn't inspired by Bradley's books, mostly because I've never heard of him, nor have I read any of his work, although I am wondering if they would be worth looking into? I appreciate your ideas, but right now, I'm letting this story write itself and it seems to be going fairly well so far. I did the same with my last Arthur story and received a lot of positive feedback from it. As for my characters being Mary-Sue's, you have no fear from that. As I understand Mary-Sue characters, they are perfect in every aspect, strong, smart, beautiful and ultimately powerful, and I have never been able to write a character that wasn't a bit flawed. Imperfection leads to better character development, which has been my experience anyway. I am not offended, and understand as I can be rather tactless myself from time to time, so if any time you get that vibe from a reply to a review I apologize now. Hopefully you will continue to enjoy this story though. Thank you for your review and comments.

**The Priestesses of Avalon**

**Chapter Two: Arrival**

It had been six days since Tristan's hawk had been sent out and Arthur was beginning to worry even more as he ran a cloth over the aforementioned scouts forehead. He had developed a fever four days earlier and it had yet to break. Lancelot still burned as well and Dagonet grew paler everyday. He feared that the healers would never make it in time as he glanced over at Merlin, who was fussing over Dagonet, Bors at his side.

He signed and looked down at his old friend again. This was not supposed to happen. Cerdic had been his to challenge, not Tristan's. If only he had gotten there sooner then….

"You must stop blaming yourself," Guinevere's voice startled him from his internal thoughts, causing him to jump a bit before turning to face her, as she rose from where she had been tending to Lancelot with the help of Vanora, and walked over, placing a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "They would not desire this."

He nodded dumbly, unsure of what to say, and she gave his shoulder a squeeze. It was then that Jols came running in breathlessly. "Arthur come quick," he said, "Merlin you best come as well," before turning and racing back out of the room.

The conscious occupants of the infirmary looked at one another before all racing out behind him, heading straight for the wall. When they arrived at the battlements they found Gawain and Galahad already waiting, the latter leaning with his hands resting on the wall, staring out into the distance.

"We spotted them not five minutes ago and they were at least two miles off, now look," Gawain was saying, indicating the path and the three horses growing closer in the distance. "They travel at an easy pace and yet, it seems as if they move faster than the strongest breeze."

Arthur and the others watched in shock, as before their very eyes the figures approached them at what appeared to be a steady trot, now they were no more than fifty yards away, the distance between the riders and the fort almost melting before them.

"It is the Priestesses," Merlin said, turning to head towards the gate to meet them.

"Open the gate," Arthur commanded, rushing after the Shaman, the others at his heels. By the time they got to the gates near the stables, the three figures were entering through them, an air of confidence about them as they moved and the entire fort had gathered round to watch the spectacle they created. Everything about them was magnificent and Arthur's breath caught in his throat as he gazed at them.

Three figures, feminine judging by the curves he could see, dressed in pure white garments, with gold accents, including their boots and cloaks, the hoods keeping their faces hidden from view. They sat atop snow-white stallions, golden reigns in their hands and rode easily into the fort, the animals shaking their heads and snorting in greeting to the villagers. But the other animals that accompanied these women outweighed the magnificence of the steeds. Sitting on the arm of the lady that rode in front was a white owl, looking about curiously, knowing eyes taking in everything they passed. The following lady had the head of an albino boa sticking out of her cloak, flicking its tongue in interest, and the last carried a large white hare, whose pink nose twitched anxiously.

"Representations of the gifts they bring," Merlin spoke, to all the knights gathered about him as the ladies approached them, the rest of the fort still in awe of what they were seeing. "The owl is the wisdom they bring, the snake the healing of the great earth, as well as the dangers of losing these men to the underworld, and finally the rabbit, is the luck they bring with them from the temple and white represents the purity of their powers and of the hope that they will succeed. These are all good signs," he stepped forward as the ladies came to a stop before him, holding his arms out in welcome.

"I bid you thanks for coming to our aid," he spoke, a slight nervousness to his voice as he tried to view inside the hoods, darkness meeting his eyes. "I am Merlin," he began but was quickly cut off.

"We know who you are," was the curt reply, coming from the woman with the owl on her arm. "Where are the men that need our aid?"

"The infirmary is just over yonder," Galahad answered, pointing towards the building.

"But surely you would like to rest first," Arthur added, feeling a bit uneasy. He wanted his friends healed, but not at the expense of their healers.

"We are well rested I can assure you," the lady with the boa spoke, moving her hood to reveal her long black hair and black eyes. The others removed their hoods as well, looking out into the group. "We merely wish to see to your friends," she added with a smile.

"Ladies, I thank you for coming, but please, if you need rest," Arthur began, noticing that the hare in the brown haired woman's arms began to struggle.

She looked at it, her eyes growing a bit wider before looking to her red haired companion. "Mariska, there is no time."

"Go then," Mariska said, to her, watching as she quickly dismounted, handing her reigns off to the other woman.

"Take me to him then," she said to the hare placing it on the ground and following as it began to hop quickly towards the infirmary, pulling her bag from the saddle of her horse as she went.

"I am Mariska, and these are the Ladies Hayley," she spoke, her voice strong and firm as she indicated the girl following the rabbit, Vanora and two of the other barmaids rushing to keep up with her in case she needed assistance, "and Esmeralda." Her black haired companion nodded in greeting. "And we come from the Temple at Avalon to assist you and your fallen brothers," she focused her eyes an Arthur and the other three knights. "Now please, their names and yours might be nice," she forced a smile at them, studiously ignoring Merlin, who was only three feet from her, and all the feelings seeing him once again invoked.

"Forgive me lady," Arthur said, stepping forward and taking the reins of her horse holding it steady while she dismounted. "I am Arthur Castus and these are Gawain, Galahad and Bors," he indicated to the other three men as Gawain helped Esmeralda from her horse as well. Jols walked up then, smiling friendly. "And this is Jols, our squire."

"Hello," Mariska and Esmeralda intoned together, nodding at the men.

Jols stepped forward then. "Ladies. May I tend your horses?"

"Of course," Esmeralda smiled moving back so he could take her steed, grabbing her bag as he did. Ganis and another young man rushed forward then to help, taking Mariska and Hayley's horses as well, Mariska's bag mysteriously appearing in her hand as they led the powerful animals towards the stables.

"Thank you Arthur, now perhaps you could take us to your friends," Mariska smiled kindly at him, her eyes lingering on Merlin for a moment, a coldness to them as she gazed at him.

"Of course lady, this way," he held out his arm to her and she took it, allowing him and the others to lead her to the infirmary, leaving Merlin behind with a heavy heart and saddened eyes.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

They entered the room to see Hayley already fussing over a tall man in the far corner, worry etched on her face as the hare sat at the end of the bed, ears back looking nervous as well.

"That is Dagonet," Arthur explained quietly. "He was our healer."

"How was he injured?" Esmeralda asked, concern on her and Mariska's face as they watched Hayley work.

"A Saxon attack on an iced over lake," Arthur supplied. "About a fortnight ago."

"He took three arrows to save us all," Galahad added sadly.

Mariska could feel the sadness in the room eating at her, and she noticed a small blonde haired boy, sitting in a chair against the wall, near Dagonet's bed, his arm splinted and fear clear in his green eyes. "His son?" she asked, indicating the boy.

"Nay that is just Lucan," Gawain supplied. "Dag saved him from a prison just before he was injured. He has yet to leave his side."

Esmeralda and Mariska shared a look before walking over to the other two beds. "And these men?" Mariska asked.

"Lancelot and Tristan, our scout," Arthur supplied, indicating each man in turn. "They were injured in the Saxon battle here at the fort. Lancelot took an arrow to the shoulder, and lost a great amount of blood from that. And the fever set in quick. Tristan however, has a great many other injuries."

"Mariska, perhaps you should take the scout then," Esmeralda said softly. She was not as trained in the healing arts as Mariska was, and did not wish to risk the mans life because of it.

"If that is what you desire," Mariska said, moving to Tristan's side, sending her owl to the footboard at the end of the bed, as she pulled at the ties of her cloak. "The hawk is his yes?"

"Aye," Bors answered this time, his eyes darting back towards where Hayley had a fresh basin of water before her and was placing cloths over Dagonet's face and arms, trying to bring down the fever.

"Than he will not mind her," she smiled indicating the owl and threw the cloak to a nearby chair, placing her bag besides it before she began pulling back the sheets, unwrapping his wounds to examine them. "These are deep," she murmured, fingering a few of the scars as well before moving onto the next wound.

She looked over to the other bed where Esmeralda was busy fussing over the dark knights shoulder, her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth as she worked at removing the bandage to assess the wound, the boa coiled in the floor at the end of the bed. She sighed, the meeting with her grandfather forgotten for a moment as she began to pull various herbs and bowls from her bag.

"Is there anything we can do?" Galahad asked anxiously.

"Nay, just let us to our work," she answered, bringing the back of her hand up to Tristan's cheek, trying to gauge his fever. He was handsome, she had to admit that, with high cheekbones, messy brown hair, several braids spaced throughout, a well-kept beard and war tattoos on both his cheeks. He was pale, and she assumed that had to do with blood loss and the stress of his injuries as she ran her fingers over his forehead, brushing aside a few strands of hair, feeling the sweat on her fingers due to the fever that had claimed his body.

"Very well, knights, let us leave them," Arthur said, his men nodding slowly before following them out, Bors doing so rather reluctantly.

"Lady your name please," Mariska called over to Vanora who came over quickly. "And please, tell me of his wounds."

"Vanora," she answered, crossing her arms over her chest as she came to stand besides the bed, watching the woman continue to examine Tristan. "He has had an injury to the back of his right knee as well as to his right arm, near the elbow there. Another to the side of his head and a dagger to the shoulder."

"And his ribs?" Mariska asked, as she pulled the blanket down, noting the bandages wrapped around the mans abdomen.

"Slashed across. The least worrisome of his injuries for it was not that deep," she watched as Mariska continued to examine all the wounds Van had told her off, her hands running softly over his skin as she went.

"Thank you Vanora," Mariska smiled over at her. "Could you please fetch me some cool water and perhaps some more clean cloths?"

"Of course," with that Van was off, taking along the two barmaids that had been in the room as well, helping Esmeralda and Hayley.

"Sisters?" Mariska asked once they were gone, pulling the blanket back up around his bare shoulders.

"He is bad Mariska," Hayley said sadly as she examined the stitches in Dagonet's wounds. "These need re-sewn but I do not know if he would survive it. And he burns red hot," she looked over at the red haired girl. "He will not be healed by herbs alone."

"Nor with this one I fear," Mariska sighed. "Esmeralda?"

"The fever came on quickly for him. The wound itself is not so bad, only to the shoulder and was stitched well, but the fever troubles me," the black eyed girl sighed and looked to her two fellow Priestesses. "They are not here with us you know," she added after a moment, gazing down at the three men. "They are in the fields."

"Not completely though, or else their bodies would not draw breath," Hayley countered. "Something holds them all here."

Mariska sighed. "Aye, that it does, so we must find out what that is and use it to pull them home."

"You do not intend to…" Esmeralda began, shock coming to her face as she looked wide eyed at Mariska who cut her off.

"Only if I have to, now come sisters," she walked towards where there were some bowls and mortars as Vanora and the other girls came in with the water and other supplies they had been asked to retrieve. "Let us make it so that I do not have to."

**Authors Note:** Okay, so I hope this came out better than I think it did. I would say I think it sucks, but Tracy might call me a cow if I'm wrong, so I wont. ;o) I rewrote it a few times, so let's hope this end product is better than what I had before. As always, thanks to those who review, feel free to do it again.


	4. Chapter 3: Uninvited Reunions

**Disclaimer:** I am poor and own nothing. And because I'm poor, this is my only source of entertainment, so please do not sue.

**Authors Note: ** Hopefully the updates on this go as fast as they did for 'My Ana', but no promises. Vigdis is ancient Scandinavian meaning war Goddess, Cadeyrn is Welsh meaning Battle King and Nefertari is Egyptian meaning the most beautiful.

**Zelinia** – I'm quirky that way, and it's not that hard really. And no it's not just cause of the bad stuff. Mists of Avalon depicted her as a not so bad character, I'm just not that big a fan is all. Yeah they use the Elysian Fields in 'Gladiator' and other older stories. They talked about it a lot on 'Hercules'. It is Greek in origin and tied back to what we would consider Heaven. A blessed paradise, which is why I use it cause I figure, if the knights were going anywhere it was there, at least in my eyes. And I could tell you what she meant, but then you wouldn't be surprised. Thanks for reviewing.

**Dellis** – Thanks for the warning, but I've never read any of Bradley's work before, and wasn't even aware that that was who wrote Mists of Avalon, and it's been years since I've seen that. Now I'm kinda nervous that I might use something unintentionally. I'm not am I? Anyway, thanks again for the warning and the review, and it's nice to see you here with me for another story. Glad you are enjoying it and as always, thanks for the review.

**Texasgrrl** – Hmm, I'll see what I can come up with, although it would be hard to give her a nickname. I just like nicknames cause usually it cuts out on typing time. But I'm lazy that way. Thank you so much for that. I agree. I mean if we were getting paid it would be different, but we're just doing this (or at least I am) for our enjoyment and our readers, and sometimes late updates can't be helped. Thanks as always for the review(s). ;o)

**Ryn the whitepanther** – You'll know soon enough. Glad you loved the chapter. Thanks as always for your review.

**Tracy137** – Ah, a daftie then. I'll remember that next time. Yes scene setting does suck, but I'm glad you don't think this chapter does. I don't blame you for not having a favorite line yet. That usually stems from dialog and there hasn't been much of that yet. Hopefully there will be some in this chapter though. I'm sorry you have a headache. I hope it all went well though. More Lucan in this chapter, just for you. Nope, not even a bit close. I'm so happy. There for a minute I thought I was being to obvious. It will all become clear in either the next chapter or the one after that. Hopefully you like the idea I've come up with. This story is taking a lot of research so far, but it's all in my element so I'm pleased with it. I'll stop arguing when you do! Enjoy.

**Sorceress Misha** – Ooh, who told you my weakness! Glad you liked the chapter and the animals will be more important as is shown in this chapter. I would tell you but it would ruin the suspense. Thanks for the review.

**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY** – Thanks for the review, glad you liked it.

**Isolde** – Squeal! Glad to have you back. Since 'My Ana' is your favorite, than I'll forgive you for saying this isn't as good. Hopefully it will get better once I get out of scene setting and into more character interactions. As always, I thank you for reviewing. It makes me smile.

**Snape's Opera Rose** – Oh, cookies! I love cookies! Thank you. I'll think about it. The only reason I hate naming his kids is cause there are so many of them and it's hard to keep track. I will consider it. Never had Dip 'N' Dots, is it good? (I love randomness in my reviews, so don't worry about it.) Thanks for reviewing!

**Evenstar-mor2004** – Hmm, I don't know…I kind of like them both. Sorry there's no pages to turn. Glad you're enjoying it so far. Thanks for reviewing.

**The Priestesses of Avalon**

**Chapter Three: Uninvited Reunions**

It was late that night and the candles had burned low since they had been lit as the three Priestesses worked diligently over their patients. Hayley had managed to re-stitch Dagonet's injuries without loosing him, cleaning out the bit of infection that had begun to build within the wounds. She smiled at the sleeping Lucan, still in the chair near the wall, and brought her cloak over, draping it about the small boy.

"How fares he?" Mariska's voice whispered as she walked over, a bowl in her hands.

"The boy worries and sleeps fitfully, while the Knight burns and does the same," Hayley smiled, moving back over to her patient and lifting the blankets, again checking the wound in his upper side. The arrow had barely missed his heart, and they were all grateful for that. Running her fingers gently over the injury she was relieved to find that the skin no longer burned to the touch. "His wounds are faring well though," she accepted the bowl of chamomile, honeysuckle and red clover, steeped in hot water.

"Here, this should help with the fever and infection," Mariska said.

"Thank you," Hayley raised Dagonet's head and poured a bit of the liquid into his mouth, making sure it went down and did not choke him before resting his head again. "How do the other two fare?"

"Lancelot's fever has broken," Mariska said proudly, looking over at Esmeralda who was cleaning his wound again. "I wish Tristan fared half as well."

"He burns still?"

"Aye, and his wounds, the infection is almost pouring from them. I need to open them up and clean them again but I had to send Vigdis for some marigolds from the temple first."

"Is that wise? Can it wait I mean?"

Mariska smiled. "She travels on the winds of the Goddess's own breath. She will return in time."

As if on que the owl fluttered in through the open window, a satchel hanging from her talons.

"You see?" Mariska smiled, taking the parcel and patting the bird affectionately as it came to roost at the end of Tristan's bed. She moved quickly to the side and took out a bowl, beginning to make a poultice.

Esmeralda rose with a yawn, stretching her arms as she looked about the room. "Has anyone seen Cadeyrn?" she asked, looking about the floor.

Suddenly Hayley felt something brush against her leg and looked down to see the aforementioned boa moving towards her hare, Nefertari, who was sleeping near Lucan. "Now stop that," she scolded, reaching down and lifting her hare and cuddling it close to her chest. "Shoo!" she said, nudging the boa away with the toe of her boot.

"Be nice," Esmeralda scolded the elder Priestess, leaning over and picking up the large creature, letting it wind itself around her arm, making kissing faces at it. "He's just hungry aren't you?" she cooed, the snake flicking its tongue in response, staring at her with intense red eyes.

"Well find him a rat," Hayley said, placing Nefertari on the bed next to Dagonet.

Mariska rolled her eyes at their bickering, knowing that they were both tired and frustrated, which was fueling their nerves. She looked down at her patient, still lost in the sleep that had claimed him and his companions. "Noisy aren't they?" she asked him, pulling down the blanket again and removing the bandage, taking out a knife and running it through the flame of a nearby candle. "Strong, silent type I see," she said with a smile as he remained motionless. "Only serves to make you more intriguing," she pulled the blade from the flame, noticing it had begun to glow a faint red, before moving to his wound, pouring a bit of strong alcohol on it, glad that he was unconscious for this part as she moved the knife to loosen the stitches.

"How fare's he child?" a voice asked from the end of the bed, causing Mariska to jump just before the knife could connect with the skin.

Her hand went to her heart as she turned to glare at Merlin. "Do not sneak up on someone when they are removing stitches!" she stated, returning her gaze to the wound in Tristan's shoulder. "And not as well as I would like." She cut the stitches swiftly, removing them before taking a cloth and some warm water, and began to clean out the wound gently, removing the pus that oozed from it with the clean cloth.

"Have you tried," he began only to be cut off.

"You sent for me because you could not help them," she paused and poured some alcohol directly into the wound. "So perhaps you should just let me work, besides, I know what I am doing."

Merlin sighed, feeling more than a little defeated as he watched his granddaughter. She favored her father more, with her red hair and pale complexion, but her eyes, oh did she have her mothers' eyes, and it pained him for them to look on him with such contempt. "Is there anything I can do to help you child?"

"Yes," she looked at him again, pausing mid stitch as she had already begun to reseal the wound. "Leave."

Esmeralda and Hayley had quieted and were watching the scene closely, in case they needed to step in, concerned looks on their faces. Sonia had warned them about Mariska's unsteady relationship with her grandfather and they had prepared for this.

Merlin sighed dejectedly before turning to go, Mariska's voice causing him to pause in the doorway.

"Funny though, how you are so willing to help the sons of my fathers people when you condemned your own daughter to death for loving him," she did not look up again and his shoulders sagged as he left, closing the door silently behind him.

Hayley and Esmeralda exchanged a look and nodded to one another, and Hayley stepped forward to speak to Mariska. That was when Dagonet began to convulse.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Several hours later Dagonet was resting normally again after it had taken all three of them to restrain him as well as some passion flower tea. All of Tristan's wounds had been tended to, and Esmeralda was beside herself with confusion. Lancelot's fever had been broken for almost half a day now, and his wound was in excellent condition, but still he would not wake. The sun had already set and rose on the time they had been at the fort and it was well into the following afternoon. Arthur and the others were becoming impatient, as was she. By all rights he should have at least showed signs of waking by now, especially once the fever had broken.

"It troubles you?" Hayley asked, coming to sit next to her.

"Aye, everything is doing well and yet he will not return, no matter how much I ask him to," Esmeralda replied with a sigh. "No matter how much his companions ask him to as well."

Hayley looked sadly down at her sister Priestess before over at Dagonet. "I know. If something is not done soon, they will die. Even Dagonet's fever has begun to subside." Their eyes met and together they looked towards Mariska who sat quietly, staring intently at Tristan, her hands folded into her lap.

"You know what must be done as well as I," Esmeralda whispered quietly to Hayley. "But I dare not ask her."

"Nor I. It is so much to expect from her," Hayley agreed. "Perhaps one of us could attempt it," she began only to be cut off.

"Nay. It is a difficult spell and in this case, it will take experience to accomplish it," Mariska said softly, casting a glance over at Dagonet and then towards Lancelot before sighing. "Collect what is needed, and watch him closely," she indicated the scout as she rose, grabbing her cloak and heading for the door.

"And where are you going?" Esmeralda asked rising.

"To find out the information I need," she answered, the door closing behind her.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Mariska walked out into the crisp afternoon air, allowing the sun to bask on her face a moment. She sighed and began to move, watching as children ran about, chasing one another with wooden swords, and noted a rather large band of them ,varying in ages, as they sat near the stables looking sullen. Their eyes followed her as she crossed the compound, and they began to whisper amongst themselves then, pointing at her and making gestures with their hands. Normally she would have found out why, but now was not the time as she continued on her way, entering the tavern, her eyes scanning the area. Sure enough, at a table near the center, Arthur, Gawain, Galahad and Bors sat with a dark haired woman and her grandfather. Steeling herself, she took a deep breath and walked over, her head held high in the air as she approached them, clearing her throat to get their attention.

"Mariska what is it?" Arthur asked rising quickly, the others following, all fearing the worse.

"They still do not waken. Lancelot is well out of the fever and Dagonet's has come close to breaking. Even Tristan begins to fare better, but they do not wake," she said softly, her voice even and calm, but a slight irritation and perhaps fear lurking in her tone. She paused for a long moment, letting that information sink in before continuing. "A different path must be chosen now."

"What do you mean?" the dark haired girl asked, narrowing her eyes at Mariska.

"Tell me, why should they come back?" Mariska asked, ignoring the girl's question. She had heard from Vanora that her name was Guinevere and she was Merlin's youngest daughter and one family reunion a day was enough for Mariska. "What reason do they have to live?"

"Because we bloody well need them that's what," Bors growled, slamming his fists onto the table before him.

"Besides that. Lovers? Children? I need something to barter with," Mariska stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Lucan. The boy will be lost if aught happens to Dag," Gawain whispered, still not quite understanding what she was getting at.

"Aye my little 'uns too. They haven't played since we returned with 'em," Bors agreed.

"Barter how exactly?" Arthur asked, eyeing Mariska closely.

Still ignoring the questioning she added, "And Lancelot?"

"The barmaids," Galahad said with a snort.

"Our friendship," Arthur added quietly. "I cannot be king without him to guide me."

"And Tristan?"

They were all quiet for a long moment, looking at one another. They were all friends and brothers to the scout, that was sure, but she had said something more than just that was needed. And quite frankly, he kept himself so guarded that no one knew what exactly would bring him back.

"Does he not have a lover?" Mariska asked, dread growing in her heart. "A child perhaps? Something to fight for?" Her voice was still clam, but had a frantic edge to it.

"He loves his hawk and his horse and us, at least we think he loves us," Galahad answered quietly. "Other than that we do not know."

Mariska sighed. This made her job that much more difficult, but she would find a way. She always did. "Thank you," she said turning to head back to the infirmary.

"Lady a word!" Arthur called after her, all of them coming to follow. "Why did you ask us this?"

"She intends to go after them," Merlin answered, causing everyone, Mariska included, to pause. Slowly the knights and Guinevere turned to face him, as he walked towards Mariska, pausing to stand behind her. "Am I wrong child?"

"It is no concern of yours either way," she replied, her voice icy.

"It is a dangerous task."

"Aye, and one that I have taken before," she turned to glare at him. "They are worth it are they not?"

Merlin did not answer, but only stared at her with saddened eyes.

"Are your brothers not worth everything to save? Are they not the good, brave men that I and my sisters have heard so much of at the temple?" she redirected the question to the knights, turning to face them.

They all looked at one another before Gawain sighed, answering for the group, "Aye."

"Then let me to my task," she answered, abruptly turning and leaving the group staring at one another for a long moment before following.

**Authors Note:** Wow, this chapter was really hard to write. I'm a nursing student (and over halfway through thank the Gods!) and so when I was talking about cleaning wounds and stuff I had to pull out my herbal books and remember that back then, bacteria didn't exist (at least not as far as they knew). Mariska and Merlin will have a better "talk" later on, but right now she's a bit distracted. Has anyone guessed what she might be planning to do yet? Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter, please read and review, and no flames.


	5. Chapter 4: Spells and Meetings

**Disclaimer:** I am poor and own nothing. And because I'm poor, this is my only source of entertainment, so please do not sue.

**Authors Note: ** Okay, this is how this spell was created. I looked through my herb books and found the ones necessary and the rest I made up going off of ancient techniques and rituals. It is not based off anything except that. Hope it all makes sense.

**Snape's Opera Rose** – Something like that, but a little further in than just their minds. Hope you like it. I adore chocolate chip cookies! And I agree, the Saxons don't get any. Especially Cerdic since he killed Tristan and that little bastard son of his cause he killed Lancelot. And since no one specific killed Dag, then the entire Saxon army is condemned to be cookieless! Thanks for the review! Made me smile.

**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY** – I'm sure that eventually she'll get over it. And don't worry about the knights. It can't be an OC story for the three of them if they don't live. Thanks for the review.

**Texasgrrl** – Sorry to hear that. There's always the ability to stop reading though if she gets too on your nerves. And there are reasons for how she is. Thanks for the review.

**Zelinia** – Let me know if you were right. And thank you, it is rather difficult. I'm just waiting for it all to be over. Thanks for the review.

**TriGemini **– Yeah, there's a lot of anger to sort out and hurt on both parts I think. You get the answers to your questions in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it and it all makes sense. Thanks for the review.

**The Priestesses of Avalon**

**Chapter Four: Spells and Meetings**

The knights entered the infirmary behind Mariska to find Jols, Vanora, Ganis and a bunch of other stable hands and barmaids helping to arrange Tristan, Lancelot and Dagonet's bed into a triangle in the center of the room. Hayley draped a heavy cloth over the window, as Esmeralda lit the last few candles spaced about the area. Lucan sat in the corner, watching intently, a touch of fear on his face.

"If you wish to stay you can," Mariska said, causing them all to start and look over to where she was already taking off her cloak and her dress, leaving only her under gown on. Vanora came over then and handed her the bowl that Esmeralda had already prepared, filled with a thick black paste. Dipping her hands in it she began to rub the mixture over all of her exposed skin, as much of it as she could. Then she walked over and managed to get in the center of the triangle of beds, sitting down on a bedroll that had been placed there, her legs straight out in front of her. "But you must be quiet and still."

"Are you sure about this Mar?" Esmeralda asked, concern on her face as she dropped a hot coal into a metal cooking pot, throwing some frankincense and dragonwort on it, watching as the herbs began to smolder, smoke billowing slowly up.

"As sure as the last time Ez," she replied with a somewhat anxious smile.

The girl grinned back slightly, walking to another pot and dropping the next coal, adding althea to that one.

"Okay, the agrimony is already under the pillow," Hayley said walking over, carrying a bowl carefully in her hands, a warm liquid already inside. "The frankincense tea is ready, they are in position and the incense burns…you don't have to do this," she began, her voice laced with worry.

"I know," Mariska replied, holding out her hands for the bowl.

"Remember, just a small amount, not even a full drink," Hayley went on, the worry growing as Mariska brought the bowl to her lips.

"I remember," Mariska sighed. This wasn't the first time she had performed this ritual, nor was it one she explicitly looked forward to. And each time she did she hoped it was the last. But it appeared she would not be that lucky this time as she brought the hemlock to her lips and took a small drink of the poison, handing the bowl back quickly and lying down, closing her eyes and opening her mind and spirit.

As soon as her head hit the pillow her two sister Priestesses began to chant.

"Great Goddess Hecate hear our plea, hear our call.

Guide this Priestess far from this wall.

Elysia is the path she seeks, to save these men she's yet to meet.

Help her to her destined place, and bring her back home with haste.

"Belladonna help her spirit fly.

Agrimony let her nay open an eye.

Althea, dragonwort and frankincense give her mind strength,

To fight all perils ahead of her at length.

Hemlock do what must be done,

but release her once this spell has run."

As they continued to chant, repeating the two verses over and over again, the lights from the candles dancing about the room, Mariska could feel her spirit being pulled at. With the belladonna and soot mixture sinking into her skin, releasing her soul to fly, the agrimony beneath her pillow forcing her to sleep, and the hemlock working on the rest of her system, slowly she began to die. That was the part she hated about this spell, she had to die for it to be accomplished. Not completely mind you, but enough to make it to the Elysian Fields. Her breathing began to slow and she could smell the herbs burning, feeling their effects as they helped strengthen her spiritual self, taking her far from the small room at the fort in Hadrian's Wall.

Then she felt it, what she knew was coming. How it always happened, she brought her hand to her face and sneezed and when she opened her eyes, she was in Elysia.

She looked around slowly, seeing how green and beautiful everything was. Heaven as the Christians called it. But she knew this wasn't all of it, merely a part. A taste of what awaited you when you were granted access. When it was your time. And since the knight's bodies had yet to die, then it must not have been their time.

She turned slowly around, making a complete circle and found that she was alone. "They must be here," she murmured, taking a step forward and looking again. "Perhaps they had been allowed entrance and I am too late," she muttered as she kept looking. The sounds of voices in the distance drew her forward. Cresting a hill she saw them, all three looking just as their bodies did, sitting in the middle of the field. She kept walking and as she drew closer, she could make out what Lancelot was saying.

"If this is the Heaven Arthur goes on and on about, it is seriously lacking," he grumbled, finally sinking onto the ground.

Dagonet and Tristan watched him as he bent his knees and rested his arms on them. "Where are our families? The bloody choir of angles? The women?" he continued to grumble as his companions merely stared back at him.

Mariska shook her head slowly and could not contain the laugh that escaped her mouth. Warriors, they would never understand.

Startled, all the men were on their feet and looking at her as she came the rest of the way over to them, still laughing.

"Who the bloody hell are you wench?" Lancelot finally asked, more than a little frustrated with everything that had happened.

"The Goddess," Dagonet murmured, bowing his head a bit.

Tristan merely continued to gaze openly at her, skepticism in his eyes.

"Nay Dagonet, I am no Goddess. Merely a Priestess come to lead you home," she said with a smile.

"So this is not Elysia then?" Lancelot asked somewhat hopefully. "You will take us there?" He was beginning to think that this was some kind of punishment against them for killing men for fifteen years, and quite frankly, that thought depressed him.

"No this is Elysia, well the outskirts of it. You are only allowed entrance to the true Elysia when it is your time," she explained slowly.

"Why have we not seen our kin?" Dagonet asked curiously. He had heard stories from other warriors where they had thought they died, had even talked to a dead brother or father, but lived by some miracle. A gift given them by the Gods themselves.

"They probably thought it would distress you more," she answered with a shrug. "Now come, you are needed back home."

"Who are you?" Tristan finally spoke, looking at her closely.

"Mariska. I am from the Temple at Avalon, and I have come with two of my fellow Priestesses to revive you, but you are all three stubborn mules who must be dealt with the hard way," she answered, raising an eyebrow at him. He would be her greatest challenge, but she always had loved a challenge. "Now come."

"Why? We are near death then as you say, let us go," Lancelot muttered.

"And leave the new King without an advisor?" Mariska asked, deciding that she may as well get on with it. Hopefully it would not take much convincing.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, eyeing her closely.

"They intend to make Arthur king, but he refuses until you are well. He is beside himself without your council Lancelot. And you Dagonet, what about the boy? Lucan has nay left your side since returning to the fort. He cries himself to sleep at night and holds your hand against his bosom as if he is afraid all of you will disappear if he so much as blinks. And you, the greatest scout ever known, do you intend to leave your comrades to be guided by a Woad?"

They all looked at her skeptically before looking to one another. She could tell they were all still unsure so she pressed on. "Dagonet, Bors children will not play. They refuse. Merely skulk about the fort, looking longingly at the infirmary. And Bors, he drinks constantly. Vanora is worried he will drown in it," she saw Dagonet waver slightly and almost grinned in triumph as he looked back to his brothers.

"I can't leave Lucan alone. Not after all he suffered. Nor my brother and his bastards," he said apologetically, stepping forward to stand next to her. "What must I do?"

"Just close your eyes and trust in the Goddess to lead you home," she smiled, watching as he took her advice. Closing his eyes and heaving a deep sigh he faded from before them.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

In the infirmary Dagonet began to groan, moving slightly in the bed. Hayley and Esmeralda exchanged triumphant looks, holding back the knights with gestures of their hands as they continued to chant.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Where did he go?" Lancelot asked, as even Tristan looked alarmed and they began looking about for Dagonet.

"Home," Mariska was loosing her patience at this point, and not looking forward to staying here much longer, incase the hemlock decided to take and they didn't have time to give her the frankincense antidote. "Now come, we don't have much time."

Lancelot sighed and looked to Tristan, who remained impassive as always. "They're making him king?" he finally asked, tearing his gaze to Mariska.

"Yes. Merlin believes he will be able to unite the country," she answered, holding out her hand towards him. "And Galahad told me to tell you the barmaids miss you terribly."

A ghost of a smile appeared on his face. "Well if the barmaids miss me then," he said with a cocky smile before walking over, pausing to look at Tristan. "You coming?"

"I'll be along," the scout replied passively, watching as Lancelot took her hand.

"Good," Lance turned to Mariska. "Tell me you will be returning as well my lady?" he asked flirtatiously, bringing her hand to his lips and looking seductively at her.

"Just close your eyes and trust the Goddess before I send you to Hades," she smiled sweetly, venom in her eyes as she removed her hand from his.

"Cold. I'll have to see if I can warm you up," his grin broadening as he closed his eyes. It was a few moments and when nothing happened he went to open his mouth to speak.

"Trust," Mariska cut him off. "She loves you despite what you think," she added softly.

A look of almost relief passed over Lancelot's face before he faded from their side.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

In the sick room, relief washed over Arthur's face as Lancelot began to stir. He looked down to Guinevere and smiled at her, kissing her cheek and squeezing her hand, barely able to contain the joy that was in his heart at the miracle he was bearing witness to. Now only one left to go. The sisters chanting intensified.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Come then your turn," she held her hand out towards Tristan who eyed it for a moment before shaking his head, waving her hand away.

"I'm staying."

"Ah, I can see, for all the pleasant company," she said, her voice dripping sarcasm as she held her hands out to her sides, indicating the empty fields.

"Go back. There is nothing there for me," he stated, walking further away from her.

"They want you with them Tristan," she called after him, gathering her skirt and running to catch up to him. "They miss you, you are their brother."

"And they have buried others before me," he walked faster. "It will not matter."

She caught up to him and grabbed his arm, forcing him to turn to face her. "It will. More than you could ever dream," she looked into his deep brown eyes. She never imagined they could be this brown, her own green ones blazing as she bore into him. There was something there, something the others didn't have. A sadness she had seen all to often. "Who is it are you waiting to see," she whispered, watching that sadness intensify, as he turned his head away from her, pulling at his arm, but she held firm. "Who?"

"My lover," he answered after a moment. "She died in a Woad attack eleven winters ago. She was with child."

She took her hand away, looking sadly at him, remembering back to a time she tried desperately to forget. Pushing that aside, she moved to stand before him, looking up into his eyes in understanding, raising a hand to move a stray lock of hair from his eyes. "If you have not seen her, then it is not your time," she whispered softly.

"Then I will wait until it is," he answered, turning and walking away, anger skirting his eyes and voice.

"What of your hawk? She circles the fort everyday, crying out for you. She is the one who came and retrieved me! Do you leave her to that fate? Death from sorrow at the loss of a dear friend and master?"

"She will recover. She is stronger than you make her out to be," anger, she could hear it clearly there. She was making progress.

"And your horse? You leave her to become a pack animal or worse, neglected?"

"Jols will not let aught harm befall her," he continued to walk and it was trying her patience.

"Fine then, you condemn us both!" she called after him, sinking down onto the ground, anger filling her.

He paused now and turned towards her, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I will not return without you," she stated firmly, meeting his gaze. They glared at each other for a long moment, until a sound behind them caused them both to startle, looking to see who was approaching.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Hayley was beginning to get anxious. It had been too long. Mariska's breathing was getting shallower and Esmeralda and herself were loosing their voices from chanting. She met Esmeralda's eyes before looking to Tristan, who remained quiet and unmoving.

'Come on Mariska,' she thought, continuing to chant.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Miranda?" Tristan breathed, watching as the woman came forward, her blue eyes glowing softly, her long auburn hair falling about her shoulders and the hand of a small boy in her own.

Mariska looked on in shock before rising, stepping back a few feet and turning away, giving them a moment as he reunited with them. She cast a glance over her shoulder and saw him lift the child up, a genuine smile gracing his face and quickly turned her head away, looking out into the distance. Perhaps this was what he needed, although it would probably be harder to get him to leave now. She sighed, thinking back to a time five summers ago when she had been forced to leave this place as well. Looking out into the distance she wondered if he would come to her now. Or one of her parents perhaps, sighing she shook her head.

Now was not the time, turning she looked back towards Tristan, noticing that he had hugged the boy tightly, kissing his cheek before kissing Miranda deeply. She pulled back enough to look into his eyes and began talking, soothing a hand over his face. After a few moments he nodded, albeit reluctantly, before turning and walking back to Mariska, holding out his hand to her.

She took it and smiled sadly at him. "Just close your eyes and trust Her," she whispered. He nodded slowly and did, disappearing into nothingness.

"That was risky," Mariska said, turning to Miranda. "He may have wished to stay with you more."

"He did, but I explained that he was needed there, and we would still be here waiting for him," she had a soft kind voice, and radiant smile. She bent down and lifted her son, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you for helping," she smiled a bit over at Miranda before turning to leave.

"I also told him it was okay to move on," she added. "He said to tell you the same."

Shock washed over her face and she whirled to say something, only to find herself alone.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Tristan groaned and the girls were in motion, Hayley moved in, while Esmeralda grabbed the bowl of frankincense tea. Throwing the agrimony from under Mariska's pillow while they poured the tea down her throat.

"What's going on?" Lancelot asked groggily.

Dagonet groaned again and blinked, Bors rushing to his side, Lucan at his heals. "DAG!"

As the knights gathered around their fallen brothers, Arthur with Lancelot and Gawain and Galahad rushing to Tristan Merlin looked sadly on. It may have been too late, he realized as the girls continued to work, wiping off the salve and pouring more tea down her throat. He noticed that the Scout was watching her closely then, his face impassive but a worry about his eyes.

Well, he may not have been able to save her mother, but he would not make that mistake again. Moving forward quickly Merlin began to help, trying his best to save his granddaughter.

**Authors Note:** Well what do you all think? I thought it might be interesting to go into what they were going through on the other side. This is just my take on it. Let me know if you all like it.


	6. Chapter 5: Waking Up

**Disclaimer:** I am poor and own nothing. And because I'm poor, this is my only source of entertainment, so please do not sue.

**Authors Note: ** Hello Everyone! Quick note, a lot of you made the assumption that no one knew about Tristan and Miranda, but that's not the case. What Mariska asked the knights was if there was anything to bring him back to the living, therefore, they failed to mention his lover and son, because why would that be a reason for him to come back? You'll get more information on that later, I just thought I'd let you know. Think of it more as something that isn't talked about for fear of Tristan gutting everyone in his path kind of thing. Thanks to all who reviewed.

**Ryn the whitepanther** – Sorry I posted just before you reviewed the last chapter. LOL. Anyway, glad you are enjoying this story so much. It makes me happy.

**Zelinia** – It will all come out later on. Glad you liked the part with Lance. Let's face it the man never stops. Glad you liked it all and as always thanks for reviewing.

**Texasgrrl** – Yeah, she has a past among other things, which makes her the way she is. I just don't want to lay it all out right away, same with the other two girls. You'll find out more though since the guys are awake. All questions will be answered…eventually. Thanks for the review.

**Klumsee** – That's the hope anyway. Let me know how I do. Glad you liked it and thanks for reviewing.

**TriGemini **– Yes! I'm glad you laughed at that part, cause the only reason I put it in was to make someone laugh and I succeeded. Thank you. As for the he you are referring to, it's not Merlin. But it will all be explained in time. And the reason Tristan is concerned is merely cause it's his fault she stayed so long. And being that the scout is so quick on his feet, he would have been able to figure out why they were fussing over her so, at least to an extent. The only reason he's concerned now is that if she dies, then it was because she stayed to long trying to bring him back. I hope that explains everything. As always glad you enjoyed it and thanks for the review.

**ElvenStar5** – Glad you enjoyed it. Although I think two a day may be my limit when it comes to updates. I just don't type fast enough for more. Thanks for the review.

**Sorceress Misha **– Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot about that. If you just want to post the links then sure, I don't mind. Apparently 'My Ana' has been put on a C2 thing as well I noticed. Glad you're enjoying it so far. Thanks for the review.

**Tracy137** – LOL. Glad to see a favorite line for you. Ah more pillow squeezing…yay! I don't know what's up with the reviews. Damn those reviews. The one to chapter 5 of Wild Child made me mad, cause I spent a lot of time on it. And it was long and everything. Bastards. Anyway, I'm glad you're enjoying it thus far. That is a pretty funny image! Makes me giggle. Glad you liked the part with the animals. I had fun writing it, and the image in my head still makes me giggle. A priestess making kissy faces at a snake is rather humorous. I'm glad you appreciate the research. I was hunched over my books a good part of yesterday, finding all the herbs and what they do. This gives a little more of Merlin and Mariska. They'll make up eventually but it's not going to be an easy thing considering her past. Thanks as always for reviewing Trace, makes me happy. Hope you like this chapter as well. Oh and I'm glad you liked my reply to her. I figured you would understand it best of all. Did you read her review? Not exactly something I would write to someone about their main character.

**Sea Cucumber** – Well I appreciate the thought of muffins, but must they be blueberry? I despise blueberries. Poppy would be good though. Glad you're enjoying it so far. I want to pull in the mystical and still make it believable. Judging by your review and others, I'm doing pretty good thus far. Thanks for reviewing, and again for the muffins.

**Isolde** – I never prefer of hearing how much you like 'Ana'. Makes me smile. Yeah, the Saxons must suffer for that. I figured it wasn't a complaint. Thanks for reviewing, makes me happy. I'll try to pause to give you time to review though.

**Snape's Opera Rose** – 3 Cookies! SCORE! Thank you. Addicted huh? Wow, how exciting. Thanks for the review.

**FlamezBlaze1** – Glad you're enjoying it. Thanks for reviewing.

**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY** – Glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing.

**Cardeia** – Yay you're back! I was wondering why you hadn't reviewed my story and now I know why. (And no I don't mind all the reviews at once. I prefer it actually.) I'll try to answer each one here. Chapter 1: I figured after facing off against an entire army, and then seeing two more of their friends fall, they wouldn't be in a boisterous mood. Glad you agreed. Chapter 2: Glad you like how I characterized the Priestesses. And Sonia. I wanted her to be kind of mothering while still obviously in a position of high power. A joust huh? Hopefully you had fun. Chapter 3: Since their Priestesses they have the power of extra strong bleach. ;o) I just wanted them to have a spectacular entrance, and it sounds like I achieved it. And glad this is giving you a good distraction. Chapter 4: There are a lot of reasons I want to be a nurse, but that is one of them. I've had a lot of dealings with the medical community as a family member to sick relatives, which also plays a part. You know, I never thought of that before, but you're right. He would want a good noble death, not one wasting away in a bed. You hit it right on the head it seems for what she's going to do. Chapter 5: Exactly what I was going for! I'm glad you could see it like I could when I wrote it. He'll start to breathe again, but it will be difficult. I can see why you would think of Tris as a mercenary type. He would fit the part well. As for the plot with this story, it's kind of writing itself at this point, which I love about it since it's coming out well. Yeah, that's Lance for you. And really, would you want to change him? I know I wouldn't. As for Mariska's line, it stems back to Lancelot's lack of faith. He has spent most of his life saying he doesn't believe or acting as if he does not, so to be confronted with trusting the Goddess to lead him home, he found difficulty with it. That fear of what if She decides to take it out on me now. So that's why Mariska told him how "She loves you despite what you think." Reminding him that he could still be forgiven, and was still loved. That's what she meant. Hope that clarifies it. I don't know that there will be resentments on Guinevere's part, but there may be on Mariska's. It will all come out as the story goes on. As for the triangle, I don't know. As for the magic aspects, I want it to be believable, and I'm glad so far I'm accomplishing that. Glad you're looking forward to more. As always thanks for reviewing.

**Evenstar-mor2004** – Well since Merlin's already told the story we kind of have the abridged version of his part. It will all come out more later. Well, at my university, 4 and a half years. Two in pre-requisites and two in a half in nursing classes. I'm going into semester three in August, which means only a year and a half left to go. Thanks for reviewing.

**Megan** – Ugh, you again. ;o) Thanks for…uh…the one really long lined review. Really, did enjoy that. Glad you liked it though. Thanks for reviewing…if that's what you call that.

**The Priestesses of Avalon**

**Chapter Five: Waking Up**

"_Forgive him."_

Mariska woke with a start, setting up in bed. The voice. She had not heard it since she was a little girl and yet still she could never forget it. Her mothers voice. The voice that had guided her through most of her childhood until the day she had made the long trip to the temple. She immediately noticed the pain in her head and brought her hand up, massaging her temple slowly.

"Rest Mariska, you've had a hard day," a voice she vaguely recognized sounded to her left and she felt a hand resting on her shoulder, pushing her gently back onto the bed.

"What happened?" she asked groggily, feeling the soft pillow beneath her head and sinking into it.

"You lingered too long child, but your sisters and I were able to bring you back to us," it finally registered who was talking and she turned her head to look at Merlin, a relieved expression on his face as he sat in the chair next to her bed, his walking stick in his hands.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked, still groggy, her mothers' words echoing in her mind.

"A good part of the day child. And the night is almost over," he smiled at her warmly. "She has not left your side since this all began," he added, indicating the owl that was perched at the end of the bed, her yellow eyes glowing in the moonlight coming in through the open window.

Mariska looked at her for a long time, before smiling. That bird was just as stubborn as she was sometimes, she mused before indicating the window. "Go hunt. I will live."

Vigdis cocked her head for a moment before hooting in reproach at her and flying out the window.

"She loves you a great deal," Merlin stated, watching the bird fly.

"We're all each other has," Mariska replied, the coldness returning to her voice. She would forgive him; she knew she had to, but just not yet. She couldn't bear to do it just yet.

Merlin sighed and leaned back in the chair. This was going to take a lot of time her realized, watching her closely as her walls began to shoot back up. They sat in silence for a long moment before Mariska spoke again.

"And how are the knights?"

"Well. Lancelot woke up and argued for a good hour with Esmeralda and the others about leaving here, and it was finally conceded that he stays one more night and if all still fares well on the marrow, he can return to his quarters. Dagonet and Tristan have been resting quietly, although the later looks a bit sad," he answered, grateful for the small blessing that she hadn't thrown him out yet. It was a start.

She remained quiet, but looked past him and over towards the bed next to her; Tristan was sleeping soundly, his back to them. "And Esmeralda and Hayley?"

"Since the men were doing better, Arthur insisted they get some rest. I told them I would watch over you until you woke," he reached over and brushed a stray hair from her face. She flinched but did not pull away. "They are in the men's rooms for the night."

She nodded slowly; glad they were not there. The last thing she needed was them hovering and fussing over her. Scolding her for lingering too long. "Good, they have been working hard, they deserve the rest."

He nodded in agreement and regarded her closely before speaking again. "Why did you linger so long? You, who knows the risks most of all."

She looked at him closely for a long moment before speaking. "Who told you?"

"Hayley. I was concerned as to why you would go at all, especially on more than one occasion."

"They needed me to," she indicated the men surrounding her.

"But at such a cost?"

"Do not…do not think for a n instant you have the right to tell me how to use my gifts. I would do it again," she glared at him for a long moment. "I am tired, please leave me to rest."

Merlin sighed and nodded slowly, rising, placing a lot of support on his stick. "Rest well child," he added, giving her shoulder a squeeze before walking slowly from the room, closing the door silently behind him.

She sighed and looked towards the door for a few moments before rolling over onto her side, looking towards Tristan and the chair Merlin had just been sitting in. She frowned slightly, noticing something resting in the chair he had occupied. Rolling further over, onto her belly, she picked it up and brought it into the light, being given off by the candle resting on the table next to her bed, studying it closely.

"An olive branch," a deep, somewhat hoarse voice said and she looked up to lock eyes with Tristan, the scout watching her quietly, the candlelight playing off his face, making him look more handsome than usual. "He wants peace with you."

"So it seems," she sighed, turning the branch over in her hands before placing it on the table next to the candle, settling on her side to stare over at him, her hands tucked under the pillow. "How do you fare? Besides being well enough to ease drop."

"Well, despite the pain," a ghost of a smile passed over Tristan's face as he moved to face her as well, hiding the pain well behind his emotionless features. "And you?"

"Tired but well," she smiled at him, pulling the blanket higher about her shoulders. "Are you in much pain?" she asked suddenly.

"No more than I can bear."

"You must let me help you then," she threw the blanket off and rose slowly, clutching the bed as her legs went to give way.

"It is not necessary," Tristan tried to rise as well, this time flinching at the pain from his injuries.

Ignoring her instability, she was at his side in an instant, helping him to sit up. "Here, you try to do too much too soon," she said, grabbing another blanket from a nearby trunk and throwing it over him, wondering which herbs would fight his pain the best.

"I am not alone," he replied, holding her in his gaze.

"You think I do too much?" she asked with a slightly shocked look.

"You almost died," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Perhaps next time you will listen to me then. Besides, it would not be the first time," was the uneasy reply as she began to fuss with the blanket.

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow, inviting her to continue.

Their eyes met for a moment and she sighed, sinking onto the bed near his feet, looking over at him. "One day, but not today. Unless you care to tell me more of Miranda?"

He merely looked away, towards the open window, for a moment before turning back to her, shaking his head slowly as he slowly sank back down in the bed.

"Sleep well then," Mariska said, rising and walking over to her own bed. "Your family was beautiful," she added softly before extinguishing the candle.

**Authors Note:** Wow, this is really short. I wonder why it took as long as it did. Writers block I guess. Anyway, this chapter is one of my "favorite" kinds to write. A little something I like to call filler. It's only meant to help the story move on a bit. I'm not too happy with it. Hope you all enjoy it though. Let me know. And although her and Merlin haven't made up per say yet, it's a start.


	7. Chapter 6: Picnics

**Disclaimer:** I am poor and own nothing. And because I'm poor, this is my only source of entertainment, so please do not sue.

**Authors Note: ** Duncan is Scottish for warrior while Saoirse is Irish Gaelic for freedom. This chapter is dedicated to Tracy137…talk of a certain story of yours inspired me. Enjoy.

**Zelinia** – Glad you liked the chapter and the symbolism I used. Thanks for reviewing!

**Cardeia** – Wow, I really just thought it was filler. I had no idea it accomplished all of that. It will all come out later, hopefully well, why she wasn't mentioned. I'm glad you enjoyed it so much. Hopefully this chapter lives up to the last. Thanks as always for your thoughts!

**Sorceress Misha **– Yeah, serious ass kissing ahead. Or at least groveling…I love a good grovel. I really think it's neat that you ask the authors permission to post the links. It's really cool of you to do that. I went and checked out your site and loved it. (Especially the links to the quizzes. Surprise, surprise, I got Tristan for both.) Thanks for reviewing.

**Tracy137** – Writers block is an evil bastard sent to torture us, I'm certain of it. Hopefully the site will stop eating our reviews. Since that only succeeds to enrage us both. And again I must express how much I am NOT A COW! Okay that being said, enjoy the chapter (since apparently you never do otherwise). Just wait, one day I'll write a really shitty chapter and then you'll come to your senses ;o) Oh, any new work on that lovely novel of yours? Or perhaps one of your other wondrous stories? No pressure considering I've reread chapter 17 of 'Heart and Soul' about six hundred times and have yet to tire of it. Okay, I've reread _parts_ of chapter 17; never guess which ones I bet…hehehe.

**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY** – Glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for reviewing.

**Snape's Opera Rose** – Ah, I have a fan, how very cool. You are a reviewer after my own heart with all the offerings of cookies. And I'm sure the world will now be pushing me to get those two together in the next chapter. Sadly, it is my muse the world must push and she is much harder to persuade. Yeah, I had a lot of reviews for the last chapter. My replies was longer than my update I think, LOL. Usually I do just say thanks to everyone, but on my Arthur stories, everyone has such interesting comments, that I like to reply to them all. Ah your love for Merlin is like my love for Patrick Stewart…I understand. And your love for Tristan is similar to my love for Tristan and Vin Diesel…really understand. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the review and cookies.

**Isolde** – Glad you enjoyed the filler. As long as I keep it down to a chapter a day everyone seems to be able to keep up, although I have been bad lately and not even getting a chapter a day out, which is very sad. I am glad this is serving as a good distraction though. As always thank you for reviewing.

**Evenstar-mor2004** – Thanks, I need all the luck I can get as I move farther and farther into it. And good luck to you in art, that must be exciting. Yeah, he's a little sneaking and nosy what with being a scout and all. Thanks for reviewing.

**Ryn the whitepanther** – Glad you're enjoying it so far. More sweet moments to come I promise. Thanks for reviewing.

**TriGemini **– They do have some similar traits, but are not completely the same. They will be talking more later and we'll all find out more about Mariska as the story progresses. Thanks as always for reviewing.

**Dellis** – It was too short I thought, but it makes for a fast read. Yeah, more will come out about Miranda, and Mariska and her past as well as the story progresses. Glad you liked the filler and thanks for the review.

**Skittles** – Glad you're enjoying it so far. Thanks for the review.

**Texasgrrl** – Thanks for the review.

**Lunawolf** – I thought I'd give him a reason to hate the Woads so much in this story, and if I do come up with someone to torture, I can just look back to the ideas you supplied for 'My Ana.' Glad you like it so far and as always thanks for reviewing.

**June Birdie** – Glad you're enjoying it. Here's the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

**The Priestesses of Avalon**

**Chapter Six: Picnics**

It was three weeks later and everything at the fort was slowly returning back to normal. Lancelot had returned to his rooms and Dagonet and Tristan were recovering nicely, albeit slowly. Mariska had fully recovered from her little trip and was busy bustling about the infirmary, her and Hayley preparing the two knights for an outing.

Since they were both doing well, and the weather had grown a bit warmer, despite the season and Tristan was going stir crazy being locked up in the sick room, it was decided that they would go out for a picnic near the lake behind the fort. It would serve for them to get some air and sun and let the Goddesses own sanctuary, nature itself, work its magic on healing them. All three women were of the opinion that if they could not commune with nature, than they would not be able to fully heal, and none of them would have that.

"Hayley, do you have all the herbs packed?" Mariska asked, folding one more blanket and placing it gently into the large basket Lucan was holding, a smile on his face as he helped the two women, looking excitedly towards Dagonet who had a proud smile on his own face.

"Aye, everything is here," she handed her full basket to Gilly who also stood ready to help. "I am sure we will not need it though," she added, patting his head and sending him out towards the common area where his mother and Guinevere were already waiting with Esmeralda.

"Let us hope, Lucan take those out now," Mariska smiled at the boy and placed Nefertari on top of the blankets, weighing it down further before turning towards the bed where Tristan was already struggling to rise, shaking her head at his impatience. Most of his injuries were healing well, but that one still gave them both a fit, repeatedly falling to infection or the stitches merely popping apart. More than once she threatened to remove the leg and be done with it all only to have Arthur and Merlin escort her from the room for a few moments.

"But do you not need my help with father?" he asked, concern washing over his small innocent face. He had taken to calling Dagonet that quiet regularly after he had recovered, and the smile that appeared on the large knights face every time he heard it could dull the sun in comparison.

"We got him boy," Bors said as the five knights walked in then. "Go help the others eh," he patted Lucan's shoulder affectionately and sent him out the door, carrying the basket carefully, the large hare's nose twitching excitedly as it watched from it's perch.

"The horses are prepared," Arthur said as he walked further into the room, the look of joy unmistakable on his face. "We are ready to leave when you are."

"Good," Tristan said, trying to rise despite the injury at the back of his right knee. He was more than a little anxious to get outside, which would probably have been frantic for anyone else.

"Now you're not going to get to go if you pull those stitches," Mariska said, slightly annoyed as she moved to his side, Gawain and Galahad moving to follow her. "Now let us assist you or I confine you to your bed until Winter Solstice."

"Try," Tristan challenged, his voice emotionless as their eyes met and locked while Galahad and Gawain hauled him to his feet. He was a good foot taller than her and more built, but she did not falter as she glared up at him.

"Gladly, it would not be hard," she growled back, crossing her arms over her chest, still holding his gaze.

"Ah, a lovers quarrel already," Lancelot teased, which immediately directed their glares towards him, causing him to gulp and step back, as far away from the Priestess and the Scout as possible. This led to a fit of laughter from Bors and Arthur, who had moved to help Hayley and Dagonet, as well as Gawain and Galahad who still stood steadying Tristan, the majority of his weight resting on his left leg.

"What is taking so long?" Esmeralda said, stalking into the room, her boa winding about her waist, its head resting in her hands as she stroked it affectionately. "I would like to eat before the harvest," she said raising an eyebrow at them all. "As would the children I'm sure."

"Keep your dress on lass, we were just watching them scare Lance," Bors chuckled, indicating Tristan and Mariska as he and Arthur balanced Dag between them, his arms resting on their shoulders, the larger man still a bit unsteady on his feet. His wounds had begun to heal well and Hayley had been able to remove the stitches the day before. Now he had only his strength to regain.

"Well then carry on," Esmeralda replied with a grin and a wave of her hand, leaning back against the doorframe.

"Harpy," Lancelot muttered, turning to glare at her.

"Narcissist," she answered with a smirk, turning to stroll quickly out of the room, Lancelot on her heels.

"I am not a narcissist!" he exclaimed as the others moved to follow him, laughing at the now all to familiar exchange.

"I give them two moons before those screams are coming from his bed," Bors stated as the men chuckled a bit uncomfortably, as they looked to the two Priestesses, unsure how they would take the jest.

They looked to one another for a moment before Mariska spoke. "If that," she stated matter-of-factly, striding out of the room, fresh laughter erupting from the men behind her.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"You must give them names Vanora. Names define who we are," Hayley stated, her voice soft yet filled with determination as they sat about the clearing next to the lake, Bors younger children running about and playing with their father and uncles Galahad and Gawain. Dagonet sat leaning against a tree near by, Lucan between him and Hayley, teaching the boy how to carve an arrowhead, while Tristan sat near a different tree, his legs out before him and his hawk resting on his arm as he fed her bits of bread. Arthur and Lancelot sat near the lake, looking out over the water where Jols and a few of Bors older children were splashing about while Mariska and Esmeralda busied themselves with handing out bits of bread, cheese and meat. Guinevere and Vanora sat across from Hayley, the former watching the latter two with great amusement.

All in all the entire scene was peaceful and serene, save for the two women, who were in a heated discussion over naming the red haired ones brood.

"It's too much trouble what with the lot of em running around," Vanora stated, taking a sip from her mug. "Sides, it's easier to remember this way."

"But our names tell us who we are, make us unique and special," Hayley tried again, determined not to be moved.

"And what is it your name means again?" Esmeralda asked, a teasing lilt to her voice as she and Mariska came to join them, Arthur and Lancelot in tow.

Hayley blushed and looked down at her hands, twiddling her thumbs while they all looked at her, including Dagonet, a smirk on his face since she had told him what her name meant earlier. She mumbled under her breath, so none of the others heard her.

"Sorry? I did not quite hear you," Esmeralda said, as Lancelot smirked and Mariska rolled her eyes, moving off towards where Tristan sat.

"I said, it means hay clearing," she answered, her cheeks a deep crimson now as she glared up at the black haired beauty.

"Ah yes, that is it. I see now how important a name is then, in defining who we are," Esmeralda smiled moving off towards where the horses were tied, as Lancelot and Arthur both covered their laughter with a cough and moved off towards Bors and the others.

Meanwhile Mariska sank down next to Tristan, smiling up at the clear sky, leaving the others to their discussion. "Better?" she asked, casting a sideways glance towards him.

"Aye," he answered, stroking his hawk lovingly.

"Her name?"

"Saoirse."

"Freedom," she smiled over at him and ran her fingers over the bird's feathers. He nodded slowly and leaned his head back against the tree, watching as she stroked the hawk through half closed eyes. He hadn't noticed how beautiful she was, her soft green eyes framed by thick dark lashes, her creamy white skin glowing in the sunlight and her red black hair falling in loose curls about her shoulders. Almost as beautiful as Miranda had been. He let out a sigh and looked away towards the woods, a sadness washing over his heart.

Mariska watched him for a moment, his face impassive but a pain fluttering across his eyes. She took a deep breath and moved closer, staring directly at his face. "I was but fifteen summers when I met him," she began softly, watching as Tristan turned to face her. "He came to train us to fight. Bow, sword, it mattered not for he was an expert in all. A Master Woo accompanied him, from far in the east, who taught us to fight with our hands and our feet, when weapons were unavailable. But he, he taught us the wonders of weaponry, and he was beautiful," she paused for a moment, her mind drifting back to the well muscled man who had stolen her heart eleven years prior. The deep chocolate brown eyes, olive skin, his shaved head and well defined facial features, a sad smile playing at her lips.

"His name?" Tristan asked, looking mildly intrigued, as he sat forward a bit, sending his bird to the sky. They had not spoken much since the night she woke up, and he was a bit surprised to have her open up to him so suddenly.

"Duncan. It means warrior, and he was every bit of that," she gazed off at the horizon, her eyes glazing slightly as she remembered. "He stayed training us for two years. Training us night and day to be as powerful in ways of battle as we were in the ways of magic. And in those two years I fell hopelessly in love. We were joined by the hand binding ceremony and I bore him a daughter not one year later and I thought that perhaps peace had found me," her smile saddened as she looked away, a single tear falling form her eye.

"What happened to him?" Tristan asked, placing a hand on her knee in what he hoped was a comforting fashion, as she sat cross-legged before him, clutching her ankles in her hands.

She looked at his hand, following it up his arm until her eyes met his own. "The plague. It killed him and Celeste, my daughter, about six summers ago, she was but two. We lost half of the temple as well. Only a handful of us survived, thirteen in total. He was in a fever for several days, lingering in Elysia. That was the first time I performed the ritual. The first time I went to the land of the dead and tried to bring him back and the only time I have failed," as she spoke, her voice hardened, laced with unshed tears, her eyes icing over.

"What happened then?"

"I was lost for a time. And soon, the High Priestess herself was the one retrieving me from my grief and Elysia," she pulled up her shirt to reveal her stomach, and the large scar that traced across it, marring the soft, cream colored skin. "I went looking for a fight. The Saxon I found was more than happy to oblige."

Slowly he reached out his hand, running his calloused fingers gently over the pale skin before looking up at her face. Their eyes met and for a moment neither said a word, but merely gazed at one another. Finally she spoke.

"I loved him more than my heart could handle. More than once I held the blade to my own wrists, and to my heart, but was not strong enough to plunge it through. So I withdrew into myself. Fighting battles, some that were my own and others that were not. Turning my back on all I held dear. Only Esmeralda and Hayley were able to get through to me, bring me back into the light after the Priestess saved my soul," she leaned forward and brushed a braid from his face, letting her hand linger on his cheek, tracing his war tattoo softly. "I just thought that you should know you are not alone," she almost whispered before rising swiftly and walking off towards the children, who were all gathered now, laughing and playing, leaving Tristan to his thoughts.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Now where is that blasted thing?" Lancelot muttered as he searched the forest floor, near the lake where they were picnicking at, looking for Cadeyrn, Esmeralda's missing boa. She had been besides herself when she had called and he had not come, so now he, as well as Arthur, Bors, Gawain and Galahad and half the brood were spread out through the forest, searching for the wayward reptile.

A snapping twig behind him startled him out of his skin and he spun, one of his swords already in his hand and pointed at Guinevere's neck. "Lady," he breathed, a bit uneasily, removing the blade and replacing it in the sheath on his back. "You startled me."

"I did not mean too," she said, moving further forward, closing the distance between them. "I merely wished to see how you were. This is the first moment we have had alone since you have woken," she smiled softly at him, resting a hand on his chest.

"Yes, well, we have both been busy. I with recovering and you planning your wedding," he replied, irritation in his vice as he removed her hand from his chest and stepped away, turning to resume his search.

"I merely wished to thank you," she replied angrily, unused to her advances being so quickly brushed aside. "You saved my life that day."

He paused, turning to look at her, his face torn. "Aye I did, but no thanks is required. I would do it again to save Arthur the sadness that would come with losing you," he stressed his friends name and glared at her, clenching and unclenching his fists. Why did she insist on making this so difficult. There could be nothing between them for she was to be Arthur's wife, and yet here she was, throwing that into his face, despite his feelings for her.

From behind a tree not half a dozen yards away Esmeralda watched, anger flooding her features as she glared at the Queen to be, noting Lancelot's suffering.

Eyeing him closely Guinevere decided to rethink her approach, her features softening as she smiled up at the dark knight, moving closer. "Come Lancelot, you and Arthur are the closest of brothers," she moved around him and rested her hand on his chest, the pale lavender dress dropping slightly from her shoulder as she rested her chin on his shoulder. "There is no reason we could not be the closest of friends," she added, her eyes twinkling as she looked up at him.

Lancelot breathed heavily, trying to control himself and the reactions of his body as he caught a whiff of the scent she had put on that day. He was about to speak, although unsure of what he was to say, when a figure burst through the trees.

"Lancelot, there you are!" Esmeralda exclaimed, her presence effectively sending Guinevere a good two feet from the knight, a wave of relief washing over his face. "I was worried for you," she cooed, walking over and wrapping her arms about him, hugging him tightly and resting her cheek against his chest.

Both he and Guinevere looked at her oddly for a moment before he caught on, quickly hugging her too him. "What is this pet? Worried were we?" he asked, his voice teasing and his face becoming a mask of concern as he focused on her, pulling back enough to look into her face.

"You are still not all well," she said, a twinkle in her eye. "And I worry when you are away from me," she pouted slightly, gazing up at him, mischief in her eyes.

"Well, I shall go and see how the others fare in finding your snake," Guinevere stuttered, quickly taking her leave from them. When they were both sure she was away the broke apart, Esmeralda laughing loudly.

"That audacious cow!" she said, wiping the tears from her eyes as a wave of relief washed over Lancelot and he sank onto a nearby log, running his hands through his hair, breathing a sigh. "Practically a married woman and she torments you as if she were free to do so." Crossing her hands over her chest she stalked over and sank down next to him the smile disappearing from her face. "Would serve her right if some one let her husband to be in on her little secret."

"Nay, do not tell Arthur," Lancelot said, his head resting in his hands now as he sat next to her.

"And why pray tell should I keep my silence?"

"Because he loves her," he looked up and into Esmeralda's eyes. "And I have not seen him this happy in years. I will resist her, and make sure others do as well, but I will not deny him that happiness."

Esmeralda watched him closely, a smile slowly beginning to play on her lips as her face softened and she brought her hand up to his cheek, stroking it gently. "Careful Lancelot. Otherwise everyone will find out what a good man you are," she murmured sweetly, before rising, heading back towards the others leaving him to look on at her in wonder as she disappeared into the trees.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Does it always take this long to hunt a snake?" Dagonet asked Hayley as she sat with him, watching the children and others return empty handed, Esmeralda talking quietly to Mariska across the field.

"Aye, that one it does," she answered rather annoyed as Nefertari hopped up closer to them, her pink nose twitching. "What's that?" Hayley looked down at the rabbit who started to squeak rapidly before hopping off again towards Lucan, who happily picked her up in his arms. The rabbit was almost too large for him to hold, and he hugged her close before running off to show her to Gilly. "Thank you, Tari," Hayley sighed and rose, dusting off her skirts.

"What did she say?" Dagonet asked her, intrigued by her, as well as Mariska and Esmeralda's ability to communicate with the animals.

"That he scurried off when Vigdis tried to eat him, and good riddance," she sighed and smiled down at the large knight. "Sadly they do not get along as well as we would like. I must tell my sisters," she walked quickly over towards her friends and Dagonet watched her, a longing in his eyes, as she spoke quickly to the other two Priestesses.

"You like her," he startled when he heard Tristan's voice and turned to see him not far to his right, leaning against the tree he had been at all day, carving an apple as he watched the group.

"You miss nothing old friend," Dagonet answered with a small smile, knowing it would be useless to lie to Tristan.

"It would be dangerous to do otherwise," he answered, a ghost of a smile at his lips. "I am a scout after all."

"Very true," Dag smiled before turning sullen. "They will leave as soon as we are well. I hear her discussing it with her sisters. As soon as we are able, they will be away back to Avalon."

Tristan looked from Dag out to the field, where Mariska had her owl on her arm, reprimanding the creature for not getting along with the snake, and sending her out, despite the bright hour of the day, to fetch it without harm. As he watched her, an understanding of Dagonet's feelings came to him as a feeling stirred in his heart that he had not felt since they burned Miranda's body, his brothers at his side. He wasn't sure he wanted her to leave anymore than his brother wished for Hayley to. "Perhaps we can convince them otherwise."

"I doubt it. Besides, they may not be the only ones," he replied sadly. "I am sure the others will be wishing to return home."

"You do not?" Tristan looked back to his friend. Normally they were both the silent ones of the group, which was probably why they got along so well. They had an understanding about one another that none of the other knights possessed, and it helped to aid in their friendship.

"Nay. I would not even recognize my family, if they even still draw breath," he answered honestly. "I would rather remember them as they were, than think that any harm or misfortune has befallen them. And besides, you lot are my family now," he added, indicating Tristan as well as the others gathered. "And you? Do you return home?"

"Nay. No home to return to," Tristan replied, looking down at the apple. "We were nomads and warriors. It would take me a lifetime to find them, if they yet live."

"I am sure our new king will still need a scout," Dag offered with a smile.

"True," Tristan cut another slice of apple and munched on it absentmindedly.

"As for the others, I know only that Arthur and Bors are to stay. Lancelot is uncertain and Gawain and Galahad still long for home I believe," Dag continued with a sigh.

"Well if they go, one good thing will come of it," Tristan said, taking another bite of apple. Dagonet raised an eyebrow at him in question and he continued. "It will be much quieter."

The larger man chuckled softly and watched as Hayley began to slowly make her way back towards them. "Aye, and darker once they are gone," he indicated the three women, earning a nod of agreement from the scout as she joined them again, a smile on her face.

From behind the tree Dagonet occupied, Lucan and Gilly exchanged a conspiratorial look. They would have to make sure that didn't happen, for the two silent knights sake.

**Authors Note:** Sorry, writers block is a pain in the ass. Here's another chapter though (finally). Hope you all enjoy it, personally, I think it's shit and was forced, but that's just me (hopefully). We get a little more of Mariska's past here. I just wanted her to establish for Tristan that she understands what he is going through more than he thought she did. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this and let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 7: Decisions and Foreboding

**Disclaimer:** I am poor and own nothing. And because I'm poor, this is my only source of entertainment, so please do not sue.

**Authors Note: ** This chapter is dedicated to Snape's Opera Rose for giving me Tristan for a day. You're lucky you got an update at all as distracted as I was by that! ;o) Also, as a special side note, today (6-28-05) marks the three year anniversary that I went down to the pound and adopted my little baby chunky monkey Guido Alfonse Capone, who is a little cocker spaniel. And so, after going to Wal-Mart to purchase him a squeaker toy to add to his collection (because his mommy spoils him so) I decided to share my joy with all of you by posting another chapter. Hope you enjoy it as much as he is his little yellow elephant.

**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY** – Oh you're so sweet! Thanks for reviewing!

**Zelinia** – That is a good question. No he wasn't. He just trained with Woo before they came to the temple. It will be explained in more detail later. I wonder about stuff like that too, so I'm more than happy to humor you. Glad you enjoyed everything. I can't help but not play down the triangle since Guinevere always strikes me as such a…. I don't want to say ho, but can't think of a better word right now. Thanks for reviewing.

**TriGemini **– The whole point of Mariska's revelation is that she wants him to know he's not alone. She felt alone and it took her time to learn otherwise, and although she's slow to trust, she has moved on a small part. Now, unless I decide to be a bitch, which has been known to happen, it is my hope that they can move on completely together. As for the end, yeah, they will miss the girls if they leave, again the point of the conversation. Thanks for reviewing.

**Tracy137** – Well as soon as I read yours, I'll be able to tell you it's not. Favorite chapter? Really? You sure? LOL! I really didn't like it, but oh well. The masses are contesting with me so I guess I will have to concede that I'm wrong…as I always am it appears when I say my stuff is crap. I better be careful or I'll start to believe it myself. Ah yes, it would not be a Tracy story without muchly. I knew you'd love that line, although I did think you'd like the bit with Lucan holding the rabbit as well. Just the image of it in my head makes me smile anyway, but I did know you'd love the quiet line. You must admit, without Gal there, it would be. Whatever. The only difference between my writers block and your writers block is I struggle and struggle with what I've already got and write crap for it, while you just give us a new and equally wonderful story to read. My dear, I don't care what you say, you could never write a crappy chapter. I'm just excited for chapter 18. And if you decide to kill Tristan off in 19 I will cry. And probably call you some not nice names, and cry some more and be irate and then not work on my story for six months because I'll be too busy crying my little eyes out….is that enough of a threat to get you not to kill him? You did, maybe you were talking about that one reviewer of mine when you said cow in the last review. Anyway, it matters naught…;o) Glad you liked it. Hope this one is just as good…er crap in my mind. Enjoy!

**Sorceress Misha **– I did like your list, and I see that you've updated it. How exciting. Yeah, he's pretty stubborn, but that works to my advantage here. And I loved the fact that you called Guinevere a twit! Twit is my favorite word of all time and has been for many years now, so thank you for that and for reviewing. I hope it lets up as well.

**Snape's Opera Rose** – I find it funny how everyone always says that about other peoples work, myself included. But I'm glad you're enjoying it. And now I must say THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! That is the best gift I could have ever received! Although you are very lucky that I was able to write at all, what with all the gorgeousness that is the Scout mine for a whole day. Here's more Tristan…er I mean story ;o) for you! Thanks for reviewing.

**Dellis** – Thanks for your kind words. Glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for reviewing.

**Cardeia** – Well he has had time to think, and is still recovering. He'll be back to his old, bloodthirsty self in no time. I'm hoping to use some of the same elements without making it feel like I'm ripping off my other story. Hopefully it can be done. Yeah, I kind of figured you didn't find Clive too hard on the eyes there. I'm not sure how I want him to react to it, but he will react this time, instead of just letting it brush aside. I personally still think it's crap, but I'm glad you thought it worked. It's becoming difficult right now as to how to proceed. I think it will help when I decide where exactly I want this to go. As always thank you for your review and critique. Hopefully I can get rid of that block soon.

**Ryn the whitepanther** – Glad you enjoyed it. Thanks so much for reviewing.

**Evenstar-mor2004** – How very true. They are rather adorable little boys. Glad you liked it and thanks for reviewing.

**The Priestesses of Avalon**

**Chapter Seven: Decisions and Foreboding**

Two days later, Dagonet and Tristan, with the assistance of Hayley and Mariska, joined the rest of the knights at the round table. A quiet chatter filled the room, and wine flowed freely as the man sat and ate, enjoying one another's company for the first time since they had returned with the Bishop nearly two months ago.

Even Merlin and Jols had joined them, and all were in a general sense of mirth as Arthur rose, tapping the side of his goblet with a knife. "Knights," he began, a broad grin on his face as he looked out at his men. "My brothers in arms. We have come here today to celebrate two very important things. Freedom," a cheer went up around the room as they hooted and applauded. "And life," here he raised his glass first towards the two silent knights across the table, and then towards Lancelot. Another cheer sounded and goblets were raised around the room.

As soon as the silence resumed, Arthur continued. "And, as you all know, come spring, I will marry Guinevere," Lancelot flinched, but hid it behind his wine as his friend continued. "And be crowned king. That being said, I need to choose the men to serve in my court, and before I do so, I need to know what you all plan to do now that you are free."

The men gazed around at one another, thoughtful looks on their faces. Finally Bors spoke up.

"Well, majesty," he said, a smirk already forming on his face. "I still want to be Governor."

The men began to chuckle and were surprised when it was Tristan who spoke next. "A king still needs a scout," he stated simply, raising his glass to his lips.

"That he does old friend," Arthur smiled warmly before looking towards Bors. "And with all those children, I dare say you could begin your own village with your bunch scurrying about." Again the men began to chuckle. "But I will need a fine warrior by my side." The giant man beamed, nodding slowly, not trusting his voice to speak.

"Well, someone needs to keep you both sewn up," Dagonet sighed, a smirk on his face and mischief in his eyes.

"Well if you're staying than I am," Gawain said with a sly smile. "Galahad as well," he added, glancing over at Galahad before taking a drink of his wine.

"I suppose I am," Galahad said indignantly, before breaking out in to a broad grin.

"You know you can count on me Arthur," Jols smiled, as Arthur nodded in appreciation before turning to his best friend, who was deep in thought.

"And you Lancelot? What say you?"

They all turned and regarded the dark knight, who remained silent. His thoughts going home, to the golden fields, the crisp air, and his sisters large blue eyes staring up at him. It all seemed so long ago and yet as if only an instant had passed all at the same time. He looked out at his brothers. How could he abandon them? Guinevere's face suddenly flashed before his mind, and a hint of anger and hurt clouded his vision. But how could he stay here with her, constantly tormenting him?

Then, as suddenly as the breeze changes, Esmeralda's smiling face appeared and her words floated back to him. _ "Careful Lancelot. Otherwise everyone will find out what a good man you are."_ He wasn't sure why, but he wanted to prove her right. Needed to prove her right, that he was indeed a good man. "Well," he said after a moment, his trademark half smile appearing on his lips. "I can't expect you to run this country on your own can I?"

A wave of relief washed over Arthur's face and he clapped Lance hard on the back. "It mattered not, since Jols was staying after all," he replied, the hall bursting into laughter again. The knights now pledged to stay together once more. This time out of choice.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"I still cannot believe it, she seems so nice," Hayley whispered quietly to Esmeralda and Mariska as they sat at a small table in the tavern, Vanora bustling about serving drinks as Guinevere played with the baby across the room near the bar.

"I tell you Hayley it is true," Esmeralda answered adamantly, her fist hitting the table and splashing some of the ale out of her mug. "I saw it with my own eyes."

Mariska sat quietly, listening to the tale of how Esmeralda came upon Guinevere, making some rather friendly advances towards Lancelot, her future husband not a hundred yards away, in the forest several days earlier. Her fingers were steepled beneath her chin and her eyes trained on the Queen to be as she watched her closely.

"What are we to do then?" Hayley asked, her voice filled with concern. They had been at the fort for about a month now and they had all become very fond of the people here, especially the knights. And it was evident to the other two girls that Hayley was more than a bit taken by Dagonet, and he by her. Sadly they were both too shy for their own good.

"What did Lancelot say?" Mariska asked, pulling her eyes away from her Aunt and looking at Esmeralda.

"He said say nothing to Arthur," she sighed, placing her hands on the table before her and twiddling her thumbs together. "He does not wish to see him hurt."

"Then we say nothing," Mariska said and held up her hand as Hayley was about to protest. "It is not our place sister. We are here to heal the physical, not the emotional. However, he said not to say anything to Arthur, am I correct?"

"Aye," Esmeralda eyed her closely, wondering what she could be up to.

"Then we merely go around him then. I will speak to Merlin, and you speak to her, that is if you can mind your temper to do so?" she looked pointedly at Esmeralda and raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'm sure I can manage that," Esmeralda replied, a glint in her eye as she cracked her knuckles in delight.

"I mean it Ez. Arthur cannot be made suspicious," Mariska warned.

"I will accompany her then," Hayley stated, sighing as she rested her palms flat on the wood surface before her. "Then we do not return yet I take it?" there was a spark of hope in her voice and Mariska had to suppress a smile as she and Esmeralda shared a knowing look.

"Nay, not until this is cleared," Mariska shook her head. "Sonia would not want us to leave it in such unrest, if indeed he is to unite the country." The other two girls nodded in agreement.

"When do you speak to your Grandfather then?" Esmeralda asked.

"After their meeting. You should approach her before then though. Alone," Mariska said as she rose, leaving her empty mug, the other two following suit. "Remember, we do not wish to arouse suspicions."

"Of course not," Esmeralda agreed, still eyeing Guinevere as they left the tavern, waving goodbye to Vanora as they went.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Guinevere walked briskly out of the tavern a few hours later, heading towards her rooms as she hummed happily. Everything in her life seemed to be going well. She was to wed a loving, although somewhat dispassionate man by spring, which would make her the Queen of Britain. The Romans had left and her family was safe and free. Now all that was left for her to sort out were her feelings for Lancelot and her world would be completely perfect. A frown graced her lips as she thought about the dark haired and dark eyed knight. His easy smile and passionate ways touched her to her very core. They were indeed very much a like and try as she might, she could not get his image out of her mind.

Sighing she shook her head once before continuing on her path. It would not due to think on these things tonight. She would worry over them tomorrow, or perhaps the day after that. Yes, that would suit her well, she thought and continued towards the sleeping quarters, noting how quiet the streets were on this cold winters night. The moon was waning and she could barely make out her feet before her as she quickened her pace. The darkness and the empty streets would have frightened most women, but being brought up a Woad fighter, she was only mildly unnerved. That is until the shadows before her began to take shape, and a pair of red eyes glowed directly in front of her face.

She screamed and jumped back, her hand flying to her chest as Esmeralda and Hayley appeared from the shadows as if made from them, Cadeyrn hissing, his tongue darting out as Esmeralda held him before her. "Look who came home to mummy," Esmeralda cooed, bringing Cadeyrn's head to her lips and kissing him between the eyes, his tongue darting out dangerously towards Guinevere.

"Esmeralda! Hayley!" Guinevere breathed, relaxing slightly. "You startled me."

"Did we?" Hayley asked, moving and taking Guinevere's arm, leading her further into the shadows.

"Good for us," Esmeralda stated lowly, a smirk forming on her lips before she began to murmur an incantation under her breath, following as they walked farther out towards the trees, the darkness growing around them, consuming them and preventing them from being seen.

"Where are you taking me?" Guinevere asked as she began to look about frantically, more than a little disconcerted by the two obviously powerful women. She tried to get her bearings, figure out where they were taking her, but it seemed the shadows had become a thick, oily mass, clouding her vision.

"For a walk," Hayley answered with a smile. "We thought it would be a nice way to get to know each other better."

"Must we go so far away from the fort though?" Guinevere's nervousness was growing. "Could we not have just stayed at the tavern perhaps?" It was moments like these that she wished she had followed her father in the ways of magic, as her sister had. Then perhaps she wouldn't have felt so much at the mercy of these women now.

"Too many eyes there," Esmeralda stepped in front of Guinevere, her snake winding around her arm and coming within an inch of Guinevere's face, hissing as its eyes locked with her own. "Cadeyrn does not like the crowds."

"What do you want from me?" Guinevere said wrenching her arm from Hayley's grasp, looking defensively between the two Priestesses trying to find a way out of the situation.

"Nothing," Hayley answered with a smile. "We merely wish to give you some friendly advice."

"And that would be?" she was becoming testier, taking a step back to only bump into a tree, finding herself sufficiently trapped.

"This game that you are playing at," Esmeralda stepped forward, closing the distance. "Is a dangerous one."

"I do not know what you're talking about," she replied indignantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"But I think you do," Esmeralda replied knowingly.

"Lancelot, he is not a toy for your amusement," Hayley said softly, keeping her tone light and friendly. "He does not deserve this torment you set upon him. Think on it," She began to walk away slowly.

"Leave him in peace," Esmeralda added, moving to follow Hayley. "Or I will leave you in pieces."

A cold wind blew, whipping Guinevere's hair into her face. Her hands moved quickly up, fixing it back in place, and her head spun around, to find them gone.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Merlin sat in the middle of a large clearing in the forest near the fort. A fire burned before him and he sat on a log, watching the smoke rise, reading the patterns in it, a set of runes scattered at his feet, his walking stick in his hand. It was late into the night, and after having blessed Arthur's new court, he had come here to think, and see what visions may lie ahead of him. A sudden change in the breeze to his left caused his head to turn, seeing a cloaked figure approach.

Her gowns were a deep hunter green, and the cloak was a rich red, and she moved as if floating across the forest floor, resting a pale hand on the bark of a tree at the edge of the clearing, her eyes regarding him from beneath the hood of her cloak. Her face completely concealed.

"Do you seek council Granddaughter? Or a friendly talk?" he asked, returning his gaze to the fire. He knew what she was coming to see him about; it was plain on both the stones at his feet and the smoke swirling about his face.

"You know why I am here," she said, lowering her cloak hood and settling on the log opposite him, gazing into the flames.

"My daughter," he sighed, sounding more than a little defeated. "She enjoys the games of her youth too much to let them pass."

"They will lead her to trouble," Mariska looked at him her voice softening a bit. She still was guarded, but slowly she had begun to forgive him. Now she could look on him without the loathing she had always felt, since her father's death sinking into her very veins, freezing her very heart.

"Aye, this I have told her," he sighed again, locking eyes with her.

"My sisters have told her as well," she continued. "I cannot be responsible for their actions if my Aunt does not heed their warnings. We must keep the balance."

"I understand," he stated, turning and looking into the flames. "I will speak to her again."

"Good," she rose, turning to leave.

"There is another threat, growing on the horizon," he added softly, causing her to pause and come to his side, staring down at the runes, understanding crossing her face. "A wayward band of Bandits and Saxons. They have joined forces against us."

"How long until they attack?"

"I know not, but we will need your strengths to heal, and more."

"What do you mean?" she sat next to him, placing a hand on his arm. Concern on her face as she gazed up into his own.

"A sorceress travels with them. Very powerful and very cunning. She may serve a problem."

"Should I send for the High Priestess?" she asked, staring intently at him.

"Nay, I believe we can do it on our own, but it may take dire actions," he locked eyes with her then, an understanding passing between them.

"You wish to raise a dragon?" she was slightly alarmed. It was a dangerous spell, and one that required great preparation, power and control. "Is that wise?"

"I know naught, but it must be done I fear. Excalibur would be the best choice," he began only to be cut off.

"And raise the strongest beast with its power! Are you sure you can control that?" her voice was filled with alarm as she gazed at him.

"Nay, but I know of at least one Priestess who can," he gripped her hand in his. "It was your mothers specialty, and is in your blood."

She looked up into his eyes, the years melting from her for a moment, as she became the little girl she once was. "One day, you will tell me more of her?"

"That I promise," he vowed, squeezing her hand tighter.

"Then I will tell you of me," she agreed, rising and doing something she had never done. Leaning over she placed a light kiss on his cheek. "I will prepare and warn my sisters to do the same. We will be ready when they come." She gave his shoulder a squeeze and he patted her hand before she began to walk away, pulling her cloak up.

"Rest well child," he called after her, watching as she disappeared into the night, a small smile gracing his lips. Whatever evil was to come, he had new hope that they could defeat it together.

**Authors Note:** Another chapter. I think the block might be breaking. I had Dagonet take his ax to it, so I think that helped. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well. Not really sure how I feel about it. R & R please, no flames.


	9. Chapter 8: Childhood Plagues

**Disclaimer:** I am poor and own nothing. And because I'm poor, this is my only source of entertainment, so please do not sue.

**Authors Note: ** This chapter is dedicated to Tracy137 and a lovely story she is working on called 'Heart & Soul' as well as 'Wild Child' and 'Erik and the Gentlemen'. They all keep me thoroughly happy and entertained and I could not ask for more than that.

**TriGemini **– Glad you enjoyed it. Mariska and Merlin are starting to work things out, which is a good thing. Although as for if Guinevere took their advice, only time will tell. Thanks for reviewing.

**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY** – Glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing.

**Sorceress Misha **– Good to know I'm not alone in the Guinevere dislike. Then perhaps if something happens to her, a large crowd wont lynch me. Just a small one. She is nothing but a troublemaker in my opinion as well. Thanks for reviewing.

**Tracy137** – Bad language is not only excused but also encouraged. You know how bad I can be after all. Hope Dag helps more, since your last chapter was the most brilliant piece of work I've ever seen. (I've lost count now as to how many times it's been read…;o) Excalibur isn't really going to be a dragon; so much as it's going to raise a dragon. It's an actual spell that I have in my books and requires a sword…well I don't want to spoil it. Your favorite line however does not surprise me, and of course you can use it, as I have already informed you. I would be honored if you used it. LOL! You're almost as impatient as I am, but soon, I promise you. I was able to finally come up with a chapter layout today so hopefully the writing will come more easily. Glad you enjoyed it though. I can assure you though, it was not enjoyed half as muchly as I enjoyed your update. I'll be grinning like a maniac for the next three weeks I swear to you.

**Cardeia** – Well I wasn't originally going to put that part in, but since you expressed an interest in it before, I decided to write it up. Glad it was acceptable. I don't know which knight would slay it, but I'm always open to suggestions. I have a plot layout finally so hopefully the chapters will come more quickly now, like with 'My Ana'. Thank you as always for your review.

**Snape's Opera Rose** – 6 cookies and Lancelot to work them off for a whole week? You are a wonderful person you know that? Although, keep offering me these knights and you'll never get your updates. Especially ones like our Lance (and Tristan, cause I'd keep him busy then). But you are more then welcome to keep sending them. Thanks as always for the review and I'm glad you liked the chapter.

**Lunawolf -** Glad you enjoyed them both, and that schools out for you. I'm glad I'm not the only one seeing a problem with what Merlin did to her mother. Everyone keeps telling me to have them make up because they love Merlin, but not looking at the bigger picture. So thank you for that observation. So I take it I can add you to the I Hate Guinevere That Dumb Cow fan club? We have hats…okay so we don't but someday we might. Glad you liked the bit of Jols, can't leave him out. Thanks for reviewing.

**Zelinia** – More for the club on not liking/trusting Guinevere. I think the fact that this story is set back in time is why ho just doesn't work as well. Wench perhaps? Glad you liked the bit on Jols, I just love him. I can't say who it will be yet, so no promises that it will or won't be her. And as for the dragons, it will fit I promise…er hope anyway. Think back to the spell to bring them back from the dead and that kind of fit. Thanks for reviewing.

**Quinn -** Always glad to see a new face on the review board. I'm glad you're enjoying it thus far, thank you for your kind praise and don't worry. I can't leave Dagonet lonely long. I'm glad you like Hayley as well. Thanks for reviewing.

**Ryn the whitepanther** – Glad you're enjoying it. Thanks for reviewing.

**Evenstar-mor2004** – You'll see on both counts. I don't know, it's not that good in my eyes, especially when it takes me a long time to write. Glad you enjoyed it thought and thanks for reviewing.

**The Priestesses of Avalon**

**Chapter Eight: Childhood Plagues**

It was three nights later and Mariska's mind plagued her with worries of what was to come. Several Woad scouts that had been sent out, much to Tristan's annoyance, and still they had no word on the progress of the Bandit Saxon troupe heading their way. Dagonet and Tristan had fully recovered enough of their strength now to return to their rooms, and Vigdis had been sent to inform Sonia of the turn of events.

She sighed and quickened her pace towards the rooms she was currently sharing with her two fellow Priestesses, her hands already burning in anticipation of yet another night spent before the runes. She raised her hand to her eyes and massaged her brow gently, dreading the activity for the first time in her life. It was proving to be a waste of time, something she was not accustomed to when dealing with the stones.

She continued on her path, her thoughts clouding her vision so that she did not see Lucan run in front of her, smashing into her legs and knocking both of them off balance.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lucan," she grasped, regaining her composure quickly before reaching out and taking him about the shoulders before he could fall, settling him. "I did not see you."

"It's okay Lady Mariska," he said, his voice sounding softer than usual. "Tis my fault."

"Lucan what is wrong?" Mariska knelt down before him, her hand resting on his shoulder. "Are you ill?"

"Aye, my throat, it scratches and my stomach pains me," he rubbed at his throat and swallowed, a pained look crossing his face as his other hand went to rest over his belly. "Mayhap you could send Lady Hayley to tend me?"

"Yes of course," Mariska said, resting the back of her hand over his forehead, her other going to his throat, feeling gently. "Run home to your father and get right to bed. I will send her shortly."

"Thank you Lady," he bowed his head before rushing off towards his quarters.

She rose slowly, her eyes trailing after him and a sudden fear growing in her heart as she continued on her path.

From his place in the shadows near the stable, Tristan saw the young boy wink to Gilly, who was hiding behind a bale of hay, before scuttling off towards his rooms. Tristan cocked an eyebrow in question and stroked Saoirse's feathers as she rested on his hand, deciding to follow Mariska the rest of the way to her quarters, keeping to the shadows.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

After seeing that Mariska made it safely back to her rooms, Tristan went on a new mission, heading over to Bors small hut located near the outskirts of the fort, that he shared with Vanora and all their children. Pounding on the door, he was surprised to see the big knight answer it himself, but not half as surprised as Bors was to see him there.

"Tristan! In eleven summers you have not once entered my home," he said after a moment, crossing his arms and leaning up against the frame of the door. "What brings you now?"

"Your son," the scout replied, pushing past him and into the room, seeing Gilly setting in the corner with a few of the older children, all watching the flames dance in the fireplace, Vanora nearby nursing the baby.

"Which one and what's he done now eh?" Bors asked, closing the door behind them and coming up to stand next to the man, glaring down at his boys, who all shrank back in fear, wondering which one had been caught at their usual mischief.

"Gilly," Tristan inclined his hand towards the dark haired boy, his dagger causally appearing in his hand as he began to clean his nails with it, his face an impassive mask. "He, Lucan, two more of your bastards and a couple of the towns children approached Mariska, all complaining of ailments, on her way home today."

"What's this? There something wrong with ya?" Vanora asked, motioning for Gilly to come over, her hand flying to his forehead.

"They were well not five minutes before she arrived," Tristan added lowly, watching the small boy gulp and look frightfully between the silent knight and his two parents.

"Out with it boy, are you ill?" Bors said, setting down in one of the chairs that occupied the small room that served as their family area, looking hard at his favorite son.

"Nay," Gilly sighed and looked at the floor. He would have to tell them now. "We just thought that if we were all sick, then the Priestesses would have to stay and then everyone could be happy."

"Why do you want them to stay so bad lad?" Vanora asked, watching her son closely, capturing his chin with her fingers and forcing him to look at her. "Come on out with it." She gently detached the suckling baby and adjusted her dress, handing him over to her eldest daughter.

"Cause Uncle Dag and Uncle Lancelot and even he seem happier with 'em here," he answered honestly, knowing he could never lie to his mother, no matter how hard he tried, pointing to Tristan as he spoke. "So maybe if they stayed, everyone could stay happy."

"Well ain't that my sweet boy," Vanora smiled, her face softening as she pulled him into a hug.

"That what you were thinkin?" Bors asked, turning to Tristan who was looking at the boy, his face still unreadable. He nodded once before heading towards the door. "Where ya goin?" Bors called, rising and following him stopping just outside the door.

"To tell her," he answered, never pausing as he headed back towards the fort. Bors shook his head slowly before closing the door, a proud look on his face as he turned to regard his son, who definitely had his mother's heart.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Meanwhile, across the fort, Mariska rushed into the room to find Esmeralda and Hayley there, both deep in mediation. "Sisters we have a problem," her heart was racing and her voice was in a near panic.

"Mariska what is it?" Hayley asked, her and Esmeralda immediately on their feet and in front of her, Hayley taking her hands to try and steady her.

"On the way here, six of the local children, which included dear Lucan and three of Bors bastards, approached me, all with signs of the Black Death," her voice was trembling as she spoke and immediately the other two women's hands shot to their mouths in shock.

They had all suffered the loss of fellow Priestesses at the hands of the vile sickness, but neither of them had suffered the losses that Mariska had.

"Are you certain?" Esmeralda asked, her voice trembling.

"Their complaints, were all too familiar," Mariska said softly, the tears threatening to overtake her. "Lucan asked for you Hayley, I have sent him home to Dagonet."

Hayley nodded slowly, already moving to grab her cloak. "Esmeralda perhaps you should check on Bors lot," she added, tying it about her shoulders as Esmeralda moved to do the same.

"I will go to the infirmary, gather the herbs we need. Mayhap we can stop it in time," Mariska's voice was low and laced with fear and pain as she moved out of the room following her sisters, shutting the door behind them.

"Shall you fetch Merlin?" Esmeralda asked as she and Mariska began to rush down the stairs, Hayley turning to head down the hall towards Dagonet's rooms.

"Nay, not until we know for sure. The medicine is much more important now," Mariska said, shaking her head violently. "If it is not given quickly then…" her voice trailed off and a shudder ran down her spine.

"Take heart sister," Esmeralda gave her arm a squeeze. "It is early yet," she offered her a small smile before turning and rushing out towards the outskirts of the fort where Bors and Vanora's cabin lie.

Nodding numbly Mariska moved into the infirmary, lighting a candle as she began to move about the room, throwing open cabinets to find the herbs she needed. She never heard Tristan enter, or close the door, she was so engulfed in her work. It was not until he cleared his throat that she startled, spinning, her hand flying to her chest.

"Do not ever do that again!" she breathed as soon as she realized who it was, immediately returning to her task.

"I did not mean to startle you," he said, watching her move almost frantically about the room. He had never seen her this unorganized before, and he had a pretty good idea as to why. Settling against the wall he regarded her closely before saying in a low voice, "It is not the Black Death."

She paused and turned to face him, skepticism and a bit of hope clear on her face. "And how would you know this?"

"Because I tracked the source," he answered with a ghost of a smile. "The children were fearful that you three would leave. They jest only."

She looked bemusedly at him, the reality of his words sinking in. "They do not ail then?"

"Nay," he answered, watching her closely, his face impassive as always but an understanding in his eyes. This must have been very troubling for her, considering how her husband and daughter had perished.

"Why would they do that? Why not just ask us to stay?" she was still lost, sinking slowly onto one of the beds.

"They are children," he answered simply, coming across the room to sit besides her, unable to gage the look on her face. It was one he had never seen before and he was curious as to what it meant.

Without any warning tears began to stream down from her eyes, a mixture of relief and past grief swelling to the surface and she leaned over, burying her head in his chest and sobbing quietly.

For a long moment he was unsure what action to take. He had never had anyone, man or woman, act this way around him. Even Miranda would go cry to Vanora before she would cry to him, and it distressed him a bit. Thinking back he remembered what he'd seen others do and very slowly, and awkwardly, he placed his arms about her, patting her back a few times, murmuring nothings to her, as he would a frightened animal.

"I know they do not understand, do not know," she choked out between sobs, her tears dampening his shirt thoroughly. "But it is still so hurtful."

She cried for a few more minutes and Tristan continued to do the only thing he knew to. Let her. Slowly his pats turned into rubbing small circles over her shoulder blades and he fell silent, just letting her cry out all of her emotions. Finally she brought her face up, wiping at the tears and her red streaked eyes. "Look at what a mess I am," she said, sniffling and pulling a white cloth from the pocket in the skirt of her dress, wiping at her nose. "I must look just dreadful."

"Not really," Tristan said, his voice unemotional as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"I should go and tell the other two," she rose, stuffing the cloth back into her pocket and soothing her dress, feeling like a silly emotional woman. She rarely ever cried, and surely never in front of anyone, so why had she cried in front of him? She had only ever cried in front of Duncan once and that was as she stood before him in Elysia, begging him to not abandon her.

"Bors knows," Tristan said, rising as well, unsure of what to say so relying on saying nothing. That had always worked well for him.

"Then Esmeralda will as well," she said softly, running her hands over her hair to sooth it. Suddenly she looked up at him and leaned forward, kissing his cheek gently. "Thank you," she murmured, pulling away and glancing down at her hands. "You are a good friend to me," with that she moved quickly out of the room, leaving him alone.

He looked at the place where she once stood, his hand going to his cheek for a moment before shaking his head and leaving the room. He needed a good nights sleep to clear his mind, although something told him he would not find that tonight.

**Authors Note:** I am pleased, this chapter went much faster than the last two. Thank Tracy for inspiring me with her lovely update to 'Heart and Soul'. Now off to bed. It's 2 am here and I do need to sleep, at least that's what I've been told. Please R & R!


	10. Chapter 9: Plans and Betrayals

**Disclaimer:** I am poor and own nothing. And because I'm poor, this is my only source of entertainment, so please do not sue.

**Authors Note: ** Wow, 15 reviews for the last chapter. I didn't know you all would love it so much. Thanks to all of you.

**Sea Cucumber** – Yay! Poppy muffins. Love those, thank you. Don't worry about the language, as it doesn't bother me. And I agree with you completely. Thanks for reviewing. I would have replied in the last chapter but the review came in after I posted the update. I'm glad you enjoyed chapter 8 as well and Tristan's confusion. I am trying to show how they are both growing since their past relationships. Thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**Sorceress Misha **– Yeah, poor thing. But the kids don't understand and I couldn't see her taking a fear of the plague well, what with what happened to her family. Hell, Tristan snuggles would have done it for me! Glad you enjoyed it and thanks for reviewing.

**Lilstrummrgrl527** – No need to apologize or cry, so long as you're reviewing now. Thank you for such kind praise. I didn't know my story could have that affect on people, and I'm glad to hear it. I'm also glad you are enjoying my little tale so far. Thanks for reviewing and I look forward to hearing from you again.

**Tracy137** – Well since it was just a filler chapter I didn't expect great things from it. I am glad you enjoyed it though and your favorite parts did not surprise me a bit. I could just imagine that Tristan, being Tristan, wouldn't be one to regularly go to his friends house, and since we all know about his love for speaking :rolls eyes: short and concise seemed to fit. I'm glad I'm not the only one who could see him doing that. I'm glad I still have him on character. But of course I'd be more than happy to help you with spells. Just let me know what type you are looking for and I'll hit the books so to speak. I understand about worrying about your dad. I don't tell mine a lot (over half my life really) just to keep him quiet and to keep the peace. Same goes with my sister and it's all for my mom's sanity. Yay, glad to hear it won't be too awfully long for that update. After the last one I'm still grinning like an idiot. Wonderful dreams it caused… And I can't wait to read it in the Erik story. Should prove to be quite amusing. Again let me know if I need to send Bors as well, to help Dag out. Or even one of the other brave knights, who have faced everything from death to the dreaded writers block! And I miss Bethan and Milo too. Especially little Milo, I loved those moments with his dad. Damn, now I must go re-read those chapters. No wait, YAY! I loved those chapters. And yes they are so stop arguing or I'll write my novel and dedicate that to you just to make a point:o)

**Snape's Opera Rose** – LOL! You're so sweet thank you! I don't think they're that good but I'm glad you are enjoying them so much. I love Tristan too, who couldn't? A Llama? Well, I don't know what I'm going to do with that but thank you just the same. :o) And I think you could go with a bit more sugar, but only a few grains as otherwise you might become diabetic. ;o) Thanks as always for reviewing.

**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY** – Glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing.

**Lunawolf –** Yeah, Tristan is a bit more clueless than most. But I'm sure Mariska can help him out with that. Well, the children never said plague, but with Mariska's past, it kind of scared her a bit, especially when six children in a row come up with it. Ah yes! Gwennie is such a cow! Makes me happy that I'm not alone. He didn't start out following her. He just saw the children stopping her and decided to follow. But it wasn't his original intention, but there is a reason he's more, interested in her. Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.

**Zelinia** – No, no stalking. He only happened to see her and then decided to follow after the children started talking to her. You are right, he and the girls are the only ones who understand, which was why I had him rat out the kids. Glad you think I've kept him in character. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

**Cardeia** – LOL! Coffee break huh? How funny. I'm glad you enjoyed everything. I just had to put the part with the Bors clan. I thought it might prove to give the story more depth. You're right in why she cried. Whenever I become over stressed like she is, it usually only takes the tiniest little thing to send me through a box and a half of Kleenex. And I wanted to show how different they are with one another as opposed to with their former partners. So not only the reader sees it, but the characters are seeing it as well. And that sounds completely insane, but it's how I'm thinking it out in my head. It's not so much a comfort thing as a trust thing. She trusts him to show that side, which is a good thing. And that was exactly what I was going for with Tristan! That whole uncomfortable "there, there where is her best friend when I actually need and can stand her?" kind of reaction. I'm glad you enjoyed it all and that it could give you a nice coffee break. Thanks for reviewing.

**Isolde –** Glad to see you're still with me. Yeah, the Guinevere hate and distrust is quite common. I'm thinking of starting a club. I'm glad you liked that line; it's one of my favorites as well. So appropriate for the two of them, especially Tristan. Thank you as always for reviewing and I don't mind if they're out of sync with the chapter. Enjoy this one as well!

**Babaksmiles –** Glad to see you're back with me! That's okay; I've done that before. I was so happy when I discovered that alert thing. That's the only way I've kept up on most of the stories I read. I'm glad you love it so far. I wanted a more mystical approach and it gets more intense with this chapter. I just like to put more than one girl cause I can't think of the idea of any of my three favorite knights alone. (As it is I feel bad for Gawain and Galahad cause they don't have anybody.) As for Guinevere, well you'll see what her old habits get her into. Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you found the story. Hope you enjoy the update.

**TriGemini –** Yes it was funny in a way. Glad you enjoyed it and thanks for reviewing.

**Evenstar-mor2004 – **I was out of Mountain Dew, but Diet Lime Coke worked just as well. Thank you, your so sweet. Glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for reviewing.

**Dellis** – Yes. You understood what I was saying perfectly, since you see him as the same way. He's not an overly emotional man, and avoids it in himself, so why would he not avoid it with others? Thank you for reviewing.

**Kungfuchick –** Glad to see a new face! I'm so happy you're enjoying this story. I'm rather fond of it myself, and those scenes are my particular favorites as well. Thanks for reviewing.

**The Priestesses of Avalon**

**Chapter Nine: Plans and Betrayals**

"Again, I apologize for his behavior," Dagonet said softly as he escorted Hayley towards the door where Mariska and Esmeralda stood waiting for her. "I do not know what has gotten into him."

"It is fine Dagonet," she smiled softly up at him, resting her hand on his arm. "He was just frightened we were leaving. I can understand the childrens actions." She looked up into his eyes and her cheeks flashed a light rose color as they gazed at one another. "Just have him ask next time," her voice was barely above a whisper and he leaned forward slightly, never breaking her gaze.

"Of course," his breath was warm against her lips, which were only a few millimeters away from his own. Mariska and Esmeralda exchanged a look, smirking at one another before turning their backs on the couple. It was then that Jols burst forward, ruining the moment.

"Dagonet, Arthur wishes to see you in the hall."

Hayley pulled away quickly, the blush on her face intensifying as she looked down and noticed his hand resting over her own, which was still on his arm. "I should be going as well. We have much to do," she said quickly, pulling her hand free and rushing away, Mariska and Esmeralda trailing behind her.

"Well done Jols," Esmeralda snorted sarcastically, an angry look in her eyes as she followed.

"What did I do?" Jols asked, looking bemusedly over at Dagonet who sighed in frustration, running a hand over his head, looking down to see Lucan, wrapping his arms around Dag's leg, gazing sadly up at him.

"Nothing Jols. Let us go see what our future King wants," he and Lucan shared a smile before he patted the boy on the head, and turning him in the direction on his cot, closed the door behind him, moving to follow Jols towards the meeting hall.

Meanwhile, across the fort, Lancelot was surprised to see he was the first of the knights in the hall. Usually it was Arthur who was sitting there waiting for them. He let out a sigh and walked around the room, sinking into his chair and taking out a dagger, cleaning his nails with it as he settled in to wait. He heard the door open and smirked. "It is not good to leave your chief advisor waiting so long, with nothing to entertain him," he teased, looking up expecting to find Arthur entering the room.

A look of shock passed over his face as Guinevere entered, shutting the door, throwing the bolt behind her. "Lady," he was immediately on his feet, his dagger returned to his belt. "I was expecting your future _husband_," he stressed the last word eyeing her closely.

"He is checking on the horses in the stables," she replied, walking slowly across the room, her long red roman style dress trailing after her. "He should be occupied for the next few minutes."

"Perhaps I should go assist him," Lancelot said, moving to walk past her, a wave of discomfort falling over him.

"I never took you for a coward," she spoke as he moved past her towards the door, causing him to freeze and turn to face her.

"Excuse me?" he asked, shock and insult clear on his face. He came up to face her, glaring down icily into her eyes.

She met his glare with one of her own. "You heard me. Why else would you send my father and those vile creatures to tell me to stay away from you if you were not too cowardly to do so yourself?"

"I sent no one to tell you stay away from me. I thought my open dislike for you would be enough of an indication," he growled back, his mind already turning. Who could have spoken to her on his behalf? Almost instantly the answer came to him. I will kill Esmeralda, he thought, still glaring down at Guinevere.

"Dislike, really? Then why did you save me?" she challenged him, stepping closer, her face inches from his own.

Fighting back against the feelings tugging at his heart and his body he clenched his jaw and answered, "Because you are my best friends lover. Same as I will save you if need be when you are queen. It is and was my duty," he ground out.

Unbeknown to the them, Arthur, Dagonet, Jols and Tristan had entered silently by the side door, and were watching the scene closely. Dagonet moved to break it up only to have Arthur stop him by placing a hand on his chest, staring intently at the woman he had grown to love, arguing with his best friend. Although, her body language betrayed her intentions as she leaned forward, exposing her chest towards Lancelot, a hand coming to rest on his own as she spoke again.

"I believe it is more than that," she almost purred, reaching her other hand up to brush a hair from his eyes. "Much more."

She leaned forward, her lips puckering and just as they were about to reach his own, she was gripped tightly about the shoulders and pulled back as Lancelot gave her a hard shake. "This is MADNESS!" He yelled at her. "You are to be Arthur, my dearest friend and brothers, wife! Save your kisses for him." He pushed her away, running a hand through his hair as he stepped back, turning to the table and resting his fists on it, leaning forward, his shoulders sagging in defeat.

"He need not know!" Guinevere tried, rushing to Lancelot's side and placing her hands on his shoulder. In the shadows near the corner Arthur's heart broke, and his eyes hardened as the other two men shared a look. "I love him dearly, do not think me wrong there, and he will make a good husband. But he does not have the passion for things that you and I share," she reached over and cupped Lancelot's face, forcing him to look at her. "He does not understand me as you could."

He regarded her sadly before speaking, his voice low but firm. "I will **not** betray him."

"It gladdens my heart to hear you speak so Lancelot," Arthur's cold voice rang out, causing Guinevere to spring back from the dark knight, looking like a frightened rabbit. Tristan and Dagonet followed him from the shadows, their hands resting on the hilts of their blades.

"Arthur," Guinevere breathed, moving towards him only to be sent back by the cold glare he directed at her.

Suddenly a chilled wind swept through the hall startling its occupants and they all watched as the bolt on the main door slid out of place, the door blowing open to reveal Mariska standing framed in the doorway. Esmeralda and Hayley were flanking her, Bors, Gawain and Galahad struggling to see over their heads.

"Why is this locked?" Mariska asked, her voice cold as she entered, flicking her equally icy gaze towards her aunt. The others following behind, including a sad and defeated looking Merlin, who regarded his daughter with a thick wave of disappointment in his eyes.

"Guinevere was just showing us how blind love can be," Arthur replied, his voice colder than any had ever heard it before.

"Arthur please, allow me to explain," she began only to be cut off.

"I do not believe it is necessary," he replied, holding up a hand to stop her. "I think I understand quite well." He looked at her for along moment before turning to Merlin. "You may crown me after this ordeal with the remaining Saxons is done. There will be no wedding," he added before stalking from the room.

Lancelot looked at Guinevere for a long moment, similar to the way he had when they had stood on the wall several months prior, when the Saxon fires burned on the Northern side. Anger clouded his eyes before he turned, striding out after Arthur, calling his name as he went.

Guinevere looked sadly at her father, unsure what to say when she felt a hand on her shoulder and suddenly found herself pinned against the round table, a blade at her throat. "I warned you you little wench!" Esmeralda ground out, Mariska and Hayley moving to stand on either side of her. She glared down at the frightened Woad woman, anger causing her eyes to turn a brilliant red, similar to that of her boa. "If we did not need the bodies for the coming evil, I would bleed you where you stand," she pushed the dagger closer against the girls skin, causing a small trickle of blood to run down her neck. "As it is, know that when this is all over, it is my wrath you should fear."

As quickly as the blade had appeared it was gone, and Esmeralda was strolling out of the room after the two men.

In the corridor Lancelot caught up to Arthur, grabbing him about the arm. "Arthur look at me!" he said, forcing his friend and commander to stop and turn to face him. "Talk to me!"

"Lancelot please understand that at this moment I cannot," his voice was almost pleading as he looked in his friend's eyes, the sadness about to consume him. "But know that I do not blame you." He pulled his arm free before strolling away, leaving Lancelot alone in the corridor, looking on in shock.

Suddenly a small hand wrapped around his arm and he looked down with a start to see Esmeralda, smiling sadly up at him. "Come, Mariska will debrief us later," she murmured, leading him off towards his rooms in silence.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Before Guinevere could speak Merlin stopped her, his normally calm voice laced with anger. "You have defied destiny child. Accept your fate!" he stated before turning his back on her.

"Just because a man does not display his passion for the world to see, does not mean it is not there," Hayley said knowingly, casting a glance over at Dagonet as she went to take her seat.

"Or that he is deserving of heartless treatment," Mariska's voice was much colder as she brushed past Guinevere, purposefully hitting the other woman with her shoulder.

Looking to the knights Merlin began to speak again, closing the matter for now. "Our scouts have returned with word," he said, walking over to the seat he normally occupied.

Guinevere looked at him, the look of a dog that had just been whipped by its master for shredding his boots on her face as she slunk from the room, the knights and Priestesses sitting down, ignoring her as Merlin continued. "We have three days until they are at our very door."

"What does Arthur wish us to do?" Gawain asked, looking at the shaman. "Ride out and meet them?"

"Nay they are too far away," Mariska spoke up, from her place next to Tristan. Hayley, who had settled between Bors and Dagonet, nodded in agreement.

"But he just said they were but three days journey," Galahad said, clearly confused.

"Aye, three days by the way they travel, several weeks by the way we could," Hayley explained.

"They come the same way we came here. Traveling on the Goddesses own breath," Mariska continued. "It is a strong spell and takes a great deal of power to achieve," she turned her head towards Merlin adding. "And only our High Priestess and one other know exactly how to perform it." An angry frown crossed her lips as they exchanged a knowing look.

"Then what are we to do?" Bors asked, gazing between the two women and the shaman.

"We have developed a plan, but I would rather tell it with all the knights present," Merlin said, sighing, looking his age. "As for Arthur's part, he wishes you to remain here and defend the fort."

"If they have the ability to travel so fast, someone very strong must be with them," Tristan said slowly, as he looked over at Mariska. "How are we to defeat that magic."

"Leave her to me," Mariska answered with a small smile.

"Who is she?" Galahad's curiosity was getting the better of him.

"One of the old sisters from our temple," Hayley explained sadly, noticing the anger that crossed over Mariska's face, her fists clenching. "She betrayed our High Priestess and left her, and the rest of us, for dead."

"How'd she do that?" Bors asked this time.

"By bringing the Black Death into our walls," Mariska almost growled, her knuckles going white as she glared at a torch glowing off to the side of the room, focusing on it to keep the rage that was building within her from overflowing.

Tristan watched her closely before turning back towards Merlin. "So how will you defeat her?"

Merlin sighed, deciding he might as well tell them their half of the plan now, briefing Arthur and the other boy later. "We are going to raise a dragon."

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Esmeralda sat quietly on the bed, her hands folded into her lap as Lancelot paced the room, his emotions raging within him causing him to strike out at his unsuspecting furniture. "I should have done something more!" he growled. "He should have never known of this!"

"And how would that be better?" she asked quietly, her eyes following the path he made across the messy room, only made worse by his current temper. "So that she could betray him with another? It is best he found out now."

Lancelot whirled on her. "Oh yes, so he can know that pain! All for the best," he said sarcastically, glaring down at her, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Do not take your anger at her out on me," Esmeralda stated, rising and glaring at him. "This is not my fault and it is no fault of your own either! She is a wench who likes to play childish games! And she is where the blame should lie.

"As for Arthur feeling this pain, how much greater do you think it would be had he married her? Made her his Queen, and found out then of her nature? Looked into his child's eyes and wondered if it were his own? Knowing that every time he rode out to face an enemy or make a new ally, that his wife may be warming the bed of another? And worst of all, learning that his closest friend and confidant knew all along? Let him step into that fate and never said nay a word about her? It is best he find out now, believe me that much."

Lancelot sighed and ran his hands through his hair, seeing the truth in her words. It was for the best, but why did he feel so bad about all of this? He sank onto the bed and closed his eyes, the grief-stricken look his best friend had staring back at him. "Arthur is a good man. He does not deserve this," Lancelot stated finally, resting his elbows on his knees, holding his head in his hands.

"Aye," Esmeralda agreed, walking over to the bed. He felt it depress next to him and her hands came to rest on his shoulders, rubbing gently. "And neither do you," she added softly.

He pulled his face from his hands and looked up into her beautiful black eyes. Slowly he brought his hand up to the side of her face, stroking her cheek gently before he leaned towards her, capturing her lips in a soft tender kiss. They pulled away, looking at one anther, both not quite sure what to do next. Finally it was Esmeralda who took the lead, cupping his face in her hands and brining his lips back to her own, this time deepening the kiss. In a matter of moments his fingers were slowly pulling at the ties of her dress as they leaned back against the bed.

**Authors Note: ** Originally I was going to make this and the next chapter all one, but it was getting way long and I have to get up early in the morning so this is what you get. I don't do explicit sex scenes as I am of the firm belief that the readers imagination is much better than anything I can come up with. But I do leave you all with this. You know what they're doing, so have fun with that. Read and Review and let me know if you all like it or not.


	11. Chapter 10: Dragons

**Disclaimer:** I am poor and own nothing. And because I'm poor, this is my only source of entertainment, so please do not sue.

**Authors Note: ** Viviane is one of the names of the Lady of the Lake. This is an actual dragon spell taken from Douglas Monroe's books The Lost Books of Merlyn and The 21 Lessons of Merlyn A Study in Druid Magic & Lore called the Dragoncall, or "Releasing the Voice of Iron". IT DOES NOT REALLY RAISE A FLESH AND BLOOD DRAGON, BUT HAS BEEN KNOWN TO SHOW A DRAON HEAD IN THE FLAMES WHEN IT IS PERFORMED. I do not recommend you trying this at home.

As for Ganieda, she is Merlin's sister in the old Arthurian Legends. Most of the magic in this chapter is purely fantasy, but hopefully not too much so. Enjoy. And I am sorry for the delay. I was wrapping up another story and wanted to get it finished. Thanks for being so patient.

**Sorceress Misha **– Yep, and it's going to cost her even more. I know, poor Arthur. But I'm sure I can come up with some way to comfort him. He does however know Lance is innocent, but he just needs time to process what he's learned. I'm glad you feel that way about Guinevere. Thanks for reviewing.

**Tracy137** – Yeah, Jols will just never learn will he? Glad you liked it and there was pillow hugging (sorry pillow) and swearing (sorry computer screen) since that means I got the reaction I wanted. Let's hope that happens again. Aw, you're just too sweet, as I've already covered. And really a dedication is not necessary. As for Bors and Gawain, I think I went well above that don't you? I can always send reinforcements if necessary. (Galahad can whine until the writer's block grows legs and runs away in annoyance!). Babak sure has a lot of faith in us doesn't she? I just hope that if we do write a joint story that I don't make it crappy with my half. Sorry, there is more Tristan to come I promise! I can't have us both going into withdrawals. Oh and I may need you on my side after this chapter in case there is a mob for what happens to Guinevere. Just wait and read and see.

**TriGemini –** Glad you enjoyed her getting caught. I enjoyed writing it. He'll forgive her, but not the way you think. Read on and find out. You find out her name in this chapter as well as a bit of her background. Thanks as always for reviewing.

**Lunawolf –** Don't be too mad at Jols. He can't help that he's a bit dense. Glad you're happy about the stupid cow getting caught. Hopefully I can count on you to still be on my side after this chapter. I agree, I would wanna stay too after that. I mean, Lancelot ain't all that hard on the eyes…sorry I went to my happy place there for a minute. Back to the topic at hand. Watch out for those cops. I just got a speeding ticket the other night and it sucked so bad. I didn't even know I was speeding, and it's the second one (I have a lead foot as you can guess). I understand your joy though, it is an exciting thing, so congrats! And thanks for reviewing.

**Zelinia** – Glad you liked Esmeralda's line. I thought it was rather appropriate. And I must thank you for loving my favorite line in the whole chapter. Glad you enjoyed it all, and yeah, it had to be an inside job to get the Black Death in Avalon. Thanks for reviewing.

**Cardeia** – I'm glad you enjoyed it and thank you for your praise but I've never been any good at screenplays. Your sex scenes work so well for your stories, as I've said before, and have so much more depth to them than most. Mine, not so much, so ergo, imaginations galore. It's a bit of a comfort thing, but leading to more as you will see a bit in this chapter and later on. I feel bad using Jols the way I did, but he's just perfect for the role. I love him to death though, as a lot of others do I've found. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter so much and as always thanks for reviewing.

**Dellis** – All I can say to that is, read on. Thanks for reviewing.

**Evenstar-mor2004 **– I've always thought so. Don't worry, they'll get there again. Thanks for reviewing.

**Baylynn –** Glad to see a knew face! And I'm glad you like it so far. I wouldn't call it genius, but I still appreciate the compliment. I hope you continue to enjoy it and thank you for reviewing.

**Snape's Opera Rose** – Don't worry, we don't need to castrate him just yet. Thanks for reviewing as always.

**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY** – Glad you liked it. He may forgive her one-day, but not the way you may think. Read and find out. Thanks for reviewing.

**Lilstrummrgrl527** – Yeah, poor Jols. He's just so perfect for that roll, and yet it makes you want to throttle him all the same. I wouldn't give up on Hayley and Dag just yet though. I'm glad you felt for them. Perhaps you'll still be on my side then by the end of this chapter. It's a tension release leading to love, so you're still right. Thanks for reviewing!

**Quinn** – Glad you enjoyed the correction of Guinevere. And you're the only one whose guessed the closest as to what I have planned for Arthur so cookie for you there. I'm glad you're enjoying it all so much. Thank you for reviewing, please keep it up.

**Skittles** – I'm glad you are enjoying this story so much. No the dragon idea came from my own warped mind and two of my spell books. I've never heard of 'Crystal Cave' and I have never read any of Mary Stewart's work either. Unless she's written a Buffy book or two. Thanks as always for the review!

**The Green Queen –** A lovely new face! I'm glad you're enjoying this story so much Ashley, and thank you for reviewing. Sorry for the wait on the update, but I was finishing another story, and this is a really long chapter, so I hope that makes up for it. Thanks again for reviewing, please feel free to do it again.

**Sea Cucumber – **Glad I'm not the only Buffy fan still out there. It was a bit of comfort sex, but will lead to other things. And while she was a virgin, she was not really the sweet innocent type. Glad you're enjoying it still and thanks as always for reviewing.

**Tori** – So very glad to hear you are enjoying my little yarn. Sorry once again for the long wait. It was quite a chapter to write. Thank you so very much for reviewing.

**The Priestesses of Avalon**

**Chapter Ten: Dragons**

Esmeralda stirred slowly, arching her back a bit to feel a heavy weight on her chest and abdomen, and a slight ache between her thighs. Frowning, but refusing to open her eyes just yet, she wondered what could have caused all of this. Then the memory of the night before came flooding back to her and a small smile graced her lips and she felt her cheeks heat and she opened her eyes to see Lancelot lying next to her. She noted they were both naked and her blush intensified, as she watched him sleep. His head was lying on her breasts, his arms wrapped tightly about her waist and a dear skin lying across their legs, covering them from the waist down.

She sighed contentedly and continued to watch him sleep, running her fingers lightly through his dark curls. She had never been with a man before last night, and had always been worried about the act. Most, including Mariska and Hayley, had told her that the first time was usually painful and not enjoyable, but she had found it to be further from the truth. As soon as he had realized she had never been with a man he had become even more attentive, easing her into it all with a certain grace that left her feeling more loved than she had in a great many years, and given her what felt like hours upon hours of pleasure.

It was then everything began to crash for her. Loved. She shook her head slightly. She had felt loved when it had been no more than him seeking comfort from her. The comfort, that as a Priestess, she provided for so many, although, never before in the ways she had provided it for him. Granted, she did not suspect that he did not care for her, at least in some respect. She had heard him telling Arthur the day at the picnic that while it had been Mariska who brought him back from the land of the dead, it had been Esmeralda that had healed the true injury in his soul. But could she suspect love? It had to be too soon for that she assured herself, sighing again. She should just leave. Detach his limbs from her body and make a quick exit from the room, letting the shadows shield her from him, and the rejection she feared upon his waking.

For while it was very possible that he did love her, she was completely unsure as to whether or not she loved him. He was a good man, honorable, loyal and true to all those whom he cared for. Brave and proud, but with a certain innocence about him. The innocence of a boy, who had yet to completely become a man. It was evident in him, especially his eyes, and that was the part she loved the most. Looking at him closely, she tilted her head to watch his face while he slept. There was a certain peace about it as he held her, his breath even and controlled. She ran a finger lightly over one of the many scars covering his body. The one she had been brought to the fort to heal and sighed. Yes, with all those characteristics she could very well love him.

What am I doing to myself? she thought, closing her eyes and rubbing a hand over her face. It was only COMFORT! Nothing more and she was already sure that she loved him. She sighed and thought what am I going to do, when a knock sounded at the door, startling her and waking her companion.

Lancelot moaned, snuggling closer to her, breathing in her sweet scent of honeysuckle and jasmine, a smile gracing his lips as he slowly began to regain his memory of the night before. He opened his eyes a bit and looked up at Esmeralda, noting how beautiful she looked first thing in the morning, her hair slightly amiss and the sun streaming in over her body, accentuating every curve nicely. He frowned when he noticed the distressed look on her face and was about to speak when the knock sounded again. "What?" he growled out, raising his head completely and turned to look at the door, irritation plain on his face.

"Lancelot, Arthur has called for a meeting with the knights in the hall," Jols voice came muffled from the other side. "Best hurry," he added.

"Tell him I'll be a moment," Lancelot called back, sighing and rising reluctantly from the bed, reaching for his cloths. He waited until he heard Jols scuttle away before he turned towards Esmeralda, lacing his pants as he spoke. "I am sorry that I must leave so quickly," he said, locking eyes with hers, noticing how she gathered the pelt around her body as if ashamed of her nudity. Or maybe she was simply ashamed of the fact that it was him that she had given her virginity too. The last thought saddened him, and his frown deepened as he reached for his shirt, her silence doing little more than confirm his suspicions.

He pulled it over his head and sank onto the bed, pulling on his boots. He paused then, looking ahead, afraid to look back to her and see the rejection he knew would lie there. This was not like him at all. Usually she would have been ushered out of the room the night before, leaving him to enjoy his bed alone. So why did he care if she rejected him. He cast a sidelong glance at her, noticing that she was looking down at the edge of the blanket, playing with it a bit, unsure what to say. Then it hit him. Gods help him, but he loved her. She was sweet and kind and everything he didn't deserve and yet still she had spent sleepless nights worrying over him, tending him and helping him to heal the hole that had been in his very soul. The one that had appeared the day they placed him into their Roman slavery, stealing his freedom and taking him from all those who loved him and whom he loved in return.

Sighing he looked back down at his hands, and when he spoke it was very quietly, nay above a whisper. "I know it will take time," he began slowly, looking at the calluses on his fingers, rubbing his palms gently together, and watching his hands closely. "But one day, I will be worthy of your love. I only pray that on that day, you will be willing to bestow it on me," and with that he was out of the room, leaving her alone, the look on her face only growing more bewildered as she stared at the place he once occupied.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"So let me see if I understand this," Arthur said, massaging his temples. "We will face off with them here at the wall. And I must find a way to prick this," he paused, searching for the Sorceress's name but drawing a blank, looking to Mariska for help.

"Ganieda," she supplied with a small smile. The knights, Mariska and Merlin were all gathered about the large round table as they all went over the plan of attack together. Arthur was tired, and had a growing headache. He had been up pacing a great deal the night before, anger, hurt and sadness all making him unable to sleep. He did not blame his friend, how could he? Especially after how he had watched Lancelot fight against her, unaware that Arthur was even in the room. But he could not help but wonder how long Lancelot planned to let her charade go on. Shaking his head slightly he pushed that thought to the side, trying to focus on the matter at hand.

"Yes, Ganieda, thank you. I must find a way to get Ganieda's blood on Excalibur, and then we leave the fighting," he indicated himself and Mariska, "to raise a dragon?" It all seemed so farfetched to the man and did not help ease his headache in the slightest.

"You cannot fight without a sword," Mariska said gently. "And I will need yours to perform the ritual."

"Can you not use another blade?" Arthur asked, growing more irritated.

"Yours is the strongest, blessed by the Lady of the Lake and a former Priestess of the Avalon temple and holds the greatest power," Merlin answered for her. "It will raise the most powerful dragon."

"So you say," Arthur was more than a little skeptical about all of this, and wishing that it was all over and done with. He did not know how much longer he could sit here and was aching for a fight for the first time in his life.

"Arthur, I understand your unease," Mariska began looking at him closely. "But you trusted me to save your men once; all I am asking is that you do so again."

Eyeing her closely, sizing her up, finally he sighed. "Very well. We will proceed as we have discussed. Jols, see which of the townspeople is able to fight along side us, just in case it is necessary. Merlin, gather the Woad fighters," both men nodded and rose, Jols moving a bit faster than the Shaman. "Mariska, proceed as necessary with your plan," she bowed her head slowly. "And knights, prepare for battle," with that he rose, and walked out of the room towards his own, ready to wallow some more.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Out with it," Mariska stated, startling Esmeralda who whirled around to see her two sister Priestesses standing in front of the door of their room, both watching her closely.

"Whatever do you mean?" Esmeralda asked, turning back to the sword she was sharpening.

"You never returned last night," Hayley said softly, coming to sit next to her. Both had spent the day helping Vanora in the tavern and as much as she had tried, Esmeralda would not tell Hayley or Vanora what was bothering her. "And you are so quiet."

"And Lancelot was during the meeting today as well, which does not make it hard figure out what has gone on betwixt you two," Mariska walked further into the room, grabbing the chair setting near the fire and moving it before the side of the bed before the two women. She reached out to take Esmeralda's hand in her own, leaning over and brushing a hair out of the younger woman's eyes. "Tell us."

"It is nothing, I merely offered him comfort," Esmeralda stated firmly, as if trying to convince herself as much as she was trying to convince the other two.

Hayley and Mariska shared a look before Hayley asked, "And now you feel more for him?"

"Aye…nay…I know not!" she threw her hands into the air and rose, beginning to pace the room. "I am unsure how I feel towards him. How can I love him? He is a known womanizer!"

"And yet you are the only woman to share his bed since we have been here," Hayley pointed out gently. She knew this could not be easy for Esmeralda. She was a virgin up until now and to lie with a man for the first time was a hard thing for any woman. Especially one that you were drawn to, whether you admitted it or not.

"And he has no faith," Esmeralda continued, trying to understand the feelings and confusion that was raging within her.

"He would not have been able to return if that were so," Mariska stated, her heart going out to her sister Priestess.

Esmeralda stopped and looked at them, confusion clear on her face before she sighed in frustration, her hands going to her hair, pulling at it angrily. "And he just had to make it more difficult!"

"Why, what has he done?" Hayley asked, both sisters immediately alarmed for Esmeralda. It was possible, however unlikely, that they had misinterpreted Lancelot's feelings for the young girl, and if that were the case, he would wish he had stayed in Elysia.

"He said that one day he would make himself worthy of my love, and beg that I returned it."

Large smiles crossed Mariska and Hayley's faces. "But darling, this is a good thing," Mariska stated, rising with Hayley, and holding her arms open to the youngest girl, wrapping her in a side hug.

"I am at a loss as to how," Esmeralda sighed, resting her head on Mariska's shoulder.

"It sounds like he already cares for you," Hayley began, her self thoroughly confused. "Why is this not a good thing?"

"Because I am unsure how I feel for him," Esmeralda sighed. "But I do know that I care about him enough to not wish to break his heart. And if he loves me, and I do not love him, how can I do anything else?"

The two elder girls exchanged a look before Hayley walked over and hugged Esmeralda as well, both just clinging to the girl to show their support and undying friendship. This was indeed a difficult decision for her to bear, but alas, one she must handle alone.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

It was just before dawn two days later and the fort had an eerie silence about it as everyone moved slowly, afraid to speak or even to breath too loudly. The scouts had returned yet again. The army was just beyond the hill and would be there at dawn, to which Mariska couldn't be happier. It was the perfect time for her spell.

It had been a strange two days. Merlin had been walking around quieter than usual, looking sadly at his daughter and had sent Vigdis out again the night before, much to Mariska's upset. Esmeralda had been keeping herself busy, and they watched as Lancelot's saddened eyes followed her about rooms, trying not to drown his sorrows like he usually did, and instead focusing his frustrations on sharpening his weapons and preparing for battle. And for the first time in her life, Mariska was nervous about a spell.

Walking around the clearing at the top of a hill near the fort she focused on the task at hand, never hearing the approaching figure until he cleared his throat loudly, causing her to whirl on the intruder, her dagger drawn.

"Careless," Tristan stated, a ghost of a smirk playing on his lips as she replaced the dagger in the sheath between her breasts, glaring over at him. He walked farther into the clearing watching as she turned her back on him, continuing her walk around the circle, her left hand held out perfectly parallel with the ground. He noted that the stones seemed to roll out of the middle and stop under her hand. "It is dangerous."

"What isn't? she asked with a dry smile, continuing around in a perfect circle as wide as she was tall. She came to a stop before him, the last stone rolling into place, twelve in all.

"Is it wise?" he asked, locking eyes with her and indicating the circle next to them. Something about her drew him in, and he had yet to figure out what that was. True she had stood at the gates of death with him. Had spent many sleepless nights by his side, nursing him back to health and here she was once again, risking her life to raise a dragon. Part of the problem was he couldn't figure out why she was risking so much. Or why he found her to be the last thing on his mind at night and the first each morning. And most importantly, why he was worried about her safety above all else on the eve of a battle.

"No wiser than any other spell I suppose," she smiled and walked closer to him, brushing past to walk towards a large boulder where the rest of her supplies set. He caught the scent of dragon's blood that always surrounded her and closed his eyes for a moment, breathing in deeply before he watched her, the blood red dress clinging tightly to her form. It was thinner than he would have thought for the weather, and revealed her shoulders and more cleavage than even the barmaids dared show. The skirt was long and done into layers, one red darker than the other, and the sleeves went tight to her wrists with another layer hanging down. Her rich red hair was pulled up into a twist, held in place by an extravagantly designed dagger, her red cloak was hanging loosely about her shoulders, but he could still see the small Goosebumps on the pale skin of her neck and breasts. He watched as she leaned over, fussing through her pile of toys as Esmeralda affectionately called them.

"Have you done this before?" he asked, leaning against a tree to watch her, crossing his arms over his chest and getting comfortable.

"Nay, not this spell particularly," she bit her bottom lip in thought, her tongue poking out from between them as she fished deeper into the sack. Finally a look of triumph crossed her face and she found the coal for her incense, and the fresh dragon bloodroot as well as a leg of red meat. Carrying it into the circle, one of the stones rolling out of place to allow her access, she continued. "Everyone has a specialty, at least out of us they do. Esmeralda can control the shadows, making them consume her as Bors does ale. Nature is Hayley's best, bringing rain and snow on whim. Sonia and Merlin deal in the valley of what is to come, and I have a dear friend who converses directly with the fates themselves while I walk the lands of the dead," she placed the coal in a pile and laid the root and meat next to it before rising and reaching into her pocket she drew out a velvet bag. Pulling the string she opened it and began sprinkling the gold shavings about the inside of the circle. "And my mother," she continued, finishing up with the gold, turning towards him, leaving the circle, the stone falling back into place. "She raised dragons."

"So it is in your blood," Tristan said as she walked towards him, stopping right in front of him, bringing her own arms up to cross before her chest.

"So it would seem," she smiled up at him before growing serious. "Are you sure you are well enough to be fighting today."

"Ugh," he brushed off the question, looking towards the horizon, listening to the approaching drums.

"I am serious," she stated, poking him in the chest getting his attention. "I do not intend to spend another bout of sleepless nights worrying over you scout," she sounded firm, but her eyes were filled with mirth as she rested a hand over his arm.

He rolled his eyes at her before becoming more serious, an act she didn't think possible. "I have yet to tell you of her," he said after a moment, an understanding passing between them.

"Tell me when it is over then," she stated, no room for argument in her voice.

He was about to speak again with Arthur came through the clearing, Lancelot, Merlin and Esmeralda at his side. "They have just crossed the hill," he said, wondering for a moment if he had interrupted something.

"Very well, your sword then," she said, taking her hand from Tristan's arm and removing the cloak, trying not to shiver in the cold, as she handed it to her sister. It would be warmer than any of them could handle soon enough.

Unsheathing the great sword he looked at her with concern. "Are you sure you can handle it Lady," he held out the hilt to her. "It is a rather heavy weapon."

"And I am such a small, weak creature," she said, taking it from him and twirling it effortlessly in her hand, earning a snigger from Esmeralda and a ghost of a smirk from Tristan. "Yet still I think I can manage," she smiled and walked into the circle, the stone moving once again to Tristan's intrigue, and traced a triangle in the center, drawing three lines through it that met in the middle, the symbol of the dragon's eye.

She exited the circle again, this time the rock staying out of place and handed him the sword. "We are ready then."

"Then let us go meet Destiny," Merlin said, all of them moving to follow Arthur, ready to go as far as it would take.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"But I am strong now, I can fight," Lucan whined, following Dagonet about the sick room as he helped Hayley to prepare it for the injured. He was already in his armor and it made the large gentle knight look intimidating to most. But not to the eight-year-old boy who had adopted him as a father.

"No Lucan," Dagonet stated firmly, not for the first time that day. "You will stay here."

"But…"

"No buts Lucan," he turned and knelt down in front of him, taking him by the shoulders. "I want you safe, and the only place you are safe is here."

"But I want to be with you father," Lucan pouted, looking up into the gentle giants eyes.

Dagonet sighed, unsure what to do. He loved the boy too much to place him in harms way, but it was hard for him to deny him anything either. Fortunately Hayley swooped in just then, a gentle smile on her round face.

"Lucan, you love your father yes?" she knelt next to Dagonet, balancing herself by holding onto his arm.

"More than anything," the blonde haired boy nodded empathically, bringing a smile to Dag's face.

"And you don't want aught to befall him?" this time she earned a frantic shake and a frightened look. "Well, if you go out there with us now, he will worry more about you and your safety than about watching his own neck, and could get hurt. I know you do not wish that."

"But I could protect him. Not like last time," his voice trailed off as he looked down at his feet.

Realization dawned for the two adults who shared a knowing look before Dagonet brought a hand up under Lucan's chin, forcing the boy to look at him. "Is that what you think happened?" he asked. "That I got hurt because you could not protect me?"

"You almost died, and I heard uncle Bors tell Tristan it was cause of me," he was close to tears now as the confession poured from him. "That you were protecting me. So if I can protect you, then maybe you won't get hurt anymore."

"My brave boy," Dagonet said before pulling him into a tight hug. "It is not your fault. Never your fault, and aye, I was trying to protect you, but that was not why I got hurt," he pulled back and looked into Lucan's eyes. "Do you understand?"

He nodded a bit, wiping at his eyes.

"Good," Dagonet said, patting Lucan's head as he rose. "Brave boy."

"Then you will wait for us here?" Hayley confirmed, finding herself having to hold back her tears at the touching scene.

"Yes mother. Just as you told me," Lucan said, throwing his arms about her neck, hugging her tightly.

Hayley hugged him back, a shocked look on her face as she glanced to Dagonet, the same expression on his own face as their eyes locked. Lucan had called her mother.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

When the Saxon troops cleared the hill just before dawn, heading from the south, they saw three cloaked figures and seven men on horseback in full battle armor sitting behind them waiting. The one in the center wore a blood red cloak while the other two were in pure white. From her place at the front of the troop, Ganieda watched the three closely. Judging the shadows pooling at their feet, moving like wisps of smoke, and the unusual crispness of the cloaks, she knew they were from Avalon. "Hold," she called out, her eyes immediately darting about in search of her brother.

"What is it?" Gustav the leader of the group asked, clutching the hilt of his sword tighter.

"A complication," she stated simply, locking eyes with her niece, a feeling of dread falling over her, which she quickly pushed aside. "Bring up the white flag."

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"What are they up to?" Bors asked, watching as a squire ran forward, a white flag in his hand.

"Trying to answer that very question about us," Esmeralda said, Cadeyrn hissing in her arms. They all watched as an older woman, with deep wrinkles, a round form and graying reddish hair in a dark blue gown and matching cloak moved forward, a large, burly, dark haired Saxon in dire need of a bath at her side.

"Nice to see she hasn't changed for the better," Hayley stated, stroking the hare in her arms, knowing that if nothing else, Nefertari would protect her.

"Come Arthur," Mariska stated, walking forward, Arthur and his horse following. Everyone watched as suddenly Vigdis flew down, perching on her shoulder. Both groups came to a stop about three feet apart from one another. "Hello _Aunt_," she spat out the word with all the contempt in her heart.

"Hello Mariska," Ganieda smiled bitterly. "Still trying to save the unworthy?"

"Nay, no trying about it. Tell me, still bitter that Viviane chose Sonia, someone loyal and more powerful than you could ever dream of, to be High Priestess?" Mariska knew what was coming, and she was prepared. She had promised Duncan and Celeste that morning that Ganieda would not walk off this field alive today, and she had never broken a promise. Now all she need do was control her anger.

Anger flared in the older woman's eyes as she glared at her niece, clenching and unclenching her fists. "Tell me Mariska, how loud did your daughter scream before she died?"

Taking a deep breath to control her rage, Mariska glared at her aunt, her green eyes flashing a brief shade of brilliant red. She would not loose her control. The first one to do that in this would be the one to die; she knew that better than most. "Not half as loud as you will when I steal your heart from your chest today, that I can assure you."

"This is your one chance, _Lady_," Arthur said coldly, unsheathing Excalibur, the metal seeming to sing in the early morning light beginning to creep over the horizon, as he pointed it down at her, her companions ax coming to block it. "To leave here alive."

"Do you think you and that little sword could stop me?" Ganieda asked cockily, purposely running a finger down the edge of the blade without so much as a scratch. "I am well protected."

"I doubt that," Mariska snorted. "I've known infants who could weave a protection better than you."

"Watch your tongue niece, or I will be forced to part you of it," Ganieda growled.

"That is highly unlikely. Tell me," she turned to the large Saxon glowering down at her. "How much did she pay you to accept her services? Cause no wise man I know would dare accept help from such a pathetic excuse of a magician." She smirked up at the man who growled back hefting his ax towards her head only to pause, his face blank as an arrow wedged in his eye. He stared at her for a moment before she reached out and gave his chest a gentle push, sending him backwards onto the ground, for all his troops to see.

A shocked look past over Ganieda's face as Arthur turned to see Tristan knocking another arrow into a strange looking bow. He smirked before turning back towards the Sorceress, looking down at her horror-stricken face from atop his mount.

"How…" she began, gazing down at Gustav.

"An arrow blessed by Viviane herself is much stronger than any magic you could devise," Mariska replied coolly. "And I was more than happy to loan Arthur's scout my bow. Surrender, or meet his fate."

With a shriek of anger Ganieda lunged for Mariska, hate clouding her features. The soldiers began to move forward then, four hundred in total, only to be pushed back by a strong gale of wind. As Arthur's steed reared up, trying to avoid the attacking sorceress, he cast a look back to see Hayley, her hands out directly in front of her, a determined look on her face as her dark green dress whipped up around her.

Mariska for her part was prepared for the attack, throwing her arms back so that Vigdis took to the air, her red cloak hanging from the owls talons, as the young Priestess spun into a high kick, her foot connecting with Ganieda's chest, sending her back a few feet. The knights all watched in shock as Ganieda threw back her own cloak and they began to circle one another. After a moment they spun again, both coming off the ground in a high kick, sending Arthur's horse back a few more feet, the frightened animal fighting against his master to get away from the scene. They met midair only to push one another back, Ganieda landing unsteadily on her feet while Mariska landed firmly, pulling at the dagger that held her long red hair, now flowing in loose waves down about her shoulders, her body in a low crouch, her other hand held out to steady herself and a smirk on her face. "Becoming shaky in our old age?"

"I will cut out your heart!" Ganieda growled, attacking once again. They met head on, their arms locking against one another, their faces now inches apart.

Realization dawned on Mariska as soon as she saw the look of rage in her aunt's eyes. It was one she recognized all to well and had seen in her own, every day since Duncan had died. "He was your lover then? So does every man who shares your bed fall to death?"

"You should know, the looser of husbands that you are," Ganieda snarled back.

Despite her better judgment, the rage consumed Mariska then and her blows intensified, each finding a target, but doing little damage. "What's the matter Mariska?" Ganieda laughed. "Master Woo not teach you all of his secrets? What of Duncan? Did he tell you of us before he died?"

Without another word Mariska found her control again, enough to spin and deliver a kick to the back of Ganieda's knee and another to her lower back, grasping the woman's hands behind her back and holding her firm. She leaned over and whispered quietly into her ear, "You are not as wise as you think you are. Never have been. Duncan knew it was you and told me of his rejection of your glamour. I know that is why you killed him. You never could take rejection well. And my bow is not the only blessed weapon here," she moved her head as Arthur rode up, striking at Ganieda's neck with a force that should have sent her head flying across the sky. It merely nicked her throat. With a great push Mariska threw the elder woman to the ground, clutching at the scratch on her throat, looking on at the blood staining her fingers shock. "Now the fun really begins," Mariska grinned, as Arthur rode back up, latching her hand onto his saddle and hauling herself up, the two riding off towards the clearing, the sun coming completely over the horizon.

A look of realization and horror passed over Ganieda's face as the wind died down, the Woads appearing from the woods around them, Guinevere and Merlin leading them. Fear gripped her heart as she yelled attack in Saxon; both armies's charging one another.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

As the sounds of swords echoed behind them, Arthur rode hard into the clearing, Mariska jumping from the horse before it completely stopped. "Come we must hurry," she said, rushing into the circle, holding the rock for Arthur to join her as she lit the coals and threw the root on top, getting it to smolder and burn. As soon as the incense was lit she threw the meat onto the fire in offering. "It is strongest at sunrise." As soon as he stepped inside the stone rolled into place and she took Excalibur from him.

"Now or never, and whatever you do," she looked him in the eye. "Do not leave this circle until I tell you to."

He nodded slowly in understanding as she raised the sword high above her head, the point facing down towards the earth as she stood in the center of the dragons eye symbol, focusing on the power she was wielding, taking a deep breath she called out.

"_Draco! Fraoch! Vermithrax! Dragon! Heed now the old tongue:_

"_Cum saxum saxorum, in duersum montum_

_Oparum da – In aetibulum – In Quinnatum_

_DRACONIS!"_

A hot wind blew around them, tousling Arthur's hair as a distant thunder began to roll.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"What magic is this!" Galahad called over to Tristan, watching helplessly as his arrows bounced off the Saxon warriors, their blades falling harmlessly as well. It seemed that only Esmeralda and Hayley's weapons, as well as the bow Mariska had given Tristan, were doing any damage.

"Dark," the scout replied, firing another arrow into a Saxon's eye.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Arthur could not believe what was going on as the wind picked up, and the ground itself began to rumble as she repeated again.

"_Cum saxum saxorum, in duersum montum_

_Oparum da – In aetibulum – In Quinnatum_

_DRACONIS!"_

The fire before her grew, the head of a dragon clearly visible in the flames.

Her eyes widened and for a moment as she couldn't' believe the spell was working, but she quickly regained her focus. And gave one final cry:

"_Cum saxum saxorum, in duersum montum_

_Oparum da – In aetibulum – In Quinnatum_

_DRACONIS!"_

Before she plunged Excalibur deep into the earth. A roar sounded and the flames rose high in the sky and Mariska sank down to the ground, sitting in wait.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

On the battlefield, Tristan had run out of arrows and was using his sword to no avail, mostly blocking blows from the Saxon army. Several dead Woads littered the ground, and yet no Saxons had joined them. He stood next to Esmeralda, Lancelot on her other side as a group of twenty men attacked them.

Suddenly the ground began to shake and a roar sounded in the distance and Esmeralda smiled pressing the attack, the men besides her becoming heartened.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Arthur watched in shock as a large red flame dragon reared before him, it's wings stretching out to either side in a span greater than twenty feet, larger in size than any building he had ever seen, glaring down at them with bright yellow orbs for eyes.

"Who are you to have woken me?" it growled in a low, dangerous voice which shook the very ground they stood on.

"Draco, I am Mariska. Daughter of Angharad and Priestess serving Avalon. I believe you knew my mother well," Mariska stated, looking up and locking eyes with the dragon.

The yellow orbs, much to Arthur's dismay, softened as it lowered to stand on all four of its legs, folding its wings against its body. "Ah yes. Very well indeed. What do you ask of me?"

"The man that stands at my side is Arthur Castus, soon to be king of Britain. The sword plunged into this earth, your own body as it were, is Excalibur. Blessed by the Lady of the Lake, Viviane herself. You know as well as I that only a good, honest man can wield it."

"That I do," Draco agreed, nodding its flamed head.

"Then you know that the cause we seek your help for is just. To the south of us now, men attack an innocent fort, led by the Sorceress whose blood stains the very sword in your belly now. She brought the Black Death to Avalon to kill the High Priestess, chosen by Viviane herself, to serve in her stead and now tries to defeat those men that we deem worthy of our protection. She cannot be allowed to walk away from this field today," Mariska explained quickly, the sounds of metal clashing coming back to her ears.

"This blood, is similar to your own," Draco stated, sniffing at the air. "You are of the same blood?"

"She is my great aunt," Mariska stated.

He considered this for a moment, much to Arthur's awe. "You are granddaughter to Merlin?"

"I am."

"Then how is your magic not strong enough to defeat her?"

"She has tied herself to demons," she answered honestly. "The dark ones. Only three Priestesses are here, and Merlin himself. We are not strong enough to defeat her without your aid."

"Very well, daughter of Angharad, I will assist you. No woman bearing this blood that stands on that field will live," with that the flaming dragon soared into the air, streaking across the sky.

Mariska sighed in relief, looking to Arthur, a small smile of hope on her face to see him standing there, a fearful look in his eye. "Arthur, what is it?" she rose quickly, walking over to him and gripping his arm.

"Guinevere is on that field," he stated softly, fear gripping his heart as Mariska turned, running towards the sword.

**Authors Note:** Man that took a long time to write! I hope it came out all right and was worth the wait. Thank you to everyone who reviewed (17 people, wow!) Let me know if you guys liked this chapter as well.

As for Lancelot and Esmeralda, there is a reason that she is reacting the way she is and that she is as well. Lancelot, who has been with a multitude of women, but has never loved them and on the same token, has never been loved by them, notices the differences in Esmeralda compared to the others. She cared for him without reason, knows what kind of man he was and still helped him without question, the kind of help he never thought he deserved and he can realize he feels differently about her and thus loves her. Esmeralda on the other hand has been rather sheltered when it comes to men, only having her sisters to rely on for so long, and is confused by these new feelings. I hope that explanation makes sense to you all.

Now please R & R and no flames.


	12. Chapter 11: Death

**Disclaimer:** I am poor and own nothing. And because I'm poor, this is my only source of entertainment, so please do not sue.

**Authors Note: ** **PLEASE READ:** I think right now we should all take a moment to send our thoughts and prayers, to whatever deity they may be, to the people in London who were injured or lost loved ones in the attack today, July 7, 2005. They are facing this tragedy bravely and will triumph over it.

**Lunawolf –** Don't worry, you're not alone. I don't like her much either. I'm slightly confused…are you afraid I'm going to let the guys get hurt or afraid that if you say you're afraid of that, then I definitely will? Anyway, I'm glad you liked the dragon. I enjoyed writing it although it did take more time than I originally thought it would. As always thank you for your review.

**TriGemini –** Good I'm glad it left you hanging. As is the point of a cliffhanger. I am glad you enjoy my stories and glad you review but do you need to summarize each chapter? If that's how reviewing works for you then feel free to keep doing it, but I find it hard to pick out the points you want me to address when you do so. Thank you again for reviewing.

**Tracy137** – That's fine, review any way you like (although it would take longer the other way, you're right there). I knew you'd love the bit with Lucan. I just knew it. Glad you enjoyed the pushing part. I though it'd be a fun addition. And glad you enjoyed the "weak creature" line. I thought it was rather inspired. Draco was the name in that movie, but it's also a derivative of Dragon, from what language though I couldn't tell you. I am glad you enjoyed it all and we can very well write our story about Lance (so long as Tristan gets some love…. I just can't leave that sexy brooding scout out). And I'm sure there is someone out there who could flame it. Look what that one twit was doing with 'My Ana' and anyone who could flame your stories. And I am glad you enjoyed the Wolvie story…sorry that you cried though! (Although I guess since it made me cry, it should make others do so as well.) Hell, as much as I go off at the mouth (and much watch it as well cause my dad's this hypocritical ass when it comes to these things and gives me crap for it) we might as well quit apologizing to one another!

**Snape's Opera Rose** – Excitement and sugar…a deadly combination. LOL, I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter we'll see some progress with our favorite Scout and a certain Dragon raising Priestess. Thanks as always for reviewing. It made me smile.

**Sorceress Misha **– Thank you, it seems I'm getting rather good at those. Yeah, poor Merlin in this story. And it's not that I don't like him, because I really really do, but he just seems to be my target for this one. Things will improve for him soon though, but not until after they get even worse. Thanks as always for reviewing.

**Kungfuchick –** That's okay I understand. I have a bunch of stuff on my story/author alert list and still I get behind, so it's no big really. Don't worry about things with Esmeralda and Lance, they'll work themselves out, same goes for Tris and Mariska. As for Guinevere, all I can say is I don't share your opinion on that. Read on and try not to hate me too much. And thanks for reviewing.

**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY** – Wow, my best chapter? That's a lot to live up to. As always thanks for reviewing.

**Lilstrummrgrl527** – I don't know why you keep thinking you're wrong. You've been right both times. Don't blame Arthur or Jols. Although they should be used to Lancelot's ways by now, but then, he doesn't usually have the girls sleep over all night usually. And the nickname is fine by me. There's going to be more reason for why Lucan called her that later on in this chapter. Yes Mariska has a daughter. If you look back in chapter 6: picnics, she tells Tristan about her. In case you wanted to re-read that part. Hope you like this chapter as well. Thanks for reviewing.

**Sea Cucumber – **Well, here's what happens to Guinevere. Hope you still like me at the end of this chapter and I hope it's still one of your favorites. Don't worry, Lucan has a plan and a reason for calling her mother, or rather, him and someone else have a plan for it. Thanks for reviewing.

**Cardeia** – Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it. It's a dress in a picture on one of the tree-free cards I purchased. It's very pretty although it's white in the picture and a red dragon is sitting behind the woman in it. The aunt I'm based her on is actually my own aunt, and we don't get along at all. So it was nice to take some aggressions out on her through the story. As for the other, I am a Wicca so I tend to incorporate that into everything I write, which is something I've seen other authors do… incorporating parts of themselves into their characters. I'm glad I can give my readers a look into it though and perhaps broaden some horizons a bit. Thanks for reviewing.

**ElvenStar5 – **I'm glad you enjoyed it and didn't find it over done. As always thank you for your review. And this time I tried not to keep anyone waiting.

**Evenstar-mor2004 **– It was all Latin actually and from the books The Lost Books of Merlyn and The 21 Lessons of Merlyn A Study in Druid Magic & Lore by Douglas Monroe, as I mentioned in the authors note at the beginning of chapter 10. I'm Wiccan actually so I have a lot of books on these subjects which makes that part of the research rather easy. And yeah, he does a bit, sadly. But I'm sure I can find away to help him around that. As always thank you for reviewing.

**Babaksmiles –** I'm glad you have so much faith in us. As soon as there is a free moment we will get started on something for you. I'm glad you're enjoying how Guinevere is being handled. And all I can say to the other is stop reading my mind! (or the summary…whichever). I was rather proud of that line and am glad you enjoyed it. It will be a shame not hearing from you for a while. Hopefully you get this chapter before you leave, since this cliffhanger may not be as bad as the other. Have fun on your trip and as always, thanks for the review.

**The Priestesses of Avalon**

**Chapter Eleven: Death**

The knights all watched in wonder as a great ball of flames flew quickly across the sky. It came to rest before Ganieda in the form of a large red dragon, with glowing yellow eyes. She looked at it in horror before it reared up, coming down to rest on her, burning her into the earth before it turned to leave in the direction it had come. Suddenly it stopped for a moment to sniff at the air, it's eyes settling on Guinevere.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

In the clearing, Mariska's hands had just reached the hilt of Excalibur when Draco settled before her, the two of them locking eyes. "The task is done," his voice boomed.

"How many are dead?" Mariska asked, a dread settling over her heart.

"Two are dead, and your men defeat the intruders," he replied. "I have done all you asked."

"Two?" Arthur asked, his voice filled with fear, stepping forward. "Which two?"

"The two that bore the same blood. One an enemy of you and the other an enemy of Destiny whom I also serve," Draco replied, somewhat annoyed. "I did as asked."

"Aye, you did," Mariska replied, tears threatening her eyes as she bowed her head in thanks. "And we thank you for your help and services and I return you to the earth to sleep," she added softly, although unnecessarily before pulling the blade form the ground, the dragon disappearing in a puff of smoke. Handing Excalibur back to Arthur she threw her arms wide, screaming in frustration, sending the stones hurtling across the clearing, lodging in trees as Arthur mounted his horse and began to race across the land towards the battlefield.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

The trees themselves seemed to bend away from Mariska, giving her wide birth, as she emerged onto the battlefield, her anger raging, as she wondered how she never saw it coming. She should have realized and kept Guinevere from the conflict. While she did not particularly like her young Aunt, she did not wish her death either. But if what the dragon had said were true, then perhaps there was nothing that she could have done. If indeed Guinevere had made an enemy of Destiny, then her cause was lost long before the dragon was raised. Shaking that thought from her mind she continued on. That could not be the case, it just couldn't be.

Stepping into the clearing she found Merlin kneeling on the ground, his daughters head in his lap and a sad look in his eyes as he stroked her hair slowly. The knights and Priestesses were gathered around, as were several Woads. Tristan, Dagonet, Bors, Gawain, Esmeralda and Hayley turned as Mariska approached, anger and grief swimming in her eyes as she moved quickly across the field.

Arthur looked down sadly at Guinevere's burnt motionless body. Fighting back his anger and grief as he watched Merlin hold her. He knew this had been a bad idea.

"Father," Guinevere said weakly, her breathing shallow as Mariska came to stand next to them amongst the group. "Forgive me…"

"Of course child," Merlin said softly, soothing her hair. "You are my daughter and I am never truly that angry with you, same as I was never truly that angry with your sister."

"I should have listened," she choked out, bringing a hand up towards his face. "And I shall tell Angharad that."

"Shh, rest now child," Merlin soothed, watching as she closed her eyes, her head slumping to the side, her breathing just as shallow.

"You knew of this?" Mariska asked lowly, glaring over down at Merlin.

"I had hoped I read it wrong," his voice trailed off as he continued to stroke his daughter's hair, the last of his children lying near death in his arms, same as her elder sister had. "But she angered Destiny. There is naught I could do."

"YOU KNEW OF THIS!" Arthur bellowed, glaring down at the man. "AND YOU SAID NOTHING?"

"Gawain, Galahad carry her to the sick room. Hayley run ahead and prepare the spell," Mariska said slowly.

"Mariska if she's angered destiny," Esmeralda stepped forward.

"I said do it!" Mariska yelled. She's still breathing which means there's time." She turned to Merlin then, glaring down at him, the hatred that had begun to ebb away returning full force to her heart. "You may be content to let your children die but I am not," she growled.

She began to stalk off towards the infirmary, everyone trailing after her. Merlin watched sadly and turned to look towards a nearby tree where Vigdis sat perched with Saoirse. "Best see what is keeping them," he said sadly, walking off to join them, begging the Goddess that Mariska was successful as the two birds flew off in the direction of Avalon.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

The knights were all gathered in the room, concern on most of their faces and a slight hint of worry in Tristan's eyes as Mariska smeared the belladonna onto her exposed skin. "We don't have everything ready yet," Hayley said, mixing the hemlock.

"We do not have the time," Mariska answered, sitting on one of the beds, taking the bowl from her. "Just prepare the frankincense." She laid back on the bed, taking a large drink, much to Hayley's horror, and sending her spirit tumbling back into oblivion.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Mariska hit Elysia with a thud as it were, leaving her mind reeling. She had never seen as many people as she did at this moment and for the briefest instant she thought that perhaps, in her haste, she drank too much of the poison.

"This is what it looks like," Mariska whirled to face the woman speaking. She was young and beautiful with dark black hair and deep green eyes, similar to Mariska's own. Her skin was pale and a few Woad tattoos could be seen on her legs and arms. "When you come seeking someone whose time has come."

"Mother," Mariska breathed, flying into Angharad's arms.

"Hello daughter," the elder woman soothed her daughters hair, hugging her close. "My beautiful girl."

"Father," Mariska pulled back enough to look around. "Where is he?"

"Tending to his granddaughter," Angharad smiled, taking Mariska's cheeks into her hands to get a good look at her. "You are so beautiful. More so than I ever imagined."

"Thank you mamma, but I must find Guinevere and take her back," Mariska said.

"No, child," Angharad's face became very stern. "My baby sister has angered Destiny. She has accepted her fate as must you all."

"But this is my doing," Mariska said, looking at her mother pleadingly. "I should have been able to foresee this. I should have protected her instead of trying a spell that I could not control!"

"Listen to me daughter," she gripped Mariska's face again, harder this time, forcing her to look at her mother. "If the dragon had not killed her one of the Saxon's would have. Father warned her that Destiny had a plan for her and she must heed to it, but she did not. Arthur and her were supposed to be together, and now since Guinevere has forsaken that match, then another has been chosen from him and my sister is now being punished for her actions."

"But," Mariska began only to be cut off by a new voice.

"My sister is right Mariska," she turned to see Guinevere walking towards her, a small red haired girl in her arms. Mariska's heart stopped as they approached. "I accept this."

"Celeste?" Mariska breathed, watching her small daughter grin at her.

"MAMMA!" she leapt from Guinevere's arms and ran into Mariska's, who lifted her up and hugged her close, smelling her daughter's familiar scent of wildflowers, smothering her with kisses and telling her of her love.

"By coming here, you have chanced angering the Fates themselves," Guinevere said as she watched Mariska snuggle her daughter. "As I did."

"She is right daughter, you must be away from this place," Angharad agreed, a sad smile on her face as she watched Mariska with her child. "Before they see you as trying to interfere."

"But I don't understand," Mariska said, resting her cheek against Celeste's and holding the other side of her daughters head with a spare hand, rocking slowly as they held one another. "If I was not meant to help, than why is she still half way between worlds?"

"Because, if you remember, it takes some of us longer to die," a deep gravely voice said from behind her, causing Mariska to pause and Celeste to giggle.

"Daddy's sneaky," the child grinned proudly, reaching out for her grandmother while Mariska turned to look up into Duncan's handsome face as everyone else around them began to fade away, save for Guinevere.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"She drank too much," Hayley murmured to Esmeralda, between chanting, who just focused her eyes ahead, continuing with the spell.

Arthur stood nearby next to Merlin, looking down at Guinevere's motionless body, while the rest of the knights looked on from the doorway, Lucan clinging to Dagonet's legs. An air of dread settling over them all.

"This is a bloody mess," Bors muttered, rubbing a hand over his face as he turned to Gawain and Galahad. "I need a drink," he added, nodding towards the door before leaning down in front of the young boy. "Come Lucan, let us leave them to their magic."

Lucan looked up at Dagonet who nodded in agreement and wrapped his arms around Bors neck, letting the large knight lift him up and carry him out the door, leaving Dagonet, Tristan and Lancelot to worry over the others.

Once in the hallway Bors looked at the small-frightened boy, much to old for his age. "Tell me boy, did you do as I told ya?" Bors asked, bouncing Lucan slightly, hoping to take his mind off the serious scene inside.

"Aye," Lucan nodded, remembering the fear he saw in Hayley's eyes right before they left the room, worrying him more.

"What are you up to?" Gawain asked him with a sigh as they all stopped a few feet away from the door, waiting.

"Tryin' to get Dag and Hayley together without Jols interruptin'," Bors offered a grin, turning back to the boy. "Came up with a plan didn't we?"

Lucan nodded in agreement, somewhat excited to be the center of attention outside of the two people he now considered to be his parents.

"What did you two come up with?" Galahad asked intrigued, glad for something to take his mind off the days events.

"I am to start calling her mother as I do father and help them to get off their asses," Lucan answered, earning a laugh from the two younger knights. "What's so funny?"

"Bors you best not let Dag here the language you are teaching him," Gawain chuckled, taking Lucan and setting the boy up on his shoulders in pony fashion, bouncing as he began walk down the hall, Galahad and Bors following close behind.

"Agh, I'll just tell the big lug you two did it," Bors stated with a smirk, his heart staying back in the sick room with those inside, same as the hearts of the two men walking before him.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Duncan?" Mariska breathed as he ran a large, calloused thumb over her cheek and across her lips.

"Hello beautiful," he almost purred, leaning over and kissing her deeply. "Still missing me I see?" he asked, pulling away and resting his forehead against her own.

"Always," she murmured, closing her eyes, loosing herself in his large muscled arms.

"Always is an awful long time," Duncan stated, smiling down at her. "Longer when you're alone."

"What do you mean?" she asked, a bit bewildered.

"He could take care of you," Duncan said after a moment. "We all think so."

"Who could take care of me? And who is all?" she was thoroughly confused now. She had come to bring her aunt back from the land of the dead and here they all were discussing her relationships. It was all very strange.

"You know who Mariska. And all is your family, and Miranda too. Now hurry, you don't have much time."

"He is right Mariska," Guinevere said stepping forward. "The longer you are here, the angrier Destiny becomes."

"But I don't understand any of this," Mariska pulled back from Duncan and looked startled between the two. "I must take you back."

"I cannot go," Guinevere said sadly, walking over and hugging her niece. "Tell Lancelot and my father that I am sorry. And tell Arthur, that I did love him, despite it all I did. And I see my mistake now, but he must move forward. And tell him that it's not his fault," she hugged her close. "Now go quickly."

"But, why can I not stay here then?" Mariska asked, looking now for her daughter. She had to at least say goodbye, and who was it they were speaking of that could care for her? As soon as she thought that she knew the answer. Why else would Duncan have mentioned Miranda by name. This was all just so confusing.

"It is not your time," Duncan almost growled, becoming frustrated with her, same as he did the last time she came for someone whose time was up, pushing Destiny's buttons again when he had died. "Now go!" His voice left no room for argument, but still she had to try.

"But I wish to stay with you," she said in a small voice, looking up at him with tear filled eyes.

"We will be together again one day," he cupped her cheek. "When your life is done. But now is not that day. Now go," he kissed her deeply and pulled away. "I love you Mariska, and I always will."

"I love you too," she murmured, closing her eyes as he gave her a hard push backwards, sending her spirit tumbling towards her body.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

In the sick room Guinevere took two long drawn out breaths, and a final gasp before her body fell silent, her chest ceasing all movement. Esmeralda and Hayley exchanged a worried look as Hayley reached for the frankincense just as Mariska's body began to convulse violently.

**Authors note:** To all of those who were helping Guinevere would live, I'm sorry but it just wasn't in the cards I'm afraid. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and please read and review. (No flames or death threats for killing her off please).


	13. Chapter 12: Meetings and Fates

**Disclaimer:** I am poor and own nothing. And because I'm poor, this is my only source of entertainment, so please do not sue.

**Authors Note: ** This chapter is dedicated to a certain cow ;o) who reviews my stories from time to time. Also **PLEASE READ THIS:** There was an error in chapter 4. Tristan's lover was supposed to have died eleven YEARS later, not MONTHS. It should be fixed by the time you read this, but just incase there was any confusion.

**Dellis – **Yeah it will be a hard time for him, but he'll manage. Thank you for reviewing.

**Sorceress Misha **– Glad you enjoyed it and yeah, I couldn't let her die without realizing what she did was wrong. Mariska is sorted out here. Thanks for reviewing.

**Snape's Opera Rose** – I am glad that you do. I just felt it had to be done. And I know they will succeed in getting past this. It had to be done but I am sorry you're sad though. And thanks for reviewing.

**FlameBlaze1 –** Glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for reviewing.

**Tracy137** – Yeah, I was rather cruel to Wolvie in that one. But I am actually rather proud of it. Hell yeah with the swearing! Sorry, couldn't resist. I thought a little magic fun was needed, especially as angry as I had her. I'm just glad you didn't think it was too much. I KNEW IT! I knew that would be your favorite. I'm sorry to have made you cry again. Maybe I should just stop while I'm ahead. I knew you would love the part with Lucan and Bors. It's one way to keep them from leaving. Glad you thought Guinevere's death came off well. I didn't want everyone to be super happy over her death, but I wanted them to understand it was necessary. No, no Ysabeau/Lucan thing. And ramblings okay. You get to find out why it was necessary in this chapter. I hope it comes out all right.

**Cardeia** – Good to know I captured your attention at least. Guinevere wasn't my favorite person in the movie either, which is why it worked so well for this story. Glad you enjoyed it so much. I really was unsure about it. And I just had to get Lucan and Bors together for that part. Bors is so much like a large child himself, it works. Lancelot's love was different from Arthur's though. Arthur's was a more devoted, faithful type of love, while Lancelot's tended towards the more lustful love and longing. That is the way I'm writing it though, which is why Lancelot is starting to show signs of that devoted love, in his own unique way, towards Esmeralda. Hopefully I am able to capture both of their feelings well. Thanks again for reviewing.

**Ryn the whitepanther –** That's okay I understand. I would tell you what is going to happen, but would ruin the surprise. Thanks for reviewing.

**June Birdie –** Yes, yes I did. And I would give him to you, but my friend already beat you to him about three chapters ago. Sorry. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter though. Sorry again, maybe next story I can find someone for you. Thanks for reviewing.

**Lunawolf –** Wow, you make that one line sound so threatening. Don't worry! I wouldn't do that to Tristan. Plus then the story would be pretty much over. Glad you enjoyed her death. I was afraid there were more people that would be upset about it, but so far so good. No one's been that mad. I do that all the time, with the thinking of more to say after I hit send. Glad you liked the chapter so much and as always thanks for reviewing.

**Kungfuchick –** Glad you don't hate me too much. You find out about Mariska in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it and thanks for reviewing.

**Lilstrummrgrl527** – That's okay, happens to the best of us (especially if you're me). Glad you liked Bors and Lucan's little part. And will you stop saying you're wrong! You're still right in part. The other reason is she's afraid of losing someone she loves again. Thanks again for the review!

**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY** – Glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for reviewing.

**Sea Cucumber – **I think you meant little Celeste. You were talking about her daughter not Tristan's ex-lover right? Yeah I figured I'd give her redemption instead of just letting her die a two timing bitch. Glad you loved it, makes me happy. Yeah, I knew if any of the knights were helping him it would be Bors. Thanks for reviewing.

**Evenstar-mor2004 –** Yeah they really are great books and very interesting to read. Nice perspective on Guinevere there, just glad you're not mad that I killed her, and I'm glad you enjoyed her with her family. Thanks for reviewing.

**Zelinia –** Sorry didn't mean to make you cry! Ah yes Duncan, he is very nice in my mind and hopefully yours as well. And I'm glad her death didn't make you angry. Thanks for reviewing.

**Quinn – **Don't think I've ever been called a vixen before. Interesting. Glad you're not mad about her death. Hmm I'll see what I can do. I don't write explicit sex scenes as a rule, but I'm sure I can get some passion in there for you. You're welcome for the cookie but don't be counting Arthur out of the love game just yet. Thanks for reviewing.

**The Priestesses of Avalon**

**Chapter Twelve: Meetings and Fates**

"What's happening?" Lancelot asked, casting his eyes from Guinevere's dead body towards Mariska's violently thrashing one as Hayley tried to hold her steady, Dagonet and Tristan moving to help her while Esmeralda tried to force the frankincense down her throat.

"She drank too much poison," Hayley said, fighting with her arms. Lancelot moved forward then, taking one of Mariska's legs while Tristan took the other, Dagonet grabbing her arms while Hayley looked at them gratefully, moving to help Esmeralda get Mariska to drink the liquid.

Arthur's face was the picture of anguish as he looked down at Guinevere before sinking to his knees, taking her hands and crying silently as he gazed at her. This was all his fault. If he had only forgiven her, told her to stay back at the fort where she was safe, then perhaps she would still be by his side. "I am sorry," he murmured slightly, leaning forward and kissing her lips gently. "Forgive me. I am so sorry."

Merlin looked at her and the young man, grieving, in silence, the tears running paths down his cheeks through the blue paint as he watched her. If only he had been more attentive, stopped her from her games. Taught her to heed Destiny rather than let her live her reckless life. It was the same with Angharad. He let his own pride get in the way of protecting his daughters and now he'd lost them both.

As Hayley and Esmeralda managed to get the antidote into Mariska her body began to ease out of the convulsive stat to the point that the three knights were able to hold her still.

"Come Mariska wake up!" Esmeralda yelled at her, slapping her hard across the face. "Wake up you bloody cow!" she hit her again, harder this time.

Mariska's head moved to the side, blood rushing to the surface of her cheek, making it red, but still she did not stir.

"Who has the little hag angered today hmm?" a voice said from the doorway causing everyone in the room to start and turn to see a woman standing there, Saoirse on her shoulder and Vigdis resting on her right arm. She was around five feet three inches tall and well built with long sun colored hair falling in waves about her pale skin and a freckle in the middle of her left cheek. What was alarming about her though were her eyes, which were completely white.

"Jasmine?" Esmeralda asked, looking confusedly over at the new arrival, wearing the same garb that the girls had worn when they first came to the fort. "What are you doing here?"

"Who is she?" Tristan asked, inclining his head towards the girl, his eyes never leaving Mariska, who was unconscious on the bed, her breathing getting shallower as time ticked by.

"Sonia sent me after she had a vision and we received word from him," she inclined her head towards Merlin as she began to move about the room, taking off her cloak and throwing it onto a chair after sending the birds to settle on a nearby headboard. The knights watched her in awe, wondering how she could move so easily about the room when blind. "Now who has she angered this time?" she settled on the side of the bed next to Mariska, moving a hand up to move a hair from the other girls face, never looking down at her but instead over towards Hayley.

"Her Aunt defied Destiny and Mariska tried to bring her back," Hayley answered.

"So she's angered the Fates again eh? Figures," she turned her head to look straight ahead, taking one of Mariska's hands into her own as she placed her other on the side of the red haired Priestesses face.

"Is there anything you can do Jas?" Esmeralda asked, concern clear on her face.

"Most likely, but I need quiet. All of you must leave. Except for Hayley. You may need to tend to her when she is awakened," the young woman replied after a moments thought.

"Very well. Come," Esmeralda started leading everyone out, Lancelot and Dagonet handling Arthur while Merlin looked numbly over at his granddaughter before shuffling out himself. Only Tristan refused to go. "Come Tristan, we must leave."

"I make no noise," he replied emotionlessly, leaning back against the wall.

"You're heartbeats and I can hear it," Jas replied with an annoyed air. "If you wish her to live I suggest you leave now. There is little time."

Eyeing the woman coolly for a moment, he turned on his heel and left, Esmeralda shutting the door behind them.

"Who is she?" Lancelot asked, as he and Dag lowered Arthur to the ground, his body numb with grief.

"That is Jasmine, one of the Priestesses of our order," Esmeralda replied leaning against the wall tiredly. "When she was little the Fates stole her vision so that she could see them. Now she sees the world but not as we do."

"How do you mean?" Dagonet asked, looking between the young woman and the closed door to the infirmary, wondering if Hayley needed him.

"For her it is like looking at two worlds at once, this one and the one that the Gods and Fates reside in. When they found her years ago, she was no more than eight and had lived that way for over two years," Esmeralda sighed before continuing. "Most who have this gift fall to the depths of insanity within months of receiving it. She was still clinging on, albeit barely. She recovered once she was brought to the temple. Mariska and Hayley know her best, although Mariska is closest to her."

"You could not tell it," Tristan stated, his eyes boring into the door. This whole situation was causing a certain unease to fall over him and his mind was drawn back to Miranda's words to him, as they had stood in Elysia only six weeks prior.

'_I love you Tristan, I do. But the world you live in was not meant to be lived in alone. I know you ache for me, but you are not the stone cold killer you seem to believe yourself to be. In your chest still beats the heart of the man I fell in love with. The man who fathered my son. You are a good man Tristan and deserve happiness. Loneliness is the worst punishment one can impose upon themselves. If you won't love again for your sake than do it for mine; let me know that you are happy and well cared for,' she spoke softly, as was her way, and caressed his cheek, running a thumb over one of the war tattoos._

'_Why do you tell me this now?' he asked, pulling her nearer as he looked into her deep blue eyes, swimming in them as he had done when she was alive._

'_So that when the time comes, you will not run from her. Another is on the horizon for you Tristan. When you find her I need you to know that it is alright to love her, for she needs your love as much as you need her own.'_

He was brought back from the memory as Esmeralda began to speak again. "That is not their way, to be sentimental. Neither of them acts as if they like the other much but they are terribly close," she sighed and ran a hand over her face. "I only hope she can convince the Fates to not take Mariska's life for trying to interfere."

"Can they bring her back then?" Arthur asked from the floor, startling them all as they turned to look at him. Pain and grief swam in his eyes as he looked hopefully up at Esmeralda. Everyone present knew it was not of Mariska that he spoke.

"Nay. Once Atropos has cut a thread, there is no turning back," she knelt down before Arthur and placed a hand on his shoulder. "She angered Destiny Arthur. She knew the consequences of this as we all do and yet still she acted as she did. There was no escaping her punishment," she tried to sooth him but shrugged off her hand and rose.

"There is no destiny!" he growled out before turning on his heels and stalking down the corridor.

Lancelot and Esmeralda exchanged a look before he sighed, running his hand through his hair. She could see the hurt and pain in his eyes, knowing a part of him had loved Guinevere too. And an even bigger part of him was feeling guilty for what had happened between Guinevere and Arthur. But as he looked at her she saw something else. A certain sadness that she knew had nothing to do with what was going on around them. The same sadness she felt in her heart every time she thought of telling him she did not love him. Sighing she walked over and rested her head against his chest, bringing her arms about him. He looked at her oddly for a moment before wrapping his arms around her and sighing contentedly. It wasn't much but it was a start.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Inside the room Hayley became unbelievably quiet, trying to not even breathe too loudly as Jasmine began the task of falling into a trance. She was letting her mind and body slip more into the world of the Gods than in the world of men and it was a remarkable thing to watch.

She concentrated on her breathing, and Mariska's aura, following it until she saw the cause of the problem. Next to the bed, but in another place and another time, the three sisters of Fate stood, black cloaks covering their bodies and long thin fingers caressing a long strand of thread. A thread that ran directly into Mariska's body, a pair of gilded scissors in Atropos hand.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

A few minutes later, but what felt like hours for the now seven men, one woman and one little blonde haired boy waiting in the hall, the door to the sick room opened and Jasmine stood there, leaning heavily on the frame but a triumphant look on her face. "I made a deal with them."

"What deal?" Esmeralda asked, detaching herself from Lancelot and stepping forward.

"She is no longer allowed to walk the Land of the Dead. So no one die," Jasmine answered. "If she does again, her life is theirs to take."

"Sounds fair," Galahad said, looking around at the others.

"Yes, but Mariska will not think so," Jasmine said after a moment, gazing down at Lucan, feeling his eyes upon her from his place next to Dagonet, his arms wrapped around the giant knights leg. "Do my eyes frighten you?" she asked, leaning over and placing her hands on her knees to regard him.

"No, I think their neat," he answered, examining them further.

Jasmine grinned and reached out, ruffling his hair before rising. "You have a brave son knight," she said before turning towards Esmeralda. "Where can I sleep? It was a long ride here."

"Our room is this way," Esmeralda said, leading her down the hall past Tristan and towards the sleeping quarters, the other knights gradually wandering off, Lancelot heading to check on Arthur, leaving only Dagonet, Lucan, Tristan and Merlin to converge on the sick room.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Mariska groaned at the throbbing in her head. It was truly worse than it should be, and waking her from a rather peaceful, dreamless sleep. Moaning she brought her hand to her head and rubbed her temples, opening her eyes slowly to the dim light of the sick room. It was late that night and the room was illuminated by only one candle, which much to Mariska's distress, was sitting on the table next to the bed. Groaning again she rolled away from it, opening her eyes fully to see Tristan sitting next to the bed, diligently carving at the apple in his hand.

"How long?" she asked in a hoarse voice, looking around for a bit of water.

"A day," he replied, leaning over and pouring her some from a pitcher, handing her the mug as he regarded her closely.

She drank greedily, feeling the cool liquid rejuvenate her and her headache begin to subside. She watched him closely from the rim of her mug. He was staring at her just as intently, his hands idle between his legs as he rested his elbows on his knees, a thoughtful expression on his normally passive face. She finished her water and placed the mug back on the table near the bed, thoughts of what Duncan had said swimming in her mind.

'_Always is an awful long time. Longer when you're alone. He could take care of you. We all think so.'_

She sighed and settled back against her pillow, regarding him for a moment more, unsure what to say next. He was definitely attractive, she could not deny that. And strong and brave, and a fierce fighter. And had been the star of many of her dreams of late. But was she ready to risk it all? To love again and feel the hurt and pain and anguish that came with it when that person left you alone in this world, as they all inevitably did. She didn't know if her heart could take that pain again.

It was as these thoughts plagued her mind that Tristan began to speak, his eyes firmly trained on his dagger.

"We grew up in the same village in Sarmatia. Our mothers were friends and her father had been a knight as well. We became lovers and when I was commissioned to serve Rome, she accompanied me. We were both very young then, I can hardly remember how old exactly, and thought that nothing could ever touch us. We were happy together here for about four summers. I was different then. More like the others I guess you could say. It was easier to talk and drink when I was young and happy. Then one night, Woads attacked the Fort while we were away. We rode in for the last bit of it. They thought her a threat because she could use a bow, and was using it to her advantage," he paused, gathering his thoughts. He had never spoken of Miranda since she had died, and the other knights had learned to respect that. Even Bors had let it go, but not after a lot of trying. It was strange to him, that although difficult, it was easier than he expected it would be to tell Mariska these things. "She was six moons with child when one of them decided that it was best to shoot her through the heart rather than let her live." He looked up at Mariska then, their eyes locking. "When I found her, Vanora was with her, holding my dead son in her arms, covered in blood. She told me that Miranda had begged her to cut the child from her belly, and she could not say no. The child lived long enough for Miranda to die, but not long after that."

Mariska's hand flew to her mouth and tears pricked her eyes at hearing the tale. She could not believe that the people that were a part of her own blood could do such a thing. She felt sick and dirty and filled with hate. "What did you do?" she asked in a small voice, almost afraid of the answer.

"I killed them. Everyone who attacked that day that was not already dead fell at my blade. I was blind with the rage. It finally took seven men to stop me from riding off into the woods to hunt the rest," he said after a moment. "Then we buried them in the cemetery on the hill and I became what I am today."

She nodded slowly, understanding better than most. It was what she would have done, did do in a way. But while she could not hack her aunt to bits with her own two hands, she found the means to do so.

"There was a time that I would have killed you merely for being a part of their blood," he added after a moment before sighing, rising from his chair and settling on the bed next to her, setting the apple on the table and running a hand through his hair, the dagger finding it's way back into his belt. "You are like her in some ways, but in others you are very different. Miranda was sweet and pure and innocent. Naïve in a sense. But I loved her nonetheless. You are strong and powerful and know the world is not as perfect as it seems. But there is that sweetness about you. And a purity. You were willing to die for three men you never met and again for an Aunt that did not deserve the pardon. You are much like her, but you are much different as well."

They looked at each other for a long moment before Tristan leaned forward, kissing her deeply. It took her a minute, but Mariska's arms snaked up around his neck, pulling him closer and kissing him back, deepening it further. It would be hard, but she was ready to try and love again.

**Authors Note: **Hope Tristan doesn't seem too out of character with this. I just needed him to realize what she meant or could mean to him and put a little bit of what Miranda told him (at least in my mind) in there as well. Hope you all enjoy it and don't find him too out of character. Thanks to all who reviewed and please do so again.


	14. Chapter 13: Grief and Discoveries

**Disclaimer:** I am poor and own nothing. And because I'm poor, this is my only source of entertainment, so please do not sue.

**Authors Note: ** Quinn, I tried to put in what you asked for in this chapter. Let me know if you enjoyed it or it wasn't sweet or passionate enough. I'm sure I can always write another later.

**Megan –** HA! Thank you, you made me laugh.

**Sea Cucumber – **No not a bloody idiot. Just you and I have something in common…poor you. ;o) Glad you loved it. Yeah it was pretty sad, but he needed a good reason to hate the Woads in my opinion. Again don't worry about the mistake and thanks for reviewing.

**Tracy137** – Oh who cares how much they swear or we swear? People can be so anal sometimes. I'm actually surprised my characters don't swear more, and that's only because I haven't figured out how to incorporate 'Bite my ass', 'No Shit Sherlock', and all the good ones into this time frame. You know who else is pretty well known for that? Colin Ferrell. Apparently fk is his favorite word. Coincidently it's mine too. ;o) Well if you're threatening me with a mob then I guess I will press on. Meg's going to laugh when I tell her you said that. Jasmine is so based on her. Looks, personality, smart-ass comments, everything. (You'll see how much she isn't me when she starts calling Tristan the "unwashed one"). Knew you would enjoy the Tristan/Mariska moment…I know I did. Ah and yes, Esmeralda and Lancelot, another sweet moment. I just couldn't let her not hug him I mean come on? I know I would have been all over that one. And Tris and Dag too for that matter…. sorry went to my happy place for a second there. That's pretty bad that he knows when you're reading my stories. LOL. I think you meant when Esmeralda slapped her, but I understood it. Yeah, Lucan is too cute not to notice. For once the site has been pretty good about sending them…I'm sure it won't last.

**Ryn the whitepanther –** Glad you enjoyed it and glad to hear you love it. Thanks for reviewing.

**Cardeia** – Yes Jasmine will be staying on for a bit. I'll have to remember said deal later on as sometimes I have a tendency to try and kill people only to keep the readers on their toes. Sorry to have lumped it all, but the reason I did was exactly as you said. I didn't see him as the type to stop and pause and collect his thoughts. Just all out in the open, and all the facts. It was a little hard to write as well, I'll gladly admit that. Oh and I'm glad you agreed with the kiss. I don't know but it just felt like the natural next step for that scene so I went with it. There is more of Arthur and Lance in this chapter. And we'll get a better look at Jasmine as well. And yeah, Esmeralda is so lying to herself at this point. We'll get her past that though. Thanks for reviewing.

**Zelinia –** Glad you understood why he was OOC. It was hard to write as I was trying to picture it all in my mind and all I could see was him setting there being Tristan. It took a minute to get it all believable for him. Glad you like her, you'll see more of her later. Thanks for reviewing.

**Kungfuchick –** Yeah it definitely took me longer to get there than usual. Don't feel too sad though. Thanks for reviewing.

**Lilstrummrgrl527** – Yeah I wanted him to have a really good reason for hating the Woads and I think I managed that. Don't worry Jas will be joining us for a while yet. Don't feel bad for being glad she's dead. Remember, one it's fiction and two I made her kind of bitchier than usual for this story. Ah you're such a flatter thank you. You made me feel really good when I read that, but you've got to be careful or I won't be able to leave my room with the head I'll develop. And I don't care that you called me "my dear" I've been called much worse, mostly to my face. Besides I call people stuff like that a lot too and it takes a lot more than that to offend me trust me. As always thank you so much for your kind words and reviews.

**TriGemini –** Merlin is just not having any luck with his kids in this story is he? He and Mariska will talk soon and we will find out more about him and his family and exactly what he knew. And yeah, Duncan and Miranda are on the same wavelength there. It's okay for you both to love again, we understand. I know it's kind of a harsh deal, but I don't want this story to be too soft. Hopefully I'm succeeding. They are actually going to start getting better for the two of them, as well as for the other couples. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reviewing.

**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY –** Glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for reviewing.

**Dellis –** I'm glad you didn't think him out of character. I think people forget that just because he's silent and deadly that doesn't still make him a normal person. And you're right, Arthur will find someone new. Thanks for reviewing.

**REK – **Always glad to see a new face and to hear that someone else is enjoying my little yarn here. And I'm glad you didn't find him out of character. I was a bit worried but so far everyone's been pretty positive about it. Thank you so much for reviewing. I hope you become one of my regulars.

**Evenstar-mor2004 –** LOL, so very true. If anyone else were there he would have been fascinated with that apple wouldn't he? Thanks for reviewing, as always.

**Sorceress Misha –** Now come, you should have more faith in me than that! Oh, and as for your guess, GET OUT OF MY HEAD! LOL! Thanks as always for reviewing.

**The Priestesses of Avalon**

**Chapter Thirteen: Grief and Discoveries**

"Arthur?" Lancelot called through the door of his commander's quarters, his hands placed on either side of the frame, leaning heavily against it. "Come Arthur open the door."

Silence met him and with a sigh he decided to try the knob. To his surprise it was open and he hastened into the room, closing the door behind him. For a moment he was startled, thinking that perhaps he was in his own quarters as the room was a shambles, books and tablets strewn about and cloths thrown in every which way. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he looked up to see Arthur sitting across the room, back in the alcove of his bed, the pale blue dress Guinevere often wore cradled in his hands.

Lancelot sighed dejectedly and walked over, looking down at his closest friend. Never in all the years that he had known him had Arthur looked so lost. He looked up at Lancelot, the grief and anguish plain in his eyes. "I loved her," he muttered, sounding more defeated than Lancelot had ever heard him.

"I know," Lancelot said, sinking onto the bed next to him, eyeing his friend closely. "That is why I could not bear to tell you."

"Lancelot was I a fool?" he asked after a moment, looking up into the dark knights eyes. "To think that she could love me in return?"

Lancelot thought for a long moment, trying to find the best way to answer him. "Nay Arthur, you were no fool. I think that she did indeed love you, yet not the way you deserved."

"It is my fault…"

"No Arthur hear me," Lancelot took him by the shoulders and shook him hard. "Tis not your fault! No matter how hard I tried, the girls tried, her father tried, and still she did not listen. Mariska nearly died trying to saver her as she did us, and still she is gone."

"Than it is her fault then, is that what you are saying?" Arthur asked, a flare of anger coming across his eyes.

"Nay. No one is at fault," Lancelot replied with a sigh. "It is not your fault Arthur."

Arthur stared at him for a long moment, the grief and anguish taking over once again as his buried his face in his hands, sobbing into Guinevere's dress.

Lancelot just sat there, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, letting him grieve, knowing it was going to be a long night.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Later that night Hayley lay in her bed, tossing and turning. It was all so strange, everything that had happened. Esmeralda was checking on Mariska and Jasmine was sleeping soundly, dead to the world as it were, in the next bed. So much had happened in the near two months they had been there. Sighing she rolled over once again, gazing out the window, the full moon reflecting off her crystalline blue eyes.

Guinevere had died defying Destiny and Mariska had almost joined her, and that had Hayley very worried. As Priestesses they sometimes walked a fine line between helping people and going against what the universe had planned. Sonia and the other High Priestesses worked hard to try and ensure that they knew the difference, but sometimes it was very hard to tell.

Now, as she lay wide-awake in bed, she was wondering if perhaps she was angering Destiny herself, by denying the signs around her and the call of her heart. She groaned softly and rolled onto her back, running her hands over her eyes. This was insane. Why was she so worried? It was not as if she could make Dagonet love her any more than she could stop the sun from rising.

But his eyes…some days she just swam in those deep brown eyes of his. And he was kind and gentle and she had no doubts that she loved him. It was a silent, steady love that had grown the more she had gotten to know him. He would do anything for those he cared for, had almost died to prove that point; and the way he was with little Lucan melted her heart. And that little boy…how she already loved that little boy as if he were her own.

Sighing in determination she sat up, throwing off the pelts, and began to make her way over to the door, grabbing her cloak and slippers on the way, throwing them on and moving silently out of the room. She walked quickly down the hall, afraid if she faltered she would lose her never, and came to a stop outside of Dagonet's door.

Soothing her long brown hair down about her shoulders she took a deep breath and rapped on the door. Now or never, she thought as she heard a bit of a commotion on the other side before the door opened and Dagonet peered out at her groggily.

"Hello Dagonet is now a bad time?" she asked sweetly, wringing her hands as she stood before him.

"Hayley?" he asked, gradually waking up more. "What is it? Is something wrong with Mariska?" he asked, moving forward, allowing her to come into the room, shutting the door behind her. He stood before her for a moment, his chest bare as he looked at her, now fully awake. Realizing that he was standing before a lady in the middle of the night in only a pair of breeches, he blushed a deep scarlet and moved to grab his shirt from the end of the bed.

"She is fine, Esmeralda went to check on her, I just thought that perhaps you and I should talk about something," she said, looking about the room and noticing that Lucan's cot was empty. "Where is Lucan?"

"Away with Bors bunch," he replied, pulling the shirt over his head and looking at her closely, confusion clear on his face. "Hayley is something wrong?"

"No, not at all," she turned and smiled nervously at him. "It is just that, well…" it had been a much easier conversation in her head on the way to his room. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, holding her hands out in front of her, deciding to just spill it all out in front of him. "I'm in love with you, and I know you probably do not love me back, but I just had to tell you or else I would go mad."

She stopped and kept her eyes closed for a moment, waiting for him to start laughing at her, or ask her to leave, or anything really. When nothing happened she opened her eyes to find him smirking down at her, joy and mirth in his eyes.

"I love you too," he said softly, running a hand over her cheek, leaning forward and kissing her deeply. She moaned against his lips and reached her arms up about his neck, letting him lift her from the floor and carrying her to the bed, pulling his shirt off as they went. He laid her gently down, running a hand slowly down her side before pulling the gown from her body, kissing her deeply. It was to be a very long night.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Mariska awoke with a small sigh, feeling the warm body against her own and the protective arms draped about her abdomen. Snuggling her cheek closer to the person's chest she breathed in deeply, smelling a woodsy natural scent. Opening her eyes slowly she looked up to see Tristan looking down at her though half closed lids, sleep still heavy about his eyes.

"Morning," she mumbled, stifling a yawn as she burrowed closer to him, seeking his warmth.

"Morning," he replied, his voice just as thick with sleep as he rested his cheek against the top of her head, placing a light kiss on her forehead. They had spent most of the night getting to know each other. Alternating between talking about their pasts, and finding comfort in the others arms, or from the others lips, but that was as far as it had gone.

Arching her back slightly she moved her head and body so that she could look into his face, his eyes opening reluctantly to regard her as well. Her head resting on the pillow next to his, she smiled a bit, reaching out a finger to trace one of his tattoo's as his arm snaked about her waist, pulling her nearer. Their eyes locked before she leaned forward, her lips claiming his own in a soft, gentle kiss.

They pulled apart, slightly breathless, his finger running slowly down her cheek. "I could get used to this," she purred, her eyes closing slightly.

He leaned forward and kissed her again, a smirk tugging at his lips, pushing her down into the bed a bit, his body covering her own as her hands came up into his hair, his own moving down her body.

"Ahem," a voice sounded from the doorway, forcing the two apart to see Jasmine standing there, walking further into the room, a white cat trailing after her, its fur long and fluffy and its green eyes looking accusingly at them. "I am blind not deaf," she said, walking further into the room. "And no one needs see that," she indicated the two of them as she found the foot of the bed, resting her hands on the footboard as her cat jumped up, mewing at them. "Isis agrees."

Tristan removed himself from Mariska's arms as he rose and she sat up in the bed, straightening his shirt. "I will be back later," he said, looking once more at Mariska, running a finger over her cheek.

"I will be looking forward to it," she smiled at him, watching as he turned to leave.

"Make sure you stop by the bath houses before you do," Jasmine called after him with a smirk, wrinkling her nose before she sat in the chair he had occupied the night before, earning a raised eyebrow from the scout as he closed the door behind him, and a disapproving look from Mariska.

"Funny," she said, soothing the blanket over her lap.

"So I've been told," Jasmine grinned, looking in Mariska's direction. "How fare you today?"

"Well, and you my friend? How was your journey?"

"Very well and uneventful save a bit of rain."

"That is good. Shall we make small talk all day or do you plan to tell me what it is you have come to tell me?"

Jasmine smirked over at her, wondering how it was she and Mariska knew each other so well for a moment before she began. "I had to strike a deal with the Fates to bring you back."

"What kind of deal?" Mariska asked with a raised eyebrow. Her friend had just started and already she didn't like the sound of what Jasmine had to say.

"In exchange for your life, I agreed that you would not set foot in the Land of the Dead, until it is your time to die," she answered honestly, figuring it was best to just cut to the chase. "To do so will result in your death and a ticket straight into the Underworld, not side trips to Elysia."

"You had no right to make such a deal," Mariska answered angrily, her thoughts immediately going to the seven knights and one of them in particular.

"Oh right, how stupid of me, I should have just let you die then," Jasmine snapped back sarcastically. "I'll know better next time."

"How am I to help anyone then?" Mariska growled angrily.

"You could always raise another dragon. Or I don't know, _any_ other spell comes to mind," Jasmine rolled her eyes, not truly seeing the problem.

"Oh you don't understand," Mariska sighed, turning away from her friend in frustration.

"Don't I?" Jasmine had an amused tone to her voice as she rose and came to sit on the edge of the bed, nudging her fellow Priestesses leg. "Let me guess, he kisses better than he smells?"

Mariska rolled her eyes and glared at one of her closest friends, a smirk tugging at her lips. "He does not smell. And despite, that," she grinned this time. "Yes he does."

"Well that's more than I need to know," Jasmine grinned, leaning back on her hands. "Seriously, just give up on walking the Land of the Dead for awhile. The Fates do not take kindly to people interfering."

Mariska sighed, leaning back against her pillow. "I know."

"So what have I missed out on while you were away?" Jas asked after a moment, deciding to lighten the mood a bit.

"Well, you're back to being the only virgin of our order," Mariska answered after a moment, thankful to gossip. The other she would deal with later, now she just needed something to ease her mind from the last few days.

"Damn," Jasmine said with a grin. "So Esmeralda finally made it huh?"

"Yes, with Lancelot no less," Mariska grinned back. "She's in love with him and doesn't realize it yet."

"And him?"

"He cares for her, and Hayley and I are sure he loves her, but he is unsure as well."

"Could prove interesting," Jasmine mused, rubbing Isis's head as the cat began to purr loudly. "What about you and the silent man? Anything I should know about?"

"We decided to take it slow," Mariska smiled, her fingers unconsciously going to her lips.

"Ah yes, it looked as if you two were just inching along from the doorway," Jasmine grinned.

"Oh silence you cow," Mariska slapped her arm playfully. "What of the order? Sonia and the others?"

"All are doing well. Although I think Sonia is anxious for you all to return," Jasmine replied teasingly. "It is dreadfully quiet over there. I must say I have enjoyed it."

"You know you missed us," Mariska answered with a smirk before growing serious. "I do not see myself returning," she added a moment later in a small voice.

Jasmine just sighed, focusing on the cat that had curled up in her lap. "Yes, we already knew that," she answered after a moment, the two girls falling into a comfortable silence.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

It was just before noon when Lancelot entered his room, looking tired and worn out, to find Esmeralda sitting on the bed waiting for him, her hands in her lap. She rose as he entered and offered him a small smile and open arms as he walked over, wrapping his arms around her and leaning heavily.

She hugged him back, running her hands slowly over his back and shoulders in wide circles. "How is he?" she asked after a few moments.

He pulled away and sighed, running a hand through his hair. "As well as can be expected. He finally exhausted himself." Lancelot sank onto the bed, pulling off his boots and stretched out his feet. "He has agreed to proceed with the crowning. Jols said he would take care of informing Merlin."

Esmeralda nodded slowly, watching Lancelot's shoulders sag. "Well it is a start," she said, sitting next to him and wrapping her hand about his head, pulling it down to rest on her shoulder and running her fingers through his hair slowly. "Would you like me to fetch you anything to eat or drink?" she asked, trying to comfort him as best she could.

"No, this is just perfect," he murmured, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her nearer, reveling in the heat of her body.

They sat like that for a long moment before she spoke, her voice small with fear. "Lancelot, I thought that perhaps we should speak about us."

He sighed, having dreaded this conversation and held her a moment longer before he let her go, pulling back to look into her face. "Very well."

She looked at him with uncertainty before looking down at her hands, studying her fingers closely. "I have been thinking about it since the other morning after what you said to me…about earning my love, and I have been trying to figure out what my feelings are for you exactly. On the battlefield yesterday, when you threw yourself between me and that Saxon, and the way you fought, it gave me a good indication of the kind of man you are."

Lancelot sighed in defeat. He knew what was coming now. He knew the kind of monster he became on the battlefield and now it was going to cost him more than he was willing to part with. Preparing himself for the worst he looked at her closely, watching as she brought her eyes up to meet his own.

"And I saw that you are a strong, valiant man with a good heart and a noble spirit," she scooted closer to him on the bed and brushed a few curls from his eyes. "You do not need to make yourself worthy of my love. You already are," she smiled at him, leaning forward and kissing him gently. He deepened the kiss, both of them falling back onto the bed.

**Authors Note:** Here you all go, a little bit of romance for just about everyone. Hope you all enjoyed it and please review. (This means you Meg, what'd ya think?) No flames.


	15. Chapter 14: Comfort

**Disclaimer:** I am poor and own nothing. And because I'm poor, this is my only source of entertainment, so please do not sue.

**Authors Note: ** Enjoy you guys! Oh and this chapter is dedicated to **Tracy137** for her wonderful update to Heart & Soul, which will leave me grinning like a loon for the next month and for being such a great and wonderful friend for writing a certain character into said story.

**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY –** Yes, yes he will. It just may take him a bit. Thanks for reviewing and glad you enjoyed the chapter.

**Vintersorg –** New faces are very nice. Glad you liked the love in the last chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

**June Birdie** – Glad you enjoyed it. Sorry again about Arthur. Thanks for reviewing.

**Lunawolf – **My goodness all the shrieking going on! And someone burst a pillow and sent feathers all over…my goodness I didn't know this story was that good. I am glad that you're enjoying it though. I hate when people don't pay attention and then ask repeat questions! They do that in class too and it upsets me I can only imagine how you must feel being the one asked the questions. Glad you enjoyed both chapters. Cow is my word of choice as of late, so it's going in the story. Thanks for reviewing.

**TriGemini –** Glad you enjoyed it. She's pretty sure she's not going back, and will be even more so in a couple of chapters. Thanks for reviewing.

**Tracy137** – **WARNING: Tissues may be needed for parts of this chapter. And no feather pillows! **I wouldn't dream of stopping writing this as I think you might hurt me. In your defense you're no more deranged than I am…. although I don't know if that's actually defending you. My mom thought it was so cool when I told her this morning we were going to write a story together. I talk about your stuff so much and everything. It's nice to know he can put some things together though. Gives me help for the rest of the male species. Tell Trev he better not even dare committing you! Who would understand my ranting then? LOL, that poor pillow. And your poor husband and dog. I can't believe you squeezed it that hard. Yeah, Dag and Hayley were pretty cute though…thank Quinn for asking for that one…and look, no Jols or Lucan interruptions! Score for them. Those were pretty good lines for Jas. And go easy on those poor pillows! Oh, and warn me if you do what I just did when you update H&S as I usually have a Lucy in my lap for that and she'll bite me if I squeeze her that hard! I really didn't know that chapter would cause that much trouble, but I'm glad cause quite frankly, my sides hurt from laughing so hard at all of it! Glad you enjoyed it although I have no idea how I will ever top it now.

**Sorceress Misha –** GET OUT OF MY HEAD! Well there are so many things she can specialize in. Growing plants, talking to animals more, pleasing Tristan…the list goes on and on ;o). Glad you're still enjoying it. Thanks for reviewing.

**REK –** I'm glad you liked that part. I was picturing it in my head and it's probably what I would have done. Well, if she doesn't listen to Jas, I'm sure Tristan can convince her…;o) LOL, glad I wasn't the only one not upset by getting rid of her. Actually, quite a few people weren't. Thanks for reviewing.

**Lilstrummrgrl527** – Glad I helped to start your day off right. Nope, the little cow didn't realize it until the end…a little irony for her. Knew you'd love Dag and Hayley. I just had to get them together (with Jols out of the way) before the mob ensued…and the sad thing is, I probably would have led it. Yeah, let's see how slow they actually take it…. I'm not known with my patience with love in my stories, and quite frankly, I'm surprised it took them this long. Usually by chapter 4 (if that) they are all over each other and it doesn't matter what kind of story I'm writing. Ah yes, every girl should want a knight (or two). Goddess knows I do. Excuse me for a moment while I go to my happy place where I have them…. okay back now. I'm glad you enjoy my stories so much. It makes me really happy. Thanks for reviewing and no need to apologize for rambling…I do it often.

**Cardeia** – Yes that last chapter was very much filler, but fun filler. It didn't even bother me to write it like most filler does, so I'm relatively pleased with it. Even if the characters didn't need to breathe, I sure did after writing the three chapters before it. They were very intense and took a lot out of me. Jasmine is based off a friend of mine and I've been told, is also a lot like me. So hopefully not too many people think of her as a bitch though. She'll play a bigger role later. Nope not the end yet. There are still a few twists in my warped twisted mind. I would hate them all too much if they got their happily ever after that easily. Yeah she did take it rather well didn't she? I'm sure that's not the end of it though…don't ask me how I know ;o). Glad to know that I'm provoking some emotion. Makes me feel even happier with the chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

**Quinn –** Glad you enjoyed it. But like I said, I can always add some more later. Oh good, some people do ask for those explicit scenes, and I just am not that comfortable writing them. Tingles huh? Go me. I know I was wishing I was her cause yeah… And I'm glad you're happy for the other two as well. It's a bit slower than Hayley, but Hayley is also the most stable of the Priestesses, so she's more sure of what she wants. And when its Dag (complete with adorable little Lucan) who could be unsure of that? Feel free to babble, I do it often. That vixen thing just throws me still and makes me laugh. I am glad you are enjoying this story though and will miss your reviews while you're away. Thanks for letting me know though I do appreciate that. And thanks for your faith in me with Arthur. Thanks as always for the review and you're very welcome for the love scene there. I tried to get this one up before Tuesday, but sadly it was not in the cards. Hope you enjoy it when you get back though! (Or now.)

**The Green Queen –** Glad to have made your homecoming enjoyable! And I'm glad you enjoyed the chapters so much. Thanks for reviewing.

**Snape's Opera Rose –** The sugar intake wasn't that obvious…okay so it really, and I mean REALLY was, but I don't mind at all. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter so much! Thanks for reviewing.

**Megan –** Glad the cow's death could make you so happy. Smoochies huh? I'm sure that can be arranged eventually….;o) Thanks for reviewing.

**Evenstar-mor2004 – **I'm sure I can find someone for Jas. Glad your happy for Dag and Hayley, and as for the other, I'll never tell but Bors might. Thanks for reviewing.

**Zelinia –** Yeah it was a rather romantic chapter wasn't it? Glad you still like her. We'll see more of her later. And I'm sure Arthur will be happy again. Thanks for reviewing.

**Kungfuchick –** Glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for reviewing.

**The Priestesses of Avalon**

**Chapter Fourteen: Comfort**

After a long night, and morning, spent in one another's arms, Hayley awoke with a smile, looking over to see Dagonet still sleeping next to her, a soft smile on his lips and his arms protectively around her. She sighed happily and adjusted in his arms so that she was facing him, resting on her elbow, her fingers tangled in her hair as her head rested in her hand. It had been a very good long night and morning.

He stirred slightly, but only pulled her closer, still deep in sleep. Giggling softly she reached her finger up and traced it down the bridge of his nose slowly and softly, causing him to stir again. Next she leaned over, kissing his lips gently. His arms tightened around her, pulling her flush against his body as her hands came to rest on his shoulders before coming up behind his neck as he deepened the kiss, flipping her onto her back.

The kiss intensified to the point that she thought she would lose herself again, and then suddenly stopped as his lips began to trail down along her jaw and then her neck and over her collarbone. "I love you," he murmured against her skin.

She closed her eyes and moaned a bit, her hands rubbing over his back, shoulders and head, as his lips came back up the other side, stopping and hovering over her ear. "I love you too," she groaned back.

"Marry me," he whispered causing her very mind to pause and her hands and body to go completely rigid. He looked up at her, alarm in his eyes and confusion on his face. Had he said the wrong thing? "Hayley are you ill?" he asked after a moment, rising up in the bed to look at her closely. Damnit! He knew he had moved to fast, but he could not deny his heart any longer.

"What did you say?" she asked after a moment, a small feeling of dread that she had heard wrong growing in her stomach, trying to over power the nervous butterflies that were already running amuck there.

"I asked if you would marry me," he said looking away and down at the blanket that barely covered them, his voice quiet. "But it was too soon, I am sorry," he added quickly.

She rose up in the bed as well, for the first time in her life not ashamed of her naked body to be exposed in front of a man, and brought her hand up to his cheek, forcing him to look at her. "That's what I was hoping you said," she smiled at him, her eyes tinkling, the dread and butterflies magically disappearing as they gazed at one another. "Yes Dagonet, I would be honored to be your wife," she smiled sweetly up at him.

Within a moment his lips had claimed her own, and in another her legs were straddling his pelvis, and she could feel him begin to react beneath her as they smothered one another with kisses. Just as he was about to lay her back on the bed, claiming her once again, a knock sounded at the door.

"Father, Uncle Bors said to ask if you were descent before I entered," Lucan's voice came muffled from the other side, causing Dag to groan and Hayley to giggle and burry her head in his shoulder. "May I come in? I can't find mother anywhere and need your help to search!"

"She is here. Give us a moment," Dagonet called back, sighing and burying his own face in her hair. "Why do they always do this to us?" he asked, sounding more than a little exasperated.

"Well we have been unseen for nearly half a day," Hayley pulled back and stroked his cheek. "And he misses his father."

"And mother," Dagonet smiled at her as she dislodged herself from him, reaching for her sleeping gown.

"We will finish this later," she promised, kissing his lips gently as she pulled it over her head before moving to a looking glass, fussing with her hair.

"I will hold you to that," he grinned at her, pulling on his breeches, and after a short search, his shirt, which turned up hanging mysteriously on the back of the bureau, before he opened the door to reveal a very excited looking Lucan, who launched himself into the room and across to wrap his arms around Hayley's legs, causing the Priestess to laugh loudly and hug him back.

"Does this mean you two finally got off your bloody asses?" Lucan asked excitedly earning a shocked look from Hayley and an angry one from Dagonet.

"Get over here boy," Dagonet said, sounding firmer than Lucan had ever heard him. Even firmer than when he told Lucan not to fear him when they first met, and when he told him to stay put in the sick room when they went out to face the bad people.

Fear crossed Lucan's heart and for a moment as he wondered rather or not his slip of words would make them stop loving him. He shuffled over to stand before Dagonet, tears stinging his eyes as he focused on his feet. "Yes sir?" he asked in a small voice.

"Where did you hear those words son?" Dag asked, his voice softening a bit as he noticed the boys visibly fear. Poor lad had been through so much; he would have to remember his tone. He knelt down in front of him and rested a large hand gently on Lucan's shoulder.

"That's what Uncle Bors said," he whispered softly, fear still in his heart as he refused to look his father in the eye.

Dagonet sighed. He had figured as much. He looked at the boy closely, unsure what to do next. Fortunately Hayley came over then, sitting in the chair near the door and pulled Lucan into her lap, hugging him close.

"Listen Lucan, we are not angry with you as you did not know, but those words are grown up words, and although you may hear your uncles and sad to say, my fellow Priestesses use them, you should not, do you understand?" she asked gently, pushing some hair from his forehead.

He looked thoughtful for a long moment before he shook his head no. "Why does it matter? If they are just words and Gilly says them too."

"It's not right for little ones," Dagonet said. "And if Gilly's mamma heard him he'd have a sore rear that's for sure."

"We will give you this one time, but next time they slip you will have to be punished," Hayley said.

"But how do I know which words are grown up words?" Lucan said after another moment.

"If you're uncles use them you shouldn't," Dagonet said, sitting down on the floor next to the chair, wrapping an arm around Hayley's waist and resting his other arm on his knee looking at Lucan closely.

Hayley rolled her eyes at him and turned her attention back to Lucan. "If you're not sure, come and whisper it into mine or your father's ear, and we will tell you and you will not be punished for it then, how is that?"

Lucan considered it before nodding and hugging her close. "Yes mother, but I have another question."

"Yes baby?" she tucked him close, her chin resting on the top of his head.

"Does this mean you and father are together now?" he asked innocently, his eyes on Dagonet who grinned and winked at him.

"Aye boy, just what we wished to speak to you about," Dag got up and took Lucan from Hayley, swinging him in the air and causing him to laugh loudly. "What do you think of me and Hay…Mother, getting married?"

To say that the look that appeared on Lucan's face was an excited one would be an understatement. His eyes grew wide as saucers and Hayley was sure his jaw would crack with how broad his smile grew. "Father do you mean it truly?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper, as if he were afraid that if he spoke to loudly, it would break the spell.

"Aye Lucan we do, that is, if you are fine with it," Hayley rose then and came to stop near both of them, resting a hand on each of their backs.

"Mother I couldn't be happier!" he squealed in delight, leaning over and hugging Hayley tightly. Suddenly he shot up. "I must tell Gilly!"

"Alright, we will all go and tell Gilly," Hayley laughed. "As soon as I run and put on a proper gown. I would like to tell Van as well and I'm sure your father would love to talk to uncle Bors."

Dag grinned and leaned over, kissing her forehead. "You read my mind," he said, bouncing Gilly. "Now let's run and get Mother's dress for her and then we can go tell Gilly," he said to Lucan already heading towards the door.

"I can't wait to tell him I have a family again father," Lucan gushed as they shut the door behind them, leaving a smiling Hayley, with tears in her eyes and a heart full of love.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Arthur wandered aimlessly about the fort, unsure what to do with himself. He had went in search of Lancelot, but quickly left when he heard the sounds of lovemaking coming from behind his door. With fresh thoughts of his nights with Guinevere, he sighed and walked into the meeting hall to see a small, blonde haired woman, her back to him and her hands moving slowly over the polished wood of the round table, standing alone.

He watched her move for a long moment, a white cat curled up on the table next to her, sleeping on it's side with it's two front paws stretched out before it, using one as a pillow. She turned around after a moment, looking in his general direction and his breath caught in his throat. She was beautiful. Even her whitened out eyes gave her a rare and almost exotic beauty that he had never seen before. Almost immediately guilt ripped through him. Guinevere was not even dead a full day and already he was looking at another. Turning to go her voice stopped him.

"Who is there?" she called out, her unseeing eyes trained directly on him now.

"I am sorry to have disturbed you lady," he said after a moment, a vague recollection that she had been sent from Avalon coming to his mind. "I will leave you in peace now." He turned to go, but her voice stopped him.

"You do not have to," she called. "Actually I would enjoy the company," she moved forward and held out her hand towards him. "I am Jasmine."

He turned and eyed her hand for a moment before crossing the distance between them and taking it in his own, feeling how soft her skin was against his own worn and calloused fingers. "Arthur Castus."

As soon as he touched her, an image appeared in her minds eye of a man with striking dark good looks and piercing green eyes, and Jasmine was in love; or at least in lust. She brought her other hand up to take his, smiling up at him. "Ah yes, the future king. Shall I bow?"

He chuckled softly, seeing the mirth plain on her face. "Nay, with a lady as beautiful as your self, I should be the one bowing."

Her grin broadened at that and she moved closer, taking his arm. "I was just admiring your lovely table. There is great power in it," she said, giving him the opportunity to lead, which he did, taking her over towards the table.

"You think so?" he asked, admiring the wood himself. It was his greatest idea, and the one he had been most proud of. Pelagius would have been proud as well.

"I know so," she stated. "I can see it, the power that surrounds it. It is good and pure…I can see why they wish for you to be king," she smiled up at him, her face softening even more.

"Such high praise, I only hope that I can live up to it," he said slightly taken aback.

"I know you will," she replied, patting his arm and moving to sit down. He was there in an instant, pulling out her chair and helping her settle as he took a seat next to her. "Are you excited about the ceremony tomorrow?"

"To be honest lady, I have not thought much on it," he answered honestly, sighing and running a hand over his face and through his hair. "I have had other thoughts to attend to."

"Aye, I know," she answered softly. "I am sorry she could not be saved."

For some reason those words angered Arthur, as they did from everyone who spoke them. "She was not saved from my foolishness lady, that does not mean she could not have been," he almost barked before rising to head from the room. Once again her words stopped him.

"I apologize," she called after him. "I above all others know how uncomforting that statement is and yet I use it. And I am truly sorry for that."

"What do you mean lady?" he asked curiously, stopping to hear what she had to say.

She took a deep breath before looking towards him. It was not a story she liked to tell, nor a memory she liked to relive, but she felt it would help him to know. And as a Priestess, it was her calling to help those in need.

"I was married, for a moment it seems. He came with Master Woo and the others to train us and he was handsome and strong and very brave with long black hair and the most intense brown eyes…" her voice trailed off for a moment and a sad smile appeared on her face.

"His name?" Arthur asked, turning to face her, intrigued further.

"Eric. His name was Eric," she sighed and looked down towards her hands, blinking back the tears she felt prick her eyes as she reached out a hand to stroke the cat, still sleeping on the table. "One morning, two moons after we had wed, we had a terrible argument, over what I cannot even remember now, but I left to gather herbs that morning with Mariska and Hayley cursing his very breath.

"When we returned, we learned that a band of Bandits had attacked the temple…they could not get in of course, but the few men there and the sisters that had stayed behind, including Esmeralda, took up blades to defend the fortress. One of them stabbed him in the back, running him completely through with the blade, piercing his heart in the process. There was nothing to be done. He **_could not_** be saved."

She paused for a moment, allowing Arthur to soak up the information she had just relayed to him. Slowly she rose from her seat and came over to him, placing her hands on the sides of his face and looking up towards him, a tear resting on each cheek. "I know better than most the pain you feel right now," she added softly.

It was then, looking down into her sweet angelic face, knowing the pain she had went through and knowing that she understood what he was going through himself, that he broke. Falling to his knees he let out a sob, burying his head in her chest as she held him firmly against her, murmuring nothings to him and rocking slowly back in forth, as he held her just as close.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

The clearing was far off, away from the fort, but it was easy for Mariska to find as she made her way slowly through the woods, following Saoirse, who was flying high above the trees, and the faint smell of sandalwood. She was lucky that Tristan had talked the bird into helping her, as Vigdis was useless in the bright afternoon sun and Saoirse was incredibly distrustful of Woads, since she had spent all those years watching them try and kill her master and friend.

She emerged to find Merlin, just as she expected to, gazing sadly into the fire. Guinevere's bow at his side as well as a dagger she recognized as one of her mothers. The other she kept tucked into the sheath between her breasts, a gift from her father. She walked further into the clearing and while he did not acknowledge her, she knew he was aware of her presence. She went and sat down on the log next to his, cupping her hands together before her as she watched him closely. He looked so tired and so, she was sad to say it, old.

They sat in silence for a long moment, Merlin looking into the flames and Mariska looking at him. When he spoke his voice sounded just as he looked, old and tired.

"I tried to save her, I did," he stated, his shoulders sagging in defeat.

"Guinevere could not be saved," Mariska began, hoping to comfort him only to be cut off.

"No, your mother. I tried to save her," he looked up at her now. "I tried to save both my daughters, but I tried hardest with her. I had a vision of what was to come and I hurried as fast as I could to her side. When I arrived, there was already so much blood and both she and you were in great distress. Your father, begged me to do anything to save her. Offered up his life in return for her own. I knew then how much he loved her and I fought harder Mariska I did."

Tears pricked Mariska's eyes as she listened to the tale of her birth. She had never heard it all before. Her father refused to relive that night and so she only asked but once. Merlin watched her closely before continuing.

"In the end, you were born, but you had no breath," he had to bite back the sob at the memory of holding his stillborn granddaughter in his hands. "She called your father to her side, and made him swear to protect you and to love you for the both of them. He agreed, albeit reluctantly, for he knew what it meant, and then she did the offering. She gave her soul in exchange for your own. A life, for a life."

Tears fell silently from Mariska's eyes now, for she remembered this part of the tale. Her father had been so proud telling it to her, so that she would know just how much her mother had loved her. For she had died so that Mariska could live.

"Then she took my hand, and she forgave me child. Despite the fact that I did not deserve it at the time, she forgave me, before she left us. Just as I forgave Guinevere, though it truth, I should have begged for her forgiveness. After your grandmother died, I put everything into attaining freedom when I should have put it towards being a better father. Teaching her the will of Destiny better, and the anger of the Fates. I failed her as I failed your mother." he looked sadly back into the fire. "And now I am alone, all because of my own selfish pride," he sighed.

Mariska looked at him closely, the final layer of ice that encased her heart melting as she locked her hands together and began to speak. "When father told me how you treated mother for loving him, I hated you. I could not understand how it was that you did not love my father as I did. And then when he died, I blamed you for not coming for me, and comforting me. For letting it be Sonia, who was then no more than a stranger to me."

She looked up at him, a sadness to her eyes. "I needed my grandfather and he was not there." He was about to speak but she held up her hand, silencing him as she continued. "When you came right before we left, I was angry with you, and blamed you. I did not see then as I do now, that it was for the best.

"At the temple I met Ganieda and she told me who she was, and how she hated you, and I thought perhaps that I found someone of my blood who knew the pain that I felt at what I thought was your hands at the time. But my heart told me to be leery of her and I rightly was. When I met Duncan she tried to steal him from me, and later when I married him, she helped to develop a fear in my heart that I would have to make the choice my mother did. Then I birthed Celeste and all was well and she left the temple. So I began to forgive you, thinking that perhaps my life would be as I always wished it. Not filled with heartache and despair, but happy and peaceful.

"When Ganieda returned, bearing the Black Death with her, she stole my family and I blamed you again."

"Why child?" He knew he most likely did not wish to know the answer, but had to know.

"For not knowing what she was. For not killing her in her cradle," Mariska answered honestly. "I withdrew into myself, once I realized I could not have saved him. Once I failed at trying to save him, angering the Fates and Destiny in the process. That was when I went looking for a way to die. It was my sisters that found me, half dead in the snow, and the sword to my belly that caused it still clutched in the dead Saxon's hands. They took me back and Sonia traveled to the Land of the Dead herself to bring me home, while Jasmine pleaded with the Fates to let me live."

She paused again, her head throbbing at the memory. Not one she relived often. She did not like what her actions had done to those at the temple. She did not know it would affect them all so keenly, especially Jasmine, who had only lost her own husband just over one year prior.

"After that my old hatred returned. I blamed you for it all for that was easier to do than to be angry with the Gods or with myself," there were tears in her voice, but they would not fall from her eyes as she continued on. "And then I come here, and I help these men and know you, really know you for the first time in my life…" her voice trailed off as she looked up at him. Suddenly she flew at him, wrapping her arms about his neck. "You are not alone grandfather," she whispered, her voice thick with tears that were now falling from her eyes, wetting his shoulder through the cloak he wore. "Not so long as I draw breath will you ever be alone again." A slight relief washed over Merlin's heart then as he hugged her back, just as tightly.

There in the clearing, as Angharad and Guinevere watched on from the fields of Elysia, grandfather and granddaughter were finally united.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

It was late that afternoon and Tristan was relaxing in the bathhouse, the steam rising up around him and the warm water easing his tired muscles. Although he had not particularly appreciated Jasmine's words, he had not had a decent bath since before the battle the day before, and it did sound like a good idea. A noise at the door caused him to open an eye to see Mariska padding across the floor in her bare feet, wearing a white under dress and carrying a small bundle in her hands.

"So here is where you've gotten to," she smirked down at him, stopping near the edge of the water. "And here I thought it would be a good place to hide."

"You're easy enough to track," he smirked at her, sinking further into the water, relaxing a bit more. "Your meeting?"

She sighed, setting the parcel down at the edge and walking over to the stairs leading up the side to the bath. "Better than expected. I have finally forgiven him and it does my heart some good," she said after a moment.

"Good," Tristan said, opening his eyes to look at her just as she slipped off the dress, revealing her curvy, athletic body to him. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at her, watching as she descended slowly into the water, more and more of her pale, yet slightly scared skin, disappearing beneath the liquid. As he watched her only one thought came to mind; she was beautiful.

"Tristan are you alright?" she asked, confusion on her face and a slight hint of merriment in her eyes as she came to sit opposite him on one of the benches.

He shook his head a bit and nodded, bringing his arms down from the sides of the bath, leaning forward and kissing her lips lightly. "You're beautiful," he said against them before leaning back and getting comfortable again.

She blushed a bit not used to his somewhat forward ways, before regaining her composure. "And you are an odd man," she smiled at him, wetting her hair and earning a smirk from the scout. "So has anyone seen Esmeralda or Lancelot today?" she reached over into the parcel and took out a small bottle of what looked like potion, that she uncorked and began rubbing into her hair.

"Jols heard them in Lancelot's rooms. They should be sleeping off their exhaustion for some time," Tristan answered, watching as she worked meticulously at cleaning her hair, struggling a bit with the parts at the back. Reaching over he took hold of her wrist and moved her before him, his fingers coming up into her hair, massaging her scalp gently, and eliciting a moan of pleasure from her lips.

"Careful, someone may see," she purred, her hands coming to rest on his thighs as he continued at his task.

"I care not," he replied, his body beginning to react to the sounds escaping her throat. Deciding he must focus on something else if they were to continue to move at a slower pace, he quickly changed the topic. "Have you heard of Dag and Hayley?"

"Oh yes, I ran into her on my way here. They are very excited," Mariska said her eyes glittering as she turned her head to look at him. A small feeling of triumph washed over him as he grinned internally. Women. They would never pass up the chance to talk of a wedding.

Sadly for him, Mariska was not one of those women. "I am very happy for her," she said rinsing her hair before looking back at him. "Come I will wash yours now," she held up the bottle.

"It is not necessary," he said, holding up his hands.

"Come on," she pouted, batting her eyelashes at him.

"No."

"Come it will take out the blood and dirt better than water alone."

"No."

"Is it because someone may come in and see?"

"Yes."

"I thought you cared not."

"That is different."

"Oh would it be so different if I continued to moan as I was?" now she smirked at him in triumph, one eyebrow raised and her hands resting on her hips beneath the water.

Tristan merely glared at her, not saying anything. They continued to stare at one another before Mariska sighed in defeat. "Very well, for now," she said, coming to settled between his legs once more, her back against his chest. "I have not the energy to argue anyway."

He sifted a little, unused to a woman acting so towards him. Not since Miranda. But he had to say he was enjoying it. Taking in a deep whiff of her hair, knowing now why she smelled so heavily of dragon's blood, he settled back, forcing himself to relax again. "Why is that?" he asked curiously, never having seen her back down from an argument in the near three moons, could it really have been that long already, that he had known her.

"What do I have to fight for?" she asked softly. "Every time I fight I lose."

"How so?"

"I lost Duncan. My daughter. Now my Aunt and the only ability I had to still keep a part of them in my life. Perhaps I should just leave you now and save you their fate," she began only to have his arm come up about her chest, pulling her closer to him in a tight embrace.

"You could try," he murmured in her ear, kissing her shoulder. "I do not give up so easily."

She sighed and rested against him, her head coming to settle on his shoulder. "I just feel so useless. It was what I was truly good at…"

"I don't know, that dragon was rather impressive," he said, not about to let her loose herself just because the Fates told her she could not perform a spell. A rather dangerous spell that he was not thrilled with her performing anyway. He understood the temptation of going there to see those you loved, he truly did, but he had just found her and was not ready to loose her before either of them realized what exactly they could become to one another. If it was as Miranda had told him, they needed each other more than either of them could understand.

"Yes, Gawain told me you even had an expression at it," she smirked playfully up at him, splashing a bit of water into his face.

"Stop," he said idly, his eyes filled with merriment.

She splashed him again, giggling.

"Stop."

Splash.

"Do not force me to stop you…"

Larger splash.

He caught both of her hands, spinning her to face him, mirth in his eyes yet a stern look on his face, his shoulders shaking slightly with contained laughter.

Smirking at him, she moved her legs so that she was straddling his hips in the water, getting comfortable. "You should have let me wash your hair," she said after a moment, her grin broadening.

Without another word he crushed her to him, kissing her deeply. It deepened further until every inch of both their bodies were reacting to it, their blood boiling from the intensity of the embrace. They broke apart for some much needed air, both panting slightly. "You know Tristan," she began, her eyes filled with desire and longing. "We have known each other for near three moons now…I would say we have moved very slowly to get to this point…" her voice trailed off as she traced small circles along the back of his neck, her other hand playing with one of his braids, twirling it about her finger.

The same look was mirrored in his own eyes as he held her closer, running his hand down her spine slowly. "Dress quickly," he said, his voice husky with desire.

Within moments they were both dressed and he lifted her up, her giggling in response as she began kissing his neck and he carried her off towards his room.

**Author's Note:** Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm hoping it served two purposes. One, pointless fluff…that everyone should enjoy; and two, I'm hoping that some of the fluff cleared up some issues and maybe moved the plot along a bit. Inspiration for the bathhouse goes to Cardeia (again, really good bathhouse scenes, go read Cerys at Knight). Hope you enjoyed it all. Let me know what you think. No flames.


	16. Chapter 15: A Crowning and A Wedding

**Disclaimer:** I am poor and own nothing. And because I'm poor, this is my only source of entertainment, so please do not sue.

**Authors Note: ** The wedding ceremony used is actually a form of a Traditional Hand fasting taken from Ivy's Pentacles at http/members. It's a really informative site in case anyone is curious about learning more about Pagan or Wiccan ceremonies.

**Cardeia** – To quote a very famous blonde vampire slayer, "Love makes you do the wacky" and Dagonet just proved that theory to be true in the last chapter did he not? I'm glad you enjoyed the bathhouse scene since it gave me the most trouble it makes me feel so much better that you enjoyed it. I'm glad you enjoyed the reconciliation as well. I thought dealing it after Guinevere's death, while they were both grieving, would be the best way. Glad I could make your evening. Enjoy those sexy men while you toil away…I know I did when I went to water our plants. Thanks for reviewing.

**Tracy137** – LOL! I'm glad you enjoyed it so much. That pillow's going to sue me I just know it is. LMFAO! Well-guided contraceptive pill? You must use that in the House story! Seriously you must! Well it could have been worse…Lucan could have gotten his language from you or me! LOL! And no I don't own any stocks in Kleenex anymore. So very true…a slip of the tongue I assure you. Good pointed fluff! Glad you loved it. Hope you enjoy this one as well.

**TriGemini –** Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

**June Birdie** – LOL! You make me laugh, truly you do! Glad you're happy for Tris and Mariska…I was pretty ready to write that scene as well. We're working on it now, so take heart and I'll ran that by her and she and I agree you can have him if we kill her off. But we haven't gotten that far yet, so depending on our mood she may yet live. I love a reviewer who's not afraid to ask for what she wants. Reminds me of me. Thanks for reviewing.

**Sea Cucumber –** Thank you for that image, it made me laugh! But don't worry; even if he did knock her up, it's not going to affect the wedding. You'll see why here. Thank you for your kind words (no I didn't stop reading, I read all reviews straight through). And thank you again for reviewing!

**Lilstrummrgrl527** – I had that lecture once or twice when I was growing up as well. And must agree they are just words, but I'm sure I'd feel the same way if I heard my seven year old telling someone to 'Fk off' unless of course they deserved it. Not just songs though, television and older kids too. There's no censoring everything so just accept that the kid will eventually hear the word and use it. Hell my dad still gives me grief about my swearing and I'm 21 so go figure. Glad you're happy with the marriage and should thus enjoy this chapter. It's sad men don't understand comfort food as much as women…a real pity for both them and the chocolate companies. Glad you enjoyed the Arthur Jasmine interaction as well. It wasn't that hard to write actually but re-reading it got me a bit blurry eyed. Guinevere and her were about the same age. So her mother and grandmother died not too far apart. Guinevere was just a few months younger probably. Glad you enjoyed the bathhouse scene. I was kinda worried about it as it gave me the most trouble to write but it seems all has turned out for the best. Thanks for reviewing.

**Snape's Opera Rose –** Oh come on you know you would have splashed him too! LOL, I would have. Glad you enjoyed the chapter. And I agree he should never listen to Uncle Bors. Thanks for reviewing.

**Ryn the whitepanther –** Glad you loved it. Enjoy this one as well! And thanks for reviewing.

**Kal's Gal –** Will do. No intention of stopping yet actually. Thanks for reviewing.

**Lunawolf – **I'm beginning to believe you and Jack Sparrow would be a dangerous, yet funny, combination. Glad you liked Jas and Arthur (I don't mind the shortened names so no one else should either, as so I decree). And there will be much getting over the cow. I hate the cow. Hence the cow's death in this story. Yeah it was pretty bastardly of him to do it, but at least she has a better understanding now of why. Well I'm very glad that you are proof of that and here to review! Would be a sad (and have been less painful for Cornell) world had you not been. I wouldn't mind being both of them either. Hopefully you are able to live as vicariously through this story as I am. Thanks for reviewing.

**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY –** Glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for reviewing.

**Sorceress Misha –** Yes, as we all tend to be. Mariska's had it rough and she's only barely learning to trust and love again. So it's going to be a hard road for her yet. Fortunately, as a scout, Tristan is very patient. Thanks for reviewing.

**Greenday11 – **Bout time isn't it? LOL! Thanks for reviewing.

**Evenstar-mor2004 – **Yeah since Tristan would have killed them I thought it best they didn't interrupt. Dragon's blood is hard to describe. It's kind of like a sweet perfumy smell; I guess you could describe it that way. I don't know how to really describe it any more than dragon's blood smells like dragon's blood. The cat I'm trying to describe is the one from the fancy feast commercials. Thanks for reviewing.

**The Priestesses of Avalon**

**Chapter Fifteen: A Crowning and A Wedding**

After a long afternoon spent in the comfort of Jasmine's arms Arthur made his way determinedly towards the tavern. It was late that evening and all the knights and Priestesses, as well as Merlin had gathered there. Ale and wine were flowing freely as they all celebrated Dagonet and Hayley's engagement. Arthur watched, with a hint of sadness as all the newfound couples seemed to be rather cuddly. Esmeralda sat on Lancelot's lap as he played dice; Mariska sat next to Merlin at the table while behind her Tristan stood with Gawain and Galahad, two barmaids not far off, the younger knights trying desperately to beat the more experienced scout while his hand rested in her hair, massaging her scalp as he awaited his turn; Vanora and Bors were even closer than usual, both trying to sooth their teething baby while Dag and Hayley cuddled close, discussing wedding plans.

It was all a very sad reminder of what he had possessed not one week ago. Sighing and about to turn away he felt an arm link through his own. Startled, he looked down to see Jasmine standing next to him, smiling softly up at him.

"Lean on me as much as you need to," she said softly. "I know how hard this can be."

He smiled gratefully at her, kicking himself that she could not see it, and whispered a soft, "Thank you lady," giving her hand a squeeze as they walked further into the tavern.

"Arthur!" Galahad called loudly, hoping to throw Tristan off his game as he threw the dagger. Sadly, the young knight had no luck as the Scout's dagger embedded it self square in the middle of Gawain's once again. Galahad began to grumble as he walked across the way to collect the daggers.

"Arthur, Jasmine have you heard the news of Hayley and Dagonet?" Mariska asked, rising and rushing over noticing the way that Arthur was clinging to Jasmine, a small smile appearing on her lips. So that is whom destiny has chosen for him, she thought, leaning over and hugging her sister Priestess.

"Aye I have," Jas hugged her back. "Now let me hug her," she teased, the sisters sharing a knowing look, a promise to share their news later.

Lancelot and Esmeralda walked up then, smiling happily as she leaned against Lancelot, their arms wrapped about each other's waists. He looked down and smiled at her, leaning over and kissing her forehead before releasing her and coming up to Arthur, clapping him on the back and taking his arm into his other hand. "How fare you Arthur?" he asked lowly. By this time the others had wandered over, the women all grouping together and talking softly and excitedly, the other knights watching them in amusement.

"Better old friend," Arthur nodded slowly. "A little better today."

"Good," he squeezed Arthur's shoulder again before they both walked over to join the rest of the group who were all still chatting about Hayley and Dagonet.

Arthur couldn't help but smile at the clear joy that was on his old friends face as he hugged his wife to be close to his side, the small woman dwarfed by his tall frame, her own face simply glowing.

They fell silent as Arthur and Lancelot joined them, unsure what to say to the future king.

"Dagonet, congratulations," Arthur said, holding out his arm to his old friend, clamping it tightly. "It could not be happening to a better man."

"Thank you Arthur, although, I can think of six better men," he smiled at his commander.

"Now you must let me kiss the bride," Arthur said quickly, not wishing to get too emotional. He had been sad all day, and for now he wished a bit of mirth if only to keep some sanity in his mind. "As the future king it is my right," he smiled and walked up to Hayley, taking her about the shoulders and kissing each of her cheeks in turn. "You will make a lovely bride my lady."

"Your future majesty is too kind," Hayley curtsied low before rising again, returning her arm to Dagonet's.

"Have you set a date yet?" Jasmine asked, reaching her hand out to have Arthur take it, pulling her next to him once again, feeding him her strength.

"Nay, we have only decided," Hayley began only to be cut off.

"What of tomorrow?" Arthur asked, surprising everyone. "Plans were already in place for a wedding," he left out the part that it was to be his own, ignoring the pain again, squeezing Jasmine's arm for support. "Why could you not do it then."

"Do you not think it too soon Arthur?" Mariska asked, her, Hayley and Esmeralda exchanging a worried look.

"Nay, Merlin, could you not perform the ceremony for them?" he turned towards the old Shaman, who nodded in agreement after a moments thought.

"Aye. Guinevere would wish it so as well," he said after a moment a pain flashing across his eyes as he spoke his daughters' name, and Arthur's at hearing it. While Mariska walked briskly over to Merlin, wrapping her grandfather in a comforting hug, Jasmine gave Arthur's arm a reassuring squeeze; her hand finding it's way into his own unnoticeably. At least to all save an over observant scout who said nothing.

"Than it is settled," Arthur said, a smile on his face that did not quite reach his eyes. "If you two desire it that is?"

Hayley and Dagonet looked at each other for a moment, sharing a silent conversation with their eyes before both nodded.

"Good, then it is settled," Arthur smiled, truly happy for his friend for a moment. "Come let us celebrate then!" A cheer went up around the tavern and the knights fell into their familiar patterns of talk and merriment, as the women once again became enraptured in a deep conversation about the wedding tomorrow and what yet needed to be done. And for a moment, with Jasmine sitting next to him, speaking to the girls, yet her hand still holding his beneath the table, Arthur felt at peace.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Late that night, Mariska lay snuggled against Tristan, a feeling of pleasant exhaustion settled about them as she traced the scars over his chest, her head on his shoulder and her long red hair falling about her own, barely covering her exposed breasts. "She will help him mend," she said after a moment, her fingers continuing their path over his body, enjoying the feel of his firm muscles beneath them. "Do you not think so?"

"Aye, already he leans heavily on her and his heart has lightened," Tristan brushed his fingers through her hair as they lied there, a content feeling settling over him. He could definitely become used to nights spent this way.

"Should I tell him the message Guinevere gave me for him?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Too soon I think," he replied after a moment's thought, kissing her head.

"I believe Jasmine is who my mother told me of," Mariska said after a moment, snuggling closer to him. Mariska had told him everything that had happened to her on that final trip to Elysia, as he had told her of what Miranda had said to him. "They both deserve some happiness now."

"They are not alone," Tristan added watching her closely. She looked even more beautiful, if that were possible, the firelight dancing off her pale features.

"Aye. You all do," she agreed, adjusting herself to rest on top of him, her arms brought up so that her chin rested on the backs of her fingers. "As do my sisters."

"And what of you?" he asked, reaching up to brush a stray hair away from her eyes.

"I know not how I could be happier than I am in this very moment," she smiled, leaning forward to kiss his lips gently. The kiss slowly deepened as he rolled her onto her back, his lips trailing down her jaw to her neck and then down towards her collarbone. She giggled as he nipped at the skin. "I stand corrected I see," she murmured, tangling her hand in his hair to pull his lips back up to her own, looking forward to a night with little sleep.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Arthur was surprised to walk into his room and find Merlin waiting for him. He had spent a few more hours at the tavern and then left to the meeting hall with Jasmine again before walking her back to her quarters, saying good night.

"Merlin? What is it?" he asked walking further into the room, wondering what the old Shaman could wish to see him about at such a late hour.

"Come Arthur, sit with an old man for a moment," Merlin said, sinking into one of the chairs near the fire, Arthur walking further into the room, closing the door and following suit.

After they were both settled Merlin took a deep breath, leaning back in the chair, twirling his walking stick slowly in his hand. "My daughter, loved you more than she was ready to admit," he began after a moment. "She was too young for such a love, I see now, and she ran from it, as most do. She was not strong of will, my daughter, but she was very strong of spirit and of heart. And full of passion."

"Why do you tell me this now? Things I was already well aware," Arthur asked, feeling sad and tired.

"Because she would wish you to be happy boy," he said adamantly. "If you see happiness again grasp it and hold it close for it does not happen often in a lifetime. Take it from a very old man."

Arthur watched him rise, slowly, and walk over, giving the young mans arm a squeeze. "Carpe diem as your people would say," he said, before turning and walking slowly to the door. As he reached it Arthur spoke.

"I loved her very much," he said softly.

"I know that," Merlin paused, his hand resting on the knob. "And so did she." Without another word he was gone, leaving Arthur alone with a lot on his mind.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

The next day, bright and early, Mariska stood in the middle of the rooms the four Priestesses had been sharing, which now only belonged to Jasmine, fuming as the other three women and Vanora helped her to dress for the crowning ceremony.

"I do not see why I have to do this," she grumbled, looking down at the source of her displeasure. The dress was a thick wool, and sky blue in color, with a high neck, that went all the way to under her ears, and long belled out sleeves, which covered both her hands, and was almost three sizes two big for her. It was a despicable dress and the neck made it very hard to move in but was supposed to present an air of dignity. "Hayley is the eldest!"

"Aye but I am to be married today," Hayley countered with a grin, stitching a smaller seem into the back, trying desperately to make the dress fit its angry wearer. "I am so distracted by nerves I would upset the ceremony."

"Jasmine…"

"Do not start on me sister! I cannot even see the ceremony…"

"Esmeralda…"

"I nay know the words," Esmeralda giggled, as she worked at Mariska's hair, pulling it up and back into a tight bun. "You are our only hope."

"Vanora, did you ever wish to become a Priestess?" she asked hopefully.

"Nay lass, not if I must wear that!"

Mariska continued to grumble as they finished up on her hair and dress. As soon as they were done, Esmeralda helped her down from the stool she was standing on. "Very well, Jasmine go and see that Arthur is ready please. He may yet need your strength," she was unsteady in the stiff material and held tightly to Esmeralda's arm. "And Hayley, if you could see that everyone else is ready as well."

"Aye, but first," Hayley suddenly grew nervous and looked to Jasmine, who smiled and nodded in encouragement. "There is something I need ask you…"

"Well ask then Hayley," Mariska turned to her, crossing her arms over her chest expectantly.

"I was wondering…if you would be the one to preside over the wedding as well this afternoon…" she looked hopefully over at Mariska.

"I would be honored," Mariska breathed, holding her arms open to her sister who rushed into them. The two embraced, tears coming to all their eyes as Jasmine made her way out the door, the words "So long as I do not have to wear this dress," floating out after her, followed by the women's laughter.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Nervous?" Lancelot asked as Arthur slipped on the last piece of his armor, standing before the looking glass and adjusting it so that everything was looking it's best.

"I am about to be made King Lancelot. The fate of everyone on this isle will lie in the decisions I will have to make," Arthur said, glaring over at his friend.

"So only slightly then?" Lance teased.

Arthur smirked then, glad to have his dearest friend still by his side. He did not know what he would have done had Esmeralda been unable to save him. "With you at my side Lancelot, then yes, only slightly."

"And let us not forget the five brave drunkards waiting outside with the others," Lancelot's grin broadened as he referred to his fellow knights. "You will be a good king Arthur," he said seriously. "We would not back you otherwise." He rose and they clasped hands.

"Thank you my friend," Arthur said, gripping Lancelot's arm firmly. "That means much coming from you."

"Arthur?" They both turned to see Jasmine walking into the room, her hand out in front of her, to help her find her way through the slightly cluttered area.

"Jasmine," Arthur said, immediately going over and taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips before leading her further into the room. Lancelot noted with satisfaction that Arthur's face had lightened considerably when she appeared.

"Are you almost ready? The others are waiting for you," she paused for a moment before adding. "Hello Lancelot."

"Hello Lady Jasmine," Lancelot bowed, taking her hand and kissing the knuckles. "You look lovely today. I will leave you to get him to where he needs to be, while I am away to find Esmeralda."

"She is in the room with Mariska still," Jasmine supplied, linking her arm with Arthur's.

"Thank you lady," he bowed his head in thanks, blushing as he remembered she could not see it, before ducking out of the room.

"He was right, you do look lovely," Arthur said, as soon as they were alone.

"Thank you. And you look very handsome," she smiled up at him.

"And how can you tell that today my lady?" he asked as they began to make their way out of the room and towards the courtyard where the horses were waiting to take them to the clearing for the ceremony.

"Just because I do not see does not mean I miss the obvious," she teased him, bringing a hand up to caress his face gently. Arthur closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying her soft touch against his skin. "And you are still just as handsome as yesterday. So I am correct."

He smiled at her as they made their way out into the clearing to find the others waiting on them. Hayley and Dagonet were talking in whispers, happy smiles on their faces, while Lancelot busied himself with kissing Esmeralda's hand, telling her how the sun palled in comparison to her lovely face whilst she rolled her eyes at him, blushing softly; Bors and Vanora were buys organizing the children and Merlin watched on in amusement as Mariska glared at Galahad and Gawain, who were both laughing at her general discomfort and Tristan tried his best to keep her from killing them.

"And where is the rest of the town?" Arthur asked, drawing all their attention to him.

"They have already left for the clearing atop Baden Hill," Merlin answered, rapping Galahad on the top of the head with his walking stick, earning a snicker from Gawain, a satisfied smile from Mariska and an approving look from Tristan. "We were merely waiting to accompany you."

"And trying to figure out how to get Mariska onto her horse," Gawain sniggered, ducking Merlin's stick only to have it come up and rap him on the ass.

"Figure out yourself," Mariska fumed bringing her fingers to her lips and giving a loud whistle, bringing her horse forward. "Look at this madness will you?" she said to the beast, holding her hands out to show her dress. "And they expect me to move in it!"

The great white stallion snorted in response before lowering himself to the ground.

"Thank you kindly," she held out her arm to Tristan who helped her settle on the saddle before the beast rose again. "You were saying?" she raised an eyebrow at the two youngest knights, a smirk firm on her face.

"Come then," Arthur said, helping Jasmine to mount as the others began to as well, Bors and Van loading the children into a wagon. "Let us go and make me King."

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

With the towns people and Woads, as well as his knights gathered on the hill where the Saxons had been defeated and where two of his bravest, most loyal friends had almost lost their lives, Arthur stood as he was made King of Britain.

"Artorius Castus, Son of Uther of Rome and Igraine of Britain. You laid down your life to defend these people, proving yourself by this action, and by the fact that these knights gathered here chose to follow you, to be a brave and honorable man. As such, the people of Britain have chosen you to serve as their King. To up hold the freedom of the people; to be righteous and fair; and above all else, place the safety of the people and the kingdom before yourself. Do you accept all this and more? Do you vow to serve these people?" Merlin asked as he stood before him, Excalibur in his old, wrinkled hands.

"I do," Arthur knelt before the old Shaman who nodded, a proud smile on his face, before turning towards Mariska. "Priestess of Avalon, what say you?"

Mariska stepped forward then, her face a mask of seriousness. "I stand here a representative of the great Temple of Avalon. As the people choose Artorius to be king, so doth the Priestesses of Avalon support their choice. For as we serve the people, so now shall he." She walked forward past him, to stand in the center of the people who had formed a circle about them, the knights and other Priestesses at the front. She held her hands up towards the sky and called out as loud as her voice would manage. "AS THE GODS ABOVE BLESS THIS SUPREME HONOR SO DO THE PRIESTESSES OF AVALON! AND SO SHALL IT BE PROTECTED BY OUR MAGIC AND BY OUR LIVES IT SHALL BE UPHELD!"

A cheer went up around the crowd as Merlin raised Excalibur up, bringing the broad side down on each of Arthur's shoulders. "I dub you King Arthur!"

Another cheer went up round the crowd and the Woad fighters, stationed at the hill released their flaming arrows in a barrage of fireworks. Finally Britain had a worthy King.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Later as the sunset at the rocks of Stonehenge, flowers of every kind were laid out, decorating the area. An alter had been set up on one of the stones and was set with two white candles as well as a wand made from a willow tree. Mariska was busy heating up a coal when Tristan walked up, dressed in his finest. His hair was combed nicely and his braids had been redone, after he had submitted to letting Mariska wash it.

"Almost ready?" he asked, carving at the apple in his hand, offering her a slice.

"Completely save the rings, the couple and the guests," she smiled at him, taking the slice and biting down on it thoughtfully. She had her white gown on this time, her hair down about her shoulders, only the top swept back. Her green eyes sparkled in anticipation.

"They are on their way," Tristan watched her in awe as she bustled around again. Her hands never stopped moving he'd noticed. Even when they lay in bed, her hands would be busy, tracing the scars on his body or playing with the braids in his hair. She could not just sit idle it appeared.

"And what has you so enraptured my dear scout?" she asked, catching his eyes upon her and smiling.

"You," he answered, tossing the apple away from the clearing and replacing his dagger wiping his hands over his shirt, his eyes never leaving her. He crossed the distance between them in two strides and took her into his arms, kissing her deeply, both becoming lost in the embrace.

"My, my, seems two weddings may be in order," Lancelot laughed as the knights began to gather, Merlin leading them, the rest of the guests of the village following close behind.

"So it would seem," Esmeralda grinned, watching as Mariska and Tristan quickly broke apart.

The knights and guests all fell into place, Hayley and Dagonet coming to stand before Mariska and Merlin and the alter. They handed them the wedding bands that the smithy had made for them the night before, and then took a few steps back, coming to stand between Lancelot and Tristan. Together, Merlin and Mariska took the rings and slid them over the willow branch before setting it back down next to the other items.

As everyone finished settling, Mariska looked on at the two people before her with pride. Hayley was the picture of loveliness, standing in the dress Mariska had worn to raise the dragon, it having been altered to fit her. A soft red veil rested over her hair and she held a bunch of flowers that Lucan had picked for her that morning. The young boy himself was standing proudly next to Dagonet, his clothes and hair freshly laundered and a large excited grin upon his face.

As soon as everyone had settled Merlin and Mariska nodded to one another and lit the two candles on the alter and threw the incense onto the coal, watching as it began to smolder and the smell of roses filled the air. They turned their backs on the alter then, facing the gathering.

"May the place of this right be consecrated for the Gods," Merlin began, his voice strong and filled with power and joy. "For we gather here in a ritual of love with two who would be wedded. Dagonet and Hayley please come forward and stand here before us, and before the Gods of nature."

Hayley and Dag stepped forward, arm in arm, both looking as if their faces were to burst from the smiles they held. Mariska smiled at them both and began to speak, her voice equally as strong and loud.

"Be with us here, O beings of the Air. With your clever fingers tie closely the bonds between these two."

As she spoke Lancelot looked down at Esmeralda, who had her hand resting on his arm and smiled. Perhaps one day soon it would be them before that alter he thought, a dopey grin coming to his face, before turning his attention back to the ceremony.

"Be with us here, O beings of Fire. Give their love and passion your own all-consuming ardor." Mariska continued, her voice growing stronger.

Gawain and Galahad were busy nudging one another dopey grins on their faces. Now they needed to find women of their own and do this jointly. That would be something for the entire fort to discuss. They grinned knowingly at one another as Mariska continued.

"Be with us here, O beings of Water. Give them the deepest of love and the richness of the body, of the soul and of the spirit."

As Arthur gazed at the couple he could not help but think of the fact that this was to be his wedding, not Dagonet's. That thought did not surprise him. What did surprise him however was the fact that he was not saddened as he should be. He was filled with joy and love for the two people joining together before him. And as he looked down at Jasmine, who was leaning on his arm, a smile on her angelic face, he was sure he had the answer as to why.

"Be with us here, O beings of Earth. Let your strength and constancy be theirs for so long as they desire to remain together," Mariska went on, her smile only growing.

Tristan could not help but think at that moment, he had never seen her look more beautiful.

"Blessed Goddess and Laughing God, give to these before you, we do ask, your love and protection," Mariska's smile was as wide as it could ever get now.

Vanora wiped at her eyes a bit, the baby on her hip. Bors, looking over saw and wrapped an arm about her shoulders, earning a smile as she gazed lovingly up at him. One day he'd work up the nerve to marry her. When he was drunk enough…

"Blessed be," Mariska finished, her eyes and face glowing now.

"Blessed be," everyone intoned as Mariska and Merlin turned, picking up the branch together and holding it between them, the rings shining against the wood.

"Place your right hands over this wand and your rings, his hands over hers," Mariska said, smiling as Hayley and Dagonet did so. She knew her face would hurt beyond no means later on from all the grinning she was doing, but she had no doubt that a certain scout would be able to cure it for her.

Merlin stood back, saying nothing, and watched, a proud smile on his face, as Mariska continued on with the ceremony, which had been Hayley's wish.

"Above you are the stars and below you are the stones. As time does pass remember, like a star should your love be constant. Like a stone should your love be firm. Be close, but not too close. Possess one another, but be understanding. Have patience each with the other. For storms will come, but they will go quickly. Be free in the giving of affection and warmth. Make love often and be sensuous with one another. Have no fear and let not the ways or words of the unenlightened give you unease. For the Goddess and the God are with you, now and always." As she spoke, Mariska handed them the rings.

She paused for five full beats of her heart, noting that there was very few dry eyes amongst the audience as even Jols had to pretend that it was dust and nothing more. Smiling softly she continued.

"Is it your wish, Hayley, to become one with this man?"

"Aye. More than anyone present could know," Hayley smiled up at Dagonet who grinned down back at her, his armor freshly polished for the occasion as he stood proudly by her side, slipping the ring onto his finger.

"Is it your wish, Dagonet, to become one with this woman?" Mariska asked.

"Aye. By the Gods that is all I desired since I looked into her face when I first awoke from death," he replied, earning a blush from Hayley as he slipped the ring onto her own finger.

"Do any say nay?" Mariska asked the crowd.

"Keepin' in mind that you say anything, you answer to me," Bors growled to everyone, earning a slap in the arm from Vanora and delighted laughter from the rest of the group. No one objecting.

"Then as the Goddess and the God and the Old Ones are witness to this rite, I now proclaim you husband and wife!"

Dagonet hauled Hayley to him then, kissing her deeply and sending a cheer up around the crowd.

At the alter Mariska smiled and looked over to Merlin, a sudden feeling of foreboding falling over them both as the crowd continued to celebrate.

**Authors Note:** Sorry for the delay as I had to find a ceremony I liked that wasn't super long and this chapter proved a bit difficult to write. I hope you all did enjoy it though. Read and review and no flames and also, look for a story coming out under the name **A Tracy-Calliann Production**, soon (as in after this is posted soon). It is the efforts of both Tracy137 and myself and we would like to know what you all think.


	17. Chapter 16: A Ring Around the Moon

**Disclaimer:** I am poor and own nothing. And because I'm poor, this is my only source of entertainment, so please do not sue.

**Authors Note: ** Enjoy you guys!

**Cardeia** – Wow, you have no idea how much your review meant to me. Such high praise from such an accomplished writer as yourself is always appreciated. I just am so unsure of what else to say. I just can't thank you enough. I am glad you enjoyed the wedding, and that my Wicca knowledge has been able to help with this story. It was in part why I started writing it, and I'm glad it has kept it believable. I was afraid too much of it would come off as a mystical fairy tale, which I don't believe is happening, judging by your reviews and others. Thank you so much again for your review. It really made my day.

**June Birdie** – Glad you found the chapter to be so awesome. Sorry maybe next time, if we kill her off. I could always try and write another story after this where she dies and you can have him. Thanks for reviewing.

**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY –** Glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for reviewing.

**TriGemini –** Well she didn't want to do the crowing merely because of the dress but the part for Hayley she was all for. You find out what the foreboding was in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

**Snape's Opera Rose –** Well, we'd all love a naked Tristan to play with I'm sure. I will definitely take that into consideration…thanks for reviewing.

**Evenstar-mor2004 – **Wow I feel so honored that you would stop you reading of that to read this. For fans of Harry Potter it was a much-anticipated book, so I'm glad that you would take time away to read my little tale. I've never read any of her books but I do enjoy the movies. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the ceremony. I took a lot of time finding one that wasn't too long and drawn out (like the Druid ceremony….it called for ten other players to take part and I didn't want to have to bring in or create new characters this late in the story…especially for just one chapter). Glad you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reviewing.

**Klumsee – **Glad you enjoyed those lines. I think Bors were the best and I'm glad you thought so too. Thanks for reviewing and glad I could make you laugh.

**Lunawolf – **LOL! That is pretty funny. Then perhaps I should come to you with the problems I've encountered on my Pirates fic…, which is why it has never left the safety of my computer for the world to see. I've never read any of the Harry Potter books but I really wouldn't mind writing something that big. Never happen as my stuff isn't that good, but it would sure be nice. Well this chapter isn't that cute, and chock full of violence so that should help. Ah yes I'm bad about that as well. Watching a movie repeatedly within a few days span. Thanks for reviewing.

**Lilstrummrgrl527** – YES YOU GOT THE CONNECTION! I absolutely ADORE Robin Hood: Men in Tights, and that was the part that was in my mind when I wrote that. (And I love Patrick Stewart, not in the ooh baby ooh baby kinda way, cause he's seriously three times my age, but in the, you would make a kick ass grandfather kind of way). Enough of that rant. Anyway I'm so glad someone else saw the connection. So you're not odd…at least not alone in the oddness. Yeah I'd be pretty wigged as well. I mean, it's all on you. A wedding may in deed be on the horizon for Tris and Mariska, but not for a bit yet (this chapter will explain why, and please don't hate me btw). And even for Lance and Esmeralda, although nothing will be soon at all. Again you will see after this. Thank you for reviewing and thank you for proving that me and my friend back in high school were not the only ones who watched Men in Tights!

**Tracy137** – Tell Trev I said to give them back or else I'll send my own deranged pillows…the ones you don't even have to squeeze to produce feathers from. The pillow actually just sheds them out on it's own. Yeah well Arthur is by definition a nice guy so it was believable I thought. Okay don't hate me for this chapter. I am begging you do not hate me, but it is very light on fluff and the end….just don't hate me. I loved writing the part with Mariska and her horse! It's the way I talk to my dog Max and he's kinda horse size (remind me to send you a picture of him) and he understands what I tell him. Actually he'll pick on me. I ask him if he loves me, and yes is a wag of the tail, so he won't wag. And I'll keep asking and he just looks at me, so then I gripe to my mom that he doesn't love me, and my mom asks him if he's just picking at me and he wags his tail! The brat. That was just a random story to show you how smart he is and that's who Mariska's horse is based off. Back to answering your review now….the ceremony was actually a Wiccan ceremony. Pretty isn't it? I also found a very beautiful and touching funeral ceremony (for my own curiosity and NOT FOR THIS STORY) that I want done when I die. I KNEW that you would love that line. I could just feel it as I wrote it. And again DON'T HATE ME! Certain characters will probably welcome death after this chapter, but I'm not that kind. PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF THE GODDESS DON'T HATE ME!

**Demonic Angel – **Sorry people kept interrupting you. That's never fun. Was happening to me while I was trying to write this chapter. And yeah, I don't see an end for this story yet. Thanks for reviewing.

**Sea Cucumber –** I love your story! I can't wait until you update it as well. And again, I am glad this was able to inspire you and I'm looking forward to where you go with it, as I said in my review. I'm glad you enjoyed the ceremonies as well as the coupling. I'm glad you enjoyed it so much and are enjoying Tracy and my efforts. Thanks for reviewing.

**Greenday11 – **Glad you enjoyed it so much! Thanks for reviewing.

**The Priestesses of Avalon**

**Chapter Sixteen: A Ring Around the Moon**

Three weeks later, the party was in full swing once again as the town celebrated the news. Hayley had just discovered she was with child. Ale was flowing once more and all the knights were reasonably inebriated, even Tristan, as they drank the night away in celebration.

Around the middle of the night, Vanora was ready to start bustling children off to their hut to sleep, Bors too caught up in singing with Dagonet and Lancelot to assist her.

"Come Van, I will help you," Mariska laughed, going to rise from her place at Tristan's lap only to be pulled forcibly back down.

"Where you goin' huh?" he asked, his voice husky as he began to nibble at her neck, causing her to giggle.

"To help Van with the brood," she replied, pulling herself from him. "And when I am done, I will help you sir, for I do believe you are drunk!"

He smirked up at her and she could not resist, taking his head in her hands she kissed him passionately and deeply, tempted to drag him back to their rooms right that instant. Forcing herself to pull away to help Vanora she ran a finger over his cheek. "Wait for me?"

"Always…" he murmured, kissing her finger as it traced over his lips.

Smiling down at him, and taking the youngest before the baby into her arms they headed to the house, sleepy and groggy children following slowly behind.

"This is the best news in awhile," Vanora whispered as they walked along.

"Since they announced the wedding at least," Mariska grinned.

"So, how are things with you and the scout?" Van asked, raising a knowing eyebrow.

A smile crept over Mariska's face then, a blush slowly coming to her cheeks. "They are going well…"

"Aye very well from the looks of things," Vanora nudged her with her elbow as they got to the house, filing the children in and putting them to bed. When they had all settled and drifted off to sleep, Vanora and Mariska snuck back out, arm in arm as they headed towards the tavern to collect their men. As they strolled along, Mariska looked up to notice a bright ring circling the moon.

Vanora followed her gaze, noticing what she was staring at. "A ring around the moon means rain's comin'."

"Aye, but what kind of rain I wonder," Mariska murmured, that feeling of dread growing as it had been since the day of the wedding. And no matter how hard her and her grandfather tried to figure out what it meant, the stones and the flames would tell them nothing. It did not bode well.

"So when you and Tristan gonna give us another reason to celebrate huh?" Vanora nudged her playfully with her hip, bringing Mariska out of her musings and causing both women to laugh.

"Sooner than anyone would think the way we've been going," Mariska laughed, the hairs on the back of her neck suddenly sticking up. Before she could say a word about ten men, all large and burly, and all reeking of weeks with out bathing surrounded both women.

Cursing under her breath for leaving her bow in Tristan's room, Mariska placed a hand in front of Vanora, glaring at the men surrounding them, counting six daggers on her body and several other weapons just begging to be taken from their owners.

"Well, well, what pretty little treasures," one of the men grinned, revealing a row of rotting teeth. "You would think the King would guard them better."

"And you would think you would know to bathe. I could smell you coming," Mariska said, glaring at them. She'd know a Saxon anywhere. "Now let us on our way and no one gets hurt."

The men began to roar with laughter and one reached out to grab her. "I don't see us getting hurt lovely," he mocked her.

His first mistake was getting within striking distance. His second was daring to touch her. She struck out, grabbing his wrist and bringing her other hand straight down, arm locked, her palm connecting with his elbow dislocating it with a loud pop. He screamed as she kept hold of his arm and kept moving, using him as a balance as she spun into a kick, sending the man closest two him to the ground, a shattered nose bleeding profusely. In a fluid motion she landed back on the ground, her mothers dagger appearing in her hand and embedding itself in the side of the mans throat. She pulled it out and watched as he fell in a bloody heap on the floor, catching his sword as he went down.

"Van run! Get the others!" she said, trying to draw as many of the men's attention to her as she could, using all Master Woo's and Duncan's training to keep her body loose, every inch of her a weapon waiting to strike.

"I can't leave you here alone lass," Vanora replied, kicking one of the men that grabbed her hard in the shin before punching him in the nose.

"Now is not the time to argue Van, JUST RUN!" Mariska yelled, spinning again, bringing her foot up to connect with another mans temple, jarring him and sending him to his knees, taking his head with his companions sword in a clean sweep. Two down, eight to go.

With one more glance Vanora took off running, only to be caught about the waist and hauled up. "Not far pretty," one of the larger men breathed into her ear, his breath rancid.

That was all Vanora could stand and she screamed, as loud as her lungs would let her for a long moment before he clamped a hand about her throat, cutting off her air.

The sound echoed all across the fort, and in the stables Jols and Ganis exchanged a look before running off in the direction of the noise. At the tavern all music stopped and Tristan dropped his mug, already moving, the other knights and the King on his heels, the three Priestesses following close behind.

Back at the site of the occurrence, Mariska was struggling to keep her wits about her as more and more men attacked. Now the count was up to four dead, but Vanora was out, the large man lifting her into his filthy arms. Taking precious seconds away from her attack she spun, throwing her mothers dagger into the mans eye. He dropped like a log, although one of his companions was already there to catch Vanora.

While she had turned, the largest and leader of the group came up behind her, striking her hard in the back of the head, sending her into the oblivion of unconsciousness.

"Get them and away," he growled out in their native tongue. They began to move quickly away from the fort, using the last bit of magic they had kept from Ganieda to help hasten their escape.

"Oi let 'em go!" Ganis yelled as he and Jols rushed up, catching the last man, who coincidentally held Vanora. They scuffled with him while the others rushed off, disappearing quickly into the night.

Tristan and Bors cleared the area first, rushing forward to help the two squires. Within moments they had the man subdued and Bors had Vanora in his arms, rousing her back to consciousness.

"Van…Van…. come Vanora speak to me," Bors coaxed her as she groaned, her eyes opening slowly.

Meanwhile Dagonet examined the red marks already forming on her throat. "They are deep, but did not do much damage," he commented to his worried friend. "They should bruise and no more."

"Thanks Dag," Bors muttered, soothing Vanora's hair as she lay cradled in his arms, her eyes opening slowly. "What happened my little flower?" he asked softly, rubbing her cheek gently with his thumb.

"They attacked us," she said hoarsely, indicating the bodies strewn around them and the man that Galahad and Gawain had hold of.

"Did they say what they wanted?" Arthur asked, worry on his face.

"Nay…" Vanora shook her head. "Mariska….where is she?" she began to look around wildly.

"Vanora it is important that you tell us everything you know," Arthur tried again only to be interrupted by Tristan.

"Saxons," he said holding up one of the blades as he examined the bodies. Slowly he walked over to the one that still had Mariska's dagger embedded in its eye, pulling it out and looking down at the blade, his face passive but his eyes filled with worry before tucking it into his belt.

Hayley and Esmeralda looked at one another and nodded. Esmeralda leaned over and whispered to Ganis sending him hurrying off towards the stables while the two girls and Jasmine disappeared into the shadows.

"Saxon's?" Arthur asked concerned. "Can you track them?"

"Aye," Tristan almost growled. Whoever these people were, they had Mariska. His Mariska. He clenched his fists in anger.

"Saxon's from those that attacked," Merlin said, coming up then, his eyes worried as he leaned heavily on his walking stick. "Those she helped to defeat with the dragon."

"Jols get the…" Arthur began only to pause as Ganis walked up with three other stable hands, leading the knights and the ladies horses. At that same moment the three Priestesses appeared, dressed very similar to the female Woad warriors, Vigdis perched on Esmeralda's arm, flapping anxiously.

"She is far from here…I can feel it but I cannot see her," Jasmine said, giving a whistle, her horse coming to her side.

"Can you track her Tristan?" Hayley asked, mounting her own horse, much to Dagonet's discontent. "And before you say aught husband, she is my sister."

"Aye," Tristan said, already mounting, the other knights following suit.

Bors looked to Vanora who nodded and indicated for him to go, telling him she would be fine and sending him to his horse.

Esmeralda looked at Vigdis, anger in her eyes. "Find her," she growled at the bird before throwing her arm to the air, yelling after her as she flew high into the sky. "LEAVE NO STONE UNTURNED!" Before she jumped up on her horse, all of them taking off into the night, Tristan already far ahead of them, scouting the way, leaving Jols and Ganis to tend to Vanora, Merlin disappearing into the mists to summon his Woad fighters.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

In a cave, hidden in the forest, the large Saxon leader threw Mariska's body to the ground, the unconscious woman flying like a rag doll across the distance, her hands and feet bound.

"Is she the one?" he growled out, the rest of his men, a mere sixty of the near three hundred that had been left after Arthur and his men had defeated Cerdic and the rest of the army, gathered round him, eyeing her anxiously, talking in whispers.

From the shadows a new man appeared, his dark brown hair long and stringy, a sun tattoo in the middle of his forehead. He walked forward and stopped, gazing down at the now helpless woman in contempt. He was Merlin's top Woad lieutenant, angry that his people were being lead by Arthur, of all people. And he saw Mariska as well as her sisters from the temple as the ones to blame.

"Is she the one that raised that creature that destroyed our men?" the man growled again, anger clear in his voice and in his stance.

He took a long look at Mariska, still unconscious on the floor, bleeding slightly from the back of her head. "It is."

Anger washed over the leader, as he strolled over, kicking her unconscious body hard in the ribs, smiling in satisfaction as he listened to one break. "Well then, let's have some fun before we leave a little message for your _King_," he said the last word with contempt indicating one of his men forward, the man already taking pulling at his pants.

**Authors Note:** NO ONE HATE ME PLEASE! This is for a reason really. It will serve its purpose. Please R & R, NO FLAMES and NO DEATH THREATS!


	18. Chapter 17: Pain and Anger

**Disclaimer:** I am poor and own nothing. And because I'm poor, this is my only source of entertainment, so please do not sue.

**Authors Note: ** Enjoy you guys! Sorry about the last chapter but it was a necessary evil. **PLEASE READ:** The spell used in this chapter has been altered and comes from Dorothy Morrison's "Everyday Magic: Spells & Rituals for Modern Living."

**TriGemini –** It's been my experience that just when life is looking up, bad shit happens. And while bad shit is happening, even worse shit happens at the same time, which makes me a firm believer in the phrase, "shit happens." The Saxons are a hearty bunch that never give up and they were hoping to gain control of Britain, now that Arthur defeated them with Mariska's help, they want revenge. So this does not benefit them anyway except to have that thirst quenched. I feel bad doing this to Mariska as she is my character, but it is the price you pay for being a work of my own creation, and it will lead to better things. It's just going to be a rough couple of chapters. Thanks for reviewing.

**Sorceress Misha –** Oh good neither did I! He was just so slimy looking so he fit for this part perfectly. Thanks for reviewing.

**Tracy137** – Maybe you should have gone with that gut instinct not to read it…LOL! Your poor dogs. Max is pretty smart and so is my little Guido. Lucy can be a bit slow sometimes and the sad thing is she rules the roost. It is a lovely ceremony isn't it? I think it's the kind I want, now all I need is a man who is understanding or stupid enough to love me and I've got it made! And I can't believe you'd ask me that! I would NEVER hurt Van! That's like some sort of sacrilege. This is for the best…just keep that in mind. She'll get past it, really she will and it will lead to better things. It's a plot twist, keep that in mind. And she's kicking some butt in this chapter so it might help. Okay onto the chapter now or else I might apologize again and I don't need my adopted sister yelling at me for it! ;o)

**Cardeia** – That's what the saying means to a lot of people. There was a ring around the moon last night, and we didn't get any rain (sadly), so I wish it were right. I am glad it was able to bring back a good memory for you. I used little flower since that's what he calls her after she slaps him in the movie, and he's too worried right now to call her a wench or anything like that. Yes, she would miss that dagger since it holds so much for her. I'm glad you caught up on that as well as why I'm doing what I'm doing with the story right now. It's a little hard to handle and intense but it's going to help move the story along. I always enjoy reading your reviews (as well as your stories) because you seem to grasp at the deeper meaning behind some of the things I do. I appreciate your reviews a great deal and must once again thank you for them. You are one of the few people who could criticize this story to the bone and I wouldn't become angry about it. Your writing is that good and I just wanted you to know that. (I am glad you haven't found anything to criticize yet though!)

**Greenday11 – **Sorry but it's a little late for that request. And there are several good reasons for it. This is just a bend in the road, they'll all get round it but it is a necessary evil. Considering the time period, rape is an easy choice, and sorry I took the easy choice this time. Thanks for reviewing, please continue to do so.

**Snape's Opera Rose –** Thank you you're so sweet! And I'm glad you still liked it despite what's happened. Thanks for reviewing and I will take that advice.

**Lunawolf – **Don't worry, do I ever let evil men go unpunished? And as for them dieing horribly…well they're going to be answering to Tristan so is that horrible enough? Well I'm glad you enjoyed the violence, there is more to come. And if she hadn't been dragged off there couldn't be. She had to be since the story was getting too happy go lucky even for me. Thanks for reviewing as always Luna!

**Lilstrummrgrl527** – Thank you for the song! Everyone's focusing on Mariska and forgetting the joyous news of Dagonet's upcoming bundle, so thank you for that. And Tris drunk is hard to imagine, so the way I pictured it was regular Tristan with a grin and a bit more clingy (just for the fun of Tristan being clingy) and not really that much different. The others though, they just had to sing! I'm glad you still enjoyed the ambush scene. I get what you mean. And you NEVER have to worry about me killing Vanora. That would just be sacrilege of some sort. Well thank you for such a wonderful compliment. It means a lot that I can make you get that involved with the characters. I never cared for Stephan King (that is a very funny and true observation btw) so I never read his books. His movies were enough to turn me off except of course for the Green Mile. Loved that one, but I digress. Thanks again for your kind words and your review!

**HyperSquishy –** What an interesting name. And cliffhangers seem to be my specialty, has no one mentioned that? I try to update quickly when I write them though. Thanks for reviewing.

**The Priestesses of Avalon**

**Chapter Seventeen: Pain and Anger**

Mariska awoke with a groan, stretching her arms out to her sides, enjoying the feel of the bear hide against her skin. Smiling she opened her eyes slowly to find herself in the middle of her room back at the Temple, a nagging feeling at the back of her mind that she quickly brushed off. She was home.

"Best hurry or Master Woo's going to be very cross with you!" Esmeralda called from the doorway, her thirteen-year-old face shining in the morning light.

"Coming!" Mariska called, ignoring the fact that her friend was so much younger than she had been the day before…or was she? Brushing off her confusion she leapt from the bed and pulled on her training clothing, which consisted of loose fitting pants and shirt, all in a soft white fabric, and running out the door, pulling her hair up into a high ponytail as she did. She could not be late again. As she ran the halls around her faded in and out, causing her to become even more confused, but that confusion immediately melted away and was replaced by another feeling as she came out into the large clearing to see Duncan standing there next to Eric and the Master, smirking at her as she ran.

She blushed and smiled, falling into place quickly with the other girls, all anxious to start the day. It would be long and painful training as it was everyday, but it was worth it in the end, they all knew this.

Master Woo was an old man, old as the Earth some speculated, with a long thin white beard going down to his knees in a point, a white mustache coming down to the middle of his chest on either side of his lips and equally long white hair all unnaturally straight. His skin was a deep tan in color and his eyes, slanted and aged, missed nothing. He wore long white robes, which moved as if they were a part of him, and it was said he could hear a rabbit shift in the underbrush from over a hundred miles away. And while most of the girls themselves were as tall as him, some even taller, no one would ever dare say he was short.

He eyed them all before singling Mariska out, calling her forward and watching her closely. "Mariska….one of my best," he said after a moment, walking a half circle around her, stroking his beard and causing a small smile of satisfaction to grace her lips. "Your technique is flawless. Your delivery deadly."

"Thank you Master Woo," she said proudly, her head held up a bit higher.

"And yet you will never make it to master," he added sadly causing her face to fall.

"I do not understand," she turned and looked at him then, her entire being diminishing with those words. He was strong and smart, as her father had been, and incredibly kind with his students, which made his revelation affect her twice as much.

"You embrace that which makes you weak and bury that which could make you strong!" he said flipping his beard away and looking at her in almost disgust.

Mariska looked at him in confusion, tears welling in her eyes and that nagging feeling growing stronger. Why was he saying these things to her? This hadn't been what happened that day… he had told her these things in private, not before the others.

"Your anger weakens you! Makes you careless child! Leaves your back exposed," as he spoke the girls as well as Duncan and Eric faded from around her and Mariska stood alone with him in the clearing, although it barely registered for her as he continued on.

"Your pain, that you run from as a dog runs from an abusive master, gives you strength. Makes you fight against it to be free of it, and yet you do not! You bury it same as you always did and hide behind false anger!"

"Why do you tell me this?" she asked, her voice near tears. This was not right, she could feel that more and more now as the nagging grew to be almost deafening and the air around her grew colder.

"Because instead of fighting against those who would do you harm you live in a fantasy!" he yelled at her. "Because you have made yourself a hypocrite by forcing me to come here, when just days ago you told this very lesson to the Scout who is your lover!"

Mariska went rigid then. Master Woo had never yelled in his entire life. And he had died even before she and Duncan had come together. So how could he know of Tristan? And how could she know that things were not happening as they were supposed to be…

Suddenly, Mariska was watching as a copy of herself sat on the floor, her head in Tristan's lap in their quarters as he ran his fingers through her hair almost a fortnight earlier. It had taken her some time to get him to return to speak with her, after she had let something slip that morning as they had been riding. "What are you afraid of?" she asked him sadly, looking into the flames burning in the hearth.

"Loss," he answered, his hand massaging her scalp. "Pain."

"So that is what you run from? That is why you act so when I tell you that I love you? You are afraid that you will loose me as you did Miranda?" she looked up at him then, understanding in his eyes.

"Aye," he held her gaze, his eyes saddened more than she had ever seen them.

"A wise man once told me that to embrace our pain and our fear makes us stronger," she said after a moment, bringing her head up to look at him. "To misplace our anger and deny the other only distracts us from our true purpose. I cannot promise you I will never leave you, but I can promise I will do everything in my power to avoid it."

He regarded her for a long moment before leaning over, whispering I love you against her lips before capturing them in an intense kiss.

Mariska spoke then, as she watched all of this, a feeling of unease settling over her as the nagging grew ever stronger. "You surprise me Master Woo. I never took you as the kind to wish to mind fuck with people," she knew the language was vulgar, even by her standards, but she could not care at the moment.

"And I never took you for the kind to speak to your elders so," Master Woo chided her, not as angry as she would have thought him to be for her obvious sign of disrespect.

"Well, when my elders are dead, it makes me dare more than usual," she replied coolly.

The image changed then and she was now standing in the middle of Master Woo's quarters, watching as he lay sleeping in his bed. Only he was not sleeping. She looked to her right to see him standing there, watching the scene with her, sadness in his eyes.

"I am dead," she said after a moment, somewhat confused. This was not the Elysia she was used to and Master Woo had been to good a man to end up in Hades.

"Not yet, but you may as well be," he answered, turning with a huff and walking from the room and out into the clear open air. "Walking through your memories with an old man instead of fighting."

"You are dead though. I found you. Why are you here?" she followed after him, ignoring his last comment, her mind not ready to see what was right in front of her.

"To make you see what you do not wish to see," he stopped and turned on his heel to face her. "Embrace your pain my child. Let it give you the strength you need," he cupped her cheek. "Before it is too late. Embrace that which you avoid and release that which hinders you."

"I released my anger! I have forgiven him!" she yelled pushing him away, thinking to her Grandfather.

"It is not your anger for Merlin of which I speak! Nor your anger at Duncan for dying or the anger that will surely grow in you towards Tristan for not keeping what is happening to you now from happening! The anger that you have forever had at yourself! I tell you now, as you should have been told then and perhaps you may listen! You did not kill your mother nor your father nor anyone else for that matter that you have loved! And you are not responsible for what is happening now!"

She looked at him in shock for a long moment. No one had ever spoken to her so in her life and now, as the truth of his words sank in she looked at him with a child's innocence. "What shall I do now?"

"Embrace it child," he stepped forward and took her face into his hands. "And get angry at the right person this time. You were my finest student Mariska, but that does not keep you safe from the hardships of life. All you can do now is face them, and come out the stronger for it. I see it in you now, everyday, as I walk by your side, and as I saw it in you then. Be as strong as I, Sonia, your sisters and these knights you have come to love know you can be."

He leaned over and kissed her forehead before slowly fading from before her, as did the bright cheerful scene about her, sending her into darkness and towards the horrors that awaited her upon wakening.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

The knights and ladies rode quickly away from the fort, the sun now coming up over the horizon. The women could recognizing the workings of a spell, as Mariska's captures could not have made it so far ahead without one's aid. Vigdis, now joined by Saoirse, flew high in the sky above them, hooting down periodically with news.

"Can you see her yet Jasmine?" Gawain shouted as they moved fast over the land, struggling to keep up with Tristan, who was focused on any little indication he could find in the dirt of where they went.

"Nay, they are still to far yet," she replied, worry and frustration thick in her voice. "I still cannot see…"

"We will find her," Arthur assured her, bringing his horse astride with her own. "Trust us." He took her hand and gave it a quick reassuring squeeze as they rode on.

Suddenly a group of Woads emerged from the darkness, a tall man with swirling lines tattooed about his eyes leading them. Tristan kept on while the others slowed. Nothing would distract him from finding her.

"Merlin has sent us," the man spoke to Arthur, bowing his head in respect to his King. "He searches for her with the stones and prepares the infirmary, just in case."

Arthur nodded, his face stern as they quickened their pace. "Fall in and keep up then," he said, as they rode harder, worry beginning to enter his heart.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Coming back to consciousness this time was unlike anything Mariska had ever experienced. Her head began to throb and bits and pieces of light began to filter through her eyelids. She felt a pressure on her and dreaded opening her eyes, having a growing fear in her heart of what she would find when she did; what the nerves in her body were already telling her was being done. Master Woo's words came back to her then. Embrace your pain.

So she did.

Her eyes opened, and she kept back the scream and the bile that built in her throat as she looked up into the filthy Saxon's face as he raped her. Pain flashed across her body then, but she did not ignore it. Instead she soaked it all in; the bruising she could feel forming all over her face and body; the shortness of breath she felt as her broken rib pushed against her lung; the dried blood at the back of her head the knot with it throbbing in tune with the beat of her heart; and the pain between her thighs. She glared at him then, catching every inch of his face, his eyes closed in pleasure, his friends laughing as they watched on the rage and hurt and fear building inside her into something she had aught experienced before. A power she had never known she had…a power that she let take over.

Suddenly, feeling her gaze his eyes opened, and his face contorted in fear as he looked down at her own face in horror, his body freezing in terror. Her eyes, were completely black. No whites, no greens or blues, just black, from one corner to the other. And the rage that glowed there was unlike any that he had ever seen in his lifetime and it caused his blood to run cold.

Before he could move she brought her head up fast, shattering his nose. This caused him to cry out, blood pouring into his hand, and pull away from her, leaving her body so that she could bring her knees up into his exposed groin, causing him to cry out once more as he tried to decide which part of his body needed the most protection. As all the men watched awestruck she twisted back and reached into her boot, pulling free the dagger they had missed and slitting the bindings about her wrists and feet before slamming it home into his eye, her face contorted with rage and a feral growl escaping her lips.

The men all watched as their comrade fell, and a few, shaking themselves from their stupor went to move forward, only to have her look at them, her eyes stopping them in their tracks.

"You dared touch me?" she asked, her voice quiet, raging flowing off her in waves. Outside, where Merlin's lieutenant stood with the now Saxon leader, the clouds began to roll in unnaturally fast, thunder echoing across the sky. They watched in horror as the sky turned blacker than night.

"What magic is this?" the Saxon asked, looking around, fear gripping him for a moment.

"The witch is awake!" the Woad spoke, fear clear in his voice as they both turned quickly running into the cave.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Meanwhile, the knights noticed the change in weather as well and turned to Hayley, who sat wide-eyed on her horse. "This is no natural thing," she whispered, feeling the magic and rage and pain flowing through the air chilling her to her very core.

"Jas can you see her now?" Esmeralda asked

Jasmine was rooted to her saddle, a horrific scene playing before her minds eye. Mariska had finally listened to Master Woo, and those who had touched her today were about to pay dearly. "Oh yes, I can," she whispered before pointing towards a mountain in the distance. "A cave there I think."

"You think?" Lancelot asked slightly irritated.

"It is unclear the path ahead," she replied a bit agitated. "A sign is forth coming, but we must wait for it."

"It is over a half day journey there," Tristan growled. "We cannot wait."

"Patience is a virtue," Jasmine replied her voice annoyed but her heart agreeing with him more than he would ever know.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

The lieutenant and Saxon leader entered in time to see the dagger being pulled from the man's eye, dripping in blood as he slumped to the floor. She looked up and caught their eyes and they froze in terror as the rest of the men had. "You dared to touch a PRIESTESS OF AVALON!" she bellowed, the thunder crashing across the sky, a bolt of lightening shooting through a hole at the tope of the cave they were hiding in, striking the man's dead body at her feet.

Mariska stood unaffected as the men took a collective gasp, a few stepping back and running for the opening of the cave, only to find some unseen force keeping them from exiting. "And you helped them," her voice was quieter than before as she locked her tar like eyes on the Woad, contempt lacing her every word. "You will regret that," she added softly, her hand coming up before her, fingers outspread. That was when the lightening struck again, ripping through the ceiling and straight into his body, causing him to scream in agony.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

As soon as the second bolt struck in the same area, the knights new where she was.

"We'll never make it in time," Galahad said, as the horses reared in anxiety. "It's half days journey!"

Esmeralda looked at them all then, the fear, anger and worry that had settled over the entire group eating at her. One thought coming to her mind. Mariska would do even more for her. "Lancelot, I must be on your horse!" she said, riding up to her lover.

"Is now the time for that really?" Lance asked confused.

"I will need my concentration for what I am about to do. Please, just allow me to ride with you!" her voice was urgent as she spoke and the other two women looked at her knowingly.

Without a word he scooted back in the saddle, bringing her before him and wrapping his arms about her waist. With a deep breath she took a sundial from her saddlebag before looking at her horse closely. "Keep up will you?"

The large stallion nodded and gave a snort of agreement before she cupped the sundial in her hands, closing her eyes and taking another deep breath, she leaned back against Lancelot so that she need focus on nothing save the spell while the others all looked on at her in shock as she began to weave the magic.

"_Time, stand still, I command you!_

_No minutes pass until we are through_

_Doing what we must do._

_Time, stand still, I command you!"_

She began to chant, the Woads all watching in awe as around them the very breeze began to slow.

"Wot is this?" Bors asked, watching in shock as Esmeralda's eyes rolled back into her head, her voice droning on.

"She's frozen time," Hayley explained, already spurring her horse along with Tristan, Dagonet and Arthur.

"It should affect all but us and buy us some time!" Jasmine yelled, spurring her own steed as they all took off at a fast gallop, towards the hill where the lightening bolt was still frozen across the sky.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

For those who magic is their life, spells affect them differently. And while the Saxon's and the Woad in the cave did not realize that there had been any affect on time, Mariska did. She noticed first that the lightening stopped pulsing as it struck him, and his screaming seemed to slow. Even the water that had been rolling down the walls of the cave halted, instead falling drop by agonizing drop and by the time that one drop had splashed down on the rock floor and she could blink her eyes once, the horses could be heard coming up outside.

She forced her gaze towards the opening of the cave, and as Tristan and then Gawain's horses came into sight, the magic ended, time resuming as it was before. The lieutenant's screams became even louder before they silenced all together, the lightening disappearing as quickly as it had come and his burnt corpse fell with a loud thud upon the floor.

Outside, Esmeralda collapsed exhaustedly against Lancelot, her head lolling to the side as he caught his arms about her. "Arthur!" he called to his friend, looking worriedly down at his lover.

"Stay with her," Arthur said, already dismounting with the rest, watching as Jasmine knocked an arrow into her bow.

"You stupid little witch!" the Saxon leader seethed in his native tongue, taking a step towards Mariska, his arm poised to strike her only to pause, his eyes crossing to look up at the arrowhead jutting from the front of his forehead, blood dripping of the tip before he fell unceremoniously to the ground.

Mariska looked up, expecting to thank Jasmine, only to see Tristan standing there, his bowstring still vibrating from the release of the arrow. Jasmine's arrow flew then, striking the Saxon that had been coming up behind Mariska in the eye, sending him to the ground. Mariska and Tristan's eyes locked, the black quickly draining and being replaced by the normal green, tears streaming down her face. Before she could not submit to the pain this way, for it would mean her death. Now, with her friends and those she thought of as family pouring into the cave, taking heads as they went, she was able to sink to the ground, sobbing in relief, exhaustion and pain.

Tristan and Hayley were at her side in an instant, Tristan taking her about the shoulders to steady her while Hayley examined the wound about the back of her head.

"What did they do to you?" Tristan asked, his voice low as he gazed at her, reaching up to wipe away the tears that were falling. She could only look at him, the tears falling faster. "Did they touch you?" he finally ground out, his voice laced with anger and hatred.

All she could do was nod dumbly before burying her head in Hayley's shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably. Hayley looked down at her friend, anger and grief on her own normally peaceful features before looking back up to Tristan, locking eyes with the scout. "Leave none breathing," she growled, clutching Mariska tighter to her, rocking her gently.

Tristan nodded, capturing all the pain and anger in his heart and using it. When he stood, the room actually fell silent, and everyone in it paused to look at him. It was as if the room were almost possessed, and his sword leaving it's scabbard echoed about it. The knights all backed off then, as did Jasmine, holding out her hand in front of her which Arthur immediately took, leading her back towards the exit, blocking it with the others.

Tristan's eyes raked over the remaining Saxon's, around thirty in total, his face cold with hatred. For a moment all their breaths caught before one decided he was brave enough, or rather stupid enough, to face the scout. He fell quickly, his head flying to one wall while his body sank to a heap on the floor. Tristan kept with the motion, moving fluidly through the group, leaving none alive in his wake.

The knights watched on in a mixture of shock and a bit of fear. They had not seen him cut such a path of death since Miranda had died, and then there had not been as many. Arthur clutched Jasmine's hand tighter, thanking his God that she was blind and could not see what was going on before them, although saddened that he could not protect her from the sounds of their agonized screams, echoing off the walls around them.

When Tristan was finished, the floor was thick with blood and his breathing was only slightly labored. Dagonet stepped forward then, saying his name softly and placing a hand gently on his shoulder. Tristan whirled on him, dropping his blade as soon as he realized who it was, the rage and anger subsiding a little as he re-sheathed his sword. He cast a glance over at the other men before strolling towards Mariska, taking her up into his arms, hers flying about his neck, clinging desperately to him as he carried her silently out of the cave, her sobs the only noise left to be heard.

"Knights, lets go home," Arthur said after a moment, the others following him out of the cave, Jasmine on his arm while Hayley clung to Dagonet, her face emotionless, leaving the bodies to rot.

**Authors Note: **Wow that was an intense chapter to write. But it's amazing how strong we can be until someone we view as stronger than us shows up. I know when I'm faced with hard challenges I do pretty good until my mom or dad show up, and then I feel it's okay to break down, and that was what I was trying to relay with Mariska. She looks at Tristan and her sisters and the other knights as stronger than her, while the others look the same way towards her. So she crashed as soon as they got there, knowing that it was okay then because they could protect her. Hope I got that point across. The spell in this chapter, like the one used to raise the dragon, does not exactly work as I've used it but just thought it would add to the story. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter better than the last one. We got yet an even deeper look into Mariska's past, as well as a glimpse of her true inner power. R&R and no flames please.

Oh and please go check out **Duo Quadim**, a joint project written by Tracy137 and myself. Let us know what you think. It's under the name **A Tracy-Calliann Production** and we're both rather proud of it.


	19. Chapter 18: Realizations

**Disclaimer:** I am poor and own nothing. And because I'm poor, this is my only source of entertainment, so please do not sue.

**Authors Note: ** I must apologize for the delay, but anyone who has ever had swimmer's ear will understand why I didn't update. It is an extremely painful condition and it kept me from concentrating at all. Again I am sorry, but it couldn't be helped. Now please enjoy the chapter you guys!

**June Birdie –** Nice to know I'm not the only dork present then. And I love your thought. Any flames and we can send Tristan to deal with their poster. Thanks for reviewing.

**TriGemini –** Yeah, Mariska has a rough road ahead of her, as do they all in helping her deal. But I've tried to establish them as a strong knit group/family so that will work to their advantage. Thanks for reviewing.

**Sea Cucumber –** A hot curling iron? You are the vicious one aren't you? LOL! Glad you enjoyed chapter 16 and hopefully you have gotten to read 17 as well. Thank you for your protection. I didn't know I had a hotline though…cool! Thanks for reviewing!

**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY –** One of my best huh? Wow. Thank you so much.

**Tracy137** – I kinda liked Master Woo but that's just me. She needed him then though, and she didn't need him to be nice. That's why it was him. He'll tell her the truth no matter how much it hurts as all really good teachers do. I'm sorry that one part brought back so much for you though. Sometimes I'm just too graphic and must put in way more than I need to. We are moving past this part into her dealing and trying to cope now, so if you don't want to read I will completely understand that. I can just email you and tell you when the next chapter of fluff is up if you want. And it was Tristan, so you know they shit themselves as they died. I really didn't mean to bring up so much and seriously, feel free to stop here and I'll tell you when theirs fluff. Oh and if theirs other fluff in between I can just email you those parts. I just don't want to upset you. (And as the little sister, I have the right to worry!)

**Lilstrummrgrl527** – Glad you enjoyed the chapter. I'm kinda sorry you teared up, because I didn't want to make anyone cry, and then I'm not because it means it struck a cord and that's always a good thing to hear as an author. I am thoroughly glad you enjoyed it though and thanks for the review.

**REK –** That's okay, I understand. Sorry it took awhile to update, had a bad case of swimmer's ear and it hurt like hell and I couldn't concentrate. I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter though. It was an intense chapter to write. Thanks for reviewing.

**Greenday11 – **Interesting can be good though. Thanks for reviewing.

**Lunawolf – **Luna I think Cornell is the only one I've ever tortured to your liking. I do agree with your punishment ideas though. The sad thing is most men get away with it and that's why they do. Last year a girl who worked at a grocery store in the town I live in was abducted in the parking lot in broad daylight, taken down the road and rapped. And when they caught the guy he made a point to say, what's it matter, I'm going to get off anyway. After that they made sure to throw the book at him, but if he hadn't said that he probably would have got off light and that's the sad thing. Don't worry about your ancestry. One this is fiction and two, we've all got things in our past that we can fix mostly because we aren't responsible. Just be proud of who you are. Thanks as always for your review.

**Cardeia** – I love the men's faces at that point! They are just so great. I hope it wasn't too much like Kill Bill (I think his name was Pai Mai or something like that). I liked those parts of the movie as well, and just thought that since I hadn't went into her master much I would now. As usual you picked up on every point I was trying to get across and I am so grateful for that. The part with Tristan I did the way I did to show that even the others feared his blood lust at times, and while they would want to avenger her as well, since she is their friend and almost sister really, they understand his need to do it on his own. What inspired that was how you had Gawain deal with the mad man in Cerys who killed Gareth. They understood that if he didn't do it, then it would take him a long time to get past it. As always I thank you for your kind words and review.

**Galasriniel –** Wow, you sound like you needed the sleep. I get like that when I'm sleep deprived, although not to the point of candy confection and poodles and llamas though. Anyway, I am glad you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for the review.

**A.K. Anomynous –** I'm glad it was able to clear up for you. Glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for reviewing.

**Newsieskane –** I'm glad you're enjoying this story so much. It makes me feel very good. Thank you so very much for your kind words and your review. Please keep it up.

**The Priestesses of Avalon**

**Chapter Eighteen: Realizations**

Tristan groaned as he sank against the wall outside his quarters, bringing his hands up to his head, rubbing his face in frustration. Mariska had clung tightly to him all the way back to the fort, and long after they had arrived late that afternoon. Eventually Jasmine had talked her into letting go of him long enough to be treated for her injuries. Their room was the only one she would let him release her in, and so a tub had been brought up and now she sat in a bath of antiseptic herbs while Esmeralda, Jasmine, Hayley and Vanora worked at cleaning her wounds. She would let none of them look at the extent of the damage the Saxon's had inflicted when they raped her, so the bath was a compromise. Tristan had never seen her look more frightened or more ashamed as long as he had known her as she did when Hayley had been asking her what all had been done.

He had no idea how he was going to be able to help her through this. He had never had to deal with this subject before. His father had taught him to respect women when he was growing up, as all the knights had been taught. And as soon as Arthur became commander of the Garrison he had instituted strict penalties for those who would rape any of the women. And to have it happen to the woman he loved…it was almost too much for him to bear. He needed to kill something.

Massaging his head, he groaned. How was he to deal with all of this?

He heard Merlin approaching but did not give any indication that he did as the old Shaman came to stand next to him, leaning heavily on his walking stick. As soon as Tristan had dismounted upon returning to the fort, Mariska in his arms, Merlin had been there, wrapping her in a tight hug and murmuring to his only granddaughter. Tristan could see the pain in the old man's eyes as she stiffened in his arms, clinging tighter to the scout.

"The days ahead, will not be easy ones," the old man spoke softly, eyeing Tristan closely.

"I know," Tristan snapped back.

"She will blame herself, and think that she is unworthy of your love," he continued undaunted. "You must decide if you are strong enough to help her. If you love her enough to stand by her in the days ahead. If you do not, tell her quickly and let her be. I will take her back to the temple and her sisters can help her there…"

Tristan cut him off then, looking up at the magician, his face deadpan but his eyes swimming in anger. "There is no need for you to take her anywhere!" he growled at him. "I will tend to her."

Merlin looked at him closely, noting the determination, the fear and the love in the young mans eyes at the thought of Mariska being taken from him. Yes, he would do well. "It does my heart good to hear this," he said after a moment. "She will need you now. As you will need your brothers. Do not be afraid to lean on them boy, when you need to," he reached out and patted Tristan's shoulder. "My Granddaughter is lucky to have found you."

Tristan merely grunted in response, holding the old mans gaze. He'd never trusted the Woads, not since Miranda, and he still didn't by nature, but he could see something in the old mans eyes now akin to relief, which made the scout slightly less leery.

Before either could say more, the other knights came lumbering up the stairs, led by Arthur. "Tristan, how is she?" the King asked, placing a comforting hand on his scouts shoulder.

When they had first arrived back the noise and multitude of people had had Mariska trembling, so the others had worked to hold back the masses of villagers, answering questions so that the women and Tristan could get her safely up to the room. She, as well as the other Priestesses, were all well liked about the fort. "Frightened out of her wits and in a great deal of pain," Tristan replied, his face passive but his voice filled with annoyance. How did they expect her to be?

"Poor thing," Bors muttered, shaking his head slowly. He couldn't bear the thought of anything like that happening to his Vanora; he could only guess what Tristan was feeling at that moment. "What about you?"

"How do you think?" Tristan asked coolly, his eyes still filled with rage. Somehow killing the Saxon's in the cave had not been enough for him. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that they were now dead, and yet there was still the demons they had left in her mind to fight. The ones that would not fall under his blade alone.

"Is there aught we can do my friend?" Lancelot asked, his face pensive. Esmeralda had regained consciousness a few miles from the fort, and had been rushing off with the other women before he could find out how she was. It had scared him when she had collapsed, and it frightened him more so to not know how she was dealing with all of this. She could be more sensitive than the others, he had discovered, although she rarely showed it; and to top it off, she looked up to Mariska a great deal. She would suffer this deeply.

Tristan was about to object, saying he could handle it all on his own, when Merlin spoke up. "She will need you with her now. Mayhap someone else could handle the patrols?"

"Aye, Galahad and I will," Gawain said solemnly. "As we did when you were injured."

Galahad nodded his agreement. "Think nothing on it Tris, just tend to Mariska."

Tristan nodded his thanks before Arthur began to speak again. "Anything you need my friend, just say the word. We are with you in this," he gave Tristan's shoulder a squeeze just as the door opened and Vanora came out, her face grim.

"Van 'ow is she?" Bors asked, stepping forward and taking her in a hug as she flung her arms about his neck.

"Not well Bors," she said, her voice exhausted and tight with unshed tears. "She won't hardly let us touch her to 'elp. Just shakes and stiffens up," she pulled away enough to look at the other knights, focusing on Tristan for a moment before looking away, unable to hold his gaze. "It's bad. She's pretty banged up. Her rib is broken, as is her ankle and the knot at the back of her head ain't good. She's askin' for you again Tris. Won't let 'em touch her until you're in there."

Tristan pushed off of the wall, not even looking at the others before walking into the door, shutting it soundlessly behind him. As soon as it was closed Vanora spoke again, her voice holding a bit of awe. "I ain't never seen nothing like it."

"Like what?" Dagonet asked, leaning heavily against the wall to wait for his wife. It had taken him some time to get Lucan to go back to their rooms to wait, since he was worried about his aunt and his son's questions had left him emotionally exhausted.

"I've known a few women who've been raped, and usually they won't let even their men touch them this soon after. Other women usually are okay, but not a man alive can come near em. With her it's everyone but him," Vanora explained.

"She told me not three days ago, that she never feels safer than she does with him," Merlin began, leaning even more on his walking stick. "She is clinging to that feeling rather than pushing it aside. I believe it will help her in the end."

"Aye, but it makes a hard road ahead for Tristan," Galahad observed.

"For all of us," Lancelot corrected him. "This does not only affect him and Mariska, but us as well. I don't know about you all but she is like a sister to me. And Esmeralda is even closer to her than I, as are Hayley and Jasmine. This will affect them greatly."

"Lancelot is right," Arthur said, his own emotions raging against what had happened to the woman he held responsible for bringing back his three brothers. "We are all touched by this, and the other girls will need our help as well as Tristan."

"So what do we do?" Bors asked, squeezing Vanora a bit tighter.

"Just be available for them," Merlin supplied. "Help them when they need it."

"Tristan is not one to ask for help," Galahad stated, reminding them all of how proud the scout could be.

"Then we must help him when he does not know he needs it," Dagonet stated, the others all nodding in agreement.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

As soon as Tristan was through the door Mariska flew into his arms, her panicked state easing slightly at the feel of his body against her own, the safe feeling settling over her once again. He held her close, wrapping his arms about her body and soothing her hair, kissing the top of her head before resting his cheek against it, murmuring to her as he would a frightened animal or child, rocking her slowly.

Hayley and Esmeralda watched on while Jasmine listened to him comfort her friend. It was as if Mariska was trying to crawl inside of Tristan to escape the very world around her and it broke the girls heart to see the woman they usually looked to for leadership to be broken so. Hayley shuddered at the thought of what had been done to her before speaking to Tristan.

"We've set her ankle, and cleaned her wounds as best we could. And she's had some herbs for the pain. It's best to just let her get some rest now," she said softly, taking Jasmine by the elbow to lead her from the room. "If you need anything at all…" her voice trailed off as she locked eyes with him, the helplessness she was feeling evident in her gaze.

He nodded in thanks before tearing his gaze away, focusing on Mariska who was still trembling in his arms. "We will be fine," he added softly.

The women nodded and made their way silently from the room, shutting the door with a quiet thud behind them. As soon as they were gone Tristan scooped Mariska up into his arms gently and took her to the bed, laying her down and pulling the covers about her. He went to rise but found quickly that she would not release him, and instead laid down next to her, watching as she snuggled against him, ignoring the pain it caused her rib to do so.

He let out a sigh and held her, stoking her hair slowly while she cried softly against his chest, grasping tightly at his tunic. They stayed like that for a long while, until she finally ran out of tears and merely clung to him, her trembling slowly subsiding.

Finally he spoke, his voice low and quiet as he continued to stroke her hair, gazing out the open window. "I am sorry I failed you."

Her body went rigid for a long moment before she spoke. "How do you believe you failed me?" Her voice was hoarse and tired and laced with confusion.

"If I had been paying more attention; had not been drinking more than usual; had accompanied you and Vanora…"

"Then it would have happened all the same. Except mayhap you would have been killed in the process," she pulled herself up enough to look into his face, stroking his cheeks and rubbing his tattoos with her thumbs, in the way she always did late at night, after they made love. "Destiny may not always be kind, but she cannot be avoided. And while what has happened plagues me, I do not blame you for it. I could never blame you for it."

He leaned over then, overcome by his emotions, and gently kissed her forehead, pulling her closer, grateful to have her near him once again. Her next words however shocked him to his core.

"All I ask for is that you stay with me tonight. Tomorrow I will return to the temple and you need never hear of me again."

It was his turn to be confused as he pulled away from her, trying to capture her eyes with his own, but failing as she ducked her head, closing her lids enough to block his gaze. "Why would you do that?" he asked gently, capturing her chin with his fingers and lifting her head up so he could see into her eyes.

"Because I have been shamed beyond measure," she began, fresh tears coming to her eyes, her voice trembling. "I could not expect you to love me after this, or any decent man. I will return to the temple, it is what is best."

He regarded her for a long moment before nodding his head slowly. "If that is what you wish, then I will not stop you," he said going to rise.

"Where are you going?" she asked, slightly alarmed, rising in the bed and clutching at his arm. She had expected this, as much as her heart had hoped she would be wrong; that he loved her enough to look past what had been done to her, but she was prepared for it. She was not good enough for him any longer, although she was not prepared for him to leave so soon. She had wanted the night….needed it to say a proper goodbye.

"To give the King my resignation," he said without skipping a beat. "If you are to go to the temple, than I am to go with you. Do not for a moment think otherwise." His voice was stern and left no room for argument, nor did his eyes as they bore down into her own. "And do not dare think for a moment that you could ever be undeserving of my love."

"Oh Tristan," she was on her knees in an instant in the bed, her arms wrapped about his waist and her head buried in his chest. "I do not deserve you," she whispered, as he held her just as tightly, trying to mind her rib, kissing the top of her head and rubbing her back slowly.

"Nay, you deserve much more," he answered, capturing her chin again and forcing her to look at him. "What can I do?" he asked after a moment, unsure how to proceed. He knew she needed his comfort now, although he was unsure of how to give it. This was not the instance where physical comfort, at least on certain levels was appropriate. He knew that it would most likely be sometime before they would be able to be as intimate as they once were, due to her healing as well as the fear he was sure she harbored, and the memories it would bring back. And he had never been good with emotional comfort. Dagonet, he could sit and listen and discuss feelings, and Gawain and Arthur and to a lesser extent Lancelot. Hell even Galahad, as dense and self-absorbed as he could be, was more sensitive when it came to women's feelings. But to Tristan they were a mystery, and one that before now, he had never been too eager to figure out.

"Just don't leave me tonight," she whispered, moving her head to nuzzle her cheek against his chest.

He nodded slowly before leaning down, kissing her forehead once more and went to pull away. Her hands caught about his wrists and she looked almost pleadingly up at him. "I am just going to remove the blood at the basin," he assured her, kissing her cheek this time. "I will not be further than across the room."

Nodding slowly she let go, sitting back onto the bed and brought her knees up to her chest, hugging them closely. He sighed and walked over to the basin, picking up the cloth to wash the blood from his face and hands, glancing over at her periodically, working as fast as he could.

She sat on the bed, rocking slowly, her eyes glazed with fear as she gazed ahead, not really seeing anything. He threw the cloth down and pulled off his tunic, throwing it onto a chair before grabbing another, pulling it on as he walked over to the bed to take her in his arms, knowing that the road ahead of them was far from an easy one.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

As soon as the door opened all the men standing in the hall were gathered around the three women exiting. Jasmine's hand shot out in front of her and Arthur immediately took it, pulling her into a comforting embrace while Dagonet and Lancelot did much the same with Hayley and Esmeralda.

"What say you, daughters of Avalon?" Merlin asked after a moment, his face grim, his eyes glancing worriedly towards the room, which held his granddaughter and her lover.

"She has suffered much," Esmeralda said, hugging closer to Lancelot, tears falling silently from her eyes.

"And will suffer more," Jasmine agreed, closing her eyes and trying to block her mind against the horrors her sister must have endured. "The path ahead is far from easy."

"And he knows that above all," Hayley added, clutching tighter to Dagonet, one hand going to her belly as his larger one came down to cover it both thinking the same. Should it be a girl, they begged the Gods that she never suffer as Mariska had.

"What can we do?" Galahad asked after a moment, looking worriedly towards the door.

"All that can be done now is to wait in case we are needed, and to show him our support," Hayley answered sadly.

"The bulk of this trial rests on their shoulders alone, and it is their burden to bare," Jasmine agreed.

"None more than Mariska though," Esmeralda added softly. "May the Goddess grant Tristan the patience and the strength to see her through it."

They all nodded in agreement with the prayer before Vanora spoke up. "I had the girls fix something up for all of you. It was a long day and you all have aught had anything since last night."

"What about them?" Bors inclined his head towards the door.

"I'll bring them up something directly," Vanora assured him, rubbing his head as he rested it against his shoulder and the two began to walk down towards the tavern. Both knew they owed Mariska their lives, since had it not been for her stalling them as she did Ganis and Jols would have never shown up in time and Vanora would have been taken as well.

"I do not feel much like eating," Esmeralda said after a moment, pulling away from Lancelot and hugging herself tightly. He wrapped an arm about her shoulders and kissed her head.

"Nor do I," Hayley agreed.

"Come Hayley you must eat something," Dagonet said, placing an arm about her waist and leading her towards the tavern. "For the baby's sake."

"He is right Hayley," Jasmine said as Arthur began to lead her down as well, his hand holding tightly onto hers, his other arm wrapped firmly about her waist. "Mariska would not wish you to put yourself or the babe in jeopardy over this."

"You are right my sister," Hayley said as they all began to make their way downstairs, Gawain and Galahad trailing after them behind Merlin, leaving Esmeralda and Lancelot standing outside on the landing.

"Do you wish to go and eat?" he asked her after a moment, kissing the top of her head once more.

"Nay. My stomach is flipping about too much to eat now," she said, rubbing her belly slowly. "I am just so tired…"

In an instant he had her swept up in his arms and was carrying her down the hall to their room, kicking open the door and then kicking it shut again before taking her to the bed, laying her gently on top of the blankets.

"Sir Knight, not that I am complaining mind you, but what was that for?" she asked, smiling up at him as he sat down next to her, resting his hands on either side of her head.

"You deserved it after what you did today," he replied, leaning forward and kissing her chastely. "Do not ever scare me so again," he murmured against her lips before wrapping his arms about her and pulling her closer, burying his head in her hair.

"I did not mean to," she murmured back, kissing his temple and running her fingers slowly through his hair.

After a moment he pulled back enough to stand up and lie down on the bed next to her, gathering her into his arms. "How are you truly?"

She sighed and rested her head against his chest. "It scares me Lance, so very much. When I first came to the temple as a girl, it was Mariska who first took me under her wing. She wasn't so very much older, but her whole presence was like that of a grown up. And she was so brave and so very strong. Even when her husband and daughter died, she did not breakdown and sob. She fought, and while she became lost in the battle, she never broke." She paused to collect her breath and her thoughts before continuing on.

"If someone as strong as she is can break, then what chance is there for me?"

"Oh Esmeralda, everyone handles stress differently," Lancelot soothed her. "And just because this has happened to her does not mean that it will happen to you," he pulled her closer, so that she was laying on top of him, her head cradled against his chest. "I will protect you, I swear it," he murmured kissing her hair.

She looked up at him, tears glistening in her eyes before she leaned forward, kissing him deeply. His hands came up to tangle in her hair, pulling her closer and intensifying the kiss, before rolling her onto her back, their cloths quickly disappearing as they took comfort in one another.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Later that night, Hayley and Dagonet sat in their rooms with Lucan, a fire burning in the hearth and Lucan curled up in Hayley's lap as she sat in the bed, stroking his hair as he clung to her. She rocked him slowly back and forth, murmuring softly to him.

"Will Aunt Mariska be okay?" Lucan asked for around the hundredth time.

"In time baby," Hayley said, kissing his forehead.

Dagonet stoked the fire once more before rising and coming to sit next to his wife and son on the bed. "We will have to help her though son. She will need us to be there for her as will Uncle Tristan."

Lucan nodded in understanding, still clinging to his mother. "How can I help them?" he asked after a moments thought, looking seriously at his father, wanting desperately to how to help.

"Just show them that you love them darling," Hayley said, leaning over to look into his face, brushing some hair away from his forehead.

"Aye, and if they ask you for anything, you get right on to doing it without any trouble," Dagonet added, running his hand through his sons hair as well. "And be extra sweet to your aunt."

"Oh yes father," Lucan nodded vigorously, his face set. "Mayhap tomorrow Gilly and I could gather her some flowers, do you think she would like that mother?"

"Yes I think she would like that very much, but do not be hurt if she does not hug you as she usually does. She is very…sad right now. It will take her time to heal," Hayley smiled down at him, hugging him tighter to her, never prouder to call him her son.

"Hmm, then we will have many flowers to pick," Lucan said, earning a proud smile from his father, as well as ruffled hair.

"She will like that Lucan," Dagonet said softly, sharing a look with Hayley. "Now run to bed. It is late and we have all had a hard day."

"Yes Father, goodnight mother, I love you," Lucan reached up and kissed his mother.

"I love you as well my little knight. Sleep well," she kissed him back and smiled as he leaned over and kissed her still flat stomach.

"Goodnight baby, I love you," he said before turning and throwing his arms about Dagonet's neck. "Goodnight father, I love you." It was their ritual and it still brought a tear to Dagonet's eye each night. He had never dreamed that having a family would be this wonderful.

"Goodnight my son. I love you more than you will ever know," Dag replied, hugging him back and watching as he scampered off the bed and over to the side door, joining their room with his, which Bors had helped him build, closing it carefully behind him. "Such a good boy," he murmured to Hayley, turning to face her.

"Aye, that he is. He will be a good one for this little one to look up to," she patted her belly lovingly before sighing. "Oh Dagonet, what are we going to do?

"Just as we told Lucan," he said after a moment's thought. "Be there in case we are needed and make sure they know that we love them and that they are not alone."

Hayley nodded slowly, sinking further into the bed, leaning against her husband as he snuffed out the candle before snuggling closer to her. "I am lucky to have found you Dagonet," she murmured, looking up and kissing his lips gently. "I love you more than you will ever understand or know."

"I might have an idea," he smiled before kissing the top of her head, both gently sinking into sleep.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

The night was over half way through when Arthur knocked upon Jasmine's door, running a hand through his hair once more. He looked tired and worn and had been up pacing his room for most of the night and had come to several decisions, two of extreme importance. First, he was going to increase the patrol on the boarders of the fort, to keep what had happened to Mariska from happening again. Secondly he was going to tell Jasmine how he truly felt about her.

He had been worried that it was too soon after Guinevere's death to make his feelings known, and had hated a part of himself for feeling the way he did for her. They had connected on a level that Guinevere and he could have never dreamed of, and it lightened his heart to see her each day and she was the last thought he had each night, as well as the first each morning. And his dreams were plagued with her to the point that sometimes he was sad to wake.

Quite simply, he was in love. And he had to tell her now before it was too late. Mariska's abduction proved that much. It could have just as easily been Jas… he stopped his thought there and resumed pounding on the door.

After a few moments he heard the scratching of furniture against the floor and muttered swearing before the door opened, revealing her groggy face in the pale moonlight. She rubbed her eyes and muttered, "Who's there?" trying to gain control of her still hazy mind.

"I am sorry Jasmine, did I wake you?" Arthur asked, kicking himself for not realizing that it was the middle of the night, of course she would be asleep.

"Arthur? What is it? Is something wrong?" She awoke considerably at hearing the distress in his voice, reaching out her hand only to have him take it and bring it up to his lips.

"No nothing is wrong except… I wonder if I could come in for a moment? There is something I must tell you," he said looking into her bleach white eyes admiring how exotically beautiful they were.

"Now? This late at night?" she asked, her face scrunching in confusion.

"I fear if I do not tell you now, I will loose my nerve," he said honestly, smiling nervously down at her.

"Of course then Arthur come in," she stepped aside and allowed him to enter, shutting the door behind him. "Give me a moment," she said, putting her hands before her and walking to the table, finding her flint rock and striking it, bringing a candle to life along with the dull fire glowing in the hearth. "Now," she turned to face him, motioning for him to sit while she settled in a nearby chair. "What is it that has you trying to break down my door in the middle of the night your majesty?" she asked, her voice teasing as she rested her hands in her lap, a smirk playing at her lips.

Once again Arthur found his hand in his hair as he rested the other on his hip and began to pace the room. "It is complicated…you see, after what has happened to Mariska, I realized something."

"That we need better guards?" Jasmine asked, a hint of anger and a great deal of sarcasm in her voice. The sentries had seen nothing, which made her wonder how far they kept their heads shoved up their asses on night watch.

"Aside from that, and do not fear, they will be punished," he assured her smiling. "But it made me realize that, it could have just as easily been another," he paused for a moment, fear in his heart. "That it could have just as easily been you. And I cannot let you go another night, with that fear in my heart, that you could be injured so. And that something could take you from me without you ever knowing how much you mean to me."

Jasmine smiled softly, yet sadly. "Oh Arthur, I know how dear I am to you," she rose slowly and came across the room, holding her hands before her to have him take them, squeezing them tightly in his own. "We are the closest of friends, who share a similar past. No one could ever break that bond. I do appreciate you coming to re-assure me though, and your concern," she squeezed his hands back, going to release them only to find them held firmly in place. She turned her face questioningly up towards him.

"I beg pardon lady, but you do not know how dear you are to me if you believe I think of you only as my friend," he said in a soft voice. He took in a deep breath before continuing. "I am helplessly in love with you."

A shocked look appeared on Jasmines face. It was more than she could have ever dreamed of and for a moment she wondered if it were real and if she had heard correctly. And so she had to ask, "I am sorry, but you did just say you loved me yes?" her voice was hopeful and she turned her face up towards him, trying to guess what his expression might be.

Arthur smiled then and leaned forward, his lips a mere millimeters from her own. "I love you Jasmine of Avalon, more than the world could ever comprehend," he said before capturing her lips in his own in a passionate kiss.

**Authors Note: ** Again sorry this took so long guys. It was a combination of the swimmers ear and the fact that this chapter was a very emotionally exhausting and draining one to write. Especially the scenes dealing with what happened to Mariska and everyone's perspectives on it. And then Arthur is just hard for me to write for so that didn't help. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and it was worth the wait. Let me know what you think.


	20. Chapter 19: The Journey Begins

**Disclaimer:** I am poor and own nothing. And because I'm poor, this is my only source of entertainment, so please do not sue.

**Authors Note:** Sorry for the wait. Writers block and all. Hope you enjoy it. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews.

**Lunawolf – **Yeah pretty painful. And then stupid me doesn't wait till it's completely healed to get back in the pool. Oh well, you live you learn and maybe someday I will. Well I am glad you enjoyed it. I understand how your emotions are. Mine do that once a month as well. Damn those hormones. I am glad you liked Lucan, I wanted to make him sweeter than most little boys. Mostly because of what he's been through in his short life. I have to agree with you there. I'd be a lot bitchier with men as well. Especially while writing chapter seventeen. Thanks for reviewing.

**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY –** Glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for reviewing.

**Tracy137** – Okay I don't know what you called me but it didn't sound nice! I do know the daftie part, and we already established that yes I am one and I thought I got it from my adopted older sister? ;o) And I don't want to be that good a writer that it upsets those I know and like. The rest of the world, most definitely. Yes, Tristan is going to be her rock, and the boys are rather sweet aren't they? And don't you wish all men were like the Tristan in my head? I know I do. Would make me happier with the world. LOL! We're in agreement then because I loves me fluff as well. (Hence why nothing you write is ever too fluffy for me!) I am sorry your head was hurting when you read it though. Hopefully it feels better today. Don't make me send Dag to break down that migraine!

**Lilstrummrgrl527** – Wow sounds like you were having one of my days. I'm so glad you thought Lucan was sweet as well. I wanted to make him sweeter than most little boys because of what he's been through and that has made him realize how special everyone in his life is, especially Hayley and Dagonet who were good enough to adopt him. I've never met a little boy that sweet over the age of 3 either. Yeah Arthur takes his sweet time don't he? The funny thing is this is the first story I've ever written where everyone didn't just jump all over each other…LOL! I get what you mean about Tris and Mariska, don't worry. And I get what you mean about the other knights. They're not going to be acting so much like typical drunken males for a while. And I don't hate you for crying. Hopefully they were good tears though. I'm glad you enjoyed it and thanks for reviewing.

**TriGemini –** Mariska does trust Tristan above all others, not just seems to. He makes her feel safe where no one else has been able to. All her life it's been up to her, and now that he's in it, she feels comfortable enough to relax and lean on him when she needs to. Thanks for reviewing.

**Greenday11 –** Glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for reviewing.

**REK –** Glad you enjoyed it so much. Isn't that scout just wonderful? Thanks for reviewing.

**Snape's Opera Rose –** Yeah, the Saxon's in my stories are always worse aren't they? Whose names are you referring to? Lucan will have a baby sibling. I know I'm evil. Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.

**Galasriniel –** Trust me I am the last one to be picky on spelling. So I really wouldn't worry about it. Thank you for your kind words. I've known several people who were raped as well, and they all handled it differently but the emotional upset and fear was always present. I am sorry for your friend though. At least she's worked through it. And I'm glad you like Arthur and Jasmine together! Thanks for reviewing.

**HyperSquishy –** Glad you enjoyed it all! Thanks for reviewing.

**Newsieskane –** I am so glad you're finding so much enjoyment out of my little story here. I don't know about you, but I wish I could find a guy as great as I've made Tristan in this. Even I'm falling in love with him. Thank you so much for reviewing.

**Cardeia** – It most definitely took a few days to recover from it. I had to withdrawal myself from it completely and start working on my novel just to let my emotions even out. I'm glad it was well worth it though. Mariska's in an interesting situation right now. So much has happened at once, and the stress and pain, which has accumulated over the years has overwhelmed her, which isn't helping her current situation. It helps Mariska that she has such a caring, supportive family around her, which will help to pull her through it. Well I'm glad I was able to capture him without making it seem too off the wall. His character development in the movie makes it extremely difficult to find him love! Even he and Guinevere did not have the really passionate romance and love in the film that they are said to have had in the legends, which doesn't help. I am glad you enjoyed the chapter though and as always thank you for your thoughts.

**Skyler McAndrews – **I'm always glad to see a new face on the review board. Thank you so much for your kind words and I am so glad you're enjoying my little yarn here. Thank you again for reviewing and please feel more than free to do it again.

**KT - **Wow, I really don't know what to say to this. Thanking you just doesn't seem to be enough. Writers strive to touch people in a way, as I've obviously been able to touch you with my story and yet they very rarely find out if they achieve that. Thank you so much. You have no idea what your kind words meant to me. I've never been thanked for existing before, actually quite the opposite, so you've really made me feel good today. I cannot thank you enough for that. Readers like you are the reason that I continue to post here.

**Elfvamp 1-13-97 –** Anytime it's less than a month or two I think I'm doing pretty good.

**JadeNaitsuki/MoonMaiden-of-Gawain –** Hello you! Glad to know you're reading this one as well. And I really don't mind that you're printing it off to read. I've done that more than once, so I can reread parts I just love. And since you're not on the computer much it makes sense. So by all means, however you wish to read it, so long as you're enjoying it, that's all I care about. LOL! Loved your second review. Made me laugh. Glad you were so happy with chapter 17. Made me feel loved for that. And I'm glad you're happy with all the couples as well as Tristan and Arthur. Thanks for reviewing!

**Lexa Moon – **Love the new screen name, very cool. Sorry for the wait, it gave me some trouble.

**The Priestesses of Avalon**

**Chapter Nineteen: The Journey Begins**

That night Mariska was plagued by horrible nightmares, and visions of her attackers. Her screams immediately had Tristan up and shaking her awake, trying desperately to ease her suffering. They also woke the other knights and Priestesses, who rushed from their sleeping quarters and gathered in the doorway, watching the couple in worry.

"Mariska, wake up," Tristan kept repeating, shaking her harder as her screams continued on. "You are safe!"

"The journey has begun," Merlin said quietly from behind the large group, all spinning in shock to see him standing there, his eyes saddened.

Finally Tristan leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Mariska, come back to me my Mariska."

Almost immediately she quieted, whimpering as she opened her eyes, tears springing to them before she threw her arms about Tristan's neck, clinging tightly to him.

He sighed and ran his hand soothingly over her hair, whispering nothings to her as she calmed down, motioning for the others to leave the room. It took a few moments, and many insistences from the girls that they intended to stay, but eventually their men managed to persuade them out into the hall, closing the door softly behind them. In the hall Esmeralda turned on Merlin, anger and frustration in her eyes.

"There must be something else we can do for her! This is madness, leaving it as it is! Surely it will kill them both," she exclaimed adamantly, clenching her fists at her sides and stomping her foot on the ground.

"What do you purpose child?" Merlin asked, open to any ideas. He hated to see his granddaughter suffer so, and he wasn't too fond of what was to come for the scout as well, in the days ahead for this was only the beginning. He liked the young man, as he was good for Mariska.

"I don't know something! Mariska would do something," she mumbled the last part, turning and snuggling against Lancelot, looking sadly at the floor.

"Well until we know just what happened to her there is aught else we can do," Jasmine spoke up, resting her head on Arthur's shoulder, her arms about his waist and his about her shoulders. "She said that she was raped and beaten, but there is more to it than that."

"Did you see something Jas?" Hayley asked, leaning back against Dag's chest, his arms about her waist and her hands resting over top his own. They had told Lucan to return to bed when Mariska had begun screaming as he had run out into their room, telling him to not worry. They knew that they would have to comfort the boy when they returned to the rooms, but first they had to attend to this.

"Aye. A shadow was by her side, one that I have not seen for many years. I saw it in my mind when we were looking for the cave, and I saw it once again when we arrived, fading as you and Tristan reached her side," she spoke knowingly.

"A shadow?" Galahad asked confused, looking to Gawain who merely shrugged.

"A shadow of the dead," Hayley explained. "It is how Jasmine refers to spirits." The two men nodded in understanding as Esmeralda asked the next question that was on everyone's minds.

"Who was it?"

Jasmine took a deep breath, steadying herself before she whispered the name, "Master Woo."

"What?" Hayley and Esmeralda asked together, shock in their voices.

"He was standing with her on both occasions. In the vision he was whispering into her ear, and in the other his hand was on her shoulder. And when he took it away, that was when she began to sob," Jasmine answered quietly.

"So what does this mean?" Galahad asked, he and the other knights not exactly understanding what the sisters were speaking of. "And who is Master Woo?"

"Master Woo was our tutor," Hayley explained yet again, being the one present with the most patience. "Mariska looked up to him as if he were her father and strove to be the best student because of that. Always moving forward, taking the lead for us. He saw great strength in her, as did Sonia. If he felt it necessary to be at her side, then something else must have happened, if not to her body then to her mind."

"What happened to him?" Dag asked quietly, not sure that he really wanted to know the answer.

"He died in his sleep. Mariska found him," Esmeralda answered curtly, snuggling closer to Lancelot. "Can you not find out what happened Jas?"

"No not completely," Jasmine answered with a defeated sigh. "I only see shadows of the past, and dreams of the future. And I can follow the paths of the Fates to see what is coming now, but I cannot speak directly to the dead for that you need…" her voice trailed off.

"Mariska," Hayley finished for her. "Or at least, before the deal was struck. Now I do not know how she would speak to them."

"Should we send for Sonia perhaps?" Arthur asked, wanting more than anything to find a way to help Mariska, and to ease his Jasmine's worry. For she was very much his now. "Is there anything that she could do?"

"Nay our numbers are too small, and the ones left at the temple are not nearly as experienced. It would be unwise to leave it so pitifully unguarded," Jasmine said with a sigh.

"Besides, there is aught that Sonia could do that we could not," Hayley agreed. "We are the closest of her family now. That must be enough."

"Come then it is late, and you must get some rest," Dagonet said, taking his wife by the waist. "And there is aught we can do here tonight."

"Should we maybe stay? In case they need us?" Esmeralda asked, still worried about her sister inside the room.

"Galahad and I will stay, you all go get some sleep," Gawain offered, Galahad nodding eagerly at his side.

"Dagonet is right, and if the two of you are to stay, then there is really no more that can be done," Arthur agreed. "We will return after daybreak and see if they need anything and you will fetch us if they do before that." The two men nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Yes, we must sleep Esmeralda, if we are to do her any good," Hayley agreed, rubbing the youngest woman's back.

"Come Essy," Lance said, taking her gently by the waist and arm, leading her back towards their room.

"I just feel so helpless Lance. I know not what to do for her," she murmured softly, tears pricking her eyes.

"I know. I feel it too," he assured her, closing the door silently behind them and leading her to bed. The rest of the knights and ladies wandering off as well, leaving Gawain, Galahad and Merlin sitting outside the door.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Meanwhile, behind Tristan and Mariska's door, the scout was feeling much the same. Helpless. Mariska was clinging to him, trembling, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. He pulled her into his lap and tried to soothe her, holding her close against his chest, leaning forward to murmur nothings into her ear while he rocked her slowly, knowing no other way to calm her.

Gradually she began to quiet, her arms snaking up about his neck, her head coming to rest on his shoulder, the tears gone and her body calming. He rested his back against the headboard, keeping her held firm to his body, stroking her hair as finally she lay still, her eyes staring blankly ahead.

"What did you dream?" he asked in a quiet voice, thinking that perhaps if she told him, it would leave. Vanora had always said that was what happened with dreams. As soon as you told someone you never had them again.

Mariska closed her eyes tightly shaking her head and snuggling closer to him.

"It may help," he tried, but still she refused. "Very well," he continued to stroke her hair for a few more moments before moving his hand down to rub her back. He would not push her.

"Tristan…" she said after a moment, her voice soft and quiet, reminding him of a child's after waking from a nightmare, and they are too terrified to see if the monster is beneath the bed or not, so they fetch their father or mother to do it for them.

"Aye?"

"I am sorry I woke you," she said, her voice almost sheepish as she clung to him.

He leaned over and kissed the top of her head, wrapping his arms about her and pulling her even closer against his body, so that no light could be seen between them even if it wished to be. "You need not apologize for that. You can wake me any time."

She nodded slowly; her fingers moving absentmindedly over his chest, tracing the scars, as was her way, and for a moment Tristan could pretend that they were normal. That they had just woken up because Galahad and one of the barmaids had come drunkenly down the hall, making enough noise to wake the dead, and now they were settling back to sleep and nothing bad had come to them. It was a nice fantasy while it lasted.

"Tristan…"

"Um?"

"I am afraid to go to sleep just yet…will you sit up with me?"

Without a word, Tristan sat up and leaned forward, lighting the candle next to the bed before sitting back again, pulling the pelts about them as he began drawing small circles on her shoulders with his fingers. She smiled a bit, it never reaching her eyes as she lay across his chest, her eyes still staring ahead.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

She didn't fall asleep until about two hours before dawn, and since it was already near morning, Tristan did not bother trying to sleep at all, instead opting to sit and watch her closely, holding her tightly against his chest. And so, as the sun streamed through their window about half an hour after the it had risen, he was wide-awake to hear the soft knock on the door.

Quirking an eyebrow he looked down at her, noting not for the first time that morning, with a grave feeling in his heart, that her face no longer looked peaceful while she slept. Gently detangling himself from her tight grip, he rested her on the bed and rose, pulling on his tunic as he went, opening the door to see Lucan, a good chunk of Bors bunch and half the children of the fort standing in the hallway with bunches of flowers in their hands. Gawain was smirking down at them as Merlin smiled, and Galahad lay sleeping, curled up on the floor.

"What's this eh?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the doorframe, regarding them with his normally passive face, although the adults in the hall saw the smirk in his eyes.

Lucan and Gilly, who had been deemed the small army's commanders, stepped forward, Lucan clearing his throat to speak. "Well…unc…Tristan," he began, unsure if he could call the legendary scout uncle or not. "We know that Mariska is sad right now, and we thought we would bring her some flowers to cheer her up."

It was here that the youngest of Bors group that was able to walk, a large eyed three-year-old girl, stepped forward. "See Uncie Tristam?" she held her hands out towards him, so he could get a better look at them. "Pwetty. They make her smile."

The little girl was too much for Tristan, and he broke out into a wide grin, startling most of the children. He knelt down to her level and examined the blooms closely. "Yes, they will," he agreed, before rising. "Let me wake her and you can bring them in."

He turned and entered the room closing the door for a moment and walking over to the bed, where Mariska still lay, her face wrinkled in fear and sadness while she slept and dreamt. Sighing, knowing she needed the rest, and also that if he let it go on much longer she would wind up waking up screaming once more and scaring the children. So he knelt down and ran his finger slowly down the bridge of her nose, something he often did to wake her.

Slowly her face relaxed and then her eyes fluttered open, alarm, confusion and eventually realization flashing quickly across them before she offered him a small smile. "Have I slept long? I still feel so tired…"

"Nay, no more then two hours, but you have visitors," he said, helping her to sit up in the bed.

"Visitors?" she asked curiously. "I know it was a very bad thing, but I do not see my sisters rising so early because of it…"

"Good, because it is not your sisters," he answered rising and helping her to stand, watching her closely. "You may wish to get dressed first."

"Why? Who is it?" she asked, walking over to where one of her dresses lay draped across the chair, the one she had been wearing the day before having been thrown into the fire by her own hand. She never wished to set eyes on that dress again. She pulled it on quickly, motioning for Tristan to tie the laces at the back while she held her hair up off her neck.

"You'll see," he said with a ghost of a smile, finishing with the laces, having pulled on his own pants and boots over the britches he normally slept in while she had found the dress. He walked across the room and waited until she was standing in the middle, looking curiously at the door, before throwing it open to reveal the horde of children.

"Oh my!" she gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth as the children all came slowly into the room, flowers in their hands. "What's this?"

"We knew you were sad…" Gilly began, becoming shy before the great priestess.

"And we thought these would make you feel better Aunt Mariska," Lucan finished for him, walking forward and handing the flowers to her before hesitating, unsure what to do next.

"What is it Lucan?" Mariska asked, smiling softly down at him, the old Mariska surfacing for a moment.

"Mother said that mayhap it would not be a good idea to hug you right now…" he said after a moment. Tristan looked up and watched Mariska closely.

She grimaced, but quickly masked it and knelt before him, wrapping her arms about him. A relieved look washed over his face as he hugged her back tightly. "You must never fear to hug me Lucan. Nor any of you for that matter," she added to the others."

Quickly they converged on her, each child wrapping their arms about her as best they could, with the entire herd of them there. She tensed for a moment, a brief wave of panic washing over her at being so crowded and Tristan moved forward. She shook her head though and took a deep breath, smiling as the children each began speaking at once, telling her they wished her to be better quickly, that they loved her and she should not worry; they would bring her flowers as long as it took.

She could not help but laugh at all their comments and declarations, and Tristan was delighted to see it reached her eyes, and he was glad to see that it gave him hope.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

About a fortnight later however, Tristan's hope was dwindling as he sat at a table in the tavern, his head in his hands and bags under his eyes. Esmeralda, Hayley, Vanora and Jasmine had come earlier and convinced Mariska to join them in the baths, promising her that all men would be kept away, Arthur going as far as to post guards outside the doors, and place up signs, prohibiting their use until the girls were finished.

Tristan was grateful for the break this provided him, and had been glad when she had finally been convinced to go. The past two weeks had given him a new perspective on Arthur's hell, and quite frankly, he was glad he wasn't a Christian at that moment.

She had not slept straight through the night these past two weeks, and Tristan had only managed to catch a few hours here and there. He was certain that if she would just talk of her dreams, then she could move past them, but she refused. Actually, she said very little anymore, spending most days staring out the window, her head resting against his chest and her hands gripped tightly to his arm. And as much as he enjoyed holding her, he missed her. It was as if she had gone away on a quest and left a stranger in her body and he had no way of bringing her back home to him.

He sighed again and ran his hands over his face, noting that he needed his beard trimmed and his hair cleaned thoroughly. Perhaps he would make a quick stop by the baths and soak for a few moments when the girls had finished. They had assured him that they would keep her the whole day, giving his mind as much peace as they could. It was something they did every few days, those that they could talk her into it that was, letting him tend to himself then. That sounded like a nice idea. He would do that before meeting Merlin to collect the herbs the old man had gone to retrieve. He was sure they would help her sleep through the night, giving them both the rest they direly needed.

It would be nice to have a night to where he could just hold her and sleep as they had used to do. Before her abduction had left a shadow over her heart and her mind. He folded his arms in front of him and sank his head down on top of them, closing his eyes. Perhaps the bath could wait another day.

He did not move as he felt the other settle about him, hoping that perhaps they would just go away and leave him be. Let him sleep a bit. Merlin could find him here, he had the other day had he not? Unfortunately, the scout had no such luck.

"Tristan, you awake?" Bors asked, poking him hard in the arm.

He raised his head then, and merely glared at the other man in response, noting off handedly that Lancelot was not among them.

Bors ignored it and moved a plate of food in front of him. "Van made it special for ya. Cooked some apples up and everything," he said handing him a fork.

It was then that Tristan's stomach began to growl, smelling the hot food before him and remembering why he had come into the tavern in the first place. He nodded in thanks before digging in, the other men watching him closely as he devoured the food before him.

After giving him a few minutes to eat, Arthur spoke, his hand resting on the table before him, tracing at one of the cracks in the wood. "How is she Tristan?"

Tristan looked at him closely for a long moment, chewing his food, his face impassive as always but a world of hurt in his eyes as he thought on how exactly she was. "Same," he muttered taking another bite.

"When is Merlin due back with the herbs?" Dagonet asked quietly.

"Today. Had to go to the temple to get them. Vigdis wouldn't leave," Tristan answered, his eyes now trained on his rapidly diminishing food.

"The children still bringing the flowers?" Gawain asked, unsure what else to say. He could see his friend was hurting over what was happening with his woman, but the blonde knight did not know how to help ease that pain.

"Aye," Tristan actually smirked at that. "Less now though."

"Van had a talk with 'em after she saw how full the room was. Said you couldn't hardly fit a finger in their for all the flowers," Bors smirked slightly.

"Aye. But they make her smile," Tristan said, his face falling into impassiveness once more.

"Has she told you the dream yet?" Galahad asked. "My mum always said if you talked about a dream it would go away. I remember that."

"That was Vanora," Gawain stated causing the younger man to flush a little.

"No my mum said it too. I remember because I dreamed a dragon had ate my horse and she said so long as I told her it would go away…" his voice trailed off. It was a silly dream to be scared of now, but he'd only been a child when he'd had it, and it was one of the only memories of his mother he had left.

"Nay, she won't talk about it. Just shakes and looks away…" his voice trailed off as he finished the last apple on his plate, letting the fork clatter down. After a moment he rose to leave, the other knights following suit.

"Shouldn't you go get some sleep?" Dagonet asked concerned.

"Or perhaps the baths, I'm sure the girls are about finished," Galahad said. "Relax a little."

"I have much to do," Tristan said, shaking his head, realizing that he still had to tend to throwing out the dead flowers in their rooms and the million other things he had to do before she returned. That trip to the baths just wasn't going to happen today…

"Let us do them for you then," Bors said, placing a hand on the scouts shoulder, stopping him and causing him to turn to face them again. "Your not in this alone you know."

"He's right Tristan," Arthur stepped forward. "Why don't you take a ride and then spend some time in the baths. We can handle the rest."

It was a tempting offer. He had not been out of the fort for two weeks and his horse could use the ride. There was only so much Jols could do with her in the stables, and she would let no one try and ride her outside the fort. But there was so much to do, and sometimes the girls could not persuade her to stay with them all afternoon. If he were gone, it would worry her. No it best he stayed. He was about to say as much to the King when Arthur's hand came to rest on his other shoulder.

"Do not make me command you to do so Tristan," he said softly, understanding in his eyes. "Tell us what needs done, and Jasmine was already going to tell her you went for a ride today. Lancelot will ride with you so she does not worry. He's already at the stables, having Jols prepare your horse."

Tristan looked at them for a long moment, knowing he was beat and a part of him feeling grateful for it. He nodded in thanks before giving them a quick breakdown of all that needed done and heading for the stables. A good ride was just what he needed, but first he had to make one quick stop.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Meanwhile in the baths, the four women sat in the warm water, gossiping and chattering about nothing while Mariska sat off to the side, silent, moving her hands slowly in the water, watching the ripples the movement created on the surface. Vigdis sat nearby, cocking her head as she watched her mistress closely, never far from her side. After a few more minutes of watching Mariska do this Vanora sighed, wadding over and sitting on the bench next to her.

"What's on your mind lass?" she asked gently, moving a hair from Mariska's eyes and looking at her closely, the other women moving a bit closer as well.

"It will help Mariska it will," Jasmine encouraged.

"Tell us what is troubling you," Hayley all but pleaded with her. Not knowing what to do was not something that came often to these women, and the feeling right now was unnerving them greatly.

"Is it the dreams?" Esmeralda's voice was small as she spoke, wishing that Mariska would just say something…anything.

All while they spoke she merely kept shaking her head no, her face scrunching up to try and fight the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Mariska you will never get through this if you do not talk!" Esmeralda stated, thoroughly exasperated with her. "Why must you be so stubborn!"

"Because it is my burden to bear," she answered softly, looking down at her hands that were resting above the water.

"It is not your burden," Vanora said. "It is something dreadful that happened to you, but you need not feel alone with it."

"We are here for you my sister, but you must let us be," Hayley agreed, taking one of Mariska's hands into her own.

Still Mariska shook her head, pulling her hands away and holding them close to her chest, looking about for her dress so that she could leave. She did not wish to be here with them any longer.

"What did Master Woo tell you?" Jasmine asked after a moment, sensing that she was about to leave, stopping Mariska in her tracks and causing all the other women to look over at the Priestess in shock. Her eyes were glued on Mariska's and her voice, albeit quiet, booked no room for argument.

"How did you…" she began but was quickly cut off.

"What did he tell you?" Jasmine's blank eyes found hers and bore into them in an almost eerie fashion, unwavering.

The women all knew in their heart's that if Mariska looked away then all was lost, and begged the Goddess for her to not look away. To their shock, she didn't, but instead held Jasmine's gaze and answered quietly, "That I would not be master."

"He always told you that. What else?"

"That I was acting as a dog does, running from it's abusive master."

"What did he say you were running from?"

"Jasmine please…"

"What?"

"I do not wish to…"

"WHAT?"

"I will not be bullied!"

"Tell us or I swear to you I will beat it out of you!"

"Jasmine!" Hayley hissed, only to have Esmeralda and Vanora silence her.

For a moment they saw the old Mariska flash in her eyes.

"That would be the day, you beating something out of me," Mariska snorted, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring over at her friend. It was then a large wave of water came, splashing her in the face and sending her hair dripping in front of her eyes. Huffing she parting the hair, looked fiercely over at Jasmine, the blind womans hands already poised to splash her again.

"What are you so afraid of that you still run now?" she ground out, her white eyes seeming to flash.

"I am not afraid of anything!" Mariska growled, her own green gems sparkling.

"Then tell us what he said you are running from!"

"MY PAIN IF YOU MUST KNOW!" she bellowed, looking angrily over at Jasmine. "He said I needed to embrace my pain and release my anger at myself if I was ever to survive. So I did."

"Why did you not wish to tell us?" Hayley asked her blue eyes glistening as she placed a hand gently on Mariska's arm.

"Because I embraced my pain, and now I cannot let it go…" Mariska whispered, the tears springing to her eyes. "It is there, all the time, eating at my soul and I cannot escape it, even in my dreams I…" she choked back a sob, moving to one of the stone benches and pulled her legs to her chest, hugging them close. She needed Tristan right then.

"Tell us about the dream," Esmeralda said. "What happens in it?"

Before Mariska could say no Vanora spoke up. "Aye, tell us. It will go away if you do."

"I don't think I can," she said in a small voice, the tears falling like rain on top of the pool of water.

"Talk," Jasmine said firmly, trying to maintain her control. This was usually the role that Mariska had, and Jasmine almost felt like a small boy, tramping about the house in his fathers boots. She was more easy going usually than this, but it had to be done, for all their sakes.

"Okay, but please not here…" she looked about. "Somewhere outside? I need to feel the Mothers love right now."

"Of course," Hayley said.

They got out of the baths and dressed quickly, Jasmine and Vanora taking Mariska by the arms and leading her out of the door, Vigdis flying out just before them. They exited and bumped right into Tristan, who had come to find them.

As soon as she saw him, her arms were about his neck, hugging him close as his wrapped about her waist, kissing her temple and hugging her tightly, looking at the other women over her shoulder. He had noticed the distressed look on her face almost immediately when he came up, and looking at them now, he could see that they all looked sad and yet filled with hope.

"How do you always know when I need you?" Mariska murmured into his ear, her voice fresh with tears, but her eyes drying as he held her.

"Are you well?" he asked, pulling back to brush some damp hair from her face.

"Better now," she smiled softly up at him, her arms staying about his neck. "Where you looking for me?"

"Aye. Arthur wishes me to ride out with Lancelot for a quick run," at seeing the fear in her eyes he quickly added "I will be back in time for dinner. Unless you need me to stay here."

Mariska thought for a moment. It was so tempting to ask him to stay. They could go back to the room and he could hold her and she would have a way out of facing her sisters questioning and having to re-live that horrible nightmare while awake. But then a thought occurred to her. He had not been away from the fort, or from her side really, in two weeks. That was too much to ask of him.

"I will be fine," she assured him, looking up into his eyes and bringing her hands to rub her thumbs over his tattoos, his staying about her waist. "Enjoy your ride."

She tried to smile, but it did not quite reach her eyes. He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes go, have fun," she leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed his lips gently. "Grandfather is supposed to return today, and I would like to sit with him anyway. And the girls wish my company," she was trying very hard for him and it showed.

He leaned forward and kissed her again, it deepening for the first time since they had returned home, the women taking it as a good sign. He broke it quickly before it got out of hand. "I will be back soon," he promised, resting his forehead against her own as he spoke.

"Promise?" her voice wavered slightly.

"I swear it."

"Good, then off with you," she held him a moment longer though before letting go, bringing her hands to cross over her chest. He caressed her cheek before walking towards the stables.

"Come then, let us go and talk," Jasmine said, taking her by the arm again, the women leading her out towards the large tree, just to the north of the wall, her favorite one close by, all the while as she kept turning her head back to glance at his retreating form.

**Authors Note: **Another emotionally exhausting chapter! I don't see this lasting much longer as I don't think I could take the strain of writing it. Sorry for the wait. I'm working on a novel and my mom wanted me to write more for her to read, so I was distracted by that. Hope it was worth the wait though and that it came out alright.

Look for her dream in the next chapter as well as Lancelot and Tristan's ride. I'm looking at it like this, we all deal differently and our friends get used to how we handle problems. As Tristan's not much of a talker, their trying to help him by finding him away to do what helps him cope the best. Same goes for Mariska and the girls. Esmeralda knows she needs someone to challenge her, and decided to be the one to step up to the plate. Hope I got that across.


	21. Chapter 20: Confessions

**Disclaimer:** I am poor and own nothing. And because I'm poor, this is my only source of entertainment, so please do not sue.

**Authors Note:** Sorry for the wait. Writers block and all. Hope you enjoy it. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews.

**June Birdie – **Judging by your review I would say you have neither experienced anything this emotionally devastating nor have you ever known someone close to you who has suffered the aftermath of such a brutal attack. It's hard to just get back up and start kicking ass again, no matter how strong you are. And since all deal with it differently, it is not the same for everyone. Mariska has been forced to be strong her whole life because of how her life was. That stress coupled with the violation and abuse that she suffered has pushed her over the edge, and just yelling at her is not going to cut it. As for Master Woo, he is not haunting her. He was a shadow for Jasmine's mind only because that is how she sees spirits. As shadows, not as people. Mariska can see them in dreams and when she walks the land of the dead, but that is not Jasmine's area of expertise. All Master Woo was doing was offering her comfort and strength until those living were there to do the same. I think this story is dark enough without the added "evil entity or spirit". I am sorry if any of my last chapter was hard for you to understand and I hope that I was able to clear it up for you. Even as Mariska begins to heal it is not going to be an easy road and that will continue to show in this story.

**TriGemini –** Mariska's always been the strong one. The leader. So it's hard for her to let someone else take that role with her. She's lost and frightened and hurting right now and she's not sure how to deal with all of that as she's always pushed those feelings away. Just like it's hard for Tristan to accept the help. And as much as he loves her, and is willing to be there for her, I tried to also show that even he needs a break. She will begin to heal after this chapter, but that does not mean she will be cured of anything just yet. Thank you for your review.

**Lilstrummrgrl527** – Well I must say I love hearing it every time. I'm glad I was able to convey the family they have become and the bond they have. Lance just seems like the type for pet names doesn't he? LOL, I don't believe that either. And they are looking a bit like Uncle Arthur aren't they? I agree with you on both counts. He could have been more emotional but Clive Owen is still wonderful! Hugs are great. One of the better parts of life I think. It's such a simple and meaningful way to show someone you appreciate them and care that they are in your life. And it doesn't usually give the wrong idea like a kiss on the cheek might. I really wanted to show that while Tristan loves her, this is really hard for him. Especially since he's not one to usually deal with emotions and merely keeps them buried. Cooked carrots for breakfast? Never heard of that before, although I do love cooked carrots in food. I hate normal carrots. Umm, that sounds so good. That's how I make them too and now I'm having a craving…another thing I like to do is cook peaches in sugar, and cinnamon with a bit of lemon juice, as if you were going to bake a pie, and just eat them like that. They are incredibly good. (We have peach trees so I eat a lot of them in the summer.) And I'm off topic, sorry. She begins to start the healing process in this chapter. Which I am glad for as well. It's hard to stay so true to the story when the updates start taking their toll on your emotions. Makes me kind of dread writing them sometimes. Thank you so much for your reviews and telling me not to feel rushed. I used to post a lot of X-Men fiction and I could post one chapter or more a day and people would be "update soon" and I'm thinking, I just gave you one chapter I only type so fast. That's why I always try to say when you can, just so the author doesn't feel that stress and always appreciate it when someone does the same for me.

**Elfvamp 1-13-97 –** Glad you enjoyed that. Sometimes a little push is what you need to get started. And this chapter is going to start the ball rolling on her healing process. Thanks for reviewing!

**Tracy137** – Idiot still better than cow as I already killed off the cow in this story. ;o) How very true and the world would be so much better for it. And lets not forget no more restraining orders on husbands for kicking their wives asses or any domestic disputes besides those between parents and their children. And then it wouldn't be so hard finding a good man anymore. Remember, Dag still needs the energy to heal people, so make sure you don't kill him there! I agree with you, talking about it's the only way to get her through, and as you would know I'm glad I was on the right track. Her healing process begins here, but as we both know will not end for a very long time. Glad you loved my version of the knights so muchly. Makes it hard to think about killing them off ever huh? See why I can't? Glad you enjoyed that last chapter though. Hope you like this one just as much.

**Snape's Opera Rose –** Mariska's not running so much as bottling it up. She's just dwelling on everything as you find out more in this chapter. I'm glad your friend is doing better and past it. Sadly it's a pretty common occurrence even now in our supposedly civilized society. So the healing process begins for her in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it and thanks for reviewing.

**Newsieskane –** Glad you enjoyed it. It will get happier I promise, but not for a bit yet. And I think just about everyone will agree with you on Tristan. You'd have to lock him up as the rest of us women would be out there trying to get our hands on him as well. Too bad we couldn't make him then clone a copy for everyone. Thanks for reviewing.

**Galasriniel –** I'm glad you enjoyed it. These chapters have been very hard to write because of all the emotion behind them. It leaves me a bit of a wreck afterwards and very tired physically and especially emotionally. I'm glad to see it's worth it though as so many people are enjoying it and I think it's making for a better story. Wow I did not know that. That's pretty interesting. I liked Gollum, especially when he was going back and forth between him and Smeagol. Yeah, Tristan is suffering as well. But the breaks the knights and Priestesses are giving him help, really they do. When my mom was sick with cancer and undergoing treatments, just getting out of the house for a bit was good because it gave you time to refresh your mind and body and just be away. That's what I was trying to portray here. And like my mom, Mariska will get through this ordeal and be better for it in the end. No have never read any of the HP books but probably will eventually. I'm reading Chronicles of Narnia right now and really enjoying it though. Thanks for reviewing.

**KT – **Who isn't at this point? I'm really probably only making her suffer so much because I hate her for having Tristan while I only have the figment of him in my mind. Happens a lot to my female characters when I create good guys for them. Get jealous and they suffer something because of it. Never want to be a heroin of mine. I swear you're going to make me fatter than I already am! LOL. But I do appreciate the thought. Thank you again so very much for reviewing. Enjoy this chapter!

**MoonMaiden-of-Gawain –** The healing process begins now. I'm glad you want her to be happy as so do I. (Really I'm not as vindictive as I appear to be right now.) As for your idea all I can say right now is you'll just have to wait and see. But to ease your mind, there is only one more chapter after this where she's really bad off, and it will end better than these have been lately. As always thank you for your review.

**Cardeia –** What an exciting spa trip! You must tell me where it is because that sounds just like my kind of place. I envy you so much right now but can see why you are excited. I would be bouncing off the walls in anticipation personally, but then I can be a tad hyperactive from time to time. I am sorry that work has been so hectic for you as well, but am glad you were able to find a moment to review, as yours mean so much to me. I'm glad you liked how Tristan was handled last chapter. Again this story seems to be writing itself, and so I'm just going with it. However, I am not sure about this chapter and the turn it is taking me on. Hopefully it will all turn out for the best in the end though. Normally I start out with a chapter outline and go from it, but here it is just taking me on a journey of it's own, which is exciting, but turning out to be rather exhausting as well. I do not know how much longer I can deal with these emotionally crippling chapters. I don't see it being much longer. One more chapter at most before it begins to get back to the lighter hell. ;o) As always I thank you for your review. And again, hoping this chapter meets up to the others standards.

**The Priestesses of Avalon**

**Chapter Twenty: Confessions**

For the first time in two weeks, Tristan felt his freedom again as he rode fast along the cost, the wind blowing his hair about his face, his hawk screeching in the sky and Lancelot riding close to his side. It was as if he were flying as they raced across the land, the air washing away all his problems and worries as a stream washes away the dirt from your body.

A few miles later, the horses slowed, coming to rest near a lake, similar to the one they met the bishop by all those months ago. Years it seemed, although barley one year had passed since that fateful day. Tristan's face was relaxed, more than it had been for many days, Lancelot noted, as he looked up into the sky, letting out a whistle for his hawk. Saoirse glided down to his arm, giving a screech before settling, nuzzling her beak into his hand.

Lancelot dismounted then, Tristan following suit, giving the horses a chance to rest and graze, both walking over to sit beneath a large shade tree. Lance gave him a few more minutes to fuss over his hawk, enjoying the silence that came from being away from the fort, as well as the release of the tension they had all been under since Mariska's abduction and attack. He knew what he and the others were suffering though was nothing compared to what the man before him was going through, watching the woman he loved in pain with no way to help her truly.

It had been Arthur and Jasmine's idea to get the two apart and go as far as to get Tristan out of the fort. One, with out Tristan to run to, Mariska would have no choice but to speak with the girls, and hopefully tell them what exactly had happened, and how they could help her. Two, Tristan was more likely to open up without the others being there to crowd him. So, since Tristan would not talk at the fort and Mariska would not talk with him at the fort, and the fact that he would force her to do nothing, the only solution was to get him out for a spell. And since Lancelot was the one most likely to get the information out of him without resorting to sitting on him until he talked, as Bors had suggested, here they were.

"Would Vigdis not come?" Lance asked after a moment, stretching his back and crossing his legs out before him, reaching down to pick at the grass near him, leaning back against the tree.

"Nah. She does not leave her side now," Tristan replied, his face falling back into an impassive mask, the peace leaving it quicker than it had come.

Lancelot nodded in understanding, picking at the blades of grass in his hand, looking at them in fascination. "Does she speak to you? About what has happened?" He did not want to bring this up for his friend now, instead content to let him enjoy the afternoon, but it was necessary. Arthur had insisted on it, and the king was right. Tristan needed to talk just as much as Mariska did.

"Nay," Tristan sent Saoirse to the air and rested his arms on his knees, his legs crossed beneath his body, looking out towards the lake where the horses stood near. "She clings to me and cries, or just sits, clutching my arm, staring out the window, but she does not tell me what is on her mind." The scout sounded so defeated when he spoke; so unlike his normally confident self, and Lancelot's heart clenched at the sadness behind his words.

Lancelot nodded slowly in understanding, looking down at his hands once more before looking up at Tristan's face. "How are you truly?"

Tristan sighed and looked back at his friend, locking eyes with the dark knight. "The woman I love, who is strong and powerful and beautiful, has left me and been replaced by one that is battered, frightened, and alone with naught to help her. How would you be?"

"Are you angry with her for it?" Lance asked, cocking an eyebrow. He would be, if the same had happened to Esmeralda. Angry at her, and himself and the entire Saxon race most likely.

"Nay, not at her," Tristan almost growled, looking down at the grass, plucking up a few strands and tossing them away, a scowl on his face.

"You know, it was not your fault…" Lance began to be quickly cut off.

"Wasn't it?" anger flashed in Tristan's eyes as his headshot back up to glare at his friend. "I was too drunk to protect my woman!"

"We were all drunk Tristan," Lancelot spoke up. "And Mariska has never been one to need a mans protection before."

"She did then…" Tristan growled at him.

"Aye, but she would not have known that then. None of us could have," Lancelot said softly. "They are powerful, deadly creatures, and we took that for granted. But that does not make what has happened to her your fault, or anyone's besides those bastards that did it!"

"You don't understand," Tristan growled, turning away again, staring out into the water. "I killed them. Slaughtered them all that had touched her, and those that had not, and yet they are still there," he sighed and looked back to his brother. "How am I to kill them Lancelot? When they are not even real?"

Lancelot sighed, leaning forward and placing a hand on Tristan's shoulder. "I know not my friend. But it is not a battle that you must fight alone." He gave Tristan's shoulder a squeeze, his voice firm as he spoke, locking eyes with the scout.

Tristan looked at him a long moment, his face impassive before a wave of relief almost washed over him, and he gave Lancelot a grateful understanding nod.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Mariska was sitting, or lying rather, in the grass beneath the large tree, her arms out to her side and her face gazing up towards the sky. Around her the other women had gathered, and sat, waiting.

"Tell us Mariska," Hayley encouraged softly, looking helplessly over at Vanora.

"Aye lass, tell us," Van agreed, the same look on her own face as she hugged her body tightly.

"I wish I were a bird," Mariska said suddenly, watching as Vigdis gazed down at her from the top of the tree, locking eyes with the wise old bird. "Or mayhap a snake," she intoned, as Cadeyrn slithered next to her arm, picking up the great snake and holding it before her, gazing into his ruby eyes as he hissed at her, his tail winding about her arm. "Then only the rules of nature would apply, and naught else."

"What do you dream Mariska?" Jasmine asked gently, knowing that the other woman was quickly succumbing to the madness in her own mind.

"Horrid things," Mariska shuddered, releasing the reptile, turning onto her right side to watch him slither to Esmeralda, her eyes refusing to look up from the grass. "Dreadful things."

"What things?" Esmeralda asked, looking nervously about at the other women. This was definitely not like Mariska. Perhaps they should not have pushed.

"Hands…always hands…" Mariska rolled back onto her back, looking at her own hands with distaste. "Dirty, and everywhere. And long blonde hair falling in my face…do you think Gawain would cut his hair?" she looked suddenly over towards Hayley and Vanora, sitting to her left. "He frightens me now."

"We can see what we can do," Vanora said, unsure how to answer. Gawain would hate to hear that he had caused her any kind of discomfort and would wish to remedy that as quickly as possible, but on that same token, he did love his hair.

"Is that all you dream Mariska?" Jasmine pressed on, trying to keep her focused. She had been worried about this. When Duncan had died, Mariska had pulled back into herself then, and had been driven to the brink of madness because of it. Now she was even closer, and Jasmine had a feeling that the only thing that was tying her down was Tristan.

"No…no, no," she whispered, tears coming to her eyes as the visions came back to her. Opening her eyes with the Saxon on top of her, forcing himself between her thighs, taking of her all he wanted without a thing for her to do about it. The other men leering over at them, proud smirks on the faces of the ones who had already tasted her, eager on those next in line. And that feeling…oh that feeling was one she never wished to live again. The one of helplessness and fear. The one of being conquered. And the anger. The anger at herself for allowing her guard to fall long enough to be weakened; for letting her back be exposed and for not fighting sooner. For not preventing it. And the anger at those men for thinking they could touch her; for using her as if she were no more than a toy and the pain that came from them turning an act that she had once viewed as a sign of love and devotion, of trust, into a vile thing that made her body tense in fear every time Tristan laid down beside her. The pain of being dominated against her will. The pain that came with loosing the one thing you always thought you had; control.

"What else Mariska?" Hayley pressed, remembering what Jasmine was at that moment wondering briefly if this was a good idea. Her anchor was far from the fort now, and she wasn't sure that Mariska was ready to be forced into this after all.

"The men," Mariska closed her eyes, the tears still there, seeing the men clearly in her mind. "Trapping me. Claiming me. Tristan slaughtering them."

"Their deaths make you scream?" Vanora asked alarmed.

Mariska's eyes shot open and she popped up, her knuckles white from clutching the grass, her elbows locked and straight out behind her, her eyes boring eerily into Vanora's while her face remained an emotionless mask sending a chill down Vanora's spine, making her wish for her Bors. "Oh no, but their spirits do just fine…"

Realization passed about the sisters. "They haunt you?" Esmeralda asked in shock.

"Oh yes, everywhere," her voice was low and her eyes dipped sadly. "They stand outside our window and they taunt me. And threaten to take him from me. And then I sleep and they are in my mind…raping and hitting me. I get no peace." Her voice dropped the eerie lilt and the tears came fresh, showing in her voice and spilling down her cheeks. "I am going mad with all this!" she almost growled, burying her face in her hands. "I do not even know what I say anymore."

"Mariska, do you see their spirits?" Hayley asked, taking her about the shoulders and forcing her to look at her. "Do you?" They had to sort this all out and fast.

"Aye. But they are like the others, the ones I killed. Ripples in the breeze. They come and go, although now they come more than they go," Mariska sobbed quietly. "But the ones in my mind…they never leave. And the pain…"

"Tell us of the pain my sister," Jasmine whispered, all the women moving closer to her, forming a tight circle about her.

"I took it all for granted," she openly sobbed. "That I was safe and in control. That no man could touch me. They stole that from me," she hugged her knees close to her chest. "They took it and tore it up before my eyes. And the pain that causes rips at my very soul. What is worse is that it helped me before, helped me to stop them. But now…now it only drives me mad. It's killing me and I'm taking Tristan with me and that only makes it hurt worse!"

The women all looked at one another, none knowing what exactly to do. It was Vanora to take the initiative this time.

"Tell us exactly what happens in the dream child. Word for word."

"I do not see how that will help," Mariska said, shaking her head. "I do not want you to feel it as I do. To see it as I do."

"Share it Mariska. If your pain is too much, give some to us. Together we can shoulder it all," Hayley encouraged.

"If you speak it, it will leave you," Vanora assured.

"Remember, just as the time you kept dreaming that Duncan left you for a goat?" Esmeralda offered, the others looking at her oddly. "You told me that day we were mucking out the stables, and then you never had it again."

"That was different," Mariska laughed, and sobbed at the same time, having forgotten that particular dream which had vexed her fiercely at the time.

"No, no it is not," Jasmine quickly countered, sensing that they were getting closer. "You did not wish to continue dreaming that, and do you truly wish to continue dreaming this?"

Mariska fiercely shook her head no, their logic beginning to make more and more sense.

"Then tell us lass," Vanora said sternly, the same tone she used when her children or Bors were misbehaving.

Mariska looked at them closely for a long moment before taking a deep breath, leaning back against Hayley. "It's cold. Always so cold," she began, the women giving her their undivided attention.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Arthur was surprised to walk into the meeting room and find Merlin sitting at the round table, his head in his hands and a parcel sitting next to him. "Merlin? Is something wrong?" he asked, his voice immediately concerned as he came further into the room and sat down next to the old man.

"Aye, I have news from the temple," Merlin sighed, pulling his head back. "There was a reason I wished to go. The stones, they have been giving me strange messages, so I wished to have them confirmed."

"Is something coming?" Arthur asked, the cogs in his mind already turning. If there was a battle, they would need to prepare the troops and the knights, and Tristan could not fight, nor could Mariska, so the others would have to make sure neither of them tried, and they would have to make sure there were ample supplies. This would be best if Jols was here, so that he could start organizing the list to the squire and they could get started straight away.

Reading the young King's face, Merlin had to smile. The leaders mind was always an interesting thing. "No Arthur, no battle comes. Not as you think."

"Then what is it?" Arthur asked, locking eyes with Merlin once more, confusion now on his face.

"I spoke to Sonia, about Mariska, for I had a suspicion. The High Priestess confirmed it as it was her own as well…" Merlin paused and took a deep breath. Normally he would not tell this information to one that it did not pertain to, but in a case such as this, he was not sure if that would be the best action. Deciding that he would ask the young kings opinion, as he knew his scout better than Merlin, he took a deep breath and continued. "Mariska, is with child."

A shocked look came over Arthur's face as the news hit him like a ton of bricks. He recovered quickly however. "Whose child?"

Merlin sighed again. "That is it, we do not know. The stones are unclear if it is Tristan's or one of the Saxon's. Only Mariska may be able to answer that question, but now she is not thinking straightly. There is no way that we could know how she would take the news. Be convinced it is the boys, or throw herself from the battlements because she is sure it is her attackers. Or even drink the potion that can be devised, killing the child and then questioning that decision the rest of her life."

"Sonia does not know?" Arthur asked, wishing to have all the bases covered.

"Nay, no more than I," Merlin sighed.

"And you did not have any idea before she was captured? Perhaps a sign that you are missing?" his voice was almost desperate. This was not good news when it should very well be. And in Tristan's state, he had no idea of how the man would react.

"None that I can see. We both had a great feeling of dread, and had been throwing the runes to try and see what was to come, but nothing like this was ever shown," Merlin said sadly.

Both men sat in thought for a long moment, each contemplating what could be done. Finally Arthur spoke. "The women have her, trying to find out about the dream, and Tristan is off with Lancelot away from the fort. I do not think we should say anything to them until we find out what the others have discovered."

"I agree, and perhaps when we do tell them, we tell the scout first. Mariska is too frail at the moment," Merlin agreed.

"Aye, but Tristan is not much better. He takes it all on himself," Arthur sighed dejectedly. "Would it be possible for a child conceived before the attack to have survived it?"

"Aye, although it is unlikely. And if the child had died, then no other would have been able to come of it," Merlin sighed. "Any child that could survive that would be a gift of the Gods themselves. A miracle in itself. Otherwise…" his voice trailed off sadly, not wishing to stay what was tugging at the back of his mind about the child his granddaughter now carried.

"A child of rape," Arthur sighed, feeling the old mans pain, but knowing it had to be said. Suddenly a thought occurred to him, and gave him a bit of hope. "Jasmine! She is tied to the Fates themselves yes? She could ask them could she not?"

Merlin thought about it for a moment. The child's gift was strong, and she wielded it well. It was very possible she could get the information from the Fates. "It is worth the effort. Until we know however, no one else should."

"Agreed," Arthur said already rising. "I will go and see how she and the women fare. And Tristan and Lancelot should be back from their ride, I will check with Lancelot as well."

"I will join you," Merlin said. "I wish to see my granddaughter, and give the boy these." He rose slowly picking up the parcel as he went, a small seed of hope growing in his heart as he begged the Goddess for a miracle that was so desperately needed.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

As it turned out, Arthur and Merlin ran into Tristan and Lancelot coming from the bathhouse. While both men looked more relaxed and at ease, Tristan's face its normal mask of passivity, Lancelot's eyes seemed troubled as he kept glancing over to his friend. They strolled up to meet the King and Shaman in the middle of the courtyard.

"Merlin how was Avalon?" Lancelot asked good naturedly, noting the worry in Arthur's eyes as well, nodding at the King in greeting. A silent understanding passed between them that they would talk on their troubles later, in private.

"Well, very well. Sonia sends her love and this," he held the parcel out to Tristan, who took it gently. "Should help her sleep. How fare's my granddaughter?"

"Same," Tristan replied, nodding gratefully for the herbs, tucking them into his tunic. "She is with the others out north of the wall. We were just going to inform them we had returned."

"You know how he worries," Lancelot grinned, slapping Tristan on the back, earning a raised eyebrow from the scout. "Care to join us?"

"Aye," Arthur said, a ghost of a smile playing at his lips. Jasmine would be there, and he longed to hold her now. To take her into his arms and loose himself in her soft skin and the smell of cherry blossoms that always surrounded her for hours on end. To lay wrapped in her arms, spent and listen to her strong soothing voice, feeling the vibrations against his body, and the way her warm breath splayed against his cheek as she told him all would be well.

They would be married. Arthur knew it in his heart but he had yet to ask her. With the trouble brewing about the fort, he was not sure now was the time, especially while she worried so over her friend. Where he had clung to her so much in dealing with the grief of Guinevere's death, and the guilt he felt over it, she now clung to him. He was her rock while she dealt with the tidal waves of stress that her and her sisters as well as he and his knights were under. He only prayed that he would not be adding to that stress with the current development.

The men strolled silently across the fort towards the main gates, Tristan and Merlin leading the way. They came out of the gates and into the clearing, immediately seeing the women, gathered beneath the tree. Mariska was in the center of them, almost laying on them as she leaned back against Hayley, rested her legs over Esmeralda and Vanora's laps and held Jasmine's hand, her head resting on the fair haired girls shoulder. All had tears in their eyes and all were quiet and solemn.

The men's pace quickened, and in an instant they were at the women's side. "What is it?" Lancelot asked, Tristan already kneeling down to wrap his arms about Mariska.

"Oh Lance," Esmeralda was off the ground and in his arms in an instant, Jasmine doing the same, wrapping herself up in Arthur's embrace. Vanora and Hayley rose, hugging one another, knowing that they would immediately go to their men's sides once they returned to the fort.

"I did not wish to tell them, but they made me Tristan they did," Mariska was whispering, clinging tightly to him.

"Shh," he soothed, lifting her up into his arms. Without a word to the others he cradled her close, taking her quickly back to their rooms.

"What did you find out?" Merlin asked, the women watching them sadly as they left.

"Her dream," Hayley answered. "Her dream is worse than what was done."

"Mayhap now it will leave her," Vanora all but whispered. "Although, I ain't too sure it won't take to hauntin' us now."

Arthur, Lancelot and Merlin all exchanged worried looks before slowly leading the women back to the fort.

**Authors Note:** Okay only one more chapter left that's going to be super heavy and then we're going to get even more back to normal. These chapters are just kicking my butt too much to keep on much longer. As for Mariska's little out there crazy moment, I can get like this sometimes when I'm over stressed and everything seems to be moving like in a dream for me. So I was just incorporating that in. AndMoonMaiden-of-Gawain, you were the only one to guess what was going on in the back of my head so a gold star and cookies for you!


	22. Chapter 21: Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I am poor and own nothing. And because I'm poor, this is my only source of entertainment, so please do not sue.

**Authors Note:** Enjoy guys.

**Galasriniel –** Sorry for the suspense. But again, it was a hard chapter to write. I did try to get it up a lot quicker though. You get the dream here. Hopefully it all makes sense to everyone. Thanks again for you review.

**Snape's Opera Rose –** Don't worry, wouldn't do that to the lug. You get his reaction here though to the fact that he scares her. The healing process really begins in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reviewing.

**Tracy137** – Well, I don't know what else to say that I haven't already privately. Glad you enjoyed it though. Hopefully this still all makes sense with what she's dealing with and part of what I see her problem as being, besides just what has happened to her. And we get to see Tristan making a stand for her own good. Hopefully you enjoy it. Took some time to write. Thanks as always for reviewing and for sticking it out with me sis. And I wouldn't do that to Gawain. Which reminds me, you never answered my question as to whether or not you wanted him? Come one, prime quality meat there! LOL. Let me know because I feel bad for the big lug to be without a woman to keep him in line, and to make sure he has an out away from the whininess that is Galahad.

**HyperSquishy –** Have faith in me. That's all I can say. Thanks for reviewing.

**Elfvamp1-13-97 –** funny thing was, couldn't share that until I knew. And I didn't know until it came to me at my friend's house (fortunately I was prepared with my laptop). You'll find that out in the next chapter. All I can say is have faith in me. No one ever has faith in me. Thanks for reviewing.

**Greenday11 -** Good interesting I hope. Here's your update. Enjoy and thanks for reviewing. Sadly for everyone, I still don't see an ending for this story yet.

**TriGemini –** Have faith in me that's all I can say. And this is the ultimate of the healing chapters. After this one things will be looking up. Thanks for reviewing.

**MoonMaiden-of-Gawain –** Thank you so much for paying such close attention to all the details. Makes me feel less insane that I was the only one making the connections that were maybe not there. Although since I put them there, I would hope I'd eventually see them. LOL, you are very welcome by the way. I'm just glad you're not questioning about the baby. I mean, come on, how cruel would I be to do otherwise? Again, cookies for you! And a cardboard cutout of Tristan as well!

**Newsieskane –** You get the dream in all its glory here, if you can call it glory. I'm glad you're enjoying this so much. Makes me glad I decided to write it. Thanks for reviewing.

**AngelTears1328** – I take it you are a Lance fan then? Who could blame you! So dreamy. Glad to see a new face on the review board, makes me smile. Thank you so much for reviewing. Hope you enjoy the Lance and Esmeralda bits here as well.

**Cardeia** – I know you didn't review proper, but I wanted to thank you for your mini one in the reply to my review of Dust Devils. I don't know that it was my best, but then I never think anything is my best so that could be why. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter full as much and work eases off for you so you can enjoy your spa trip.

**The Priestesses of Avalon**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Dreams**

Later that evening the women sat gathered with the knights and the King, only Mariska and Tristan missing from their meeting. There was a somberness to the air about the great round table as they awaited Merlin's arrival. He had went to see Mariska and Tristan before coming to the conference.

Arthur held Jasmine's hand in his, bringing the knuckles absentmindedly to his lips, kissing them gently. About the room the women clung a bit closer to their men, tears still in their eyes as they waited for the old shaman. As if on cue, he made his way into the room, his walk betraying his age and his worry.

"How is she?" Hayley asked, her hands clenching Dagonet's on top of the table, leaning heavily on her husband as he kept his arm about her shoulders.

"Same," he answered, sinking into his chair. "We gave her the herbs. Now we can only hope she sleeps. They are both desperate for it."

"What were you lot able to gather?" Bors asked, glancing over at Vanora who was clinging tightly to his arm, kissing her head and murmuring a gentle, 'there there pet,' as the women exchanged a glance.

"The dream, it is worse than we suspected. She is not just reliving the event, but so much more is happening to amplify it," Esmeralda sighed, sinking back further into Lancelot's lap, resting her head against his shoulder. "It is no wonder she suffers."

"She's afraid of Gawain as well," Vanora spoke up, the fair-haired knight looking startled.

"Me? Why would she fear me?" he asked, his face a mask of worry and pain. He loved her as if she were his own sister and the thought of her fearing him broke his very heart.

"Not you per say," Hayley said gently offering him a small smile. "It is just your hair. It reminds her of the Saxon's hair."

Gawain's hand immediately went to his hair, a pensive look on his face before he rose, walking determinedly towards the door. "Than I will fix that."

"Stop right there!" Jasmine said, holding a hand up in his direction. "Don't you dare cut your hair! She would never forgive herself."

"What do you mean?" Galahad asked, Gawain stopping and turning back to the table a confused look on his face.

"You're not going to tell them are you?" Hayley asked, a genuine smile actually coming to her lips.

"Indeed I am if it will stop him. We discussed, not long after I came here, all of you in detail. And she gave me a picture, in my mind of what you looked like. I was also able to come up with a better one as I touched each of you, the Fates giving me the vision. And we came to the decision that, should something happen to Arthur or Tristan, you were the next handsomest here. Your hair being the reason you were so set apart from the rest."

Gawain blushed scarlet while both Galahad and Lancelot looked slightly offended, and the other knights laughed at his discomfort. "Yes…well…"

"Best sit then," Van smirked at him, watching as he hurried back to his chair.

"But it was as if there were something else," Jasmine sighed, the somber air returning to the room, squeezing Arthur's hand and offering him a sad smile. "I could feel something else weighing down her soul."

Merlin and Arthur exchanged a glance before turning to his second in command. "Lancelot?"

The dark knight let out a deep sigh, twirling the wine in his goblet once, his other arm tightening slightly about Esmeralda's waist. "He feels as if she's left him. And he's helpless to bring her back. Not an easy thing to own up to for a scout. And worse, he feels as if he cannot save her from the demons within. The men that rape here every night in her dreams."

"Another hard thing for Tristan to come to terms with," Dagonet muttered, running a hand over his head.

Lancelot nodded in agreement, looking over at Arthur. "He has agreed to accept our help, but Arthur…he blames himself. I tried but could not convince him otherwise, and that guilt along with watching her suffer is eating away at him."

The king sighed, resting his cheek in his hand, one finger extended towards his ear, his thumb resting under his jaw, his other hand laced with Jasmines. "I was afraid of this. Merlin has news from Avalon as well."

At this all the Priestesses perked and looked towards the old man, a sad expression on his face. This news did not lighten his heart as he had hoped it would. "Both Sonia and I have seen the same. Mariska will bare a child," he sighed, agreeing with Arthur that it best they tell them all at once and as a family decide what needed done. "Sadly, neither of us knows whose child it is. Tristan's or…"

"Her attackers," Hayley shuddered, clutching Dagonet's hands tighter, leaning further into his embrace as he leaned over, kissing her temple and murmuring nothings into her ear to sooth her. Much the same happening with the other women and their men about the table.

"We do not know how to tell her, considering her possible reactions," Arthur sighed, dreading the part that was to come. The more he thought about it, the less he wished to put this kind of stress on Jasmine, especially now.

"Is there no way we can find out without asking her?" Esmeralda asked, looking worriedly about at the others.

"We were hoping that one of you would know something of use," Merlin began. "Or…" his voice trailed off, and Jasmine easily finished for him.

"Or I could ask the Fates," she said calmly, her blank eyes staring straight ahead at the others.

"Wait!" Vanora's head suddenly shot up. "I remember something. The night they took her, I was picking at her. Askin' her when her and Tris were gonna give us something to celebrate."

"What did she say Van," Esmeralda leaned forward in Lancelot's lap, her face as eager as everyone else in the room.

"That it would most likely be sooner than any of us thought," Van said, looking excitedly about the group. "Perhaps she knew something then."

"It is possible, but unlikely Van," Dag said sadly. "As badly as she was attacked."

"Not impossible if it were meant to be husband," Hayley shook her head adamantly. "If the Goddess wishes it then it is possible."

"Jasmine, will they tell you?" Esmeralda asked, all the others already looking to the blonde haired woman in anticipation, Arthur in worry.

She took a deep breath and released his hand, setting up straighter in the chair. "There is but one way to find out. And I need silence," she said, taking another deep cleansing breath and closing her eyes for a moment before opening them wide, a range of colors passing over the white as she began to let down the veil between the worlds.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

In the sleeping quarters, Tristan and Mariska had drifted off into a much-needed slumber. Tristan's induced by exhaustion, Mariska's by the same and the herbs Merlin had brought for her. To the casual observer they looked merely like the happy couple in love, Mariska cradled against Tristan, his arms tight about her waist, holding her to him and her head resting against his chest her arms folded and her hands resting at either side of her head. But their minds told a different tale. While Tristan' mind was plagued with the worries that normally haunted him in waking, Mariska's was the same as it had been for the past two weeks.

It was cold. It was always cold, and her body shivered involuntarily, snuggling closer next to Tristan as her mind began to plague her. She was in the cave again, deeper than they had taken her, the water dripping painstakingly slow down the walls, her bare feet covered in dirt and water, her thin dress clinging tightly to her body as she looked worriedly about her, hands reaching out from the walls. Dirty hands, hundreds of them all reaching for her. She moved quickly to get away from them, hugging herself tighter, her hair hanging in filthy curls about her face. Time seemed to stand still save for the hands. The hands never stopped moving.

Shuddering against the cold she moved forward quickly, trying to find some light. A way out of the eternal darkness that surrounded her, only giving enough light to illuminate the many Saxon hands reaching for her. The dress she wore was very familiar to her. It was the one she'd buried her husband and daughter in. A thin, black piece of material that covered every inch of her skin, including her hands, but was torn and battered now. Singed about the edges and falling off her thin frame. It was no surprise. She had thrown it into the flames of the hearth after they had been buried.

Moving forward she cringed, the hands brushing up against her ankles, clutching at her dress. To her right, screams sounded and she turned quickly to see Jasmine there, being pulled down the hall by two burly Saxon's. Now came the part she hated.

"JASMINE!" she screamed, going to run after her sister only to find her feet glued into place. Screaming sounded to her left then and she looked to see Hayley being hauled away, her dead baby being held by it's head by one of the men, the legs and arms dangling lifelessly as they moved, blood everywhere. Another scream behind her showed Vanora, the bodies of her children littering the walkway as she too was dragged off. And finally Esmeralda, screaming for help as she was being hauled down the path Mariska had been following.

It was then she was let go, her legs allowed to move, but which sister to save? For all four women were sisters to her now. Each time she chose a different sister, and each time a voice boomed, before she felt the sensation of falling, faster and faster until she would hit the ground hard, and then the dream would continue on. Today she chose Hayley, hoping the dream would end differently.

"WRONG CHOICE!"

Again, as it did every night, the floor disappeared from beneath her, sending her body tumbling to hit hard against the cold rock floor, her breath leaving her body as she hit. She groaned and picked herself slowly up, blood trickling from her forehead and into her eyes. Looking around slowly, her body trembling, she saw her next greatest fear. Arthur, standing there, a Saxon's blade to his throat and a pleading in his eyes. Next to him was Bors, blood pouring from a wound in his side and his eyes lulling back into his head, while Dag hung lifelessly from his wrists next to him, both with Saxon's at their sides, blades aimed to kill them. Groaning on the other side of the room brought her attention to Gawain and Galahad, in similar situations, both bloodied, and at the mercy of large burly Saxon's.

She rose as quickly as she could, but could not go to any of them, her feet held in place by the same dirty hands. Behind her a groan sounded and she whirled to see Tristan, the worse of all, his hair bloodied to the point that it dripped, a long gash across his forehead, his arms broken as he was crucified to the wall with his own arrows, his eyes pleading with her as they bore intently into her own.

And once again she was released, and once again it was her choice. Only this time, the choice was not a hard one. It was the same every time. She ran for Tristan and once again the voice boomed and the hands grabbed her, holding her in place.

"WRONG CHOICE!"

Only this time she did not fall. This time she was forced to watch them die. Each of them one by one, starting with the King and ending with her lover. The tears were falling freely now, and as Tristan's own blade slammed through his heart, sending his normally vivacious eyes into a darkness she could not handle, she screamed, in both the dream world and the next.

Tristan awoke with a start, cursing Merlin as Mariska screamed next to him, the nightly ritual returned with a vengeance. He shook her awake and once again found her clinging to him, sobbing uncontrollably.

"They lied. They said it would go away," she choked out between sobs, clutching at him for all she was worth. "They said I could just tell them and it would go away but it didn't."

"Enough of this," Tristan almost growled, pulling back from her and looking deeply into her eyes. Two weeks of this madness was all he could stand, and he wanted his woman back. The quick witted one that would stare him down and challenge him to the end. The one that clung to him in love alone, not fear for she knew she was able to defend herself if need be. "Tell me of the dream. Together we will discover how to make it leave."

"We cannot. Nothing works," she continued to sob, leaning towards him, but he held her firmly at arms length.

"Mariska this cannot go on. It will kill us both. Now tell me," his voice booked no room for argument.

She looked at him in shock for a moment before nodding, her sobs gently subsiding as she took a deep breath and began to speak, starting at the beginning, Tristan watching her intently, listening to every word.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

In the meeting hall, the knights watched in wonder as the colors finally stopped flashing before Jasmine's eyes, and they settled on their normal blue color. The color they had been before the Fates had stolen her sight. But while all they saw was Jasmine sitting before them, Jasmine saw something else entirely different.

Each of the men before her had long golden strings attached to them, and were surrounded by a pure white light. They were heroes. Men among men, and actually good. Merlin's light was a swirl of colors as were Esmeralda's and Hayley's, those tinted with the gift of magic. And Vanora's was the white as well, but softer, and when you looked towards her, you knew how heavily she carried a mothers touch. She took a moment to admire them, in a way only she could, before sending her spirit to follow those strings, all the way back to the cave of the Fates themselves.

She found them where she always did, their cauldron burning in the center of the large room, the three sisters who decided the end of all men and women alike, as well as what was to come forever at the task.

It was the youngest, Clothos, the spinner of the yarn of life who noticed her first, her head looking up with a start towards the young Priestess. "Look who has come," she said, nudging her sisters.

"You again?" Lachesis, middle sister and she who weaves the yarn into the lives of the people it is attached to asked with a smirk.

"You gave me this gift, I must use it," Jasmine smiled, walking further into the room. Some feared the Fates, did not wish to anger them, but she had always thought they had chosen her for a reason, and decided to treat them as if they were her family. With respect, love and a bit of teasing. "Wouldn't want it to go to waste."

"Oh yes, but perhaps we should have chosen another. One who does not pester so," Atropos smiled her crooked smile. She was eldest and the one who decided when the time had come for those individuals to leave one world for the other. She was the one who had struck the deal with Jasmine for Mariska's soul, but now it was Lachesis and Clothos that she had to see.

"You know you love me," Jasmine smiled warmly, coming to stand before the sisters. "But I must speak to you on a more serious matter. About my sister."

"Mariska again?" Lachesis asked.

"Lot of trouble that one is," Clothos added.

"Mayhap you should have given her to us," Atropos agreed.

"Please, while she does cause some harm with what she does, she is my friend and my sister," Jasmine said firmly. "Now please, why does she continue to suffer so?"

"Her suffering will end," Clothos began only to have Lachesis and then Atropos continue.

"When she discovers the proper choice."

"So you see, her suffering is of her own doing."

"But why was she taken and molested so? Did she truly deserve that?" Jasmine asked, growing a bit angry.

"Rule of threes must be applied."

"But Destiny is a tricky thing."

"She decides all, and we must all abide."

"Great, riddles," Jasmine muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. "Then tell me this, the child, is there a child?"

Clothos smiled. "Aye, a child does grow in her womb," here she began fingering the thread she had been working on lovingly. "A great babe who will do much good in their life."

"And the father, who is the child's father?" she turned to Lachesis who only smiled further.

"That is something I cannot say, for there is one who already knows the answer, though will not admit it."

"Who? Who knows?"

"The mother knows the father of the babe," Lachesis said happily.

"But be warned, for great strife is ahead for she will not believe that the babe is true," Atropos warned, her long gnarled finger sliding gently over the thread of Mariska's life.

Jasmine sighed, that could mean anything. She bowed low though, as was custom, and offered thanks for their help, leaving the sisters smiling, Atropos picking up her golden scissors, someone else destined to die, and snapping them across the thread. As it broke, Jasmine's eyes once again flashed many colors before returning to their unnatural white. She blinked and gazed about the room with her unseeing eyes for a long moment before sighing.

"There is a baby, as we knew. But they would not tell me the father," she leaned heavily back in her chair, Arthur moving forward in his and taking her hands, kissing the palms of them gently, rubbing his thumbs over her knuckles.

"Why not?" Esmeralda asked, more than a little confused by the Fates. But then again, that in itself was nothing new.

"Because, Mariska knows," was the quiet response as Jasmine leaned forward, resting her head on Arthur's shoulder, his arms going about her waist and pulling her into his lap, kissing her temple and cheek while she rested against him, exhaustion quickly washing over her.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"And then I must watch you die, and I cannot bare it Tristan I cannot," Mariska was crying quietly now, hugging herself tightly as he sat before her, pondering the dream in his mind. "It breaks my heart each time. I have no control over any of it and it just destroys me."

Tristan's mind was lost in thought as he listened to her dream, running it over in his mind once more. To him the answer seemed obvious, but she could just not see it. "Yourself."

"What?" she looked up at him sharply a confused look on her face.

"You are supposed to save yourself. That is the choice you make wrong," he answered, his face emotionless as always as he gazed at her. "Each time you try to save a different of your sisters and each time you fail and are tested again. And each time you try and save me and once again you fail."

"I do not understand, how am I to let them and you perish and save myself?" she asked, her voice thick with tears that had yet to be shed.

"Because, you cannot save us until you save yourself," he answered simply. "If you are drowning, how are you to pull me from the water?"

Realization began to prick at her mind, but still she ignored it. "And how am I too save myself? There is no way out."

"Have you looked?" he asked gently. "Once you see your sisters, do you even look for a path out to save yourself?"

She thought for a moment before shaking her head. "No," she admitted, looking down at her hands. "They are always my first thought."

He captured her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him. "Then tonight, when you go back to sleep and it comes to you again, as it always does, look for a way out. You have a good heart my Mariska, but in this case it is betraying you."

"I never thought it could," she admitted softly. She had been taught by her father to put others above yourself, and always had, and that had always done her good. Made her stronger she thought for it made her good and pure. Now it was that very thing driving her to insanity each night, and she could not see it until now. And she probably would not have, had it not been for Tristan.

He laid down and pulled her gently against him, kissing the top of her hair. "I would not change that about you. But you must in this case look to yourself first. You worry more about the others, and are thus confining yourself to your own hell."

"And you with me," she said sadly, wrapping her arms about his chest and hugging him tightly to her, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I would be no where else but by your side," he answered honestly, kissing her forehead, sighing internally. He was not surprised. He had been doing the same, and had not realized. It took his brothers pointing it out to him before he could show it to her. He had been placing her above all others including taking care of himself and he was feeling the effects, albeit, not as badly as she, but it was only a matter of time.

"I am still afraid to go to sleep," she admitted, looking sheepishly up at him.

"You mustn't, for am I not always here when you awaken?" he asked, looking at her closely, their eyes locking.

"Aye, that you are," she smiled softly. "My brave knight in shining armor," she murmured, leaning forward and kissing his lips gently.

"Um," he grunted, sliding further down in bed, taking her with her, cradling her close. "Now sleep," he murmured, kissing her gently again. "I will always be here if you need me." His tone was gentle yet firm as he clutched her tightly to him, his arms about her waist, her back resting against his chest and his head buried in her hair.

"I know," she murmured, closing her eyes, clutching tightly at his hands as another sadness came to her heart. Once more she would live the dream, but only once, at least that was what she begged the Goddess as her mind began to drift. The rest she would deal with after this was settled.

**Authors Note:** A faster update. Yay! We all deal with things differently, and sometimes something that is so simple, and right in front of our faces, is the hardest for us to see. The answer to Mariska's dream and getting rid of it was in the dream itself, but she could not see it, and since she would not talk, no one was able to help her to see it. Next chapter we'll find out how right Tristan was. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know.


	23. Chapter 22: A Hurdle Crossed & A New Fri

**Disclaimer:** I am poor and own nothing. And because I'm poor, this is my only source of entertainment, so please do not sue.

**Authors Note:** Enjoy guys. This chapter is dedicated to my lovely elder sister, Tracy137, who helps to keep me sane. Also the name Fay means fairy. (Can you guess why Fay sis?) ;o)

**Newsieskane –** I actually considered that, but thought it would be taking the easy way out. So I decided to put more thought into it and really give her something to scream over. That's the cruel part of me I suppose. She relives it once more here, but this time listening to a certain all-knowing scout. Thanks for reviewing. I don't know that I'm a genius so much as I just happened to have a coherent moment. It was bound to happen eventually.

**Galasriniel –** I'm not sure how it would be Duncan's considering he's dead. Not just dead, doornail dead. Even if he possessed one of the Saxon's, it still wouldn't be his kid. So he's safely out of the running. I loved the movies, just have never gotten to reading the books, although one day I do intend too. Glad you liked the chapter and thank you again for reviewing.

**Lilstrummrgrl527 –** NEVER FEAR! Jasmine already stopped him from doing that. Dreams like that do tend to suck, especially the falling part. And when you actually seem to bounce off the bed, it's kinda creepy. It's not making an ass of yourself. Especially since you've been right quite a bit for this story, if I remember correctly. Making an ass would be more like you think Lance is the father or something. I could probably be that cruel but it would wind up with me wanting to kick my own ass, so let's not get into that. Glad you liked the chapter and thanks for reviewing.

**Elfvamp1-13-97 –** Well I can meet you on the first one since you're reading my story. That good heart though, jury's out there. And the bloodhounds are still searching. Perhaps one day they'll find it, but we can only hope really. Glad you loved it and thanks for reviewing.

**TriGemini –** Tristan is not at fault, but when you're grieving, and he is as he feels like he has lost her, then blame and anger are part of it. He blames himself for two reason. One, he can't bring himself to blame her, and two, since he cannot physically harm or destroy what is really plaguing her, since he already did that, beating himself up over it is his next best release. It will begin to get better now, as she truly begins to heal. Thanks so much for reviewing.

**AngelTears1328** – Glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing.

**MoonMaiden-of-Gawain –** LOL! Glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing.

**Tracy137** – Glad to know. LOL, annoying riddles tend to be yes. Leave it to Tristan to work out the answer and not just breakdown at the sadness of it all. If he weren't so damn sexy he would be annoying. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much. Let me know Fay…I mean Trace. ;o)

**ThanatosV7 –** Wow, that's a lot of reading. I'm glad you enjoyed it that much though. I'm so bad that I can't even watch his death anymore. I have to stop the movie right before that bastard kills him. And I have to leave when Dag dies as well. I just love the big oaf. I am so glad you are enjoying my little yarn though. Thank you for reviewing and please do so again.

**Lunawolf –** Oh I know I was so mad when I found out the directors cut didn't have everything and that was what I bought. Had a fit as Tristan has some of the best lines and facial expressions in the theatrical one. That's okay, getting involved can be a good thing. I'm glad to see you're back as I missed your reviews. Don't worry overmuch about the baby. Have I let you down yet? Aside from letting people off too easily that is. LOL, I do know what you mean, and you're right that cute and the scout just don't seem to blend well. Glad you enjoyed all the updates and thanks for reviewing.

**Cardeia** – Glad you liked the dream. I wanted it to have an even broader meaning than just what she had suffered at the hands of the Saxons. They took away her feeling of control, and then in their dreams they not only stole that, but her ability to help those she loved most. I wanted to touch on something deeper with Tristan in this story. You never see anything but the loyal killer in him, but then you catch a glimpse of his eyes, staring up at the sky before he sets his hawk free, and Madds just put so much into that look. I always get a feeling that there is something more behind those eyes when I watch that scene, and wished to incorporate it here. As for him seeming a bit OOC at first, I was going at it from this approach; we all have a side that is secret from the world, and only a very select few see. And then it is only those we can trust to be ourselves around. Tristan, while he trusts his brother knights with his life, is learning to trust them, and Mariska with something more. A hard thing for a warrior to do especially one who has lost so much in his life as Tristan has. So basically all I'm trying to do is develop Tristan more, and hopefully let my readers see him as I do, a complex, passionate, quiet, yet caring killer. The knight in shining armor that most women, on some level, are looking for. Have fun at the spa, and thank you as always for your thoughts and review.

**The Priestesses of Avalon**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: A Hurdle Crossed and A New Friend Made**

It was cold. It was always cold here, but one thought warmed her this time. Tristan's words were echoing in her mind and in her heart still as she moved forward through the cave, the hands reaching for her. She hurried this time, shuddering, as they would brush against her skin, determined as she came to the same spot, and once again found herself glued in place. She closed her eyes this time, the sounds of her sisters screaming almost deafening her. When her feet were released she did not look at them, but merely for a sign, some kind of escape.

There, between Hayley and Esmeralda she saw her chance. An open path, no Saxon's baring her and a light shining at the end. But she hesitated, casting a glance to Jasmine; a near fatal mistake. Her heart lurched to go to her and her feet almost complied. It was then that Tristan's words echoed in her mind.

"_You cannot save us until you save yourself."_

So she ran, full tilt, her fingers in her ears and humming to herself to drown out their screams, begging her to return, to save them. She hit the end of the tunnel when the floor suddenly gave way beneath her, sending her down a long slide to come out in the room with her knights again. Her brave men standing before her, broken and bloody once more.

"No, no, no," she murmured, turning to see Tristan once more. Crucified yet again to the wall, his eyes, those eyes that swept her from her feet, boring into her own with an intensity that broke her heart. But once again his words came to her.

"_If you are drowning, how are you to pull me from the water?"_

With a great effort, she turned her head from him, tears streaming down her face as once again she began to search, finding her exit, just between Gawain and Arthur. The light was there, just ahead. Gritting her teeth she waited, and when the hands released her she ran, her eyes open, her fingers in her ears to keep out the men's moans and straight through and into the light, letting it surround her and warm her to her core.

Mariska's eyes opened slowly, the warm sunlight spilling in through the window of her and Tristan's rooms. She smiled and arched her back realizing that she had slept the rest of the night. She rolled over happily, about to speak when she caught sight of Tristan, still sleeping. The pale sunlight washed over his face, accenting everything about him that she loved, his breathing slow and even. He was so tired she did not wish to wake him.

So she lay still, stiller than death, and watched him sleep, focusing on how the light played off his face. She could not help but smile broader. How peaceful he looked in this moment, and how she wished she could capture it and save it forever as it were.

After a moment she could bear it no longer and snuggled closer to him, running her fingers slowly down the bridge of his nose before coming across under his cheeks, crossing over the tattoo's, tracing them slowly, pulling him into consciousness.

"Damnit wench," he muttered, his voice thick with sleep. His hands snaked out around her, clutching her too him, his eyes opening lazily. "Let a man sleep."

"Would the man rather sleep than notice me?" she asked, a bit of the old playfulness returning to her voice.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, a glimmer of hope returning to his eye. "What's brought this eh?"

"I slept well," she murmured, bringing her lips up to his, kissing him softly. "A brave scout showed me the path which I needed to take to return to my lover. The owner of my heart and keeper of my soul."

Tristan eyed her closely for a moment unsure what to say, his face a mask while his eyes were raging with all the emotions of his heart. Not knowing what to say he merely hauled her too him, kissing her deeply with all the passions he possessed. The kiss quickly intensified until he had her on her back, his body pressed against hers, his need for her growing as he continued to kiss her.

It wasn't until he was overtop of her that she began to get nervous, the still recent memories surfacing, blocking out the older, happier ones, and she whimpered slightly, her body going rigid. He immediately stopped what he was doing and pulled away, all the way to the other side of the bed, sitting, refusing to look at her.

"I am sorry, I should have realized," he said quietly, the shame evident in his voice, no matter how impassive he tried to keep it. She gathered the blankets about her body for a moment and thought. It was not his fault, not really. But when he had pinned her as he did, as he had always done, it only reminded her of what the Saxons had done to her and took her back to that place where she was no longer in control.

She closed her eyes against the memories when suddenly another thought came to her. She reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Tristan, if you do not mind…" her voice caught a bit, her cheeks blushing. Though they were open with one another about all things, she had never talked like this with a man before. Not even Duncan, who would go about the temple with her some days both teasing Jasmine on how she was the only "virgin" there, even though all knew that to be a lie. Especially Eric who would only grin and pull a sword to try and silence them, and get them to leave her be.

He turned to look at her then, noticing her blush and capturing her chin in his fingers, forcing her to look into his eyes. "What?"

"Well, it was not until you were pinning me that I became…anxious," she began, trying to break his gaze while he would not let her. "I thought that if perhaps we tried it a different way, it would not be so bad?"

Tristan mulled it over for a moment before moving his hand to cup her cheek, brushing a thumb under her eye. "It bares testing," he said a ghost of a smile on his face.

She relaxed instantly, scooting closer to him while he sat further back on the bed, bringing her arms about his neck and kissing him deeply. He pulled back after a moment, capturing her eyes with his own. "If at any moment you wish to stop, just tell me. I will take no offence," he said firmly, his eyes already glazing over with desire, noting that hers had as well.

She nodded her head in response, kissing him again as he pulled her onto his lap, so that she was straddling his legs, his hands running up her sides and coming to rest in her hair as hers began an exploration of their own.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Outside the hallway that made up the sleeping quarters, Lancelot and Esmeralda walked slowly, her arm about his waist and his about her shoulders as he leaned over to kiss her forehead, heading down to the tavern for some breakfast. Noises coming from Tristan and Mariska's room caused them to pause for a moment, shocked looks on both their faces and a bit of embarrassment on Esmeralda's.

"Well, I would say she's finally doing better," Lancelot said with a smirk, glancing down and chuckling at how red his lover had become. "You know, sometimes you are just as noisy my dear," he whispered into her ear, earning a slap on the arm. "Was that really necessary?" he asked chuckling louder, rubbing the spot slowly.

"Come, I do not wish to listen in so," Esmeralda rolled her eyes at him and drug him towards the stairs leading down to the tavern. "And it is not I who cries out." She looked pointedly at him, a smirk on her face.

"Harpy," Lancelot chuckled, pulling her closer and kissing her temple, giving her shoulders a squeeze.

They arrived at the tavern to find Bors, Vanora and half the herd, the large knight slumped sleepily on one arm, leaning against the table, trying to pay attention as one of his older children showed him the tapestry she had been working on, explaining each and every stitch to her half asleep and hung over father.

They sat down and watched as Gawain and Galahad ambled in, the younger knight clutching his head while the elder chuckled at him, better able to hide his hangover than his young brother. Both sat down at the table, offering greetings to Lancelot and Esmeralda as well as Bors who grunted in response.

Vanora came over then, with mugs of hot water for the two young knights and her lover, smiling at Esmeralda who quickly pulled some herbs out of the bag that was always at her waist, stirring up the tea and handing it to the men, all of them nodding in thanks.

After a few moments of waiting, Galahad looked around confused, the brew having taken affect to clear his head. "Where are all the others?"

"Dag and Hayley are working on a cradle for the babe in the stables," Bors grunted. "Jols is 'elping him out. I offered him ours but apparently we still need it."

"You want the babe sleepin' with us that's fine with me," Vanora replied, setting down plates of food. "Keep me from 'aving another."

The knights laughed at the look on Bors face while Vanora walked away proudly, sharing a smile with Esmeralda as she went.

"And Arthur and Jasmine?" Galahad asked, still looking about for their King.

"They are young and in love Gal," Gawain chuckled slapping the younger knights head lightly.

"What do you think they're doing?" Lancelot grinned, waggling his eyebrows suggestively realization coming to the young man.

"Why aren't you all eh?" Bors asked, nudging the cocky knight.

"There is more to our relationship Bors, than the physical," Lancelot defended, while Esmeralda tried to hide her blush.

"Ah," understanding came to Bors and Gawain's face, and the subject was dropped, at least by them.

"Yeah right," Galahad snorted. "Really now…" he began only to be chucked harder across the head, this time by Gawain, Bors and Vanora. "Ow! Why must you all do that?" he whined, rubbing his head and glaring at them.

"Tis a good thing lass," Vanora said, ignoring the pup. "At least it means one of him ain't running around," she smiled reassuringly at the girl, jerking her thumb in Lancelot's direction.

"But where is Tristan and Mariska then?" Galahad grumbled. "She has at least consented to eating breakfast with us."

Lancelot and Esmeralda shared a knowing look and smile. "They too are young and in love," Lancelot smirked.

"Really?"

"No!"

"You sure about that boy?"

"Oh yes we are very certain," Esmeralda laughed softly at the shocked looks on the men's faces. "We heard them when we were coming to breakfast."

"Well this can only be a good thing," Vanora smiled, sitting down on Bors lap then. "Maybe she's begun to heal. Told you talking it out would make it leave her."

"But it didn't," Gawain said after a moment. "I had not been in my rooms but a half of one hour last night and heard her screaming yet again."

"Perhaps he was able to tell her the answer she sought," Merlin's voice sounded, startling them all as the old man wandered in sitting down with the others. "The ones that we were unable to give her."

"So we can tell her then? And all will be well? About the baby I mean," Galahad asked, a ray of hope shining for him.

"It is still too soon," Esmeralda said, shaking her head adamantly. "I know my sister well. Perhaps it best we tell Tristan first. Let him decide if the time is right or not."

"But who shall talk to Tristan? He is not the most approachable of us after all," Gawain stated.

"Let Arthur do it," Lancelot answered, beginning to dig into his breakfast. "He is King after all."

"Aye, Tris is least likely to kill 'em," Bors agreed, growling as one of his children swiped a piece of bacon from his plate, slapping at the child, but missing purposefully, a smirk in his eyes.

"Then it's settled," Vanora said rising. "Soon as they come to breakfast we approach 'im to do it. Now, I got pots to wash, less one of you brave men wish to 'elp?"

All four knights found new fascination with their plates while the red head glared at them, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyebrow raised. "Thought so," she snorted, turning to head back into the kitchens.

"Here Van, I'll give you a hand," Esmeralda said, shooting the men disapproving looks as she moved to follow the older woman. As soon as they were out of hearing range Vanora spoke to her.

"I have a way I think we can help Mariska some more," her voice was hushed, yet excited as she looped an arm about Esmeralda's.

"How?" the young girl looked hopefully at the older woman, gripping her arm excitedly.

"Come, I'll introduce you to her," Van smiled proudly as they disappeared behind the doors leading to the kitchen.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Meanwhile, in their rooms, Arthur and Jasmine lay in a pile of tangled, sweaty limbs, his chest exposed to the early morning sunlight, a bearskin covering him from the waist down while he kept another tightly about her body, making sure she did not become chilled in the early morning air. Her head rested against his chest, the blonde hair splaying out over his shoulder as she ran her fingers lightly over the scars that covered his skin.

"I can see why they made you king," she teased, leaning forward to place a kiss over his heart before rolling on top of him, looking longingly up into his eyes, her own white orbs seemingly glazed with desire. "For only a truly great man could be able to do those things."

He chuckled softly, the act lightening his face, bringing soft wrinkles about his eyes and lips. "Well my lady, I could say rightly the same for you," he replied, bringing a hand up to tangle in her hair, leading her face up to his, kissing her lips tenderly. "It is a sin that you have been locked away from me in that temple for so long."

"Well never fear my lord," she grinned. "For wild horses could not drag me from your side now."

"You do not know how that warms my heart Jasmine," Arthur smiled, taking her hand in his and giving it a squeeze, kissing the top of her head as she rested it on his chest once more, stroking her hair. "You have brought warmth and joy back to my soul when naught else could."

"I full well mean it Arthur," Jasmine stated firmly. "Even in death I would walk by your side until you could join me in Elysia. I swear that too you now."

"You would give up paradise for me?" Arthur was a bit startled and tilted his head to look at her.

"It would not be paradise for me," she replied, hugging him tighter, closing her eyes and breathing him in, trying to capture a perfect memory of this very moment. "Not without you by my side. I worried at first, how my husband would have viewed this. Us. I loved Eric deeply, with all my heart. But you…you have not only won my heart but my soul as well. The only thought that causes me to tremble is to be without you."

Arthur watched her for a moment, knowing that she was never one to speak without truth. This knowledge caused a warm smile to come to his face, and a wonderful feeling to settle over his heart. For a moment he wished he were more like Lancelot, able to spit out words of love so fluidly. Words that would endear any woman to him for all eternity or one night, however he saw fit. But Arthur was not a man of words, but of action. A man of strategy and warfare. He always had been. So now, he was uncertain how to respond to her, besides squeezing her tighter, moving her chin up so that her lips were more available, and kissing her deeply.

They broke apart a moment later, for much needed air. It was then the perfect words came to Arthur's mind, and he did not hesitate to speak them.

"Marry me."

The look that crossed her face was even more priceless than when he had announced his feelings for her that first night. Her head shot up and she set her unseeing eyes on him. "What?"

"I said, marry me Jasmine," Arthur answered, the smile staying on his lips as he leaned forward to kiss her gently. "I cannot go much longer on this earth without you being mine in every way."

"I already was yours," Jasmine said after a moment, sitting up and resting her hands on his chest, her hair falling about her shoulders and the blanket slipping down her back a bit. "I do not know if I wish to be Queen," she began, bringing her fingers quickly to his lips, to stay the argument that was already forming there as he quickly sat up and leaned forward, their faces only a few inches apart now. "But I very much know that I wish to be your wife," she added, a smile gracing her lips.

"So yes?" Arthur asked excitedly, unsure if he could believe his ears.

"Of course yes," she threw her head back and laughed at him, hitting his shoulder playfully. "What else would I say?"

"Oh my Jasmine," he laughed, pulling her face down to his, kissing her deeply before laying back, rolling over on top of her.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Mariska sighed contentedly as she laced her arms about Tristan's, resting her head on his shoulder as they made their way down towards the tavern, Vigdis coming to rest on her shoulder while Saoirse rested on his exposed one. They had spent the rest of the morning, experimenting with different ways of loving one another, and were now rather hungry after all the exertion. He kissed the top of her hair, causing her to smile once more.

"Happy again?" he asked after a moment, the sounds of familiar voices drawing them towards the stables.

"Closer," she smiled up at him, a sadness still about her eyes that she refused to explain. "One day soon perhaps. You?"

"Glad that you are returned to me," he answered, kissing her hair again. "For the most part."

They entered the stables to find Dagonet, standing shirtless, sweat dripping off his body as he worked at hollowing out a large log, Hayley, Vanora, Esmeralda and a woman Mariska did not recognize watching on while Bors and Lancelot offered advice, neither really doing much of anything but pointing out spots that the gentle giant had missed, causing him to glower over at his brothers. Cadeyrn hung from the banisters, hissing in the knight's general direction.

"What's all this?" Mariska asked as they walked further into the room, Tristan leading her over to the women, their birds flying up into the rafters to watch.

"He's building a cradle for the baby," Hayley supplied, noticing the sadness that flashed across Mariska's eyes before she quickly masked them again, settling on a bale of hay, resting her head on Hayley's knee while Tristan moved to help Dagonet, removing his shirt to actually assist in the building project.

"That is sweet," Mariska said lightly, admiring her lover as he picked up a shaving tool, beginning to work on the other side of the log, earning a grateful smile from Dagonet, and a nod of thanks.

"Mariska, I wish you to meat someone," Vanora said, reaching over to tug on one of Mariska's long red and black curls. "This is Fay, she's new to us. Just came to the Fort last week and starts at the tavern tonight," she indicated the blonde haired, and impossibly blue-eyed woman next to her. Mariska smiled and bowed her head in greeting.

"Hello," she said to the woman, who was relatively tall, at least as tall as she and about the same age, with a nice, curvy yet athletic figure, and a knowingness about her eyes. "Are you enjoying the wall so far?"

"Oh, it has its advantages," Fay grinned, letting her eyes sweep over to the two shirtless knights.

"Oh yes, they are great advantages, those are," Mariska agreed, giggling. "Are they not Hayley?"

"I have yet to complain," the older Priestess laughed.

"Well you did get one of the better. Both of you. Least your man will 'elp a brother Mariska," Vanora said loudly, catching the attention of Bors and Lancelot, who both looked indignantly over at her.

"Well we wouldn't want them to break a nail would we?" Gawain asked as he walked into the stables, pausing as his eyes locked with Fay's, his breath catching in his throat. Never had he seen eyes so blue before. They rivaled the very sky itself.

He would have continued to stare at her, and she at him, had Galahad not slapped him upside the head to get his attention. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing," Gawain said, shaking his head and moving further into the room. Fay turned her attention back to the others while the four women shared a knowing look, Mariska winking over at Vanora.

"What's been keeping you this morning Tristan?" Galahad asked, winking suggestively over at his fellow knight.

The scout merely glared at him, his face impassive, as he continued to work. He thought to reply but was cut off as Jasmine wandered into the stables, a glowing smile on her face as she cuddled Isis close, scratching the cat's ears.

"Arthur wishes to see you Tristan," she spoke happily, the cat purring loudly in her arms.

"That reminds me, wherever is Nefertari? I have not seen her in weeks it seems," Mariska said, looking up to Hayley.

"She has taken it on herself to become Lucan's nursemaid, even going as far as to sleep on the end of his bed each night. So find him, and you will find her, not far off," she smiled.

"So the little beast believes herself to be a guard dog?" Esmeralda laughed. "Now that is rich."

"Oh hush," Mariska chided the youngest of the sisters, smiling up at Tristan as he moved to her side, pulling on his shirt.

"I will return soon," he promised, leaning down to kiss her gently.

"I will go and have some lunch made for you in the Tavern," she smiled, tracing a finger over his tattoos before he turned on his heel, disappearing outside the stables, Saoirse flying after him.

"And what has you in such a cheerful mood?" Esmeralda asked, noticing the smile still attached to Jasmine's face, making her own hurt just watching the fair-haired girl.

"Finally loose your virginity?" Mariska teased, causing Jasmine to quirk an eyebrow at her.

"I am not a virgin! I was married, remember?" she sighed, sinking down on the hay and resting her head back in Esmeralda's lap, next to Mariska and in the middle of her sisters. "And it is nothing, unless you think a marriage proposal from the King of Britain is more than idle news." She tried to sound nonchalant about it, but her excitement was betrayed in her voice.

The women looked at each other and squealed, even Fay who had only just met most of them was excited for the young woman, while the knights looked on in somewhat shock.

"Must congratulate Arthur later," Lancelot said after a moment, earning nods of agreement from the others while Galahad grinned like the cat who ate the canary.

"This is wonderful news though isn't it?" he asked, earning a slap about the head from Gawain.

"I have told you on more than one occasion to stop that," his older brother lectured, the others laughing in agreement.

"Just like a woman that one is," Bors chuckled sinking down on the hay, fear hidden behind his eyes. Vanora would be on him again to get married, he could already sense it. He'd almost asked her too, not three days ago, and lost his nerve. Tonight though…tonight he would get drunker than usual.

"Jasmine this is wonderful news!" Hayley exclaimed, leaning over to hug her friend.

"And long enough in coming I might add," Esmeralda agreed, sending a look at Lancelot.

"I'll agree to that," Vanora stated, sending a very similar look to Bors, causing both men to gulp.

"So when will the big day be?" Mariska asked, drawing attention back to the young bride to be.

"We have not decided any of that as of yet. He only just asked this morning and then we…celebrated," she said with a smirk and a blush.

"Which reminds me, what were you and Tristan "celebrating" this morning sister?" Esmeralda asked, a smirk on her face.

"The nightmare," Mariska answered after a moment, looking down at her hands, all laughter gone from her face and replaced by a look of sheer discomfort. "He helped me to be rid of it. Showed me the way."

"Sounds like our Tristan," Bors said after a moment.

"Yes, well I must be away to make him some food," she said rising, ready to be free of them all for a few moments. She was still not ready for all of this, not completely yet. She rose and quickly made her way for the doors, leaving the others looking oddly after her.

"Here, I will come with you," Fay called, jogging to catch up with her. "I need to learn my way about the Tavern tonight, preferably without a lot of people."

Mariska waited a moment for her to catch up before they quickly disappeared from sight, Vigdis flying after them. As soon as they were gone, Hayley hit Esmeralda over the head. "You should not have jested with her so! She is not ready for it."

"Ow!" Esmeralda grumbled, rubbing her head. The others ignored her though, save Lancelot who came over and kissed the spot, massaging it gently before sitting and hauling her into his lap, fare enough away from the girls so they could not strike her again.

"How come he never does that for me?" Galahad asked indignantly.

"You wish Lancelot to hold you and kiss your head?" Gawain asked, causing Dagonet to pause mid stroke with the shaver to stare at him oddly, Bor's mouth falling open.

"No! Of course not. But he never defends me or tries to protect me from you lot," the young knight grumbled, sinking down onto the ground, leaning up against the wall with a sour expression on his face.

"Well I would Galahad, if it did not mean I would loose what life I have," Lancelot replied with a roll of his eyes causing the other men to laugh.

Meanwhile the women had fallen in deep discussion. "Have they?" Jasmine was asking Hayley and Vanora, earning nods from the them.

"Aye, Esmeralda and Lancelot heard them this morning and her reaction only confirms it," Hayley answered, rubbing her already growing belly gently. In six moons she would bear a child, and already she was excited beyond measure. A part of her wished it showed more than the small lump that was noticeable to only those who knew her, although Vanora told her that once she reached that point, she would not be so wishful for it.

"Really? So soon?" Jasmine still mused, patting at the cat who had now curled comfortably in her lap. "I would have thought it would have been longer for her."

"Do you think it was maybe too soon?" Esmeralda asked worriedly from her place in Lance's lap, leaning forward to be included in the conversation.

"It is hard to say," Jasmine said.

"Aye, even Fay says it is different for everyone," Vanora agreed.

"Fay?" Jasmine raised an eyebrow in Van's direction.

"Aye, I forgot to introduce you, remind me later. She is new to the fort. Been through a similar experience herself. She was the one that just went off with Mariska. Offered to talk to her," Vanora answered, noting that Gawain seemed to perk at the mention of the young woman she had befriended, and mention of her past. She could definitely see something to work with there.

"Why? I thought that was what she had us for," Jasmine said. It had taken them two weeks to get her to speak of what had happened and she did not see how a stranger would get it out of her quicker than they had.

"Because we have not been there," Vanora answered gently.

"And we are too close really," Hayley added. "Sometimes it takes another, whom you don't know and yet who has been where you have and truly understands what you have faced, to help you through it."

"Sides, she's a sweet girl," Vanora added. "Mariska should take to her."

"Well let us hope she can be of help. I can feel her sadness with all of this," she indicated the room, including the crib Dagonet was still working on. "Which leads me to wonder if she does not already know of the child or not."

"You think she may?" Hayley asked.

"Well that's good isn't it? Doesn't that mean it is Tristan's?" Lancelot asked, unable to resist the women's conversation.

"Nay, not necessarily," Vanora sighed. "It is early, but she might still be able to tell if it were the Saxon's."

"Aye, Mariska would," Hayley agreed.

"She told us the very night that Celeste had been conceived," Jasmine added, leaning back and closing her eyes, letting her hands move slowly over Isis's fur as she contemplated what all this could mean. "Which means, if it were Tristan's she would have most likely known then."

"Unless she was unsure. She had her doubts with Celeste," Hayley countered.

"Needless to say," Lancelot cut in, knowing this argument could go for hours. "We will not be certain until we speak to her."

"And we are not to speak to her until after Arthur speaks to Tristan," Dag added.

"So we must wait," Esmeralda sighed. "I hate waiting."

"Better wait and see that it is handled properly than rush and have harm befall her or the babe," Jasmine said after a moment. The room falling into silence once more, the only sound being Dagonet's tools against the wood.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Tristan walked into the meeting hall to find Arthur sitting there, a cheerful smile on his face as he gazed into the fire at the center of the room, his eyes glazed over as he thought.

"Arthur," the scout said after a moment, startling the King from his thoughts, causing him to actually jump a bit.

"Tristan! I forgot how silent you can be old friend," Arthur rose, gesturing to a nearby seat with his hand.

"Especially when one is distracted," Tristan answered sitting, an apple magically appearing in his hand, which he immediately began to carve.

"Well, yes. Jasmine accepted my hand today," Arthur beamed, happy to tell someone other than Jols, who had actually danced with delight for him. "We will be married."

"Congratulations. But I doubt that is why I am here," Tristan said, patting Arthur on the back before leaning forward in his chair, resting his elbows on the wood as he began to eat his apple.

Arthur sighed, the current matters coming back to his mind. "No my friend, it is not," he ran a hand through his hair and leaned back in the chair, sagging visibly. "I must speak to you on news that Merlin returned from Avalon with."

"Oh?" Tristan's face was still impassive, but his eyes perked as he gazed over at his King. He had feared this. Something had not been right about Merlin when he had come back. He had seemed even more worried than before. Tristan only hoped that they did not wish her to return to the Temple. He would hate to leave his King without a scout, but in this case, he would make that sacrifice for her.

"It seems," Arthur continued, not really sure how to tell him, but deciding that straight forward would be the best way. It always had been before when dealing with his men. "That both Merlin and Sonia have been having the same visions. Mariska is pregnant Tristan. She will give birth about winter solstice."

Tristan paused mid slice, looking oddly at his commander, his face betraying his emotions for the first time in his life. There was joy, fear, worry and confusion all present there as he looked closely at Arthur, one word leaving his lips. "Who's?"

Arthur sighed heavily. "That we cannot figure out my friend," he leaned forward and placed a comforting hand on Tristan's arm as the scout looked closely at his apple and dagger, finding a new fascination with both. "They have tried everything to find out, Jasmine even talking to the Fates themselves."

"What did they say?"

"That Mariska knows the answer," he sighed again. "Now the question is, how do we tell her to find out?"

"It's the Saxon's."

"What?" Arthur was shocked as he looked closely at his friend. "How do you know this?"

"She looks so sad and will not tell me why. It is the only explanation," Tristan answered, his voice not as collected as he wished it to be.

"Are you sure?"

"What else could it be?" his eyes shot up to glare at Arthur.

"Then the question becomes, how much does that mean to you?" Arthur said, never missing a beat. "Do you wish her be rid of it? Or could you raise it as your own knowing that it's conception is no fault of the mothers or the child's? For until you decide that, she will not be comfortable telling you."

Tristan tore his gaze away from Arthur's and looked at his dagger for a moment before launching it across the room, killing a spider with the blade. "I know not. I would wish it to be my child. But, I cannot condemn her for it if she wishes to keep it. It is a part of her, and I could not help but love anything that is a part of her. But then, how would having a bastard child of those men that molested her as they did be good for her well being?"

"Perhaps you should speak to her on this then?" Arthur offered, his heart going out to his friend. "It is a decision only the two of you can make."

Tristan nodded slowly before rising, turning and heading for the door. "I must speak to her."

"Of course, and Tristan!" The scout paused and turned. "Whatever you both decide, know that you have the backing of this entire fort."

Tristan bowed his head in thanks before leaving the room, Arthur sighing and moving around the large table, pulling the dagger from the wall and cleaning off the dead arachnid. Tristan would wish the dagger back later, but at the moment he had bigger things on his mind.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Fay and Mariska walked on in silence for a few moments, the Priestess holding her hand out to Vigdis who landed gracefully on it, taking the bit of food she was offered from the bag at Mariska's belt. Fay watched on with a smile, noting the love between the woman and the bird, and also the sadness about the Priestess's eyes. The sadness Fay remembered all too well.

"So, was it difficult?" she asked after a moment, causing Mariska to startle.

"What?"

"Lying with him this morning," Fay said, taking Mariska's arm in her own. "Letting him love you for the first time after the attack. Was it difficult?"

"I do not think I know you well enough to discuss this," Mariska almost growled, Vigdis bristling and letting out an angry hoot, sensing her mistress's distress.

"I mean no harm I assure you," Fay said reassuringly, not releasing her hold on Mariska should the woman decide to bolt. She would have and often did after she had been attacked. "It's just, it was for me. The first time after…" Her voice trailed off, allowing Mariska to make the connections.

Mariska looked at her for a long moment, realization settling in before she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. "Aye. He was…patient though."

"That's good," Fay gave her arm a squeeze. "It helps. My lover, he was killed in a Saxon attack bout three years ago, he was as well. He helped me to heal."

"Aye, as Tristan is me," Mariska nodded in understanding. "Was it over long ago for you?"

"Seven years," Fay answered with a sad smile.

"How do you ever get past it?"

"Live each day, one at a time. That is all that can be done. And let those who wish to help you do just that. I had heard of you when I came here, you lot are the talk of the fort you know? And told Van my story, hoping that I could be of some help," Fay smiled. "So if you need an ear to listen, or a shoulder to cry on that have been there, just come to me alright?"

Mariska nodded in thanks, a wave of relief washing over her. "Do the nightmares ever stop completely?"

"Nay, but when they come, the are not as frightening," Fay gave her arm a squeeze as they entered the tavern.

"That is good to hear," Mariska said, suddenly hugging the other woman. "You are a very kind person to tell me this, offer me your aid. Thank you kindly for that, and if you do not mind, I would be happy to call you friend."

Fay hugged her back. "Aye, as I would you. I have heard much of you and your sister Priestesses, I would hate to have you for aught else."

"Well as a friend I must warn you," Mariska pulled back with a grin. "Most of my friends, those that are true, end up to be my sisters. And I stop at nothing to see either of them happy."

"I'm sorry but I don't understand," Fay said after a moment, slightly confused.

"Tell me, what do you think of our Gawain? I saw the looks you exchanged," she smiled knowingly.

"I only just met him, and then not properly, I know not," Fay began, but her blush gave her away.

"Me thinks you know enough," Mariska's smile broadened. "We will have to make sure you both come better acquainted though. Unless of course you object?"

A mischievous smirk came to Fay's face. "Oh, I think I know enough to know better than that," she winked causing both women to fall about laughing.

"Mariska," Tristan's voice startled them and only caused the smile on the Priestesses face to broaden.

"Tristan, that did not take long," she walked over to him, wrapping her arms about his waist and hugging him tightly, his own slipping about her shoulders. "I have aught had time to make you anything to eat."

"We must talk," he said after a moment, his tone serious and conflicted.

She looked at him startled, a frown coming to her lips. "Of course. Fay, I will speak with you more tonight," she called over her shoulder as he led her towards their rooms.

"Of course," the blue-eyed woman answered, biting her lip in worry before rushing out back towards the stables to find Vanora and the others.

**Authors Note:** So sis, how'd I do? Did everyone enjoy this chapter? I know I'm such a cow of a harpy to leave it here and not go into the talk between Mariska and Tristan, where the truth is finally revealed about the baby. Hopefully I've kept you at least guessing at the possibilities there. Hope you all liked it but please let me know.


	24. Chapter 23: Truth Coming to Light

**Disclaimer:** I am poor and own nothing. And because I'm poor, this is my only source of entertainment, so please do not sue.

**Authors Note:** Enjoy guys. This chapter is dedicated to my lovely elder sister, Tracy137, who helps to keep me sane.

**Tracy137** – Yes you're a fairy, and no fatter than me, so watch what you say missy! LOL. ;o) We're thin in my mind at least. Poor Trev, he'll get used to it eventually I'm sure. I'm glad you thought everything was handled well sis. I was so worried that I was rushing things there. But it's Tristan, so how could she resist him for long? I couldn't. And you will laugh more when we get to the Tavern and Fay gets a shot at Whiny boy there. Glad you enjoyed the chapter so much. Hopefully you like this one as well and it puts some of your fears to rest on whose kid it is. (Even though I've already told you.) Also, if I've got you wrong in this I'm so sorry! Don't hate me. I'm trying to blend a bit of the you I know and love with the you from your stories. Does that make sense? Hopefully it does. If you completely hate it tell me and I'll fix it. Repost and everything.

**Vintersorg –** A woman for Galahad…never thought about that much actually. Not because I forgot, as much as his whining irritates me in the movie and so I instead love to pick on him. I still love him mind you, but he just can be slightly irritating. But I see your point that it would be bad for him to never find a woman. So I must think about that and get back to you. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Here's the talk, hope you enjoy it as much as the rest.

**Lilstrummrgrl527 –** LOL. Yes she finally got past them enough to sleep. And while she knows they will always be there, she also knows that she has a way out and they don't have to rule her life any longer. Yeah, someone had to, and Lance seems best for the job if you ask me. Glad you liked that line. Made me giggle when I reread through the chapter before I posted it. Galahad is my favorite punching bag I must admit. He just makes it so easy. Poor little kid. Yes in a few chapters they will be wed. Okay don't be jealous of Fay okay? It was that or let Gawain die old and alone and as we can both agree, he is just too damn sexy to let the gene pool end there. Fay is very cool, don't worry and based after my lovely sister, so she will be very good to him. And all of them for that matter. I call my dad's dog mutt sometimes just to irritate her. She's a Sitz Tzu and thinks she's royalty. Must sleep on pillows and everything. Thanks for not making me feel in too much of a hurry with this chapter and for the review!

**Elfvamp1-13-97 –** Thanks for the carry over music. All was missing was "tune in next week for the continuing saga of Priestesses of Avalon!" LOL, but then I'm just silly so pay me no mind.

**HyperSquishy –** Glad you liked it. You get your answer here. Thanks for reviewing.

**Newsieskane –** Really? I can. I do it often. Glad you enjoyed the chapter though, and don't worry, I didn't take too long see? I could have taken longer, but then I would have been killed, so I thought it best to update now. Thank you as always for such a lovely review.

**MoonMaiden-of-Gawain –** Hmm, I don't much mind. ;o) I enjoy the cliffhanger. All answers are revealed…well that answer at least…here. Was it too long a wait? Thanks for reviewing.

**TriGemini –** The healing has really begun now, and while she will never be free of what was done to her, she can now cope with it. Yeah I would hope Jasmine was happy with the idea, cause otherwise why marry him? Thanks for the review.

**Snape's Opera Rose – **Glad you enjoyed it and you find out the answer to that question in this chapter. Glad you liked that part with Lance and Gal. Was one of my favorites. Thanks as always for reviewing.

**The Priestesses of Avalon**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Truth Coming to Light**

Tristan had said nothing on their way back to the rooms. This was not an uncommon occurrence in itself, but today, it made Mariska nervous as a snowball in Hades. Frowning at the back of his head all the way back, as he drug her there, she was almost afraid to speak. This must be truly bad news to have him so silent with her.

As soon as they were in the room he shut the door and led her to the bed, setting her down before he began to pace, his face a mask but emotions raging in his eyes as he clasped his hands before him, focusing on the floor, trying to find the perfect words to tell her.

"Tristan what is it?" she asked after a moment. This was not like him at all and it was beginning to frighten her. "What did Arthur say?"

He looked up and caught her eyes then, and the fear that was dwelling behind the dark lashes. He was before her in an instant, on his knees with his hands clasping her own. "I know of the child Mariska," he said quietly after a moment.

Fear, sadness and shock came to her eyes then and her mouth fell open as she gazed at him. "But…how?"

"Merlin and Sonia found out. Through the runes," he brought his hand up to cup her cheek. "Why did you not just tell me?"

"How could I? After what has happened?" her voice was thick with tears. "When I knew how much it would mean to you."

"It means nothing to me," Tristan stated firmly.

"What?" her head shot up in shock, her eyes large as saucers.

"I do not care."

"How can you say that?" she asked incredulously, pushing him away and rising, walking away from him. "Do you not know what this means?"

"Aye, it means we are to have a child. It matters not who fathered it, it is ours," he stated rising as well.

"What?" she turned on him, confusion on her face and tears streaking her cheeks.

"I am saying," he said sighing and walking over to her, and placing his hands on her shoulders, rubbing her arms gently. "If you wish to have the child, I will love it as if it were my own for it shall be. And if you do not wish to birth it, then I will support you in that as well."

"Tristan what in the name of the Gods are you speaking of?" she asked after a moment, her eyes drying and the confusion taking over completely.

"The child being a Saxon's, it does not matter to me."

"I am not carrying a Saxon's child."

"What?" this time it was his turn to look confused.

"I was pregnant before they took me. But with all they did…" the tears returned then and she took a deep breath to hold them back. "I lost it…I had to have," she broke down then, openly sobbing as she leaned her head against him.

"Why did you not tell me?" Tristan asked hugging her close, the reason for the sadness to her eyes becoming clear now. She thought that she had lost their baby, not that she was carrying one of the Saxons.

"Because I was unsure. I was going to tell you of my suspicions that night, but…" her voice was so thick with tears by then it was hard for him to understand her and her body shook with sobs. He tried his best to sooth her, but she only sobbed harder. Eventually he was able to make out three words that caused his heart to stop.

"I failed you."

"What?" he pulled her back and locked eyes with her, wiping the tears from her face with his thumb.

"I failed you. I let them take me and I lost our child," her voice was so soft he had to strain to hear it. "I would not blame you if you wished to be rid of me now."

"Daft woman," Tristan stated with a snort causing her to start and look up at him sharply. "Nothing will have me rid of you now. Not by choice or otherwise. You belong full as much to me as I do to you. In death I would walk by your side until you could join me."

"Oh Tristan, you know that I would do the same don't you?" her arms shot up about his neck, hugging him close. "What did I do that led the Great Lady to bless me so by leading you into my life?" she murmured, his arms coming up about her waist as well.

"I often wonder the same," he murmured back, easily finding her lips with his own.

He sank down onto the bed, pulling her into his lap and stroking her cheek, brushing her hair behind her ear. "You are not too upset then? About the baby?" she asked after a moment, the sadness returning with a great wave of disappointment.

"Nay, for if it is as you say, then you lost nothing," he said, bringing his hand to rest over her belly, rubbing it gently as he gazed into her eyes. "Sonia and Merlin know you to be pregnant. And the Fates told Jasmine that you knew the father."

"No Tristan it is impossible," Mariska shook her head sadly. "As badly as I was attacked, it could not have survived."

"Were you not the one to tell me nothing is impossible if the Goddess deems it so?" Tristan countered with a quirked eyebrow.

"But Tristan the damage they did…"

"Did not affect _our_ child. Or do you call your Grandfather and High Priestess wrong and our babe a weakling?"

"On this instance I do!" She was out of his lap in an instant, an angry look on her face. "If what you say were true, then I would feel the child. Know the life that grows inside me is there as I did when it first sparked and real and I do not!"

"Did you feel it die?" he asked quietly, his voice as calm as always.

She paused for a moment, her face contorted in contemplation. "Nay…I do not think I did."

"Then how can you be so sure?"

"There was so much blood when you brought me back here," she sighed, her voice still shaky. "How could it have survived?"

"The blood was not all your own," Tristan reminded her gently. "There was more than one Saxon's in it, as I recall."

She sighed, her body trembling now. "But why can I not feel it? As I did before?"

He rose slowly, coming to her and gathering her into his arms. "Your mind was plagued before by the dream. By all that was done to you. Perhaps it was too much for your heart to bear. Besides, it is my child is it not?"

"Aye," she nodded, snuggling closer against him, nuzzling her head against his chest, taking comfort in his touch.

"Than do you really think it would make much noise?"

A smile came to her lips then and she laughed, actually laughed, for the first time in weeks.

"Try again," Tristan coaxed her after a few moments. "Close your eyes and see if you can feel its life within you," he murmured, bringing his hand back to her stomach, his fingers splaying out, covering it entirely.

"I'm afraid too," she whispered, looking up at him with fright filled eyes, her arms already wrapped about his neck. "What if it is not?"

"Then we will grieve," he rested his forehead against hers. "Together."

Their eyes locked and after a moment she nodded slowly, taking a deep breath before she closed her eyes, snuggling closer to him, her forehead still resting against his own and concentrating on the beating of her heart.

He watched her closely, releasing a breath he was unaware he had been holding as a smile crossed her face, and her entire body seemed to almost glow as her eyes shot open, moist with unshed tears but alight with a joy that he had missed for the past two weeks.

"Oh Tristan!" she murmured, his arms tightening about her body as he pulled her close, kissing her deeply, an indescribable joy flowing through them both.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

That night at the tavern there was much cause for celebrating as Mariska confirmed for them all, and shocking more than a few, that the child was indeed Tristan's. Drinks were flowing freely and most of the knights, including an even drunker than usual Bors, were more than a little inebriated, except of course for Tristan. He doubted seriously that he would ever drink that much again. And strangely, Gawain had taken very little, but was busy trailing after Fay with his eyes, all about the tavern.

"Well if you all wondered so, why did you not ask me sooner eh?" Mariska chided her sisters and Vanora from her place in front of Tristan on one of the benches, his hand massaging her scalp while he waited his turn in the dagger-throwing contest he was having with Galahad and Gawain.

"We did not know how you would take it if it were the Saxons," Hayley explained, leaning back into Dagonet's arms, his hands resting over her stomach.

"Well fortunately it was not," Mariska shuddered at the thought.

Across the room, Esmeralda and Lancelot were dancing and laughing along with Jasmine and Arthur, the king smiling broader than any of his friends had ever seen him while he kept Jasmine close to him. Near the bar, Bors got another drink, staggering over to Vanora.

"Van, my Van," he said, leaning heavily on her.

"Ugh, get offa me ya brute!" she said, pushing him away and into a chair. "I don't need you drowning yourself and crushin' me in the process," she slapped the back of his head before stalking off to fill more mugs.

He watched her go sadly, looking down into his drink and muttering incoherently.

"What's wrong brother?" Dagonet asked as Fay wandered over then, watching the throwing contest with interest.

"I'm tryin' Dag, really hard as hell I am," Bors grumbled. "But how's I supposed t' get enuf courage and ask her if she keeps pushin' me way and runnin' off the little vixen!"

"Oh no Bors!" Hayley said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"You're not going to ask her to marry you like that are you?" Mariska asked, her eyes wide, stopping mid drink of her water.

Behind her, Galahad drunkenly threw his dagger, it landing crooked in the chair leg that was their target.

"There, beat that!" he slurred, beaming at the shot.

With barely a glance Gawain threw his dagger, landing straight as an arrow just above his brothers.

"Bloody hell!" Galahad grumbled as Tristan's dagger flew, imbedding itself in Gawain's. "Damnit Tristan!"

Another dagger flew then, landing at the end of Galahad's crooked one. All three men paused and turned to see a beaming Fay, her arms crossed over her chest as she admired the shot. "Not bad, but a little high don't you think?" she asked nonchalantly, smirking as she went to retrieve her dagger.

"Damnit even a woman is better at it than I am tonight," Galahad grumbled, sinking onto the bench only to have his hair ruffled.

He looked up indignantly to see Fay smiling down at him. "Don't worry pup, one day you'll improve," she smirked.

"Come Fay, sit and laugh at Bors with us," Mariska said as she noticed her new friend, patting the seat next to her.

"I could use the break," she grinned. "And why are we laughing at Bors today?"

Tristan sat next to Mariska, wrapping an arm about her shoulders and kissing her temple. "We know him?" he asked passively, earning grins from about the table.

Gawain looked uncertain for a moment before he felt a hard nudge that sent him falling towards the table, barley catching himself on his hands next to Fay and blushing a bit as he shot his head back to see Vanora walking back towards the kitchens, a large smirk on her face.

"I don't bite you know?" Fay laughed at him, grasping his hand and pulling him down to sit. "Now come, I wish to know why we are laughing at Bors."

"Because, in his infinite wisdom, he's decided to ask Van to marry him," Mariska smirked.

"Isn't that a good thing? I thought that's what Van wanted," Galahad asked drunk and confused.

"Aye, but his approach is lacking," Hayley stated. "To say the least."

"How do you intend to do it?" Gawain asked Bors, who merely groaned and sank his head down in his arms.

"By doing what he does best," Dag answered with a grin.

"Getting drunk," Tristan snorted, an apple appearing in his hand that he began to carve for him and Mariska with the dagger Arthur had returned to him earlier.

"Yeah, worked before," Bors growled.

"What?" Hayley asked, a smirk on her face and mirth in her voice.

"When he first wished to ask her to his bed, he got slobbering drunk first. Watched her for a good three nights before that too. She ended up helping him home and feeling sorry for him afterwards," Lancelot stated as he and a very out of breath Esmeralda came up and sat down at the table. "Hell, even I felt sorry enough for him to hold back and give him a chance." This earned an eye roll and a slap from his lover.

"Harpy!" he stated before capturing her lips with his, kissing her deeply, leaning her back as far as they could go without both of them toppling off the bench.

"Where are Arthur and Jasmine?" Hayley asked then, looking about for the King and her sister, ignoring the other two. "Mayhap they can help us to come up with a solution for Bors problem."

"Over there," Esmeralda righted herself, breathing even heavier now, and pointed to the far side of the floor, where the aforementioned couple was snuggled close to one another, dancing to a tune that only they could hear.

"Wow, you cannot even see the light of the candle between them," Fay laughed, having been introduced properly to both of them earlier that day.

"Aye, isn't it romantic?" Galahad swooned, surprised this time when he did not earn a chuff to the head from his brother. Glancing over at Gawain he saw why, as his eyes were busy watching Fay.

"Aye it is," the blonde haired knight agreed, catching Fays eyes, both smiling at one another, a blush coming unbidden to her cheeks causing her to turn her head quickly.

"So, how do we help him ask her?" Hayley said, leaning forward conspiratorially.

"Well, sober him up first," Esmeralda said, her nose wrinkled at his condition, which was quickly heading towards unconsciousness. "Even their bastards would question her saying yes to him now."

"One of us could write out what he needs to say," Fay offered. "Assuming he can read."

"Aye, but he sweats like a hog when he's nervous," Lancelot said. "Would have to be strong ink to make it through long enough for him to read it."

"I don't understand, they are so easy with one another all the rest of the time, why is he so nervous now?" Esmeralda asked.

"He fears her saying no," Dag answered. "Despite the way he acts here around others, she rules his life. And in cases such as this, he is unsure how to proceed," he smiled down at his own wife then, kissing the top of her head.

"Self conscious little bugger isn't he?" Mariska laughed. "Like you used to be Ez."

"I was not," Esmeralda bristled, having had a bit too much ale herself.

"You were so, shy too. Until he came along," Mariska laughed, jerking her thumb at Lancelot.

"I never noticed," Lance assured her, kissing her forehead as she pouted slightly.

"So what are we to do with him?" Gawain asked, looking at Bors, for a moment, wondering if he would be that nervous when it came time to ask a woman to marry him. That was odd, he did not even have a woman and he was suddenly thinking on marriage again, more so than ever before. Catching a glimpse of Fay, he suddenly had an inkling as to why.

"Nothing," Tristan said after a moment. "He's a coward. Can't be helped."

All those at the table fell quiet then and Bors head shot up, looking more sober than he had all evening. "Wot was that scout?" he growled dangerously.

"I said you were a coward," Tristan answered calmly. "And deaf as well from the looks of it."

"I am no bloody coward boy!" Bors voice grew louder as he slammed his hand down on the table earning the attention of those near them.

"Yeah yeah. Big man, reduced to a simpering drunk by a woman," Tristan replied, taking another bite of his apple. "Very brave."

"I don't see you askin' your woman either," he growled in response

"I am not afraid to ask her," Tristan replied. "I just have not done so yet."

"Liar. You're just as chicken shit with her as I am with my Vanora," Bors grunted in response.

The table grew even more silent, and by now the rest of the tavern had heard them and shut up as well as Jasmine and Arthur began to wander over, her arm laced about his, his hand clutching her own.

Tristan's eyes were cold as he gazed at Bors, all the while his face remaining passive, his dagger slamming down into the tabletop. Around the bar, a few murmurs could be heard, people placing bets on how long it would take the scout to kill the brutish knight and vice versa.

"Do not pawn your faults on others Bors," Tristan ground out quietly. "I would ask her now but it would not sound sincere as you have just challenged me to do so. Mayhap if you grew some balls, you would not have all this trouble."

"You little bastard," Bors bellowed, he and Tristan both jumping to their feet then, when Vanora rushed over.

"Wot's all this?" she yelled at them, a tray in her hand. "Wot's goin' on here?"

"This little whelp just insulted me!" Bors barked at her.

"So what? They always do, just as you always give it back!" Vanora cried exasperatedly, glad all the children were away from the tavern tonight. At least she thought they were, but her lover and his friends could be more childish than her own herd.

"This was different," Bors growled at her. "Stay out of it wench."

"I damn well won't if you two oafs intend to fight in my bar! Now what's it this time?" Vans hands went to her hips as she glared at her lover, her patience's with him quickly wearing thin.

"He called me a coward!" Bors accused Tristan, who had not moved, merely had his hand fingering the dagger in the table.

The still coherent knights at the table, and the King exchanged a look then, having a pretty good idea why Tristan had pushed it so far. Smirks came to more than one face as they leaned over and explained it to the women.

When Gawain began to whisper into Fay's ear her breath caught for an instant, and she closed her eyes, deciding the man was much too handsome for his own good before she leaned over and explained it to Mariska, who was looking a bit worriedly between the two men.

"Wot for?" Van asked, frowning as she looked between Tristan and Bors.

"BECAUSE I DON'T BLODDY KNOW HOW TO ASK YOU TO MARRY ME!" Bors bellowed, still glaring at Tristan wondering if he was quick enough in his drunken state to kill the deadly man before him. Would be tricky sober, as Tristan was faster and deadlier than all of them put together, but he would do it. Teach the boy a lesson. Suddenly realization of what he'd said and who he'd said it too dawned on him and he froze, catching the triumphant smirk on Tristan's face before he sat down, putting his arm back around Mariska.

"Wot I mean is," Bors voice dropped lower and he turned to face her, while refusing to look into her eyes, playing with his hands instead.

"Yes Bors," Vanora's voice was soft as she spoke and when he looked up, he caught the tears of joy in her eyes, the smile covering her face.

"Wot?"

"Yes Bors. Drunken brute that you are, your still lovable in your own damn way," she smiled at him, moving forward so that their bodies were touching. "I'll marry ya you dumb oaf!"

"My little flower!" he breathed, hauling her flush against him and kissing her deeply, a cheer going out about the tavern then as everyone began to turn back to their drinks and games.

As soon as they broke apart she hauled off and slapped him hard across the face. "That's for gettin' so sodden drunk I thought I'd be buryin' you in the mornin'!" she stated firmly before hitting him again. "And that's for damn near startin' a fight and killin' Tristan." She turned and looked at Mariska then, winking at her.

Mariska, understanding the meaning hauled off and slapped Tristan hard as she could upside the head, shocking everyone at the table. "And that's for scaring me and our unborn baby half to death!" she growled at him.

"As for you," Vanora continued on, a smile firmly in place now. "I'll kiss those better later," she said with a wink, before sauntering off to fill more mugs.

"Damint woman!" Tristan growled, rubbing the back of his head, shocked that she had snuck a hit in on him, a scowl on his face.

"I'd watch Mariska," Lancelot laughed loudly, hauling Esmeralda onto his lap.

"Aye, Tris has killed men for less," Gal added, his head resting in his hand, sinking further down on the table.

"So has Mariska," Esmeralda grinned as Hayley and Dag merely shook their heads, going back to their own conversation, ignoring the others. Sometimes they could be just like children. Perhaps Lucan and the herd could teach them a thing about maturity some time, but they very much doubted it.

Mariska had her hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised as she glared at her lover. "Would you really kill me and your babe?" she asked after a moment. "Or rather, would you like to try?"

Before she could do aught else, he hauled her to him, kissing her deeply, both ignoring the laughter that went up round the table then as they became lost in one another, Mariska feeling as if she were truly home for the first time in weeks.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Later that night, as Fay closed up with a couple of the other Barmaids, allowing Van to get off early and celebrate with her lover, she pondered over how happy she was that she had decided to come to the fort after all. Saying goodbye to the other girls she began to make her way back to her room, allowing an awareness of her surroundings to fall easily over her as she let her mind wander to a certain pair of green eyes, peeking out from behind golden curls.

He looked almost like a lion, she mused, her pace easy and light, enjoying the feel of the night air against her skin. But gentler than any lion she had ever seen. He was quiet, which she liked, and so very sweet with the others. Yet he looked so lonely she'd noticed, when she'd catch his gaze. And almost shy.

Not a good thing mind you, when she tended to be on the shy side herself from time to time. Especially when it came to personal matters. As she wondered why everything couldn't be as easy as a good fight, one came her way, as a twig snapped behind her.

Spinning she had her blades drawn and resting in a scissor like position at the throat of…"Gawain?"

"Sorry, Lady Fay, I meant no offence," he said, his hands up in a surrendering position, a smirk on his face. She was fast, and obviously trained. He liked that.

"You startled me," she said, re-sheathing the blades at her back beneath the cloak that kept them so well concealed. "I apologize."

"No need," he said, coming to stand next to her. "I just did not think it very gentlemanly of me to let you walk home alone, at this late an hour," he said with a small smile. "May I?" he asked offering her his arm.

"Yes you can Sir Knight," she smiled taking it in her hand. "It is the least I could do for such the rude hello I just offered you."

"I take no offence, since you let me keep my head," he grinned winking at her, an act that caused her to blush. "I must wonder though, why a woman such as yourself would feel the need for blades?"

"It pays to be able to protect oneself," she answered coolly. "Since there is not always a chivalrous knight around to do so for you." Her tone stated plainly that she did not wish to speak any more on it, so he left it at that. Unlike his brother Galahad, he was able to take hints.

"So what do you think of the fort thus far?" he asked, changing the subject gracefully.

"I like it very much. It is lovely and the people are so kind," she smiled sweetly up at one another. "When they're not trying to kill one another that is."

"Ah yes, Bors and Tristan," Gawain chuckled. "Tristan reads people too well sometimes and it puts the rest of us at a disadvantage."

"Yes, but he is a good man. That is evident," Fay smiled.

"Aye he is. And lucky to have found someone as patient as Mariska to draw it out of him. He was damn near impossible before she came. She controls him though," he answered.

"And what of you Sir Knight? What woman controls you?" she asked shyly.

"Sadly I have yet to find one willing to put up with me," he answered as they stopped outside her door, turning to face one another. "I am hoping that that is to change soon though," he said with a small smile, bringing her hand up to her face, kissing the palm instead of the knuckles. "Good night my lady," he bowed slightly.

"Good night Sir Gawain," she smiled, blushing once more, watching as he turned and walked away, bringing her palm to her cheek, holding it there for a moment before she sighed contentedly, turning and entering her room, closing the door behind her.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"All seems to be working out well," Arthur said to Jasmine as they lay in their bed later that night, wrapped in each other once more.

"Aye. Destiny has dealt us a good hand this turn, we should enjoy it," Jasmine sighed contentedly, snuggling closer to him.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead, his hand running through her hair, lifting a few strands every now and then, enjoying the softness of it between his calloused fingers. "I was thinking, mayhap it's time to move on."

"How so?" Jasmine asked, positioning her head so that she could hear the strong beating of his hart.

"I wish to leave the wall. Build a fort or palace closer to the center of Britain. I have been looking over my maps, and it seems the best idea. We would be closer to Avalon then in case you were needed there or vice versa, and everyone else for that matter. What do you think of the idea?"

"It would be nice to be closer to home," Jasmine sighed. That's what Avalon would always be to any who had served there. Home. "And it does make sense. What do the others say?"

"I have not asked them yet," Arthur answered. "I wished to hear what you thought on it first."

"Softie," Jasmine smiled, leaning up to kiss him gently. "I think it is a good idea, worth discussion."

"If we do decide to follow through with it, I was thinking perhaps we could be married there," Arthur said after a moment. "Then mayhap Sonia could come and perform the ceremony. I know you that is what you desire."

"And how did you get to know me so well your Majesty?" Jasmine's voice was teasing, but touched all at the same moment. He really did know her better than others.

"Blessed I suppose," he replied, tangling his hand in his hair and kissing her deeply, putting off the thought of talking to the knights for the morning.

**Authors Note:** See I didn't make you wait too long for it! I was feeling nice today though. Hope you all enjoy it. (Review Meg! I gave you the fluff you asked for.). Let me know what you all think.


	25. Chapter 24: Threats of Life Too Soon

**Disclaimer:** I am poor and own nothing. And because I'm poor, this is my only source of entertainment, so please do not sue.

**Authors Note:** This chapter is dedicated to **Cardeia** for a wonderful story in the now completed 'Cerys at Knight' and to all those victims suffering at the hands of hurricane Katrina.

A couple of other things. One, there are 3 reasons for the delay in update. 1) Nursing school just went back so little time. 2) The dreaded writers block. 3) I've been working on my novel also, so sorry. **Also I think we all need to take the time to send our thoughts and prayers (to whomever that may be) to the people suffering at the devastating affects and aftermath of Hurricane Katrina.**

**HyperSquishy –** I don't understand those who don't love the fluff. I adore the fluff. Thanks for reviewing.

**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY –** Yes Tristan and fatherhood should be a fun experience. I'm looking forward to writing about it. Lance and Esmeralda will eventually, but not just yet. Thanks for reviewing!

**TriGemini –** I don't know how you think its just Fay cozying up when Gawain was basically stalking her home. Tristan would have been fine with the baby no matter whose it was, as he said in the explanation to Mariska at the beginning. And they celebrated the way they always do. Getting drunk at the tavern. It works for them. Thanks as always for your review.

**Tracy137** – Wow, if the last one made you a legend imagine what this one did! LOL. **NO FEATHER PILLOWS FROM NOW ON!** You keep it up Trev is going to put a hit out on me. I knew you'd appreciate that one though. Let's face it though, if it's Tristan's kid or Dags, It'd be quiet. Not like Bors, Lance or egad's, Galahads! LMFAO. Still need to figure someone out for him…I knew you would love the dagger scene. And of course, there must be hair ruffling. After all sis, you're just not present in a story until Gal's hair has been ruffled. Well, Gawain will just have to do more of that then won't he? LOL! Glad you enjoyed it though. Hope you like this one just as much. I just hope I captured you correctly and you don't hate me for this chapter…please don't hate me.

**Vintersorg –** I'm glad you like my portrayal of Tristan. That's just how he is in my head, if that makes any sense, so that's how he ends up on paper. Well glad he's lovably so! LOL. I'm still trying to work out a character for him, as you're right, he's the only single one right now. Immensely, I love that word! Sorry random thought and now I'll back away before I start to scare people. Thanks for reviewing.

**Lilstrummrgrl527 –** LOL! Glad I didn't disappoint. But let's face it; if I had gone the other way I would have kicked my own ass! Gal's Gals? What's that? Girl band for Galahad? LMFAO! Good thing I didn't cut that hair then. Everyone loves his hair, it's so…sigh…okay I'm as bad as you are so you know I could never go through with it. I'm glad you enjoyed the proposal. It was a lot of fun to write. Thanks for reviewing.

**Elfvamp1-13-97 –** I'm a softie for the happy conclusions. Glad you liked him goading Bors into it. Thanks for reviewing.

**Lovebuggy – **All in one day? You deserve a medal or star for that. I'm glad you're enjoying it though! Makes me happy. And I'm so glad you liked the scene with Bors and Van. I was rather proud of that one. Thanks for reviewing. Please do it often.

**MoonMaiden-of-Gawain –** Why's that? I think you should. Thanks for reviewing as always! Glad you enjoyed it.

**Newsieskane –** That was one of my favorite parts too:o) Glad you're still enjoying everything. Thanks for reviewing.

**Dellis -** No one ever really gets "over" something like that. It's with them forever. But the hardest part is past yeah. And basically it's just going to become a fact of her life now, the new stuff overshadowing it, but it will always be there. Thanks for reviewing.

**Lunawolf –** It's okay, you are forgiven. Learning to drive is so exciting I'm not surprised you missed a few updates. Well you know how I love loopholes. ;o) Exactly my thinking. Sometimes you just need to talk to someone who's been there to help with the transition. Ah you remember Ana then. LOL! Pregnancy is just so fun to write about, I can't resist. I agree with you there. Gawain is too much a sweetie not to have someone. I need to look at a map and figure it out. Thanks for letting me know, but as I didn't manage to get motivated on that time, you didn't miss anything. (School started Monday…ugh!) Thanks as always for your lovely review and be careful on those roads! (Watch out for cops they like to hide.)

**Cardeia –** Poor you, I'm sure you had a lot. Glad you got to mine though as your reviews not only make me smile, but usually think and examine my plot as well, so kudos to you for that. I was a bit worried on how Arthur would propose, but when I got there, it just flowed out so easily, and I was so grateful for that. That is from all my dealings with the medical community (as a patient, patients family and as a nursing student) that that comes from. Prepare for the worst and hope for the best. I'm glad you enjoy those elements of my story though. It also makes for some rather surprise reactions that can be enjoying to read about (at least I hope so). Fay is great isn't she? And modeled after my favorite sister. I'm enjoying writing her so far, and we will see a lot more of her in the future. You know, after reading your Bors story I thought, I've been neglecting him! So that's why I had to put in this little bit. I am glad you enjoyed how I handled it, since it was my favorite part of the last chapter to write. So much more fun than the drama I've been churning out lately. I thought that line was rather inspired as well. I just kept seeing him reacting in the Tavern when they got the final order and it evolved from there. I'm glad you enjoyed it. No need for apologizes; I know you've been busy. I'm just glad you're still enjoying this little work of fiction. Sadly school started Monday so updates will not be as fast, but I still don't see any ending for it yet. Thank you for reviewing as always! And for your own lovely stories. I enjoy them so much and they really do inspire me.

**Megan – **Great? LOL! I'm glad the fluff was sufficient. You're very welcome for it. Thanks for the review, it made me laugh and wasn't two words long! LOL! I know, I'm so lucky to have a friend whose willing to review at 10 in the morning! So very early. ;o) Thank you for that. So nice of you. And thank you for reviewing on request.

**DirrtyXtina87 –** 4 days? You deserve a reward for that. But then, I don't think it's that good. LOL! Us authors. Anyway, glad to have you joining me on this little tale and I'll see if I can put a bit more Lance and Ez in for you. He is pretty damn sexy so I think I can manage that. Thanks for reviewing, please keep it up! Makes me happy.

**Ailis-70 –** Wow, long review. I like those though so yay! Glad you're happy about Guinevere. She was a cow. And gold star to you for using my favorite word of all time…twit! Glad you're happy with Jasmine. She's based off a friend of mine, so it all works out. I just thought the eyes would be a fun thing to play with and I'm glad it worked. Now, I adore Tristan, but he needed that slap! LOL. All men do every once in a while, or more often than that really. I'll explain more on Fay as we go along. Sorry for the wait on the update though, nursing school is such a bitch. Thank you again so very much for reviewing!

**The Priestesses of Avalon**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Threats of Life Too Soon**

"Is it your wish, Vanora, to become one with this man?"

It was four months later and once again they stood at the stones near the fort, only this time it was Bors and Vanora before Mariska and Merlin, their bastards surrounding them. And this time two of the Priestesses had larger bellies than before.

"Aye. I suppose someone's got to," Vanora smiled up at Bors who was sweating like stuffed pigs, his armor freshly polished for the occasion as he stood proudly by her side, slipping the ring onto his finger.

"Is it your wish, Bors, to become one with this woman?" Mariska asked with a smile.

"Bloody hell I do," he replied, earning a light slap from Vanora and a huge smile as he slipped the ring onto her own finger.

"Do any say nay?" Mariska asked the crowd.

"Keeping in mind that you say anything, you answer to me," Dagonet stated to everyone with a smile, earning delighted laughter from all those present, and a gentle smile from his wife at his side. She and Mariska were both well into their fifth months now although Hayley was a good two weeks further along, and one of his hands rested over her growing belly, the other around her waist and rubbing her back. No one objected.

"Then as the Goddess and the God and the Old Ones are witness to this rite, I now proclaim you husband and wife!"

Vanora launched herself into Bors arms while he hauled her close, both kissing deeply as a cheer went up round the crowd, no one louder than the brood who was busy jumping up and down around their parents, throwing flower petals into the sky.

They broke apart breathless, both grinning from ear to ear while the knights and their women gathered about the happy couple and hyperactive children.

"Vanora you look beautiful!" Hayley cooed, hugging the woman, both groups breaking apart a bit, the women to one side and the men the other, while the children ran off to play, Nefertari hopping closely behind Lucan.

"Can you believe it yet?" Esmeralda laughed while they all gathered round the woman, arms wrapped about her shoulders.

"Nay lass, I don't think I can!" Vanora laughed.

"Are you happy Van?" Fay asked, coming up for her hug.

"Shocked really. I can't believe I took him!" Vanora was all smiles as she winked at Esmeralda, Mariska and Fay. "Just leaves you three yet."

"Don't look at us, at least we have snared our men," Mariska snorted, rubbing the slightly aching spot in her back. She had been on her feet too long and it was becoming evident now. Hayley had already sank down on a nearby bolder herself, and since she was a bit further along, it made sense to Mariska to let her have it. "She's the one dawdling over it!" she jerked her thumb at Fay, a sour expression coming to her face.

Everyone looked at her oddly for a moment. It hadn't taken them long to realize that Mariska's moods could change as fast as the breeze, and Tristan had a fading black eye to prove that. And one of her current pet peeves was Fay and Gawain. While the girls had immediately taken to each other, and adopted her into their ever-growing circle, the same could not be said for the young couple. It seemed that they were forever dancing around one another, with Gawain walking her home each evening, and Fay supplying him with her devout attention, both growing closer and closer, and yet refusing to take that final plunge. To anyone who asked, they were just friends.

"Easy there," Jasmine stated quirking an eyebrow at her friend a smirk on her face. She had known Mariska a long time, and had been there for her pregnancy with Celeste but that didn't make her mood swings now any less humorous.

"Aye Mariska let them be. The are not the only ones among us that moved slowly and took their time with it," Hayley agreed, giving Fay a smile.

"Ah yes, how long did it take you and Tristan to get too it again?" Esmeralda asked with a wink.

"And your point is what exactly?" Mariska barked, glaring at them.

"That I understand you love me and wish me to be happy sister," Fay came over quickly wrapping her arms about Mariska and resting her chin on young Priestess's shoulder. They had all taken to calling one another sister and no one dared question it, not even the King himself and his knights. "Sooner than later from the looks of it."

"Aye, that I do," Mariska sighed resting her hands over Fay's arms, glancing over at her, feeling tears come to her eyes. 'Damn these mood swings!' she growled internally.

"But you must understand that we move at a pace that is best for us. Gawain knows of my past and knows I am not quick to trust," Fay explained.

"Just as you weren't," Jasmine reminded her, leaning over to pick up Isis, who was busy rubbing against her legs before Fay continued.

"He is being patient with me and gentle and I could not ask for more than that." Fay smiled at her giving her a squeeze. "So let us just be happy for Van now yes?"

Mariska nodded, not trusting her voice to speak, instead hugging Fay back before going to Vanora, wrapping her arms around her as well. "Oh Van, I am so happy for you," she almost sobbed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Aye, I can see that lass," Van chuckled hugging her back fiercely. "Must be why you're washin' my dress for me."

The women all shared a good laugh before falling back into easy conversation, beginning to make their way back down the hill towards the fort.

Meanwhile the men weren't far off, laughing and joking themselves.

"Wot's the matter Dag?" Bors asked slapping his friends shoulder as the larger man slumped down against a tree, looking more exhausted than if he had been in battle for four days straight. "Babe keepin' you up already?" the loud knight chuckled while the others smirked on.

"She is insatiable Bors," Dagonet groaned his head coming to rest in his hands. While Mariska's was proving to be a violent pregnancy, Hayley's was proving to be a passionate one. "And after we have been loving long into the night she sends me out for the strangest concoctions of food I have ever heard of."

"And is asleep before you get back," Bors smirked knowingly.

"I cannot remember the last night I slept straight through," Dag moaned.

"Trade you," Tristan snorted, leaning against the opposite tree, bringing his fingers up to his eye, toughing it gently, glad to find the swelling had subsided.

"Ah yes and what did you do to deserve that again?" Lancelot smirked, the splint in his lip still healing, leaning next to the scout, the others leaning in closer as well, eager to hear the tale again. It was so rare that anyone ever got a hit in on Tristan, let alone a woman.

Tristan glowered over at him, the day returning clearly to his memory. He had been polishing his sword, sitting in their rooms when she had walked in glaring at him, a now somewhat familiar occurrence.

He quirked an eyebrow at her and asked, "What?"

"You are the most insensitive bastard I have ever had the chance to meet in my lifetime," she growled at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Have you nothing to say to me?"

"What exactly am I supposed to say?" Tristan sighed. He didn't know how much longer this could go on. These mood swings of hers would kill him.

Suddenly tears began to stream down her face and her body shook with sobs as her hands flew to her eyes. "So I am hideous then!"

"What's this eh?" Tristan was at her side in an instant, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I am a fat hideous cow!" she sobbed throwing herself against his chest. "You don't even think I'm beautiful any longer."

"When did I say this?" he asked, rubbing her back gently.

"You did not have too. I see it in your eyes," she choked out.

"Then you have not been looking," he sated, capturing her chin with his fingers and forcing her to look at him, locking eyes with her. "There is no more beautiful woman at this fort. Now what brought this on?" His tone booked no room for argument, nor did his intense gaze.

"Lancelot was telling Esmeralda how beautiful she is, making a fuss over her and you don't do that with me," she whispered sniffling.

"Aye, and I never have," Tristan stated. "That is Lancelot's way, not my own."

Her eyes immediately dried and anger clouded her face. "So I am not worth the effort then?" she growled at him, pushing him away, her hands going back to her hips. "Merely something other than your horse to throw your leg over?"

He looked at her in shock for a moment, trying to think of what to say to that. He was so focused on her face and the thought that she had finally lost her mind, or what had been left of it, that he never saw her fist coming until it struck his eye.

After she hit him both stood there in shock, Tristan's hand going to his eye, hers flying to her mouth. "Oh Goddess Tristan, what have I done?" she whispered, rushing to his side to examine it. "I am so sorry. So, so sorry! Please forgive me," she begged, new tears falling from her eyes.

He sighed, trying to curb the anger that was growing along with the annoyance and frustration with her. "It is fine," he said, capturing her hands and kissing the palms, fighting every urge to strike out at her. "I know you cannot control this, but you must try harder. For both our sakes." He stopped and gazed in to her eyes, seeing the remorse plainly there. His arm snaked about her waist, pulling her flush against him, bringing his hand up to caress her face gently. "Never doubt my love for you, or how beautiful you are to me," he murmured huskily, his lips capturing her own in a brief, yet passionate kiss.

Tears were in her eyes again as they broke apart, gazing at one another. Slowly she stood on her tiptoes, caressing his face and kissing his eye gently. Her lips trailed down to his lips, hovering there. "I am sorry I hit you," she murmured, her lips brushing against his own with each word she spoke, driving him mad with desire. He lifted her up, kissing her passionately once more, taking her to the bed and spent the rest of the afternoon showing her just how beautiful she was to him.

Later he had gone to the tavern and split Lancelot's lip with a hard right hook. He would never hit a woman; his father had taught him better than that. But his brother however was fair game. And while it had made him feel better at the time, now all Lance wished to do was harp on the fact that in reality, Mariska had gotten angry because Tristan was not more like the dark knight.

"Because I do not make a spectacle of myself," Tristan growled, being pulled from his thoughts and back into reality.

"You mean because you're not more like me," Lancelot smirked like the cat that ate the canary.

"I do not think Mariska is looking for the forts seconds Lancelot," Arthur chuckled, noting the murderous glare Tristan was shooting at his second.

"Especially Esmeralda's," Gawain added with a smirk.

"Besides, the wench needs someone who can take a hit," Bors roared, slapping Lancelot hard on the back, remembering how it had taken Lance a good twenty minutes to come to after Tristan had decked him.

That set the men off again as Lancelot blushed, laughing like hyenas. Galahad glanced over at the women then, seeing them already halfway back to the fort. "Look yonder," he said, nudging Dagonet, who had fallen asleep with his head resting in his arms, which were situated comfortably on his knees. "Mayhap we should catch up?" he suggested, Gawain, Arthur, Lance and Tristan already moving down after them.

"Aye," Bors said, hauling Dag to his feet, the tall knight rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Let's go catch our harpies!"

The men easily caught up to the women, each finding their own, except of course for Galahad, who was the only single one left in the group. Bors immediately grabbed Vanora, kissing her deeply while Lancelot swung Esmeralda around, setting her off to laughing as she hopped up onto his back.

Arthur took Jasmine's arm, bringing her other hand to his lips and kissing it gently. Gawain offered his arm to Fay, which she happily took while he grasped her hand, kissing the palm sweetly, never breaking eye contact with her. Dagonet took Hayley about the waist, dropping a kiss onto her head while she leaned it against his shoulder, sighing contentedly. Tristan draped his arm about Mariska's shoulders, kissing her temple while she leaned against him, her hand coming up to lace with the one on her shoulder, smiling happily up at him while her other hand came to rest on her growing stomach.

The group walked on companionably, chatting amongst themselves and laughing happily. There was a feeling of peace about them, and safety that had not been there just four months earlier, and certainly not almost twelve moons prior.

Merlin watched on from behind them, a smile warming his features. It did his heart good to see them all, especially his granddaughter, so happy. Perhaps now things would start to look up for them. He looked up at the sky, frowning at the clouds forming on the horizon. He just hoped Destiny would be kind as he sighed and began to make his way slowly down the hill after them.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"How does Vanora do this every night?" Esmeralda asked breathlessly, filling another set of mugs, earning laughs from the gathered knights and ladies, and a sympathetic look from her lover, who pulled her into his lap. She was helping Fay and the three other barmaids for the evening, since Van was off celebrating with her new husband, the children playing about the table would go home amongst the knights later, most going with Dagonet and Hayley, must to the great knights delight. He was hoping he would be able to get some sleep with her having the herd to fuss over.

"What is it Ez, life of a barmaid doesn't suit you?" Galahad laughed, earning a cuff to the back of the head from Fay, followed by a good ruffle of his hair and a laugh at his indignant look.

"Be nice Galahad, or I'll put you to filling pots," Fay laughed, setting a fresh one before Gawain with a wink. Sometimes she wished she could move past all the things that had happened to her and mostly the loss of her lover three years prior. She had been better off, after meeting him. He had helped her move past the attack at the hands of the Roman officers that had held her captive.

She had been taken as a slave from her home in Britain at a vary young age and trained to fight and had even lived in Rome for a time, in an experiment the Emperor had concocted, throwing women into the pits to fight the lions and gladiators as well. But as Rome was dying, so were the games, and she was glad to be taken out of them. That is until she was given to the battalion where they had raped and molested her for the better part of a year. Her lover, Jack, he had saved her though. Taught her how to trust and how to love again.

When he died, that part of her died with him, at least to an extent, and while now it was growing once again in her heart, especially with the more time she spent with Gawain, it had yet to fully return. And it made their relationship slow going at best.

"Why did I offer to do this?" Esmeralda grumbled, wrapping her arms about Lancelot's neck and burying her head in his shoulder.

"Because you're a very sweet girl," Hayley smiled at her, bouncing Van and Bors youngest on her knee, the one year old laughing gleefully and clapping his hands for more.

"And the only one of us who can both see and is not pregnant," Jasmine smirked, snuggling closer to Arthur as she leaned against his chest, his arms wrapped protectively about her while he looked at the maps Merlin had drawn up for him, detailing the land where his new fortress would be. Some Britons had already started construction, and Tristan was going to leave in two days to scout their progress.

"Oh I can fix that," Esmeralda stated her head shooting up, the group laughing at how pale Lancelot had suddenly become as he stared at the back of her head, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"Best talk to your man about that first," Mariska chuckled leaning back against the wall, one hand on her belly and the other playing with the hair at the base of Tristan's neck while he ate an apple.

"Lance, are you okay?" Esmeralda asked sweetly, her face a mask of innocence, but her eyes dancing in mirth as she regarded him.

He saw the merriment there and his color slowly began to return. "Wench!" he yelled, hauling her too him and kissing her deeply, making her toes curl in her boots.

They broke apart breathless and laughing. "Do not worry Lancelot. You do not have to worry about getting me pregnant anytime soon," she winked at him and rose, returning towards the back to get more pots of ale for the men.

Lancelot looked stunned for a moment and glanced over at the women. "Did she say what I think she just did?" he asked, his pallor returning faster than it had left.

"Mayhap she is just playing with you again Lancelot," Hayley offered, trying to sound encouraging while she tried not to laugh.

"I don't know sister, she is looking rounder about the hips as of late," Mariska smirked.

"And she had her head in a bucket yesterday as I recall," Tristan remarked thoughtfully, a smirk in his eyes as he leaned back to feed a bite of apple to Mariska, rubbing her stomach absentmindedly, something he could be seen doing quite often.

Lancelot paled further and gulped while the others began to laugh.

"What is it Lance? Not looking for another bastard?" Arthur joked.

"I thought half of these were yours," Galahad laughed, indicating Bors bunch who was busy getting Uncle Dagonet to play with them.

Lancelot just paled further. "Well…it's… what I mean is…"

This set them off to laughing again, and that was the state that Fay and Esmeralda found them in twenty minutes later. "What's this?" Fay asked, coming and sinking down next to Gawain, her chin coming to rest on his shoulder.

"Are you pregnant?" Lancelot blurted out jumping from his seat and staring at Esmeralda, a range of emotions raging in his eyes.

"What?" she looked startled and took a step back.

"Are you with child?" his voice was almost pleading as he stared at her.

"Why?" she quirked an eyebrow at him. "Would that be such a bad thing?" she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"Of course not! Now are you or not?" Lancelot barked at her.

"Well if it maters not then why are you so upset?" She challenged, glaring at him.

"Because it is not kind to get a man's hopes up!" Lancelot bellowed back. "Now answer me wench!"

Esmeralda looked at him shocked for a moment, her hands falling to her sides and the tavern going quiet as they stared at one another. "I am not," she said after a moment, her voice soft. "I…I did not think you wished children…"

A wave of disappointment washed over Lancelot's face that he quickly covered. "Well, it bares discussing," he said, clearing his throat before sitting back down, glaring at the crowd. "What's so fascinating eh? Get back to your ale," he waved them all off, sinking down on the table top, cupping his drink in his hands.

A smile came to Esmeralda's lips as she walked over, resting her hands on his shoulders and leaning over to kiss his cheek. "We will speak on it later," she murmured, moving up to kiss his temple. "Such a good man," she gave his shoulder a squeeze, earning a loving look from him as she strolled away, a small smile on her face.

"Oh," Hayley said suddenly, her eyes sparkling and a smile coming to her face, drawing everyone at the tables' attention away from Lancelot as she handed the baby over to his eldest sister. "The baby moved," she smiled.

"Did he?" Mariska asked with a smirk, her eyes dancing as she glanced over towards Jasmine, who immediately rose to the bait.

"I am sure she did," the blonde replied with a smirk, snuggling closer to Arthur. They had a bet going as to the sex of Hayley's baby and no one was sure which Priestess to side with. It ended up split down the middle with half of them siding with Mariska and the other half with Jasmine, and Dagonet just hoping it would be healthy.

"There it goes again," Hayley smiled, placing Dagonet's hand over the spot. "Very active this evening."

"I would be too after eating fish stew," Fay commented wrinkling her nose, finding Gawain's hand beneath the table.

They all laughed but caught the change that suddenly came over Hayley's face, the joyful smile disappearing and being replaced by a look of concern and confusion. "Hayley, what is it?" Mariska asked, leaning forward, waving Esmeralda over.

"I don't know…there is a pain," she said, feeling another.

"What kind of pain?" Dagonet asked, kneeling next to her in concern. Jasmine rose then and felt her way about the table to Hayley's side, Mariska beating her there.

"It is sharp," Hayley said, fear coming to her eyes. "Dagonet what's wrong?" she asked, her voice trembling with concern.

"Nothing darling," Mariska said for him, noting the fear in his own eyes. "Most likely just your food returning to pester you," she placed a hand on Hayley's belly and felt it gently, noting that the baby faced the wrong way, hoping that meant it was not ready to come into the world any time soon.

"What is it?" Esmeralda asked, coming forward then, fear in her eyes.

"Hayley is not feeling too well is all," Mariska said, her voice remaining unbelievably calm.

"Yes we just need to get her to bed," Jasmine spoke up as well, glancing at Mariska, her eyes a wash of different colors, making sure to keep them hidden from Hayley. She was no longer with them from the looks of it.

"Fay, could you help us?" Mariska asked the other woman. "Jasmine is useless with out her sight and Ez, I need you and Dag to run ahead and prepare the room.

"I think I should stay with her," Dag protested, the fear already seeping into his voice, agitating Hayley further.

"I think you should go with Esmeralda and prepare the room," Mariska stated firmly. "Lancelot, Tristan," she called the men over, her eyes pleading.

"Come Dag," Lance said, rising with Tristan and dragging the large knight behind Esmeralda, who was already rushing towards the rooms.

Fay moved to Hayley's other side, both girls helping her to rise, pausing at the small bit of blood they saw on the back of her gown and the seat. They shared a worried look before Mariska once again took charge. "Gawain, Galahad, can you help Fay. I need to get her some herbs to help her rest," she stated, giving Hayley's arm to Gawain. At the panicked look from the woman she quickly went on. "Do not fear sister, I will not let aught happen to you or the babe."

Hayley nodded and let them lead her away while Mariska turned to Arthur, Jasmine and Jols, who had come in earlier. "Jols, run and find my grandfather, tell him Hayley is having pains and there is a bit of blood," Mariska stated before turning to the king. "Arthur, stay with Jasmine until she knows what is wrong, I must be away."

"Go, she is safe with me," Arthur stated, his arms resting about the woman he loved, her eyes once again their natural blue, telling him she was not with him at the moment.

Mariska nodded her thanks before turning to rush towards the infirmary, noticing the children, Lucan in particular, looking worriedly after his mother, being led towards their rooms. "Do not fret Lucan," she knelt before the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes Aunt Mariska, but my mother…" Lucan was near tears now and two of Bors older girls came to hug him, the younger ones as well, gathering about him.

"Your mother is a Priestess of Avalon and the Great Goddess herself. Do you trust in the magic she wields, and the magic of myself and my sisters?"

"Yes," his voice was still shaking.

"Then trust all will be well. Now go and find Ganis, and stay with him at the stables. Tell him to bring out our horses and let you ride them," she gave his shoulder a squeeze and kissed his head. "Tend to him," she told the other children before rising, rushing off towards the infirmary, giving out a low whistle as she went.

Vigdis came and perched on her shoulder, hooting in question.

"Yes it is bad. I do not know how much so yet," she turned to the bird. "Go and tell Sonia. We may have to rush her and the babe there if aught goes wrong."

The bird regarded her for a moment before hooting once more, taking off to the sky, disappearing on the horizon. Mariska quickened her pace, begging the Gods to spare her friend the suffering she had a feeling was ahead. And to spare the child.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Mariska entered the infirmary to find Merlin already there, fussing over Hayley and Tristan and Lancelot restraining Dagonet in the corner. Bors and Vanora had been sent for and she was helping Fay and Merlin with Hayley while Bors spoke to his large friend quietly, trying to comfort him.

"Mariska it is bad," Esmeralda whispered, pulling her aside.

"Has she lost her water?" Mariska asked, her hand going unconsciously to her stomach. She could not even begin to dream about this happening to her, and the fear at seeing one of her closest sisters going through it was breaking her heart.

"No, but the labor pains are present," Esmeralda's voice was frantic. "It could break at anytime, and Merlin is worried. There was blood."

Mariska nodded slowly and handed her the bag. "Make up the tea and when you return, above all else control yourself," she growled at her. "The more she worries the more dangerous it becomes. Go." She sent her sister off and walked over to the bed, smiling down at Hayley.

"Mariska it is too soon," Hayley choked out, gripping at her arm.

"Aye, but your water has yet to break, so lets not worry just yet," Mariska said, squeezing her hand reassuringly and looking up to catch her grandfather's eyes, the worry plain in them. "Come do not fear Hayley, it is bad for you and the babe to do so."

"I am trying Mariska, truly I am," she whispered, her voice laced with tears. "But it is hard."

"Then take of my strength sister, for I have plenty to spare," Mariska smiled down at her, sinking onto the bed and gripping her hand.

"Aye, that goes double for me," Vanora stated, sitting on the other side and gripping her other hand.

"Me as well," Fay sat next to the bed on the floor near Vanora and reaching her hand to rest over both of theirs. "You are not alone."

"Thank you sisters," Hayley relaxed a little, squeezing their hands tightly. "Lucan and the children though," she began to be cut off.

"We will tend them," Lancelot assured her, he, Bors and Tristan shoving Dagonet towards the door. "Will we not Dag?"

He looked at his wife, trying to hide the fear in his heart, placing a mask over his face. "Aye Hayley, rest and worry not over them." He knew he had to be strong for her, but in truth, all he wanted to do was go to her, take her in his arms and make this all go away but he knew he could not. Instead he broke away from his brothers and walked over to her, kissing her soundly. "All will be well," he stated firmly, brushing a hair from her face before leaving with the other knights in tow.

Once in the hall he broke down, his head in his hands as he sobbed out his worry, his brothers letting him, Bors crouching next to him, muttering words of comfort and squeezing his shoulder, Gawain, Galahad, Lancelot and Tristan watching on, the former three worried for their brother and his wife and the latter worried for them and for Mariska.

It was then Arthur and Jasmine came up, Jasmine looking weak and Arthur concerned. "I must speak to Mariska now," Jasmine stated, her hands trembling slightly.

"What is it?" Dag was on his feet, his eyes glistening as he glared at her. "What is happening?"

"It is bad Dag," Jasmine whispered. While she spoke, Gawain had rushed into the room and returned with Mariska and Merlin, Esmeralda coming up just then to hear as well, the bowl of herbs in her hand. "If she and the babe are to stand any chance at all, they must be taken to Avalon, and quick as we can get there too."

"But Avalon is a long way from here," Galahad stated in shock.

"And the ride not an easy one," Gawain added sadly.

"It will kill her," Esmeralda all but whispered, tears coming to her cheeks as Lancelot quickly moved to her side, sweeping her into his arms and comforting her quietly.

"They will both die if we stay here. If we get her there, then at least there is a chance. The baby is suffering, and will need to be cut out. Only Sonia can perform it properly, and if we linger, she may go into labor here," Jasmine explained, holding out her hand to Arthur, who took it and gathered her into his arms. "It is the only way."

"Could you not remove the child here?" Bors asked, having seen the procedure done once before, in his village as a child. With each of his bastards he had worried it would have to be done with Vanora.

"Not and have her live. It is too dangerous," Mariska sighed, catching Merlin's eye. "If it is not done in time with the proper blessings, then the baby will be born still, and she would have to give up her life for it to live," Mariska's voice was hardly above a whisper as she reached for her grandfather's hand, giving it a squeeze. "It will require the entire temple."

"How will we move her without killing them?" Tristan asked, a knowing look behind his eyes. She had told him the story of her birth, and it had only worried him more as her pregnancy wore on. The events of tonight only helped to fuel his worry now.

"Our horses could move her," Jasmine said, bringing her head up from its place against Arthur's chest. "And they still carry the magic from where Sonia blessed them."

"But how would the men keep up?" Esmeralda asked, wiping at her eyes.

"We need to bless their horses as well," Jasmine stated. "Or go on with out them."

"You are not leaving without me," Dagonet stated firmly. "I'll not lose her."

Jols came up then, a concerned look on his face. "I checked with Ganis, he 'as the babes. Wot can I do?"

"Jols I am so glad to see you. Ready our horses," Mariska said. "Attach them to a wagon, Esmeralda go and assist him. Tell them it is necessary and what is happening. Jasmine, do you remember the spell?"

"Nay, and I don't know that I have the energy to do it now," Jasmine answered honestly.

"Very well, you can help me with Hayley. We must keep her calm," Mariska was already planning. "Go and get some rest first. It will be a long journey."

"You cannot go alone," Gawain pointed out.

"Yes, right," Arthur stated. "We will ride out with you."

"Right. Let us just hope that Sonia has seen ahead enough to send the spell with Vigdis then," Mariska said, reaching her hand out to clasp Dagonet's arm. "Do not worry my friend. We will save them," she assured him.

He nodded once, going into the room with her again and the other women, Bors following close behind in case he needed him. Jols rushed off with Esmeralda, Lancelot trailing after them, Esmeralda's hand grasped tightly in his own.

"Gawain, Galahad, prepare the bags please, and make sure we have plenty of food for the journey," Arthur said, the men nodding and walking away to prepare, his arms still supporting Jasmine, who was leaning tiredly. "Darling, go and get some rest. We will see that everything is taken care of," he assured Jasmine who nodded, moving to hug her sister before walking down to her quarters, leaving only Arthur, Tristan, Merlin and Mariska in the hallway.

"I will call for the Woads to accompany us," Merlin stated, preparing to head towards the stairs.

"No wait, we have no time for them to be blessed as well," Mariska said, massaging her temples. "Send them out ahead to scout the way, at least to make sure it is clear. We can handle no distractions now."

Merlin nodded at her, coming and kissing her forehead. "You must pace yourself granddaughter," he cautioned her. "For your sake as well as my great grandchild's."

"I am fine grandfather thank you," she smiled at him. He walked down the stairs "Arthur, thank you for your help with this," she smiled over at the King.

"You are all family to me now Mariska," he walked over to her and took her about the shoulders, looking her in the eye. "We will see her well again."

"Thank you brother," she smiled at him, leaning forward and embracing him.

"I will go and assist with the preparations," he said hugging her back before turning, clapping Tristan on the shoulder and walking away, leaving them alone.

"You should rest as well," he said after a moment, his face a mask, but his eyes filled with concern as he crossed the distance between them, wrapping her in his arms.

"I cannot, she needs me now," Mariska stated, snuggling against him for a moment, letting down her facade for a moment and allowing him to be her strength. "We must help her Tristan."

"We will. We will get her to the temple," he stated firmly, hugging her closely.

She gazed up into his eyes, rubbing her thumbs gently over the tattoos on his cheeks. "When you say that, I believe it," she murmured, leaning forward and kissing him gently. "I love you."

"Love you," he replied, holding her close a moment longer, resting his forehead against hers.

"I must go to her," she sighed after a moment. "She needs me now," with one final squeeze she disappeared into the room. He gazed at the door for a long moment before turning and walking towards the stables, to see what kind of help he could provide them.

**Authors Note:** I'm horrible I know. One awful thing just keeps happening after another to these people. I will try to update sooner this time and again, sorry for the delay, but it gave me fits it did. Hope you enjoyed it anyway, and please review.


	26. Chapter 25: Traveling

**Disclaimer:** I am poor and own nothing. And because I'm poor, this is my only source of entertainment, so please do not sue.

**Authors Note:** This chapter is dedicated to my lovely sister **Tracy137**, who has kept me going this year with her support and encouragement and also to my **adorable niece**, whose charming gift is on my wrist for every exam.

**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY –**Thanks for reviewing!

**Elfvamp1-13-97 –** Well it is a bit early considering she's only 5 months along. Thanks for reviewing.

**DirrtyXtina87 –** Well thank you I appreciate that. Glad you liked that, thought I would add some more for you. And will also in later chapters. Why would I mind that? In fact, I'm looking forward to reading it once I get the chance. I had an exam to study for, but as soon as I get a free moment I'll go and check it out. Thank you for reviewing.

**Vintersorg –** Well thank you I do appreciate that perspective. By the end of this they will probably be able to stand against cannon fire. I'm sure I can pull something out of my sleeve for him…might even have to do with plot moves. ;o) Thank you for reviewing.

**Lilstrummrgrl527 –** Well I'm glad you liked it in this story. I just thought I'd run with it as it gave me the opportunity to put Bors through hell trying to figure out how to propose. Sadly I do enjoy that. It's not that I don't like me (especially after watching King Arthur, cause them knights are just too damn sexy for words) but they do tend to be a bit annoying at times, and it's fun to screw with them (in more ways that one, sorry couldn't resist that one). How did he find out about the conspiracy? ;o) Hmm, could it be Pirates of the Caribbean, Pirates of the Caribbean or Pirates of the Caribbean? Since that's the movie I was thinking of when I came up with his name. Well just cause she's not pregnant yet doesn't mean she won't be eventually. I love Lance with kids too much not to. Thanks as always for your review.

**HyperSquishy –** Have faith in me please. Thanks for the review.

**Newsieskane –** Glad to hear. I couldn't very well go through each month as nothing exciting happened, and keep my sanity. Mariska is only two weeks behind Hayley, I think I put that in but I might not have. I do that a lot. More about Fay will come out as the story goes. Thanks so much for reviewing.

**Tracy137** – I think I already answered most of your stuff in the email sis. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well. And worry not…muchly hair ruffling and cuffing to come!

**Lunawolf –** Don't worry too much. It will all work out in the end. For better or worse. Don't be down on Ez just yet. She wasn't trying to be mean and that will come out more and more. She didn't think he wanted children, if she had, she wouldn't have said what she did. I agree he would be a splendid dad. As for me being evil, well I usually am by nature, so can't help you there. Sorry there was a wait but had two weeks with exams. I just hope it was worth it. Thanks for reviewing.

**Ailis-70 –** I love Van and Bors as well. They're just so perfect for one another. Yeah, scary thought and I know if I do happen to have her lose the baby I'll cry. And if I do a reverse with Hayley dying instead I'll cry. Or they could both live and I'll most likely still cry…I'm quirky that way. I do agree though, Dag would be splendid with a girl. Yes, it does take a certain type and I'm wondering everyday if I'm even that type anymore. But it doesn't help that my nursing school is hell and only one professor in the whole department actually knows how to teach. Right now I'm seriously considering Psych nursing, which is completely opposite of most nursing, but has twice the paperwork as well. The assistants and techs basically do everything now, you're right there. Thanks for your supporting words and your review. Enjoy the chapter.

**TriGemini –** I take it you don't like Bors then? Pity, as he's one of my favorites. Sorry you disagree with life, cause last time I checked, it didn't matter how happy the moment was, tragedy still found a way to edge it's way through. It's a selfish thing and likes to be included, and since I'm trying to make this a somewhat believable magic story, so you're just going to have to deal with that aspect of it.

**MoonMaiden-of-Gawain –** Thank you for trusting me! Well if I kill her you won't be the only one. I'd shed more than a few tears myself over that one. Thank you as always for your review!

**Gwenn0 –** I pity my characters, I just get so into my stories that I forget that sometimes and let the story lead me on where it wants to go. I do trust them though, and can see them getting out of this, one way or another. I love your drabbles though, they are wonderfully written and I always look forward to seeing more. There's a bit of Lance/Ez fluff in this chapter and of course more to come. Thank you so much for reviewing. It means a lot to me.

**Cardeia –** That sucks that your review got cut off as I always enjoy them! I am glad you enjoyed the chapter though. And that it could make you laugh a bit. Hope you enjoy this one as well and thanks as always for your review.

**Secretkeeper07 – **I'm glad you could see what I'm trying to do with this. So often stories with magic are completely unbelievable, but fantasy which is still good. I wanted this one to be as real as possible. Tristan and Bors…that was one of my favorite scenes to write and I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for the review. I love new faces and love even more when they become permanent ones on my review page.

**Skyler McAndrews** – Don't worry so much. Glad you're enjoying it so much. Sorry for the wait but I hope it was worth it. Thanks for reviewing.

**The Priestesses of Avalon**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Traveling**

It hadn't taken much persuading to get the horses to draw the old covered cart, the same one that had been used to bring Lucan, Guinevere and Dagonet back from the iced over lake, to Avalon. And as the men were assisting Fay and Jasmine to get Hayley loaded and settled inside of it, the early morning sun beginning to peek over the horizon, Vigdis flew over head giving out a low hoot and dropping a parcel into her waiting mistresses hands.

"Thank you Sonia," Mariska sighed in relief, opening the package to find a small vial and a scrap of parchment. "And thank you Vigdis," she patted the birds head as she settled on Mariska's shoulder.

"Is that it?" Esmeralda asked, coming forward, Cadeyrn wrapping about her waist, his head hovering in her hand, his eyes glowing a bright red. Lucan was at her side, watching everything worriedly, Nefertari in his arms and a bag strapped across his back. He refused to be left behind.

"Yes, we'll all three have to recite it though," Mariska replied, putting a hand on her lower back and smiling down at the frightened little boy. "I think they are done settling your mother, shall we go and see her?" she brought her hand away from her back and held it out to him.

He nodded slowly, remembering what his uncles had told him about being strong for his mother, putting on a brave face and taking her hand.

Mariska's smile softened and she gave his hand a squeeze. The three of them walked over to the wagon. All the men were now standing outside with Merlin and Fay except for Dagonet, who was inside with Hayley and Jasmine.

"Is she ready?" Mariska asked, releasing the boys' hand and walking over to Tristan, resting her head against his shoulder tiredly. His arm immediately went about her waist and began to rub her lower back, dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

"Aye," Bors muttered, rubbing a hand over his face tiredly. Vanora and his little ones had been by earlier to say goodbye and wish Hayley well. He'd never seen Van trying so hard to be brave, or hug Dagonet so tightly as she did before leaving.

"Have the scouts been sent?" Esmeralda asked, snuggling closer to Lancelot, whose arm had immediately gone about her shoulders, kissing her temple.

"They have reported back. The way is clear," Merlin answered tiredly, leaning heavily on his walking stick. "Ride quick Granddaughter, and return safe," she detached her self from Tristan long enough so that he could lean over and hug her, kissing her hair before turning and heading slowly back towards the wall.

"Do you have the spell?" Galahad asked anxiously, looking about at all of them, noticing Gawain and Fay were holding hands.

"Aye, and Sonia has sent a potion for Hayley," Mariska sighed, bring her head off of Tristan's shoulder. "Fay, I need for you to accompany us." She looked to the fair-haired woman who looked back, slightly startled.

"Me? Why me?" she asked, a bit confused.

"Jasmine will need the use of your eyes, and Dagonet is too worried to be of any use. And Esmeralda and I will have to ride with the men in case we are needed. There is no time to be wasted. Vanora has already packed your things for you, and tied them to Gawain's horse," Mariska answered giving her a reassuring smile.

"And if we do come into contact with any hostile forces, we will need your skills," Esmeralda added softly.

"Whatever I can do to help," Fay answered, catching Gawain's eye and he flashed her a reassuring smile.

"Good, Bors, can you assist Lucan and Nefertari into the cart? And will someone assist me as well?" Mariska asked, moving towards the wagon.

Tristan swept her into his arms in an instant, climbing in with Esmeralda while Bors lifted Lucan and set him down inside. Tristan set Mariska on her feet and gave her a quick, deep kiss, before climbing out to wait with Arthur and the others.

"Comfortable sister?" she asked, walking over to Hayley and Jasmine, kneeling down awkwardly and taking her hand.

"As much as I can be," Hayley whispered, fear seeping into her voice and lacing her eyes as she gripped Mariska's hand tightly. "I am fearful sister…"

"Well you needn't be," Mariska assured her firmly, pushing away the fer growing in her own heart as well as a strand of Hayley's hair from her eye, noting that her other hand was gripping Dagonet's tightly, her knuckles white with the pressure. "I will take care of you," Mariska leaned forward and dropped a kiss on Hayley's forehead. "Have faith, the Goddess is with us, as she always is," she murmured against Hayley's skin. After a moment she sat back up, reaching for the vial sitting before her. "Sonia has sent this for you," she smiled, lifting the vial and removing the cork, wrinkling her nose at the smell. "Best to drink it fast."

Hayley nodded as Dagonet helped her to sit up and Mariska helped her to drink.

"Did you get the spell?" Jasmine asked, helping Hayley to settle once more.

"Aye, but it will take us three," Mariska smiled giving Hayley's shoulder a squeeze who was already beginning to drift to sleep as she relaxed back against the bedding, her hand coming to rest protectively over her belly, motioning for Lucan to come over and caressing his hair, smiling gently up at him.

"I thought it took more," Jasmine stated, allowing Mariska to lead her to the end of the wagon where Arthur and Tristan stood waiting to help them down.

"She rewrote it," Mariska replied, turning back to look into the wagon, Esmeralda accepting Lancelot's assistance, Dagonet and Lucan staying with Hayley. "Dagonet, you must come with us, Lucan as well. We must cast the spell over all of you for it to work."

"But who will watch mother?" Lucan asked, his voice filled with concern as his father led him towards the end of the wagon rather reluctantly, hopping down and turning to get him, the boy refusing to go, Nefertari clutched tightly against his chest, her pink nose twitching widely.

"The hare in your hands is the best midwife we have," Esmeralda stated coming forward and taking Cadeyrn from her waist and settling him in the wagon. "Between her, Cadeyrn, and Vigdis, she could not be in better hands," as she spoke, Vigdis flew from her place in a tree she had gone to settle in with Saoirse, landing gracefully on the end of the wagon and cocking her head at the little boy.

"Will he be good?" Lucan eyed the snake cautiously.

"If he knows what's good for him," Esmeralda cast a sidelong glance at Cadeyrn earning a hiss in response.

"Okay," he sat Nefertari down and held his arms out to Esmeralda, letting her lift him out of the wagon and set him onto the ground before reaching out and taking his fathers hand.

"Bring the horses as well," Mariska told the knights, indicating where they all should stand, smiling thankfully at Tristan, Gawain and Bors. Once the knights, Fay and Lucan had all grouped together, the three Priestesses formed a triangle around them, each woman at a point, and began to chant:

"Great Mercury hear our plea,

We these sisters three.

Let time stand still about these earthbound men,

Until we reach Magic's den.

Let their feet travel quick as sand,

Trickling through your mighty hand.

Avalon has called us home,

And it is to Avalon we now roam.

Guide us on the path ahead,

And lead us quickly or our Hayley is as good as dead."

As they spoke, each sister reached into the bag at their belts and pulled out a handful of sand, taken from the grounds of Avalon, letting it trickle through their fingers and ride the warm breeze that had come up around them as the early morning light began to warm their bones. As the last word left their lips, the sand swirled, circling each man, Fay and Lucan, the horses whinnying in anticipation.

"Let us be away then," Jasmine stated as the breeze blew by, heading towards Avalon, turning and walking towards the wagon with Fay and Lucan in tow.

"Dagonet, take the wagon. Jasmine and Fay will tend Hayley," Mariska began, feeling a bit light headed from the energy the spell took to cast, placing a hand on her back and closing her eyes a bit. "Esmeralda, you and Lancelot bring up the rear with Bors. Gawain, I need you and Galahad on either side of the caravan. Arthur, ride with me at the lead and Tristan, I need you to keep in contact with the scouts my love," as she spoke they all mounted their steeds, Tristan helping her onto the brown mare Jols had found for her, before mounting his own.

"How long will it take us?" Gawain asked casting one more glance at Fay before turning his horse forward.

"Three days at most," Mariska replied, turning her horse and locking eyes with Esmeralda, already at the back of the carriage between Lancelot and Bors, her own black steed dancing anxiously. They shared a worried look before Mariska steeled herself, her face falling into a blank mask and her mind focusing only on the task at hand. With a curt nod she yelled, "RIDE!" turning her horse and spurring it forward, the others following quickly, leaving only a cloud of dust in their wake, disappearing on the southern horizon.

On the wall, Merlin sent a silent blessing after them, begging the Gods to be kind.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Bloody strange this is," Bors muttered as they traveled later that day, the country side melting around them as they moved at what felt like a gentle trot, yet covering more ground in one hour than Bors could have dreamed imaginable.

"It takes some getting used to I'm afraid," Esmeralda chuckled, noting the sick looks on most of the men's faces, Arthur and Bors looking particularly green. The only ones who looked unaffected were Tristan, who rarely looked affected by anything, and Dagonet, whose mind was too plagued by worry for his wife to notice what was going on around him.

'Oi, 'ow long dose it take to get used to?' Bors grumbled, massaging his temples to fight his growing headache.

"Years," Esmeralda smiled sympathetically, reaching out to pat his shoulder. "It helps if you look straight ahead."

"Thanks lass," he clapped her on the shoulder. "I'm goin' t' check on Dag," he lightly spurred his horse forward, leaving Esmeralda and Lancelot alone.

They rode in silence for several minutes before Esmeralda spoke, her voice soft and filled with concern. "I am worried for her Lance."

"She is tough Ez," he answered, riding his horse abreast hers, wrapping his arm about her shoulders and easing her head against his chest, his chin coming to rest on her head. "She'll be fine," he soothed, running a hand slowly over her hair, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. "The Goddess will not forsake her now."

"You believe?" she raised her head to look at him. "I thought you had no faith," her voice was soft and filled with slight confusion.

"I did not," he answered, turning to look a head for a moment, collecting his thoughts. When he looked back at her his eyes were filled with emotion. "When I met you, that all changed."

Tears sprang to her eyes and she reached over, her white cloak settled about her, making her skin and hair glow, making her appear even more beautiful in his eyes. She reached out and caressed his cheek gently, running a thumb over his lips before leaning over and kissing him gently. "The Gods blessed me when they sent you to me," she murmured against his lips, causing him to capture them in a deep passionate kiss.

When they broke apart, both were breathing rather heavily and Esmeralda was flustered as she turned and looked ahead at the horizon, a soft smile on her face and a smirk on Lancelot's as he reached over and took her hand, holding it in his own as they rode on.

Again they fell into silence before Esmeralda turned to look at him, dropping her voice low. "Did you mean what you said? About wishing a child?" her eyes were eyes apprehensive as she gazed at him.

"It is not important now Esmeralda," Lancelot answered, looking away from her.

She would not be swayed however, and her hand tightened about his own. "It is Lancelot, please I must know, do you wish a child?"

He let out a sigh and ran his other hand through his hair, looking at her through his dark lashes. "I did, but I do not wish you to suffer as Hayley is," he answered honestly, his eyes locking with hers.

"Oh Lancelot," she murmured, reaching up to rub a hand over his cheek. "I would not necessarily have the problems she is," she said after a moment.

"But you could," he interrupted her, gripping her hand tighter. "And I could not lose you now, not after I have only just found you."

It was Esmeralda's turn to sigh then, turning to look out at the horizon once more, her hand resting over her stomach almost longingly. "I wish a child though," she said after a moment, turning back to face him, a bottle appearing in her hand. She handed it to him.

He released her hand and opened it, shaking out a few leaves, looking at them closely. "What is this?"

"Wild basil and several other herbs," she answered, both her hands gripping the reins of her horse tightly. "It keeps you from becoming with child. I have been taking it for a few years now, it is the tea I always drink. I would like to stop," she looked down at her hands then, her fingers playing with the reigns.

"Why would you wish to risk it?" Lancelot asked for a moment, pure confusion in his voice. "To chance suffering as your sister is?"

Her head shot up and her emotive black eyes locked with his brown ones. "Because I love you and if ever I were to bare a child, it is you I would wish to bare it to. To have something to hold, with his fathers eyes and laugh…" her voice trailed off and a glazed look came to her eye as she imagined the child they could have, not the first time, the dark haired boy or girl, running and playing, with Lancelot's brown eyes and dark curly hair, and Esmeralda's tan skin and happy spirit. "Nothing could make me happier Lancelot," she returned to the present and looked at him hopefully. "I know that you are fearful, but I think that, if we were careful and stayed at the temple for the more dangerous parts, all would be well. Sonia and the others would not let any ill befall me or the babe, same as they won't Hayley once we get her there."

He sighed and looked at her closely, her eyes filled with hope, pleading with him. He did not know what he would do if she were taken from him. It was the one thought that kept him up at night, and plagued his mind. But this meant so much to her, and he had to admit, lately, seeing Dagonet and even Tristan's joy, he had begun to desire a child of his own. Often he watched Bors play with his bunch, or Dagonet rest his head over Hayley's belly, and even Tristan, tickling the babe's small feet when they were visible through Mariska's skin, his hand constantly at her belly, and Lancelot had felt envious then. More than he ever thought he could.

But above all of that he could not loose her. He knew he would never survive it. The grief Arthur had felt at Guinevere's death would be nothing compared to how his heart would die if Esmeralda left this world.

"If you do not wish to, tell me now Lance, and we will never speak on it again," she finally said, her voice soft and understanding, yet incredibly disappointed, his silence breaking her heart, her face falling.

"Can you promise me you will not leave?" he finally asked, locking eyes with her own.

"No, I cannot," she answered honestly. "But I can also not promise that I will survive the next winter, or a summer cold. There are no assurances. I can promise you that all precautions will be taken and I will do my best to be strong as my sisters are." Her voice was steady and did not waver as she spoke, her eyes never leaving his.

He held her gaze for a long moment before looking down at the herbs in his hand and throwing them hard away from them, shattering the jar against a tree. A large smile broke out across her face and she let out an excited squeal, leaning over and wrapping her arms about his neck, kissing him deeply.

In the carriage, Hayley smiled for her friend, stroking Lucan's hair as he slept with his head against her chest, listening to her heart, pushing away the fearful feeling in her soul as best she could.

**Authors Note:** I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! Really guys I am. And sorry that this is short. Gwenn0, let me know if that was enough Lance/Ez cuteness for you. Really though, school has been really hectic and only going to get worse. But don't think for an instant that I have forgotten this tale. It's taking a whole lot of turns, that I never saw coming, and things have happened in it that I've never written before, so all and all I'm very proud of it and it is always on my mind. Your reviews, although it may not seem like it, do help me to update faster. So please keep them coming. Thank you all so much for your continued support and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know.


	27. Chapter 26: Making Camp

**Disclaimer:** I am poor and own nothing. And because I'm poor, this is my only source of entertainment, so please do not sue. I also do not own Natalie Imbruglia's "Talk in Tongues." I just think it's a pretty song.

**Authors Note:** This chapter is dedicated to **Gwenn0** for giving me Tristan. Also, if anyone is interested and can give me a really good reason why you deserve Galahad, I'm all ears. I have an idea for a woman for him but need some looks and partial personality for her. So I thought a contest may be in order. Prize is Galahad.

**Tracy137** – First review for this chapter, yay! Whatever (hand/foot/growling shirtless Tristan!), you guys keep me sane, end of discussion. Whiny as Galahad huh? That's pretty bad, LOL! Knew you'd love all those bits. Lucan is too cute isn't he? Oh come on, couldn't leave my favorite sister behind! Sides, I have plans for Avalon and the two of them. Oh yes, loved the bit with the animals and Lucan myself. And Esmeralda is just perfect for the exchange. Glad you liked our Lance, so sexy. I KNEW IT! I KNEW THAT LINE WOULD BE YOUR FAVORITE! LOL! Glade you liked it sis. Hope this chapter is just as satisfactory!

**DirrtyXtina87 –** Thanks but don't let it get around. It'll ruin my rep. I did in fact start your story the other day and was a few lines in and thought, "Oh man this is so good best not get into it now or my homework will never get done!" So I have book marked it on my toolbar (one of the wondrous gifts of AOL) and it is waiting for a day when I can devote myself solely to it. The first half of chapter one told me it was too good to read in parts. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I tried to make it mostly focus on the two of them since they seemed rather neglected as of late. Glad you enjoyed it and hope you like this one just as much. I don't see anything going wrong with a pregnancy for Ez, but I'm just dealing with one at a time right now, so who knows what will happen in the future. Thanks for reviewing!

**Snape's Opera Rose** – Aww, you're so sweet! Thank you, and thanks for reviewing! I've missed those most of all.

**Elfvamp1-13-97 –** Glad you liked it so much. Have some faith in me. It may take some time but everything works out in the end for the best. Sorry for the waits between updates, but school is more hectic than it needs to be. But I've found that writing during class helps. ;o) Thanks for reviewing.

**Lady Gawaina –** Wow, how did you ever catch onto me so fast? Am I that transparent that I only write chapters like this just to torment you? I guess I'll have to hide it more in the future. Seriously though, take a pill and relax. Just enjoy the ride. It'll work out how it needs too. Just breath. If it makes you feel any better, which I doubt, they'll be at Avalon in the next chapter so chill. Thanks for reviewing.

**TriGemini –** I don't think Bors isn't any denser than Galahad or Lancelot. Thanks for reviewing.

**Emotions of my desire –** Okay, took me a minute to decipher your short hand there. Yes eventually they'll be happy. Cause even if they die, they'll be in Elysia and happy, so I can safely say, yes to happy. I see another person has hopped on the 'Get Galahad a Chick' bandwagon. All I can say to that is Avalon is a magical place. Anything can happen there. I'm glad you like Hayley so much. Mostly I hear about how great Jasmine is or Ez and sometimes Mariska, but rarely Hayley, so thank you! And thank you for reviewing. Always like to see a new face.

**Lunawolf –** Oh no don't do that! That's too much of a sob. Actually it's one of my sob movies of choice; that and 'Saving Private Ryan' (don't even have to watch much of that…just until Vin Diesel's character dies and that's the end of my box of tissue). Yeah sorry, schools been a bitch (in every essence of the word and not the good way like I am). I loved your analogy for Bors and you've basically got it summed up there. Thanks for reviewing as always Luna! They make me smile.

**Cardeia –** Such a long review today. So glad that the site didn't delete it like the last one! Okay, now to answering, the reason she's riding is explained here, hopefully it makes sense. I'm not much of a horse person (knowledge wise anyway; I do think their beautiful creatures and I wished I had one). I did know that about pregnant women and horses though, but as you said, she is a Priestess after all. Yes one of my own creation actually. (Anyone can write a spell, it's not that hard you just have to believe that it will work, so if you try it and it works, let me know!) Oh good, the bottle just kind of fit into my mind and I'm glad it worked. I do have one point that I wanted to clarify on, and that was him admitting his belief. He basically had his quite moment of it back when he came back from Elysia, when Mariska told him the Goddess still loved him despite what he feared, and he's had the whole story to deal and process that. Which was one of the reasons I thought it would be easier for him to admit to it now. I hope that explanation makes sense. As for the rest of it you're totally right. I could have used more actions than words, but as you said I was rushed (sorry it shows, I didn't intend for that) and this was the only chapter I didn't re-read before posting to make sure I clarified things. Most likely I will go back, re-read it and re-post it later. I am truly sorry that the hecticness of my life was reflected in this though. This is my away from all of that and I'd hate to bog everyone else down with nursing school bullshit. I never thought of that, but it is a pretty neat idea. And oddly enough, the spell was written in one of my classes, so that is a pretty good analogy for it (coincidently, it was in my psych/mental health nursing class to boot, that should give you a laugh). Last semester I didn't write a thing and it nearly killed me. While these updates are few and far between, they are my coping mechanism and I just hope that I'll fare better this semester with less stress and fewer death threats on others and ulcers. (It got to the point that my own dog wouldn't come near me after class and refused to come to bed I was so angry and miserable all the time). DO NOT APOLOGIZE FOR LATE REVIEWS! Especially when the cause is anything concerning 'Dust Devils'. Seriously, just don't. And since I have been waiting for you to get Gwen and Arthur together, can't wait for that! Thanks as always for your time and review.

**Gwenn0 –** Well I understand. I can never live with enough Tristan, but satisfy is good. ;o) Ooh, thank you thank you thank you! Screw the manual, I think it goes along the lines of feed, water and…well I'll be nice and not get too cheeky today. ;o) Thank you for thinking enough to send a manual as well. The bird will just have to live outside. He can keep the window open or something, but she can't come in (don't want her trying to eat my dog). I'm sure I can keep him "entertained" enough not to notice anyway. LOL! No, your world is much better than earth! Really it is! Glad you liked the chapter so much though hon, makes me smile! Don't worry so much, I love Dag a great deal and Lucan is too cute. Plus I am rather fond of Hayley so just keep that in mind. I'm glad you liked the part with your Lance so much. Makes me happy. When the time comes, you'll have to help me find a good name for the first baby. ;o) Yay for more Tristan pieces! Thank you so much for not writing the sad one this week! That's so sweet of you. Can't wait to see what you do come up with for the week. I love your stories. Thanks for reviewing!

**Secretkeeper07 -** Thank you for such a lovely review. Glad you're enjoying the knight's reaction to the kids. And have hope, because I do love Hayley.

**The Priestesses of Avalon**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Making Camp**

"Most kings do not ride out for their soldier's wives," Mariska's voice pulled Arthur from his silent contemplation as they traveled the road to Avalon, the light quickly melting from the sky above them, settling into dusk. He startled and turned his head to look at her, smiling.

"Most ladies do not ride when with child," he challenged, watching a smile grace her own lips, but fail to reach her eyes, which remained clouded with worry.

"When the trip is as important as this, I dare more than most," she leaned forward and patted the mare's neck affectionately. "Besides, she is in the same boat as myself and Hayley, although not nearly as far along. Her owner is even unaware. I trust that I am in good hands, one mother to be to another. Especially since she insisted she be the one to take me."

Arthur nodded in understanding, turning his eyes back ahead. "They are not merely my men, but my brothers. As you, Esmeralda, Fay, Vanora and Hayley are now my sisters," he answered, falling into silence once more.

"It gladdens my heart to hear that your majesty," Mariska replied as they rode further on.

After what seemed like only a moment, they came to a clearing in the middle of the wood where, Tristan was waiting for them, his horse dancing anxiously under him. "What is it?" Arthur asked, riding forward to meet him.

"Scouts say this is the best place to camp for miles," he answered, looking at Mariska closely. "The horses need to rest."

"The horses are fine," Mariska replied curtly. "We need to keep riding."

"You need rest," Tristan growled. "You have not slept for nearly two days."

"Nor have you," she replied, glaring at him, not intimidated in the least. "Hayley needs us to move on and so we move on."

By now the others had caught up and ridden forward, Dagonet climbing down from the wagon to join them and Jasmine and Fay coming from the back, leaving Hayley sleeping, Lucan by her side.

"You won't do her any good dead," Tristan stated, his face and voice calm but rage in his eyes as he glared at her.

"He is right Mariska," Jasmine stated. "We all need rest."

"But she's right as well," Esmeralda spoke up. "We need to get Hayley to Avalon as quick as we can."

"We are over halfway there," Tristan barked, glaring at the black-eyed girl.

"We can afford the rest then," Arthur stated, trying to be peacekeeper. He was worried that they, especially Mariska, were pushing themselves too hard. And while he did not wish anything to happen to Hayley or the babe, Mariska's condition needed to be taken into consideration as well.

"We can afford nothing," Mariska's voice was deadly low and she gripped the reigns tighter as she turned her glare on the King. "She needs to be at Avalon."

"She's right Arthur," Dagonet spoke up, his voice urgent. "Hayley needs Sonia now, it is best we keep moving."

"So you would sacrifice Mariska's health as well?" Tristan glared at him, off his horse in an instant, his hand resting on his blade. Lancelot moved forward then, resting a hand lightly on Tristan's shoulder, holding him in place while Bors moved next to Dag, ready to come between them if necessary.

"No, but you would risk Hayley's?" Dagonet asked, his eyes cold as he regarded the scout.

"Please, it is best we don't fight now," Galahad stated.

"Perhaps we could keep moving for a bit longer and then make camp," Gawain said, dismounting.

"Mariska could always rest on the wagon with Dagonet for a bit," Fay agreed, trying to make peace between them. All were under a great deal of stress and it was doing no one any good. "I could ride the horse for a spell."

"No, we keep moving," Mariska growled, hoping down from her horse as well, coming to stand between the two men, now was not the time for this at all.

Just then they heard a loud coughing sound coming from behind them. They all turned to find Lucan standing there, a firm, yet nervous look on his face as he regarded them all. He looked up into the back of the wagon quickly, catching eyes with his mother. "Are you sure I can say it?"

An indistinct mumble was heard and Lucan sighed, turning back to face them all. "Mother says you cannot get mad at me father," he said after a moment.

"What is it Lucan?" Dagonet asked, regarding his son closely.

"Mother says to shut you fucking asses and set up camp. She's tired and wishes to rest without bumping her head with the holes in the road," Bors coughed to hide the laugh that escaped his throat while the others looked at the small boy in shock. "And Aunt Mariska, stop being a selfish hagged bloody cow! Mother is sick and not about to share the back of the wagon with you because you won't rest. For once do as your man tells you and shut it."

"You heard her," Jasmine laughed, walking over and patting the boy's head. "Make camp. Well done Lucan."

Dagonet and Mariska stood open mouthed while the others went about, beginning to set up the camp. Fay walked over then and placed a finger under each of their chins. "Save some flies for the horses," she smirked, walking over to help Gawain and Galahad with the tents and to start the fire for some stew Vanora had packed for them.

"Would she really speak so?" Dagonet asked after a moment, turning to look down at Mariska in shock. He had never heard Hayley speak so roughly before and it was a bit disconcerting to say the least.

"You obviously do not know your wife as well as you think," Mariska replied with a snort, shaking her head slowly as a smirk graced her lips, she rubbed her lower back, wandering off to find Tristan, leaving Dag slightly dazed.

He shook his head once and smirked. "She never ceases to amaze me," he murmured sadly, refusing to think that she would leave him yet before going to his son. "Come 'er boy," Lucan walked over, looking up at his father standing tall. "Your mother said I can't get mad eh?" he knelt down in front of Lucan, looking him in the eye.

"Yes sir, or else she'd box your ears something fierce," he answered slowly, repeating what his mother had told him. "And make you sleep with the horses until my wedding day."

Dag chuckled softly before ruffling his son's hair. "Then let us go get the tents ready then," he answered, rising and leading Lucan over to where Galahad had already unloaded their gear near the cart.

Mariska meanwhile wandered over to where Tristan already had most of their tent up, taking his frustrations out on it rather than her. She watched how his muscles flexed beneath his clothing while he tied the sticks together forcefully and sighed. She had angered him again, not an uncommon occurrence granted, but not one she enjoyed taking part in. Especially since she knew he was only worried for her and their child, and deep in her heart, she knew he was right.

Sighing once more she walked slowly the rest of the way over to where he was now crouched down, securing the last bit of rope to a tree root. She came to stand behind him, watching as his body tensed further, gauging just how angry with her he seemed to be before feeling a jolt within her womb against where her hand rested. Smiling slightly she crossed the rest of the way to him, tapping him on the shoulder.

He turned his head and glared up at her, the anger still in his eyes as he quirked an eyebrow in question. Without a word she placed her hand on the side of his head furthest from her and directed it to rest against her belly, over where she could feel their child's heart beating. Her smile only broadened as he relaxed, bringing a hand to rest on her lower back, listening intently. Slowly she ran her hand through his hair, touched by the scene he created. He would make a wonderful father; she could see that in him just as she had seen it in Duncan.

"You were right," she conceded, continuing to run her fingers through his hair. "I am just worried for her and forget to tend myself."

He pulled his head back to gaze up at her. "You mustn't."

"I know," she sighed, walking over and sinking down on a nearby tree log. "But old habits die hard it seems," she stated, resting her back against a tree and yawning tiredly. The ride had taken more out of her than she realized.

He rose and followed her, sinking besides her and wrapping an arm about her shoulders, pulling her close. "If you will not worry for yourself, then worry for our child. He can not tend himself yet and relies on you alone."

"You're right, she cannot," Mariska smirked up at him through her lashes, earning a chuckle from him. "I am sorry I was so cross though," she finally said, snuggling closer against him, the smell of stew already beginning to waft to her nose as Fay worked at heating the vegetables that they had brought with them for the fort, reaching over to ruffle Galahad's hair as he walked by, laughing softly as Gawain came over to ensure she had enough wood.

Tristan merely snorted. "Rather cross than the pain to my eye," he muttered, causing her to giggle.

"Mayhap one day dear lover, you will learn to duck a punch," she laughed, the sound lightening his heart as he kissed the top of her head.

Across the camp, Gawain was stoking the fire for Fay while she added the dried rabbit meat to the large black cauldron, stirring thoughtfully. "I despise cooking," she said after a moment, her nose wrinkling in distaste, causing him to chuckle.

"And you are a barmaid why again?" he asked, rising and taking the spoon from her, sitting down to finish the meal.

"Good money and handsome men," she smirked, giving one of his golden locks a tug, sitting next to him on the log, wrapping her arms about his bicep, resting her head against his shoulder, watching the liquid swirl in the pot. Gawain chuckled again and leaned over to kiss her hair, watching as her face softened with a smile.

After a few quiet moments she spoke again, her voice more solemn than before. "Do you think she'll be alright?"

"Goddess willing," as her face fell at his response, he elaborated. "She is a Priestess right?" he waited for her to nod before he continued. "So do you se her being forsaken so easily?"

"No it's just…" her voice trailed off as she searched for the right words.

"They are your family," Gawain offered, wrapping his arm about her waist.

"Aye," she sighed and snuggled closer to him. "You have all become so close to me. I cannot see my life without any of you in it."

"I know the feeling," he murmured against her temple before dropping a kiss there, stirring the stew absentmindedly.

At the wagon, Dagonet climbed into the back and smiled down at his wife, who had a proud look on her tired face. "A dirty trick, using our son," he chided her lightly.

"Next time I will deal with you lot myself husband," she stated, holding her hand out to him.

He crossed the distance between them, having to duck his head as he came to sit besides her, running his hand over her hair to soothe it, kissing her gently.

"My brave giant," she murmured, rubbing her thumb over his cheek, gazing into his eyes, and hiding the pain she was in very well. "So worried," the fear was evident in his eyes and she wanted nothing more than to take it all away.

"My Hayley," he sighed, turning his head to kiss her palm. "Don't leave me," his voice was hardly above a whisper and pleading with her.

She gripped his face tighter then, her eyes and face as stern as her voice as she spoke. "I do not mean to. If She wants me, it will be a hell of a fight, and the only one I have ever given Her. Do you understand me Dagonet?"

He nodded slowly, kissing her palm fiercely, not trusting his voice to speak. It was an easy thing to promise someone you would die for them. Dying was simple. But to promise him she would fight to live for him. Challenge the Gods, her Goddess, to do so was something else entirely.

"I love you," he choked out, his emotions overpowering him as he leaned forward and kissed her deeply. Her arms snaked about his neck and held him to her. After a few moments they broke apart, both thoroughly breathless.

"And I you," she murmured, nuzzling her nose to his. They held each other for a few moments before she sighed. "Dagonet?"

"Yes?" he gazed into her eyes, noting the pleading look they had taken on. "What is it Hayley?" he was immediately concerned.

"Nothing, I was just hoping you could take me out of this wagon? It is cold and I log for my sisters and the fire."

"It is not wise to move you," he frowned, her eyes undoing him.

"Please Dag? It is so lonely back here," she batted her long lashes at him, a pout on her face and he caved.

"Difficult woman," he grumbled good naturedly, picking her up and carrying her gently out of the cart and towards the fire. He paused, shocked to see that everyone was already gathered on logs around the fire, nearly finished bowls of stew in their hands and a bedroll in place next to Mariska for Hayley.

"I'm shocked Hayley!" Esmeralda stated, her voice exaggerated as she leaned against Lancelot, adjusting slightly on his lap, a smirk on his face.

"I thought it would only take you five minutes to convince him," Jasmine teased, running her hands through Arthur's hair as he sat before her, leaning back with his head against her shoulder.

"He is harder to persuade than I thought," she teased, the pain flashing briefly across her face, causing Mariska, Fay and Esmeralda to exchange worried looks. Tristan, who was sitting on a log next to Galahad, noticed as well, pulling Mariska unconsciously closer, easing her back against his body, relaxing once her body was next to his own.

"Come Hayley and sit with the selfish hagged cow," Mariska smiled, patting her lap where a pillow sat, the bed roll perpendicular to her legs. Dagonet brought her over and set her down gently, Lucan rushing over from where Bors had been keeping him out of trouble, sitting down next to his mother and putting a protective hand over her belly, the other clasping her left hand.

"Are you angry sister?" Hayley asked turning her head in Mariska's lap to look up at her while Mariska ran her hand over Hayley's hair, Fay coming over with a bowl of stew for her. She opened her mouth to answer only to be interrupted by Jasmine.

"Always. Are you only just now meeting her sister?" she teased earning a glare and struck out tongue from Mariska who helped Hayley lean up enough against her legs to eat.

"Now Jasmine be fair," Esmeralda began giggling.

"Yes, most of the time she's a flailing harpy," Fay grinned, earning a chuckle from most of the men as s he sank back down in front of Gawain between his legs, her own pulled against her chest.

"Mariska, is that your happy face?" Gawain laughed, leaning back against a tree, rubbing Fay's back absentmindedly.

"And lets not forget violent," Galahad laughed, earning a slap upside the head from Tristan and more laughter from the group.

"I love you all too," Mariska huffed, the smirk on her face giving her away. "Just remember Jas, Fay, it is the two of you I aspire to be most like. So it is no wonder that I adopt your traits." Hayley pushed at the stew indicating she had had enough before leaning back down, Mariska putting the bowl off to the side.

"Oh let it be," Hayley stated, smiling and closing her eyes, relaxing with her family. Dagonet sank down on the log behind her, next to Bors with Lucan at his feet still clutching his mothers' hand. Bors clapped him comfortingly on the back, offering him a sympathetic smile and full bowl.

"Thank you Hayley," Mariska smiled down at her. "How do you feel?"

"Better now that I can feel Her light upon me," she replied, looking up at the waxing moon.

"She will be full when we get to Avalon," Tristan commented lightly.

"Sing the song Esmeralda," Hayley said suddenly, turning her face towards her youngest sister.

"No Hay," Ez blushed looking down at her hands while her lover smirked at the chance to tease her.

"My Ez can sing? I must hear it," Lancelot stated loudly, the others all speaking up at once, encouraging her to sing as well.

"Come lass, give us a song."

"Yes sing Ez!"

"Please Aunt Esmeralda please! Mother wishes it."

"Please Esmeralda, the Goddess comes through your voice when you sing," Hayley locked eyes with her, pleading. Esmeralda's voice could sooth the most savage of beasts. It was how she had been able to tame Cadeyrn. Even now the animals seemed to be encouraging her as well, as Nefertari made the death defying leap down from the wagon, hopping eagerly over towards the fire, Vigdis and Saoirse fluttered onto a lower branch in the tree they occupied behind their masters and Cadeyrn slithering quickly forward, actually curling about Lancelot's leg to get closer to Esmeralda.

"You cannot get out of it now Ez," Jasmine teased. "Even I can see your blush."

"Shut it," Esmeralda growled, her cheeks red under all the new found attention. "Will it make you feel better Hay?" she sighed, looking at the elder girl from beneath dark lashes.

"Oh yes, very much," Hayley smiled, holding out her right hand to her.

"Very well, let me up you brute," she slapped Lancelot's arms lightly as she rose form his lap, causing him to chuckle and pinch her ass. She glared at him as she strolled over to where Hayley was, taking her hand as she sat between the priestess and the fire, Cadeyrn already on his way over to them. She laced the fingers of their right hands together and smiled down at Hayley, reaching her free hand down to brush a few strands of hair from the elder woman's face before clearing her throat, straightening her back and taking a deep breath.

Around the clearing, the knights, Lucan and Fay all unconsciously leaned forward as Esmeralda began to sing.

"When you beat on that drum.

Talk in that tongue.

You're just scratching on the surface,

So tell me what it means?

I whisper till a scream,

Slowly fades away."

Her voice was sweet and melodious, almost dancing on the night breeze, and every animal and insect in the wood nearby stopped all night noises to listen. The knights and their king, were on the edge of their seats, more than one wondering briefly if perhaps it was the sirens song from legend, because surly any man would follow her voice blindly, even if it meant their deaths.

"Then you wake up and tomorrow is today.

Ooh and your crying.

Crying like a baby,

Caught between the tides."

As she sang, a feeling of peace came over Hayley, and she clutched Lucan's and Esmeralda's hands a bit tighter, closing her eyes as the tune flowed about her. It was the song they often persuaded her to sing at late night gatherings, when all the priestesses would gather together around the fire, telling tales, drinking wine and laughing happily. As Esmeralda sang, Hayley returned to that, to her home, and it was a wonderful feeling for her.

"Did you loose your way?

You lost your way.

Did you loose your way?

You lost your way."

Dagonet looked down at Hayley's face and smiled at the peace and contentment there as she listened to Esmeralda's voice, her own lips moving silently along with her sisters. He gave a small sigh of relief that only Bors heard, earning a nudge and smile from his closest friend and brother. Maybe things would take a turn for the better now. Besides, he had her promise, and he had never known her to break a promise yet.

"Do you know where I've been?

The walls are caving in.

It moves across a wire,

There's no need to talk.

I crawl as you walk,

Pushing me away."

Mariska sighed contentedly as she leaned further back against Tristan, his lips coming to drop a kiss on her temple, stroking Hayley's head comfortingly. This was a nice reprieve from the events of the day. She only prayed it all turned out well.

"Then you wake up,

And tomorrow is today.

Ooh and your crying.

Crying like a baby,

Caught between the tides."

Fay smiled, leaning closer to Gawain, his arm going about her shoulders, down over her chest and pulling her back against him, a contented sigh coming from her lips as he rested his cheek against her own. Galahad sighed as he watched his brothers face light up with the woman next to him. Looking around he saw how happy all his brothers seemed to be with their women, except for Dagonet of course, who was more worried than anything else, although a smile had finally come to his lips. Maybe after all this was well, and Hayley and the baby were fine, for he refused to believe anything else, he would find a woman as Gawain had. Wouldn't that be something? But one who didn't ruffle his hair so much.

"Did you loose your way?

You lost your way.

Did you loose your way?

You lost your way."

While Esmeralda sang, and the others worried, Jasmine let her spirit wander, going once again to the Fates, the warmth of Arthur's body against her own tying her to him as she searched for the cave. She found it as she always did and once again was confronted with the sisters. They did not speak this time however. Lachesis merely waved a hand across the black cauldron, smoldering in the middle of the chamber, the others still working away at various bits of yarn.

Jasmine stepped forward then, knowing they were letting her view the future as only they could, and was grateful until she caught a glimpse of the image. It did not serve to lighten her heart in the least, and when she looked up at the Deity, tears were falling from her eyes. As she pulled herself back into her own world, she felt Arthur's hand, wiping at the ones that had fallen down her cheeks before feeling him move, pulling her into his arms protectively, kissing her cheek and murmuring into her ear as Esmeralda continued to sing.

"Flowers in the bin.

Closest heart I'm in.

Well everything was wrong,

Nothing gets undone.

You paid the view.

You lost your will.

Just run away until,"

Lancelot watched Esmeralda with pride in his eyes, sitting a bit taller on the log near Gawain and Fay. He had no idea her voice was so beautiful. She would have to sing more often, he was sure of that, especially to their children. He cast his eyes towards Hayley and sighed, his face clouding over a bit as he rubbed his thumb over the knuckles of his other hand, begging anyone that would listen that they were making the right decision. He just could not bare the thought of losing her.

"You wake up,

And tomorrow is today.

Ooh and your crying.

Crying like a baby,

Caught between the tides."

Lucan listened to his aunt sing in wonder. He'd never heard Aunt Esmeralda sing before, and she was quite good, but his mother was better. Looking down at her, his hand still gripping her own tightly he smiled. She looked so happy, just as she normally did. That's how he wished she looked all the time again. Happy. Leaning over he dropped a kiss on her belly, earning a bigger smile from her and a murmured 'good boy.' He just hoped everything would be okay once they got to the magic place his mother came from. And that this Sonia woman they were all talking about was more powerful than Merlin.

"Did you loose your way?

You lost your way.

Did you loose your way?

Ooh, you lost your way."

As her song ended, a hush fell over them all, the last note lingering on the breeze for an instant before it died away. The moment of peace did not last however as Hayley's face suddenly contorted in pain and she gasped, releasing Esmeralda and Lucan's hands, clutching at her stomach. Everyone was immediately gathered around her, Dag picking up Lucan and handing him to the waiting Fay, who immediately began to cuddle the boy, trying to quell his fears as his father fell to his knees at his mothers side.

"How bad is it?" Jasmine asked, moving to crouch down in the place where Esmeralda had been across from Mariska, the raven haired girl moving, displacing Dagonet reluctantly, Bors and Tristan pulling him back in case the women needed the room.

"Bad," Hayley breathed, shutting her eyes, tears seeping from her lashes while Esmeralda felt her stomach gently.

"Do you want more of the potion?" Ez asked, her face and voice laced with worry while the other knights gathered in a circle about the four women.

"No, it won't work," she rasped out, clutching her stomach once more.

"The spell," Mariska sighed, sitting up straighter as she could, trying to maneuver around her own belly, pulling her legs from beneath Hayley, lowering the other woman's head gently to the ground, tucking her legs beneath her then. "It's speeding up her labor."

"Can it do that?" Galahad asked his voice laced with worry.

"We were hoping it would not," Mariska sighed, a hand resting protectively over her own womb, hoping that the same would not happen to her for a brief instant before focusing back on her sister.

"Did you know this could happen?" Dagonet all but growled, Lancelot moving over with Arthur to help the other two men restrain him.

"It was a possibility that we took into consideration," Esmeralda assured him. "We are well prepared."

"She is weak," Mariska commented, running a hand over Hayley's forehead, casting a side-glance at Esmeralda, and locking eyes with her.

"Let's fix that then," Jasmine stated, Esmeralda already pulling an elaborately designed dagger from her boot, handing it over to Mariska.

"What are you doing?" Gawain asked, alarm coming to all the men's faces.

"Giving her an extra boost," Jasmine answered as Mariska began the ritual.

"I am Mariska, daughter of Avalon. In blood and magic we are bound, sister. In blood, take of my strength," as she spoke she made a long slit across the palm of her right hand, before cutting Hayley's as well, lacing their fingers together, palm to palm, handing the knife back to Esmeralda.

"I am Esmeralda, daughter of Avalon. In blood and magic we are bound, sisters. In blood, take of my strength," Esmeralda did the same, cutting her right hand and then Mariska's left, locking hands and handing the knife to Jasmine.

"I am Jasmine, daughter of Avalon. In blood and magic we are bound, sisters. In blood, take of my strength," as she spoke again she too cut her right palm and Esmeralda's left but before taking them, she made a grab for Hayley's, who quickly pulled it away.

"No," Hayley stated, trying to hide her hand, glaring at her blind sister.

"Hayley it is the only way," Jasmine stated, finding her hand easily and pulling at it with her un-slit one.

"But the rule of threes," Hayley struggled against her more.

"Wot's she talking about?" Bors grumbled, the knights shrugging, watching the scene with concern.

"We don't care Hayley," Esmeralda stated, moving to help Jasmine steady her hand.

"We gladly make the sacrifice Hayley," Mariska stated, nodding to Jasmine, who had finally steadied Hayley's hand with Esmeralda's help, to continue the spell.

"In blood give me your pain," Jasmine stated, slicing Hayley's other palm and then her own before gripping Esmeralda's and then Hayley's, completing a circle. Immediately she sucked in a breath, her hands going white.

"In blood give me your pain!" Esmeralda stated, gripping Jasmine's hand tighter before whimpering, her chin falling to her chest.

"In blood," Mariska began only to be interrupted.

"Mariska no!" Tristan's voice was urgent and Gawain only just made it to him to hold him back.

"I have too," she murmured to him. "We never suffer alone." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, steadying herself before completing the spell. "Give me your pain."

Instantly her body was racked with pain and she had to bite her lip to keep from screaming out. It was a long shot for this spell to work, but they had to try. If they could take her pain and give her strength, then they hoped, she would be able to stop the delivery on her own.

Hayley breathed a deep sigh, the pain finally gone and a feeling of revitalization flowing through her veins as her sisters gave her their energy. She began to breath in deeply, refusing to open her eyes, knowing that the pain on her sisters faces would cause her to loose her concentration and all would have been for naught, as she began to war with her very body, fighting to keep the child with her awhile longer.

Away from the women, the men were watching in increased agitation, Fay standing near Gawain, letting him hold her close while she cradled the trembling Lucan, watching his mother over the woman's shoulder.

"This is madness!" Lancelot ground out, not even trying to restrain Dagonet any longer, who had sank onto the ground, his head in his hands, too afraid to look at his wife, Bors trying desperately to give him hope, but unaware of what to say. "Why must those bleeding harpies be so difficult!" he all but growled, pacing, his hands moving wildly through the air as he spoke.

"I just don't understand why they won't let us help," Galahad sighed, running his hands through his hair, letting them rest at the back of his head. "I have plenty of energy to share."

"Don't they realize they ain't alone in this?" Bors asked no one in particular, his eyes darting over to the four women, each fighting their own battle, yet still tied together in blood.

"They're stubborn," Lancelot stated, leaning back against a tree, crossing his arms over his chest to glare over at them, specifically Esmeralda, who had tears falling silently down her cheeks. He wanted nothing more than to pull her from the circle they had formed but knew she would never forgive him if he did. And neither would Dagonet if his wife died as a consequence of the act.

"They do not have the energy to keep this up much longer," Arthur observed, noting that Mariska was starting to sway the most, Jasmine resolutely keeping herself rigid as she clutched Hayley's hand. For a moment he wondered if she was even still with them any longer, or had in fact retreated to the other realm to control the pain. Judging by the pain on her sisters faces, he only wished that were the case.

"Why are they hurting so much?" Galahad finally asked. "They seem to be in more pain individually than Hayley was."

"Rule of threes," Fay said quietly, glancing over at them, wishing that she could join and offer her energy as well. Jasmine had insisted however, when they first discussed the ritual while Hayley was sleeping, that she leave it for a last resort. The priestess had explained then that the pain they would pull from Hayley would be three times that which she was suffering, and by default, each sister would suffer it times three. "Each of them suffers her pain magnified by three. That's why they don't want any of us to participate in the spell."

"Why? We've all known pain," Lancelot growled angrily.

"Not pain like this. Pain amplified by magic? I offered to take my place with them and they refused. They train for this at the temple," Fay argued, just as angry about feeling helpless as he was. "Odds are a fraction of what they are feeling now would kill any of us who tried!"

"You knew they were going to do this and said nothing!" Lancelot was off the tree and in her face, only to find Gawain between them, Arthur placing a restraining hand on Lancelot's shoulder.

"Stand down Lance or I'll let her kill you," Gawain warned, glaring at the older man. "Now is not the time for passing blame."

The two glared at each other when a sudden squeak caused them all to turn towards the women once more, Tristan already kneeling next to Mariska, watching her face intently. A small trickle of blood was flowing from the corner of her lips, where she had bitten through the skin, and her face was as white as a sheet.

"Just a little longer Mariska," Jasmine said, her voice betraying how weak she had become.

"I do not think we had the energy we hoped," Esmeralda choked out, her voice tired and laden with unshed tears.

"I think that I can do it on my own now," Hayley murmured, her eyes still closed.

"No, not yet, just a bit more," Jasmine said, her body beginning to waver a bit.

"We cannot too much longer," Esmeralda whimpered. "Mariska especially."

By now the others had rushed forward, Lucan climbing down to hug his father about the legs as they gathered around the women.

"Tristan," Mariska finally whimpered, the tears falling from behind her closed lids.

"What?" he asked, wiping at the bit of blood, looking at her closely. "Tell me what to do Mariska."

Hayley tried to pull her hand from Mariska's then, having opened her eyes and seen the pain she was in, but Mariska held firm. "Blood…mix blood, new energy, with the circle…"

"The pain will kill them," Jasmine stated, sagging back, Arthur just catching her in time.

"Enough of this," Fay strolled over determined, picking the dagger from Jasmines lap and coming between Mariska and Esmeralda. "I am Fay, daughter of Britain I guess, in spirit and now in blood we are bound sisters. In blood take of my strength," she slit both of her palms, breaking their connection long enough to grasp their hands, immediately feeling the effects of the spell they had woven earlier.

Tristan reached for the knife only to have Mariska's voice stop him. "No, wait." Her face had relaxed a bit, and while the pain was still there, it did not seem so severe. All of them seemed to be doing better then, and the men paused, watching them closely, Dagonet picking up Lucan and holding him close.

After what seemed like an eternity, Hayley's eyes fluttered open and the pain that had been on the other three priestesses faces vanished as they gazed down at her.

"Are you alright now?" Esmeralda asked, her voice betraying her exhaustion as she eyed Hayley closely.

"Yes, for now," the elder girl smiled giving Jasmine and Mariska's hands a tight squeeze which quickly traveled round the group. "Sisters in spirit, magic and blood, I give you back your strength, and take back what pain remains," she murmured, a shudder passing over each woman's spine before they all released hands, the wounds on their palms healing before their eyes as Hayley fell almost instantly to sleep. The women began to drop as well, the men rushing to catch them before they could hit the ground.

"We worked it wrong," Mariska murmured, her head finding Tristan's shoulder as he scooped her into his arms, cuddling her close, relief in his eyes. "Fay figured it out."

"How do you mean lass?" Bors asked, hoisting Lucan up so Dagonet could move Hayley back to the wagon, his eyes scanning his wife's face worriedly.

"We all gave her our strength, and took her pain, so that when it came to fighting that pain, we had very little left in us," Mariska explained, her hand settling over her belly, her heart soaring in relief to find her babies heartbeat, strong and regular against her palm.

"When Fay joined the circle, she gave her strength to all of us which gave us the energy to fight Hayley's pain and offer more energy of ourselves," Jasmine finished, her arms wrapping around Arthur's neck tiredly, her head sagging against his shoulder as he dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Fay is the hero," Esmeralda beamed tiredly from where Lancelot held her, his arms protectively around her as she leaned back against him. Her legs finally gave way and he swept her up into his arms, dropping feather light kisses all over her face.

"Just don't expect me to save you tomorrow as well," Fay teased weakly. It had been an experience unlike any she had ever had before and she really wasn't looking forward to living through it again anytime soon. Suddenly she felt very glad she had been brought up Christian and not in the Avalon temple.

"You do remember I am supposed to be the brave knight rescuing beautiful maidens," Gawain teased her, lifting her easily into his arms, worry hedging behind his eyes.

"You did not expect me to send a man to do a woman's job did you?" she teased back, giving one of his long locks a gentle tug before settling against him. "So warm," she murmured, wrapping her arms about his neck and beginning to drift off to sleep.

"None of us could," Mariska yawned, snuggling closer to Tristan, bunching his shirt in her hand. "We must get her to Avalon lover," she stated, her voice already thick with sleep. "We have done all that we can from here."

The men all exchanged worried looks, the women already fast asleep.

"Wot do we do Arthur?" Bors asked, letting Lucan down to go check on his mother.

"Get some rest," Arthur sighed, adjusting Jasmine in his arms a bit. "And get to Avalon."

They all nodded in agreement before going to their separate tents, trying their best to get some rest for the long journey ahead of them.

**Authors Note:** By the Gods a somewhat speedy update! Fair warning, don't get used to them. Consider this a stroke of luck. Thanks to all who reviewed and to help ease your worrying, they will all be at Avalon in the next chapter.


	28. Chapter 27: Avalon

**Disclaimer:** I am poor and own nothing. And because I'm poor, this is my only source of entertainment, so please do not sue.

**Authors Note:** And the winner of Galahad is (drum roll)…Gwenn0! Give her a hand everyone! This chapter is dedicated to her and my lovely, charming and **PERFECT** older sister who's having a rough time right now.

**THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS!**

Also, **PLEASE READ!** I am well aware that the areas and countries I am bringing the other priestesses from may not have even been formed officially yet, but the idea I am trying to get across is that these women come from all over the area, not just Britain. And to describe where I am using the modern day names of the areas I'm thinking of for each Priestess.

**The Priestesses of Avalon**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Avalon**

No amount of description could have prepared the knights for the spectacle Avalon presented as they crested the hill early morning two days later, the sun rising behind the building, casting it in a golden hue. The temple was enormous and stretched high into the sky in grand pillars and strong brick walls. And the closer the caravan came to Avalon, the larger and more intimidating it became. Even Tristan was impressed as they rode forward, keeping himself close to Mariska's side, Arthur at her other. It was Bors who was the first to speak.

"There are no doors," he stated quietly, afraid to raise his voice and disturb the sereneness of the land.

"A protection," Esmeralda smiled. "Only those blessed with knowledge know how to get inside."

"I don't understand, we traveled this area many times in the service of Rome and I do not remember this," Galahad breathed, looking around in fascination.

"Not just anyone can find magic's den Galahad," Jasmine spoke, poking her head out next to Dagonet, able to see the vision of Avalon despite her sightless eyes.

"How safe would it be then?" Esmeralda agreed, the grin on her face broadening.

The men were all noticing a very similar look pass over the Priestesses of Avalon's faces, even Lucan noticed it on his mothers in the wagon, and they worried. Finally Mariska spoke, the one thought that was on her sisters minds.

"We are home," it was barely breathed through her lips, but it traveled about them on the breeze, echoing across the land. "Goddess I did not realize how much I had missed it."

Tristan noticed how her eyes sparkled and his heart fell a bit. He would have to make sure he did not lose her now, not when she was so much returned to him. Reaching out he rested his hand over her belly, causing her to turn and grin at him, her eyes sparkling more as her hand came to rest overtop his own, a smile lighting her entire face.

Suddenly overhead, Vigdis and Saoirse both screeched a warning and the men hardly had time to blink before they found arrows pointed at their eyes, and twelve women and one small girl standing, encircling the caravan. The knight's horses immediately became agitated rearing up and backing away from the women, the men instinctively going for their blades while anger raged in Mariska's eyes.

"Lower your weapons! Sonia knew of our approach," she all but growled at them, her mare holding her ground while she glared down at the leader of the group, a brown haired blue-eyed woman of about twenty-eight winters. Upon seeing her, Mariska's entire demeanor changed as she sat up taller in her saddle, her cloak concealing her growing belly and her eyes and face icing over.

"Forgive us sister, but we did not expect you to be bringing company," the girl growled back, sheathing the sword she had in her hand, glaring at the men with distaste. "We only expected those of the coven," she cast a glare over at Fay who had climbed out of the back of the wagon. The fair haired girl gladly returned it, making sure the other woman saw the blades upon her back.

Galahad watched as around them the women began to lower their weapons and looked down at the woman nearest him, her bow still trained on his eye. He followed it down to meet the brownest eyes he had ever seen peaking out from behind dark lashes, her dark wavy hair framing her tan face and falling loosely about her shoulders. His breath caught as they held one another's gaze, her bow dropping slowly as she turned her eyes towards Mariska.

"I am Arthur Castus King of Bri…" Arthur began only to be cut off by the woman still glaring at Mariska.

"I know who you are, and that does not make your presence anymore welcome," she bit off.

"Beatrix please," a small red haired woman spoke up. "Sonia said we were to bring them in quickly."

"Eavan is right Beatrix, besides I am back now," Mariska stated, indicating for the other women to go to the back of the caravan. "So you are no longer in charge."

Beatrix scowled at Mariska while the knights and King dismounted. Tristan came over and helped Mariska from her horse, which was when the Priestesses got a good look at her.

"You are pregnant as well?" Beatrix choked out causing the priestesses that were helping Hayley out of the wagon on a stretcher of sorts to pause and gaze at her.

"Nice to see nothing gets by you Bea," Esmeralda smirked, handing the reigns of her horse to Bethania, stopping to hug the golden haired girl who had a way with animals.

"I am but there are more pressing matters now Beatrix," Mariska stated, her head high and her arm laced through Tristan's. "Let us try and focus on the task at hand shall we? These men need food and water, and bedding, and Hayley is our primary concern now. Varvara, Zita, go and make sure the room is prepared. Ayo, Jia, Izumi, help Esmeralda, Jasmine and Fay with Hayley. Bethania, tend the horses please, Lucan help her. Constance, Luminita, Faina, Eavan and Sorcha, could you ladies tend these men? Get them fed and their rooms prepared."

As she spoke the Priestesses began to move, nodding as she spoke their names, used to her orders. Ayo, a tall dark skinned African woman with shinning eyes and beautiful spiral curled hair took Dagonet by the arm as they began to lead Hayley away on a stretcher through a heavily wooden door that had appeared. "You must let us tend her. Never fear, we will let no harm befall her," she assured him, giving his arm a squeeze before moving to follow the others.

"Come then Dag," Bors clapped a hand on his brothers' shoulder. "Best let them work." Dagonet reluctantly held back, watching Hayley disappear into the dark corridor.

"And what of me?" a soft voice asked, drawing Galahad's eyes back to the young woman who stood a few feet from him, her soft brown eyes trained now on Mariska.

"Shireen, I wish for you to take me directly to Sonia," her hands were once again to her back and Tristan stood close to her, one of his resting there as well, massaging gently. She offered him a grateful look before turning back to her sister, leaning against him slightly for a moment.

"Of course Mariska, she is expecting your arrival," Shireen smiled coming and lacing her arm with the elder priestesses, giving it a squeeze. "You've been missed. The temple has been a duller place as of late," she whispered, causing Beatrix to growl once more.

"Come your Majesty," Luminita, a dark haired, dark eyed girl from the Romanian area stepped forward, coming to stand before Arthur and the knights, where they were standing with Mariska. Her thick black hair was pulled into a tight bun at the back of her neck and her thick accent made her voice rich and soothing. "We show you to your rooms and get you food."

"Thank you lady," Arthur bowed slightly. "But I would like to meet with Sonia if it is possible."

"You will in good time, lord," Sorcha, a girl with bright red hair, falling in thick curls from the ponytail at the back of her head spoke up, a Scottish lilt to her voice. "First she must see to Hayley."

"And what shall Beatrix do Lady Mariska?" asked a high pitched French voice and everyone turned to look at the blond haired blue eyed Constance, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Well, I am sure that Bethania could use a hand mucking out the stables," Mariska mused, grinning wickedly over at Beatrix who glowered more. "Come Shireen," the two women began to walk towards the temple entrance, the King and knights following close behind with the other women, leaving Beatrix to fume, alone.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO ASK THIS OF ME!" Mariska's hand slammed down hard on the table in their own meeting hall, a circle of marbled stone that rivaled even Arthur's round table. "NOT NOW! Not when I have a family to tend to," her voice was filled with frustration and unshed tears as she glared at Sonia, who sat quietly, looking sicker than she had when Mariska left, her eyes sunken in and her hands folded in her lap while her prized pupil ranted. Shireen stood in the corner, watching on sadly, while Beatrix smirked from the other side of the table, arms crossed over her chest, keeping her distance from Mariska.

They had been to see Hayley, and she was resting comfortably now, her labor having subsided back into it's normal pace, although still quickened by whatever malady had befallen her at the fort at Hadrian's Wall. She slept well, the magic of the temple giving her strength. But Sonia knew it was only a matter of time before she gave birth, and a covenant would have to be made, to save her and the child.

"You knew the path of your destiny before you began this delusion of yours Mariska," Beatrix smirked. "Do not be angry at Sonia for asking you to accept the fate you were borne into."

"Do not try me Beatrix or you will find your head far from your shoulders, that I promise you," Mariska stated lowly, glaring over at the other woman who startled. Everyone present in the room knew it was by far no idle threat.

"Beatrix, Shireen, leave us now," Sonia's voice was soft yet firm and no matter how much Beatrix wished to challenge it, she dared not. Curtseying low both women left, the door shutting with a thud behind them. Mariska hung her head then, tears falling silently down her cheeks, splashing against the cool table, her palms resting against it, her knuckles blanched white with the pressure she applied.

"Beatrix speaks the truth child, as much as you do not wish to admit it," Sonia said after a moment, her heart going out to the girl before her.

"Do not make me give them up Sonia," Mariska looked at the elder woman, tears streaking her face. "Please do not make me."

"Mariska I make you do nothing," Sonia said, leaning forward and holding out a hand towards her pupil, the other girl looking at it defiantly, not making any move to grasp it. Sonia sighed and placed it on the table, continuing on. "The power within you is proof enough that this is your true destiny."

"But I do not have it in me to lead Avalon," Mariska whispered, sinking down into the chair, her hands coming to rest on her belly, finding her child's heartbeat, focusing on it's strength, so like Tristan's. "Surely it is another you seek."

"Destiny does not make mistakes Mariska!" Sonia barked at her. "You were chosen to take my place as Head Priestess of this temple. Now you shall accept that whether you wish to or not."

"How can it be I?" Mariska barked back, knowing she was going against everything she had been taught by doing so. "I am to be a mother! I was a wife and mother before this…"

"Duncan and Celeste were never meant to live," Sonia cut her off, causing Mariska's mouth to fall open, fresh tears coming to her eyes. "Your paths were not meant to cross for longer than they did…"

"You mean you knew they were to die?" the hurt and betrayal in Mariska's voice broke Sonia's heart and she wanted nothing more than to lie to her. But she could not.

"I did."

"And you did not warn me? How could you not warn me?"

"They were a gift from the Goddess for you Mariska, but no gift lasts forever."

"And Tristan? Is he a "gift" as well? Tell me does she intend to take him from me?"

"Tristan and you were never meant to happen. This child that you carry…"

"Obviously she does. For you intend to send him away and keep me here," Mariska was no longer listening to her, but instead clutching her stomach, her eyes dry and a look of shock on her face.

Sonia sighed and rose, coming slowly about the table and sitting down next to her, gathering Mariska into her arms and pulling her head against her chest, stroking her hair gently. "Listen to me child. The time will come when Hayley will bare her child. If we wish to save her and the babe, then one life will have to be exchanged for another. One of us of this temple will have to die for her to live."

"Then let it be me," Mariska pulled away, startling Sonia and stood, glaring down at the woman. "For if you take him and this child from me, I will have no reason to live anyway." With that she turned on her heel, storming from the room, leaving Sonia in stunned silence.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Down the hallways of the grand palace that made up the temple, Fay blushed furiously as she crossed her arms before her bare abdomen, trying to hide the scars left by her days as a Roman slave, the light, dark blue cloth pants and shirt, with long sheer sleeves cuffed at her wrists, leaving her belly and back exposed. "Must I wear this?" she asked not for the first time, glancing over at Esmeralda, who was busy braiding her long black hair behind her head, a similar outfit of dark green on the younger woman.

"Why? Is it not comfortable?" Bethania, a small surprisingly blonde haired Spanish girl asked, looking up at her with a grin, wearing the same outfit but in a dark purple. In fact, all the priestesses were wearing the same clothing, only in different colors, all made of the finest silk.

"It is but…" it was hard to explain to the women around her, who seemed so comfortable going to dinner with this much flesh exposed.

"She is shy is all lass," Sorcha said, smiling.

"Well she has no reason to be," Eavan, the fellow red haired woman spoke up in her Irish lilt.

"Yes I wish I had your complexion," Varvara, a dark haired woman spoke up coming next to Fay, taking her arm gently. She was tall yet plump with kind mothering eyes and a thick Greek accent.

"Or your hair, it is very lovely," Izumi spoke, her bluish black hair falling straight behind her back, her slanted eyes and dark tan skin glowing in the candle light of the room. "Do you not agree Jia?" she turned to the other slanted eyed woman, her skin lighter in color and her eyes slanting in a slightly different direction, her black hair short about her shoulders, curling softly.

"Oh yes, very lovely," she answered in a soft voice, smiling at Fay, moving behind her to braid her hair.

"Gawain is not going to know what hit him I fear," Esmeralda grinned, moving to braid Jasmine's hair for her.

"Which one is Gawain?" Constance asked, her eyes sparkling with intrigue.

"The blonde one that resembles a lion," Jasmine answered, stroking Isis in her lap, a smirk on her face. "And stay away from the King you harlot," she added teasingly.

"Oh yes, a Priestess as Queen to a Roman Christian," Constance laughed. "That shall be the wedding of the ages."

"Who is the dark haired one, with the curls?" Shireen asked, trying to sound nonchalant but failing miserably as her sisters knew her too well.

"You mean Esmeralda's Lancelot, whom we have already heard so much of?" Varvara teased.

"No she could not mean him," Sorcha laughed.

"You mean Galahad? The youngest?" Fay asked curiously.

"The one who met the tip of your arrow first?" Luminita grinned.

"Yes, him. He's very handsome," Shireen tried not to blush as she adjusted her shirt a bit, trying to will her skin to return to its normal color.

"And very available," Jasmine grinned.

"Mayhap not for long me thinks," Fay giggled as Shireen's blush deepened and the girls all laughed good naturedly, Bethania rolling her eyes and leaving the room, heading down the hallway in search of Lucan and the knights.

While the women laughed, the door opened again, Beatrix entering the room. Immediately all laughter died down and they turned back to finishing getting ready, ignoring her.

"I do not think that I deserve this," Beatrix stated coolly, looking at all her sisters, her eyes leveling at Fay, who glared back at her, contempt clear in her eyes.

"You're right Beatrix. You deserve much worse," Esmeralda glared at the other woman, turning and crossing her arms over her chest.

"You were a complete and total cow to her," Jasmine agreed, rising and directing her unseeing eyes at Beatrix, unnerving the other woman terribly.

"Do you not see why I am doing what I am?" Beatrix asked, tearing her gaze away form Jasmine to look at the others about the room. "She is the only one capable of leading us in the days ahead. It sickens me to admit it but it is true. She needs to take her place as the head of this order."

"But that does not mean you have to be so cruel to her," Jia chided, adjusting her teal flowered silk pants.

"She does seem happier now, with the Scout by her side," Luminita agreed. "It does me good to see her so."

"Does us all good, except Beatrix of course," Varvara agreed.

"Mark me, her happiness will not last. Even if she were not destined to stay at the temple," Beatrix stated, leaning over in front of a looking glass to adjust her hair. "It would end badly."

"Why?" Fay challenged, glaring hard at the other woman.

Beatrix stopped and turned to stare at Fay, her lips pursing in anger. "Because, it always does."

Just then the door opened, Ayo and Zita, the young Italian healer looking more tired and worn than they had ever seen her next to the African priestess, who had her arm draped comfortingly around her shoulder.

"How does she fair Zita?" Esmeralda asked, immediately stepping forward, Fay and Jasmine coming as well.

"Not well sisters," Zita sighed, sinking down onto a nearby cushion, leaning tiredly back against the wall. "The baby is not fighting so to get out of her now, which is better, but she is very weak."

"How long do you think we can keep the child with her?" Eavan asked, looking worriedly about at the others, who had all gathered round the young brown haired, olive skinned girl.

Zita let out a long sigh. "Not long. I fear that by the end of the Mother's cycle, she will birth the child. And when she does, a sacrifice will have to be made."

Around the room all the Priestesses faces dropped, and several looked to their hands. Esmeralda wiped at the tears that had come to her eyes and Jasmine sighed in defeat, remembering her vision.

"What sacrifice?" Fay finally asked, wanting to know what everyone was talking about. The priestesses all exchanged a look and as Esmeralda opened her mouth to speak the door opened once more, Faina entering.

"Are you girls ready? The King and knights are waiting for us in the hall and Sonia expects us to be there with them when she and Mariska join us."

"Sisters, let us go then," Jasmine stated, taking Shireen's arm and walking forward, purposely knocking her shoulder into Beatrix as they passed. Esmeralda came up and took Fay's, giving it a squeeze before they too did the same, all the women filing out, leaving Beatrix behind, to walk alone.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

The grandeur of Avalon could not cloud over the worry that the knights and their king felt as they stood in the grand dinning hall of the temple. Concern was etched over more than one face as they waited for Tristan, whom had went to see what he could dig up about the grounds, or one of their women to appear with news.

"This is madness," Lancelot growled as he paced the room. "Why will they not tell us anything?"

"Mayhap they do not know anything yet," Galahad offered from his seat at the table, next to Gawain.

"I do not think that is the case brother," Gawain said softly, glancing over at Dagonet who sat with his head in his hands, Bors next to him, watching him closely and Lucan to his other side, his small arms wrapped around Dag's larger one, his cheek resting on the giant's shoulder, looking sadly at the door.

"If that is the case then why will they not tell us?" Galahad asked, turning to where Arthur and Lancelot stood near the end of the great long narrow table, large enough to sit at least sixty people.

"I do not know Galahad," Arthur sighed as the door opened, Tristan entering quietly, a scowl on his face. "Tristan what have you found?"

"Nothing," the scout growled, stalking further into the room sinking down between Galahad and Dagonet.

"How is that possible?" Lancelot asked as they all looked at the scout in disbelief.

"The secrets of this temple are well guarded, even from me," Tristan replied, glaring at him from beneath his lashes.

"Wot a bloody mess," Bors muttered, rubbing a hand over his face in exhaustion.

Before any of them could speak, the door opened again, Bethania stepping quietly into the room. "Those women are impossible," she stated in exasperation, walking to the end of the table where the men were gathered. "All they think about is boys," she climbed up into the chair next to Lucan, the men looking at her oddly. "What?"

"Bethania, what's wrong with my mother?" Lucan asked, pulling away from his father to look at the girl.

"She's having a baby," Bethania answered, looking at him oddly, as if the answer was that simple.

"Yes, but the baby is not ready yet," Lucan stated, his voice laced with annoyance.

"Oh, that happens sometimes. I wouldn't worry though, the Priestesses won't let anything happen to her, she's one of the favorites," Bethania answered as the doors opened again, Jasmine entering with Shireen on her arm, Esmeralda and Fay following behind them, the other Priestesses trailing in after them.

"Jasmine," Arthur was immediately before her, taking her into his arms, kissing her deeply. She smiled happily as they broke apart, both slightly breathless.

Dagonet, Bors, Gawain and Galahad all shot up from their seats then as Tristan and Lancelot stepped forward, coming to meet the girls. Esmeralda rushed up to Lancelot, hugging him close, Fay moving slower, her arms still trying to conceal her midsection.

"You look amazing," Gawain assured her, his eyes falling over her body, his mouth falling open a bit in shock. She looked more than amazing to him. If ever a Goddess had walked the earth, he was sure she stood before him.

"Thank you kind sir," she blushed brightly as he leaned forward, kissing her cheek, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Why do you not dress so at the fort?" Lancelot teased, leering at Esmeralda before hauling him to her, kissing her deeply. She giggled as they broke apart, slapping him playfully.

"Where is Mariska?" Tristan asked looking around.

"With Sonia," Shireen spoke up softly, glancing over towards Galahad's, their eyes locking. They locked and before Shireen could even blink, Galahad blushed scarlet, bringing a smile to her lips. "She should join us soon," she added, tearing her eyes away to look at the scout once more.

"This is disgraceful!" Beatrix's voice bellowed from the doorway as she entered with the last of the Priestesses, most of the others having found their seats, giggling at their fellow sisters display of affection. "Do you not remember where you are!"

"Aye and if the Gods did not find it fit, then it would not be so enjoyable," Jasmine smirked, turning in Arthur's arms, snuggling closer to him, glaring over at her. "Mayhap you should give it a try sometime."

Beatrix scowled at her, trying to avoid Jasmine's unnerving gaze. "This is a place of worship, not a harem!"

"Then perhaps we should not dress as such," Mariska's cool voice stated from the doorway, causing all the men and women to turn, watching as she and Sonia entered, a large white tiger at her hip a thick cloak about her shoulders and the same garb as the other women exposing her belly fully.

Fay's breath caught in her throat as she watched the large cat, memories of her days in the Roman games causing her to become quite anxious. Gawain quickly picked up on it, moving her safely behind him, smiling down at her and giving her hand a squeeze while Beatrix argued.

"It should not matter what we wear in our own home," she growled. "If they cannot control their urges, than we should put them to the death they deserve."

"Beatrix he is king," Izumi said in shock, causing the other woman to turn on her, slamming her fist down on the table as she spoke.

"He is a man! Which means he is no better than the rest."

"How dare you!" Jasmine growled, pulling away from Arthur only to have him hold her back.

"Lady I am sorry you have such a low opinion of myself and my men," he began only to have a dagger appear in the table near his hand, causing the other knights to draw their weapons and Jasmine to lunge for her, Esmeralda and Ayo moving to subdue her, Shireen watching in shock as the rest of the priestesses jumped from their seats.

"Finally it gets interesting," Bethania whispered to Lucan, an excited grin on her face.

"How dare you speak to me!" Beatrix bellowed only to find herself moments later pinned to the table by the large feline, licking it's lips as it held her shoulders in place with it's mighty paws, it's green eyes glowing in anticipation as it's face dropped closer and closer to Beatrix's.

"That is enough," Sonia's voice was calm and even as she walked to the other head of the table, nearest the door, sinking down into the plush seat. "Mariska call of your pet."

"I see no reason to," Mariska stated, her face impassive as her lovers, watching idly as Beatrix began to sweat. "She tells me you have not let her have a nice treat since I left, and she has been terribly good."

"Mariska!" Sonia barked sharply. "Call her off."

With a short whistle, the cat growled once more before leaping down, moving slowly back to Mariska's side, purring as she petted the creatures head.

"Thank you. Now Beatrix, if you will not show some respect to the King of Britain, then you will not sit at this table, is that understood?"

"Perfectly," Beatrix growled, rising and dusting off her clothing, fingering the scratches on her shoulders, wiping away the blood, before moving to sit down, the other Priestesses doing so slowly, Jasmine still being held back by her two sisters, glaring in the direction of the woman who attacked her husband to be.

"Then get out," Mariska stated, walking further into the room, making her way to Tristan's side.

"Bu…"

"It is impossible for you to be respectful to any man, and to insult the king, and lover of one of your fellow sisters is double the offence," Mariska cut her off.

"She is right Beatrix," Ayo agreed.

"Best to leave now," Shireen stated.

"Before Jasmine kills you," Constance added with a smirk, several of the other girls trying to stifle the laughs that came unbidden at the comment.

"Your supper will be brought to your room Beatrix," Sonia stated softly, stopping the argument that was on the horizon. Without another word she bowed curtly and left the room, the door slamming shut behind her.

"Now that that is settled, let us all sit down and eat," she continued, after Beatrix had disappeared. "Mariska, come and sit next to me."

Mariska paused looking down at her from where she had went to sit next to Tristan and the other knights. "But I wish to sit down here with my family," she began to be cut of.

"Mariska! You're place is here."

With a sigh she went to move, only to have Tristan grasp her arm. "What does it matter where she sits?" he challenged, his voice impassive as he glared down at Sonia. Something about Mariska's demeanor when she entered the room did not bode well with him. She seemed so sad, and he did not like the way this woman was bossing her around.

"Does it matter overmuch where they sit?" Fay asked, looking around at the other priestesses, most refusing to look up from their hands or plates.

"Tristan, it is fine, just let it be for now," Mariska soothed, resting a hand against his chest, causing him to turn and look down at her, catching the sadness that flittered across her eyes.

"Do we have to move to our normal seats as well?" Jasmine asked.

"No, you may sit with your men," Sonia waved it off, still glaring at Tristan, daring the boy to challenge her further.

"Really?" Jasmine quirked an eyebrow in Esmeralda's direction, nodding imperceptibly to her, bringing a mischievous grin to the young woman's face.

Without a word she rose as Mariska walked to the end of the table, taking her place next to Shireen and the High Priestess, Tristan glaring down at the woman, Galahad having moved next to him to keep him from killing anyone. Esmeralda walked around the table and took Tristan by the hand then, pulling him towards the end. "Well if it matters not where we sit," she motioned for Shireen to get out of the chair before directing him into it. "Than it matters not where he sits. Does it lady?"

The other women looked at her in shock while she challenged Sonia, Lancelot smirking proudly at the end of the table.

"Of course not," Sonia replied curtly, glaring at Esmeralda as she led Shireen to the end of the table with her, Jasmine, Fay and the knights, seating her next to Galahad as she went.

As soon as the two girls had sat back down, Arthur cleared his throat. "We thank you for allowing us to stay here while Hayley is tended to Lady Sonia."

"Think nothing of it your Majesty," Sonia smiled down at him, the maids walking in then with plates of food for everyone. "It is a pleasure to house you and your knights in these halls."

"Excuse me, but where is my wife?" Dagonet spoke up, causing all eyes to turn on him. "We have been here all day and I have not seen her and do not know how she fares…" there was panic in his voice as he spoke, looking pleadingly down towards Sonia.

"She fares well Dagonet," Zita answered reassuringly. "She is stable now and has had some food. She rests in her chambers now. After you have eaten as well, I would be more than happy to take you to her, and your son of course."

"Never fear Dagonet, Zita is one of our finest," Esmeralda reached over Bors to give his hand a squeeze, smiling brightly at him.

"I am sorry we distressed you, but we are not used to having those other than the sisters here. I do apologize for the misunderstanding," Sonia said softly, smiling down at Dagonet.

Tristan let out a snort, earning a reproachful glare from the old woman before she continued on. "You are all welcome to stay until she is well enough to travel back with you of course, and the babe. That is if she chooses to leave her home here. Jasmine, Esmeralda, you two are both welcome to stay or go as well, when these men are ready to depart."

"Wait, what of Mariska?" Galahad asked, frowning down towards the quieter than usual priestess and Sonia.

"Mariska will stay and serve her duty to the temple," Sonia stated, bringing her goblet to her lips as Tristan's fist slammed down on the table, a deadly look in his eye.

"You have chosen this Mariska?" Arthur asked quickly. This did not sound like the Mariska they had grown to know. She may be devout to her faith, but she was even more devout in her love for Tristan. So much so that he could not see her choosing the temple over him.

"I was not given the option," she answered softly, her face impassive once more, tears pricking at her eyes. She looked sideways towards Tristan, locking eyes with him, his an ocean of anger and hatred, hers a sea of sadness.

"Mariska was born to lead this temple. When I die she will be made High Priestess," Sonia stated, looking down towards the King. "She was not meant to be gone as long as she has been."

"Wot, don't have enough wenches to pick from here?" Bors growled.

"It does not work that way," Faina stated, torn with the rest of the women. "High Priestess is chosen at birth by Destiny herself."

"So that makes forcing her into service alright then?" Fay snapped at them. "Are you all sure you are not Roman? No offence Arthur."

"None taken, and what of her free will?" Arthur asked his eyes locked with Sonia's.

"This is an instance in which she must sacrifice for the good of her faith," Sonia stated firmly, slamming her palm down on the table. "She will stay at the temple and when the child is birthed, it will be sent to the father. Unless of course it is a daughter in which it will stay here with us."

"You're stealing her baby as well?" Jasmine asked incredulously.

"How can you do that?" Esmeralda agreed, both in shock at the words coming from Sonia's mouth.

"I would do all for the good of this temple," Sonia replied testily glaring down at the two priestesses. "And if you had returned when you were supposed to, none of this would be happening," she barked at Esmeralda. "And you Jasmine, you were sent to bring her home, not find a husband!"

"Enough," Tristan barked, slamming the tip of his dagger into the table, turning to look fully at Mariska. "Do you wish to stay here?"

"Not without you by my side," she whispered, looking up into his eyes. "Or the others."

"Then you will not."

"You have no say in this," Sonia stated. "You will leave her here or you will die, that is the only choices you have."

"You threaten my knights?" Arthur barked at her, his fist slamming onto the table now.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Now it was Mariska who screamed, rising so fast her chair clattered to the floor as she glared at Sonia. "You will NOT touch any of them." The two women glared at one another. When Mariska began to speak again, her voice was much lower. "For twenty years now I have served this temple without question. Every thing I have done was in its name and in the name of the Goddess above us. I buried a husband and daughter, was molested by Saxons and lost faith in everything I had ever known except for this temple and our Gods. Never have I lost faith in that until today. Remember who caused that Sonia, while you sleep tonight." With that she turned on her heel, stalking out of the room, the great white tiger trotting to keep up with her.

"You will not be rid of me that easily," Tristan growled, rising and following silently after her, leaving everyone looking on at Sonia in stunned silence, more pain than anger in her eyes.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"And then Aunt Mariska stormed out of the room," Lucan finished the story sitting at the end of Hayley's bed, using his hands for emphasis while she laid back on several pillows, Dagonet next to her, his arm about her shoulders while they listened to Lucan tell her about what had happened in the dinning hall.

"Well it's not fair of them to expect her to stay like that," Hayley stated, snuggling closer to her husband tiredly. "You cannot blame her for her reaction."

"Nor Tristan his," Dagonet agreed. "I would act just the same."

"As would I," she smiled up at him, earning a gentle kiss in return.

"Mother do you feel much better here?" Lucan asked, rocking back and forth on his shins as he looked at her closely.

"Aye, I do Lucan," she smiled down at him, holding her hand out to him. He happily took it and she pulled him up between her and Dagonet, cuddling him close as Dag cuddled both of them. "And so does the baby."

"Good, then I am glad we came, even if it did upset Auntie Mariska and Uncle Tristan," Lucan grinned, placing a hand over Hayley's stomach as was his way.

"So am I," Dag agreed as a knock sounded on the door. "Enter."

The door opened and Zita came in, Bors in tow. "How fare you lass?" he asked, lumbering over to the bed, stooping over to kiss Hayley's cheek.

"Better Bors," she smiled, hugging him briefly. "How does your stomach fare?"

"Better now that we've stopped movin'," he smirked at her.

"We just came to take Lucan to bed sister," Zita smiled. "It is late, and we thought that mayhap he could help Bethania and Bors on the marrow with the horses?"

"Aye, little pixie said if we 'elped 'er she'd show us some fairies in a cave near here," Bors told Lucan, taking it on himself to look after the boy while they were at Avalon. With Hayley in the state she was in, the last thing Dag needed to worry about was what kind of trouble Lucan was getting into; or how the boy was handling all of this.

"I think I need stay with Mother tomorrow," Lucan stated, sitting up in the bed, Nefertari hopping closer from her place near the end, so that Lucan could pull her into his lap. "She may need me."

"Nonsense Lucan, go and see the fairies tomorrow," Hayley told him, patting his cheek gently. "We do not often come to Avalon and you should see all you can while we are here."

"Sides, I'm sure mother would love to hear all about them when you get back," Dag agreed, smiling appreciatively over at Bors. His brother was thinking of everything right now it seemed and he couldn't be more grateful to him for that.

"Well…."

"Come Lucan, little lass said she wouldn't show me without you and you know how the brood will want to hear of them," Bors encouraged them. "And Van."

"Well, if mother really wishes to hear of them," he looked at Hayley who nodded encouragingly. "Then I guess it is alright."

"Well then, Sir Lucan, you must get some rest," Zita said, holding her hands out towards him to help him off the tall bed. "Bethania likes to start early with the horses, and she has even more to tend to now."

"Okay, goodnight baby, goodnight mother, I love you both," he leaned forward and kissed Hayley's stomach before rushing up to kiss her.

"Goodnight baby," she murmured, pulling him into a hug. "I love you so very much." She let him go to tell his father goodnight and watched as Zita picked him up, taking him and Bors from the room. "Such a good boy."

"Aye, he worries though," Dagonet stated, dropping a kiss on top of her head before pulling her closer, letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"So do you," she stated, sighing and bringing his arms about her and the baby, a tired smile gracing her lips.

"You mean much to us. We do not intend to see you leave," he answered quietly.

"That makes three of us then," she stated, glancing up at him. "Remember my promise to you Dagonet. And I have not broken a promise yet."

"Then I have nothing to fear," he stated, leaning forward to kiss her temple, fear still gripping his heart.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Come Shireen, I need to relax and desire your company and gossip," Esmeralda stated as she sauntered into Shireen's room, a robe tied loosely about her body, another and two clean pieces of cloth draped over her arm.

Shireen startled slightly and turned from her looking glass towards the other woman, a smile on her lips. "I'm surprised it's taken you this long to make it to the bathhouse. And that it's my company you seek instead of a dark knight you arrived with."

"Agh, I said I desired relaxation, and while Lancelot does know how to relax me," she paused and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively towards the other priestess, earning a giggle in response, before continuing, "I missed your company while I was away." She held the robe out to her with a smile.

"Well that does make two of us then," Shireen giggled, rising and taking the robe, walking behind the changing screen in her room. "It has been dreadfully boring without you and the girls here."

"I can believe that," Esmeralda laughed, walking to look at her reflection in the mirror, a certain amount of mischief in her eyes. "So you and Galahad did not speak as much as I had hoped when sitting you together this evening."

"I knew you did that purposefully!" Shireen scolded, coming out from behind the screen, her robe fastened tighter than Esmeralda's. "That was not very kind of you."

"I thought it was over kind, considering the looks you have been giving one another since our arrival this morning," Esmeralda stated, locking their arms together and leading her out of the room.

"He is very handsome. But I do not know what it is you think should have happened in this short time that we have met, and not even properly at that," Shireen stated, looking over at her friend as she was led down the hallway towards the bath house.

"Well we are at magic's heart," Esmeralda stated, her smirk growing. "And love is the most magical thing in existence." Her grin broadened as they walked through the doorway to see Lancelot and Galahad standing in the middle of one of the tubs. They were up to their waist's in water, both having wet their heads, the water running slow trails down their chests, rippling over their developed muscles, scars crisscrossing lightly over their skin as Lancelot leaned back against the wall, obviously waiting for Esmeralda and Galahad stood near the other side, folding his shirt next to the wall, both chatting about nothing.

Shireen paused with a start, jerking Esmeralda back, causing her to smirk. "Like what you see Shireen?"

"You knew they were in here!" she hissed accusingly, trying to pull her arm free.

Esmeralda merely laughed, drawing the men's attention to them. "I see I have been away to long my friend, you've forgotten who I am."

"There you are my beautiful emerald," Lancelot swooned, coming over to edge closet to the women, Esmeralda pulling Shireen forcefully forward. "Ah, and which of your sisters is this beautiful creature?" By now the girls had hit the tub, and Galahad had come over to the edge, watching Shireen closely.

"And why do you wish to know sir?" Esmeralda quirked an eyebrow at him as a smile danced on her lips. "Do you intend to replace me while we are here?"

"My dear you are truly irreplaceable," he smirked, his arms snaking about her waist, pulling her into a passionate embrace, kissing her deeply and pulling her into the water, robe and all.

Shireen jumped back to avoid being splashed while Esmeralda squealed in excitement. "Are they always like this?" Shireen asked, giggling at the smile on Esmeralda's face, ducking the wet robe that Lancelot threw from the bath.

"Yes, frequently," Galahad chuckled, running a hand over his hair, trying to suppress the blush that was coming unbidden to his cheeks as he caught a glimpse of her leg when she dodged the robe. "Um, they enjoy being the spectacle."

"So it seems," Shireen wondered at his blushing again. He was by far a hundred times worse than she ever dreamed of being. She got a good look at him then, his bright blue eyes, so full of life and youth, and his messy brown curls, dripping water into his eyes. There was an innocence about him that she found rivaled her own, and it appealed to every fiber of her being.

"Come Shireen," Esmeralda's voice pulled her from her thoughts. "Do you intend to leave me here alone with these two handsome men?"

"Do not worry, I will protect you my love," Lancelot assured her, pulling her into his lap.

"But I fear brave knight it is you whom I need protecting from," she teased, slapping at his chest until he released her, allowing her to wade to the side. "Now come Shireen."

With a sigh Shireen fiddled with the tie to the robe. She had never shared the bathhouse with any other than her sisters and to have two men present was a bit disconcerting to say the least.

Galahad, whom was watching her closely, recognized the unease and slapped Lancelot's arm. "Here, Lance, cover your eyes."

"What?" Lancelot arched an eyebrow and looked at him curiously.

"Just cover your eyes so she can get in," Galahad stated. "Would that help?" he turned his attention back towards Shireen who had a shocked look on her face along with Esmeralda.

"Yes it would," she admitted, catching eyes with the raven-haired priestess who raised an eyebrow back.

"Who would have thought Galahad would figure it out before the great ladies man," Esmeralda mused while Lance sighed, sticking his tongue out at her as he turned his back, his hand coming over his eyes. Galahad smiled at her before turning his back as well, covering his eyes.

"I told you they were noble," Esmeralda whispered to Shireen as she removed her robe and descended into the water. "Beatrix is just an untrusting cow."

As soon as Shireen was situated on one of the benches beneath the water, Esmeralda told the men they could turn back around and the four fell into easy conversation, Esmeralda's smirk growing wider each time Shireen and Galahad caught eyes.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Tristan had caught up easily with Mariska. They did not speak when he captured her wrist in the hallway, but he merely wiped the tears from her eyes and let her lead him and the massive feline back to her rooms. As soon as the door shut behind them Tristan had her in his arms, carrying her to the bed and holding her close while she clung to him, crying quietly. Saoirse and Vigdis watching on from a dual perch near the window, the tiger curling up on a large pillow next to the window seat.

As soon as her tears were exhausted she just sat there in his lap, clinging tightly to him. "They intend to part us. To send you away from me and to take our child," her hand rested protectively over her belly, trembling as she rubbed it slowly over the skin.

"Here me," he captured her chin and forced her to look at him. "I told you once before that I will not give up easily. I have the strength to fight for the both of us if you do not."

"If only it were that easy my Tristan," she sighed, reaching up and rubbing her fingers over his tattoos. "I meant what I said in the hall. In twenty years I have never questioned my faith, never questioned my destiny. But this…all that I have learned today…it makes me question everything I've ever been," she rose as she spoke, her arms crossing over her chest, rubbing them to keep warm, as she walked towards the window, gazing sadly out at the rising moon.

"What have you learned?" he was at her side in an instant, his hands coming to rest over her own, his callused fingers running slowly over her knuckles.

"Oh Tristan," she turned in his arms and looked sadly up at him. "She knew what was going to happen to Duncan. To Celeste! She knew and did not warn me at all. Not only that, but she says that you and I were never meant to be. How can that be? If everything is destined, than so were we, weren't we? How can we be if we weren't supposed to be? And how can she claim to love me when she didn't even warn me that my daughter was going to die!" She broke away from him anger on her face and in her eyes as she began to pace the room, her hands flailing about her angrily.

"It seems that we have more free will than we were taught," Tristan observed, seeing her dilemma. All her life she had been taught that everything in life was the result of Destiny, and yet here was an obvious contradiction.

"I just cannot believe they would do this, the Gods I have devoted my life too, would condemn me so," she sighed, sinking back onto the bed. "Could it be that I tried to bring back one to many people from Elysia? Is this further punishment for trying to save Guinevere?"

"I don't think so," Tristan mused, coming to crouch before her. "Let us look at the facts then. They say you are destined to rule this temple?"

"Yes," she looked into his eyes, her hand finding their babies heartbeat again, finding it calming as she listened to him.

"But we were not destined to love one another?"

"And we do."

"And have you defied Destiny in a sense every time you went to Elysia?"

"No, not really. Those whose time had actually come I was never able to bring back."

"So, if Destiny tells you when the path you seek is the wrong one, then why are we still together?"

"We have defied Destiny at every turn. You rescued me from the Saxons and stood by my side when all others would have faltered."

"You made me come back from the dead."

"You have taught me to love again, given me a child," she smiled, leaning forward and resting her forehead against his.

"As have you," he replied, kissing her lips gently.

"So you think that this is just another test?"

"I do."

"Then let us pass as we have before," she grinned, her eyes twinkling again, wrapping her arms about his neck, kissing him deeply.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"I have not been that close to one of those beasts in ages," Fay said as she and Gawain followed Jia down the hallway towards Fay's room. "Mariska warned me that she had one for a pet, but seeing it was something else." Gawain's arm was about her shoulders and his hand ran through her hair as she explained her reaction to Mariska's tiger to him.

"I can imagine. I had never seen one of the beasts that close before, and it startled me. You have been on the receiving end of their claws, I can see why it would unnerve you a bit," he sympathized, leaning over and kissing her temple. "Are you better now?"

"Yes, very much," she sighed, smiling under his touch.

"Here you are," Jia stopped outside the door, opening it and turning to face them. "Sir Gawain, your room is only a few doors down. If you do not mind, I would like to retire. If you need anything at all, pull the rope near the door and someone will attend to you."

"Thank you Lady," Gawain bowed his head in thanks while Jia bowed low before them.

"Sleep well Jia," Fay smiled at her, watching as she moved down the hallway. "Too bad Sonia is not as kind as her Priestesses," she muttered, a cloud falling over her face.

"Never fear, Tristan will not let them take her away from us," Gawain promised, releasing her shoulders and turning to face her, taking her hands in his own, kissing the palms. "Now rest well, you deserve it," he smiled down at her, effectively turning her knees into puddles.

"Yes, you as well my brave knight," she brought one of her hands up, tugging on a blonde curl before rubbing his cheek, leaning over and kissing his lips gently before turning and entering her room. With one final smile she closed the door.

"What a woman," Gawain breathed, a grin on his face as he turned on his heel, walking down the hallway to the room Jia had indicated for him. His hand had just reached the knob when a scream sounded from Fay's room.

Gawain shot off like a bullet then, drawing his ax and bursting through the door to find her trembling in the corner, hugging her knees. "Fay!" He was at a side in an instant, taking her face into his hands. "Fay what is it? What has happened? Did someone hurt you?"

She shook her head violently and raised a trembling hand, pointing towards the bed. Without a word he rose, stalking over to the bed, throwing back the sheets to reveal a huge tarantula, walking slowly across the bed. Looking confusedly down at it, he laid his ax on the bed and leaned forward, picking the spider up. "Fay, is this what startled you?" he asked, turning to show it to her. An act he quickly regretted.

She screamed again and backed up towards the wall, bringing Jia flying back into the room. "What is it?"

"She is not too fond of spiders," Gawain explained holding the creature up.

"Spike? Why are you here?" Jia asked, walking over and taking the spider from Gawain, confusing him further. "I am sorry. He is a pet of Eavan and has been missing several days now."

"Well, good thing I didn't kill him then," Gawain muttered.

"I am sorry. Will she be okay?" she indicated Fay who was still trembling in the corner.

"Yes, as soon as you get that away," Gawain said, ushering her out of the room. "Thank you for your help. Sleep well."

"You as well, both of you," Jia smiled, walking from the room as Gawain closed the door behind her. He turned to Fay then, walking back to her side and kneeling before her.

"It's okay now. The spider is gone," he held out his hands and helped her to rise.

"Are you sure?" she asked, still trembling as she clung to him.

"Yes. Jia took it with her," he assured her, leading her back towards the bed. They only got half way before she stopped, refusing to go further.

"There could be more."

"Would you like me to check?" Gawain asked, moving to release her.

"No, they could hide, if they were small," she clung tighter to him.

"Well you could sleep in my room tonight," Gawain mused. "We could trade…"

"Please don't make me stay alone tonight," she whispered, looking up with fear in her eyes.

"You really are scared of spiders aren't you?" he asked, a bit shocked. This woman who had barely flinched when a tiger stood not ten feet from her, had looked full-grown Saxons and Romans in the eyes, slaughtering them without so much as a bat of an eye, was terrified of spiders? The world really didn't make sense most of the time.

"Yes. Ever since I was little," she stated, hugging him tighter.

"Very well," he easily lifted her into his arms, grabbing his ax on his way out the door, going back to his room, opening the door and slamming it shut with his foot, carrying her to the bed. He checked it thoroughly before letting her climb in, pulling the blanket up around her before going over to the washbasin.

From the bed, she watched as he pulled off his armor and jerkin, removing clothing until he was in nothing but his breeches, splashing his face with the cool water from the bowl. She watched as his muscles rippled beneath his skin, his long blonde hair framing his face, the fire in the hearth casting shadows over it, making him appear even more handsome.

Silently she rose, biting her lip as she made her way across the room, coming up behind him, running her hands up his back and over his shoulders as she kissed one of the scars, her tongue darting out and tracing over it causing him to moan. He turned to face her then, his eyes glazed with desire, seeing the look mirrored in her own as he bent down, his lips capturing her own in a firery embrace. His hands, which had been tangled in her hair, moved down her shoulders, as hers went to the waist of his breeches. Slowly he pushed down the dress, sending it fluttering to the floor. His lips moved then, trailing down her neck and across her collar bone to her breasts as she managed to get his pants loosened, sending them to join her dress.

He looked up then, their eyes locking before their lips crashed together again, her hands tangling in his hair while his came down to her thighs, lifting her up so that her legs could wrap around his waist, carrying her to the bed and laying her down amongst the sheets, claiming her as his own.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"She will die then?" Arthur asked, looking at Jasmine as they sat on the bed in her room, her hands in his, fingers intertwined as he studied her face closely.

"She will to save Hayley," Jasmine sighed. "I saw it that night near the fire while Esmeralda sang. Hayley will give up her life for the child and she will give her life to save Hayley."

Arthur sighed and ran a hand over his face. "And there is nothing we can do about any of this?"

"No. The dye has been cast. It has to play out as it is," Jasmine sighed, leaning back against her pillows.

"And Mariska and the temple?" he asked, thinking back to the fear he saw flash briefly over Tristan's eyes when Sonia said that Mariska was to stay.

"She must lead it," Jasmine sighed again. "No one else can. Beatrix has too much anger in her towards all men," she growled the girls name, glaring reproachfully towards the window. "And the others are either two young or incapable of leading. Hayley has never had a taste for it, and neither has Esmeralda."

"And you are to be queen," Arthur couldn't help but grin at that, happy to see the reaction mirrored in his bride-to-be.

"That I am, and they will be dead before they take that from me," she grinned. He leaned over and kissed her deeply then, his hand coming to tangle in her hair as she moaned against his lips.

He pulled back a few minutes later, still grinning at her as he ran his thumb over her lips. "We still need to figure out how this can work."

"And Sonia may very well have him killed if he will not," Jasmine sighed, hurt that Sonia, who was a mother to all of them, could be so calloused to one of her sisters. It just wasn't like her at all.

"And that will start a war, for we could not let that lie," Arthur sighed, laying down next to her, pulling her into his arms.

"I know," Jasmine sighed. "I have an idea, but I do not know if it would work…" her voice trailed off as she leaned back against him, running her hands slowly down his thighs.

"And what would that be my Queen?" he asked, his own fingers trailing slowly across her collarbone.

"Well, first we must finish our new home…" she began, her voice lowering as she laid out her plan, the moon rising higher in the sky outside their window.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

In the middle of the night, everyone in the temple awoke as Hayley's screams echoed off the walls.

**AUTHORS NOTE:** I am so SORRY for the delay! This semester has been so hectic and it ends in two weeks. I was hoping to get more than this done on this story, but then this turned into a super long chapter (28 pages and counting). Thank you everyone whose still reading! Please, I could use the reviews right now, I won't try and hide it. Sorry no replies and we all know why. Does anyone know why we can't anymore? It doesn't make sense to me.

Also, anyone that would like a break down of the Priestesses of the temple, including where they are from, name meanings and what they specialize in, just let me know in the review. I hear we can reply directly to them now and if that doesn't work I'll email them to you.


	29. Chapter 28: Birthing

**Disclaimer:** I am poor and own nothing. And because I'm poor, this is my only source of entertainment, so please do not sue.

**Authors Note:** Writers block sucks. Sorry this is short, but I didn't want to add more and take away from the moment. Hope you enjoy!

**THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS!**

**The Priestesses of Avalon**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Birthing**

Dagonet had no idea how to react as the women began filing into his room, pushing him away from his screaming wife, blood now covering the sheets, and out the door to where the Knights, Lucan and Fay stood waiting. "Why do they keep pushing me away," he growled, slamming his fist against the wall, the sound echoing throughout the temple, the few Priestesses remaining outside the room looked at him oddly before rushing therein, casting their eyes upon the floor.

"Easy Dag, easy," Bors said, clasping one hand on Dagonet's shoulder, the other going behind the distressed mans neck as his head fell into his hands.

The clicking of boots on the stone floor caused all the men to turn to see Sonia, Shireen and Mariska walking briskly down the hallway, the light fabric of their robes flowing about them. Shireen's hair was held back in a long braid, and she bit her lip nervously as she moved down the hall. As she passed Galahad instinctively reached out, capturing her hand and giving it a squeeze.

She paused and looked at him oddly for a moment. "Do not fear lady, all will be well," he assured her quietly, looking shyly down at her hand as he gave it another squeeze, his eyes darting up quickly and looking at her from beneath his chocolate curls.

She smiled softly at his reassurance, squeezing his hand back, earning a light blush from him before he released her hand, letting her enter the room.

"Dagonet," Mariska said, coming up to the large man and taking his face into her hands, Bors moving to the side. "You trusted me without a doubt in Elysia nearly one year ago, did you not?"

"That was different Mariska, her life means more than my own," he answered, the worry and pain in his voice breaking her heart.

"Hear me Dagonet, it is just the same," she squeezed his cheeks tighter, giving his head a gentle shake. "You trusted me then, do you trust me now?" Her eyes bore into his own intently, her face awash in seriousness and determination.

"Aye, as much as my own sister," he nodded his head.

"Good, then know that above all else, Hayley and your child will draw breath when this is done, that I promise you," she stated resolutely, bending his head down more and placing a firm kiss on his forehead.

Tristan watched on with the others as Sonia paused before him. Without looking to him she spoke. "You have been good for her Scout. She is even stronger than she was before leaving us to heal you." She turned then, locking eyes with him and placing a hand on his shoulder, leaning forward as if to kiss his cheek, her voice dropping slightly so the others could not hear. "Despite what it would appear, I do believe that love can overcome all obstacles, and I do want her to be happy. Remember that when this day is out, and remember you are the only one who can make her so." She gave his shoulder a squeeze and released him before turning back to Mariska. "Come child, she needs us now," she walked slowly into the room, Mariska trailing after her, glancing once over her shoulder at her family before shutting the door.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Inside the room, Hayley screamed, her arms out to her side as she gripped the sheets, blood soaking thorough them. "It's too soon," she groaned through gritted teeth.

"Do not worry so much Hayley," Varvara said, as she bustled forward with a basin of water, Faina and Eavan following close behind, with basins of their own, Luminita, Bethania and Jia following them with clean blankets and pieces of cloth, the others bustling about as well.

"Sorcha, come and heat this water," Esmeralda said, placing a hand on the young red haired woman's shoulder and leading her towards where the basins had been placed.

"Of course lass," she rushed over placing a hand on two of the basins, one on each, muttering a few words in Gaelic beneath her breath. Within moments her hands were glowing a dull red and a bit of steam began to rise from the water.

"Not to hot sister," Izumi murmured from the window, her hands out before her as a large ball of water floated from the spring outside, hovering above the basins at her feet, filling each in turn.

"I remember," Sorcha replied, biting her lip as she moved on to two more basins, Ayo and Jia bringing more over as Izumi filled them.

Mariska meanwhile had moved to the head of the bed, taking Hayley's hand in her own as she brushed back the elder woman's hair. "I promised him I would live Mariska," she breathed, fighting against the pain. "But I fear I will break it."

"Nonsense sister," Mariska soothed her, continuing to brush back her hair, kneeling next to the bed. "You have nay broke a promise yet in all the years I have known you, why start now?" she tried to smile but it was forced at best, and hardly reached her eyes due to the worry and dread over clouding all.

"I cannot let my child die," Hayley replied, squeezing Mariska's hand tightly as another contraction hit her. "Anymore than you could sister," she ground out between clenched teeth, the statement ending in a choked scream.

"And you won't have to sister," Mariska locked eyes with her. "I won't allow it."

"It's almost time," Zita said from her place at the end of the bed, sticking her head up from between Hayley's legs. "I can already see the child's head."

"Positions ladies," Jasmine urged, as together, the women formed a circle round the bed, Hayley at its center.

"Hayley, you must push," Zita said, gazing up at her.

"It is too soon," Hayley breathed, clenching her teeth as yet another contraction hit, squeezing the bed sheets in substitute of Mariska's hand.

"If you do not child, the babe is sure to die," Sonia stated from near Zita, staring hard at one of the many women she viewed as a daughter. "Now push!"

"I can feel its life ebbing away," Hayley moaned in response, involuntarily pushing with the contraction.

"That is normal," Mariska assured her.

"It is leaving your womb after all," Shireen said, glancing between Hayley's pained face and Esmeralda nervously, the other girl giving her a reassuring smile that did not quite reach her eyes.

"Let us worry for the child," Constance stated, handing Zita a towel that Sorcha had warmed in her hands.

"You just give her to us," Bethania stated firmly, her voice sounding much older than her true age.

"That is easier said than done I fear," Beatrix murmured to Ayo as Hayley let out a blood-curdling scream that echoed throughout the temple.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Outside in the hallway it took Bors, Arthur and Lancelot to hold Dagonet back as he reached for the door, Hayley's screams reverberating through the building.

"This is part of it Dag," Gawain stated, moving to help the others.

"Just like Van remember?" Bors agreed. "Woke the dead she did with the last one, surely you remember."

"Let them work Dagonet. Certainly that will do her more good than us barging in," Galahad agreed, looking worriedly about his brothers.

"You must have faith Dagonet," Fay spoke up, cradling the trembling Lucan closely humming softly, trying desperately to drown out the sound of his mothers screams.

"I cannot just stand out here and do nothing!" Dagonet growled, pushing away from his brothers and running his hands over his head in frustration.

"Listen Dag, we know it's hard, especially me, but you got to let 'em do wot they do best yeah?" Bors tried his best to comfort his brother, but alas it was all in vain.

"But Bors, I cannot just stand by and listen to her screams," Dag looked at him pleadingly tears pricking the large mans eyes.

"You don't have much of a choice," Lancelot said, knowing how frustrated his friend must feel. Knowing how frustrated he would feel if it were Esmeralda's screams cutting through the night.

"Dagonet listen to me," Arthur sighed, stepping forward. "Hayley and the baby will not die. I can promise you that."

"How can you be sure Arthur?" he asked, for the first time in all his years of service, doubting his commanders word as another of Hayley's screams echoed down the hall.

"Because, Jasmine has assured me that she shall live. She went and spoke to the Fates when we made camp that night while Esmeralda sang," Arthur explained, gripping Dagonet by the shoulders and shaking him lightly. "Hayley is not going to be the one to die today Dagonet. Nor is your child. I swear it to you."

Dagonet locked eyes with Arthur, wanting desperately to believe him as understanding passing between them before he nodded slowly. It was the ever-watchful scout however who picked up on the hidden meaning behind Arthur's last statement and brought it up before the group.

"Who is going to die then?"

All eyes turned to Tristan before settling back on Arthur, who had released Dagonet and was now standing in the middle of the room, his arms crossed over his chest. "I am afraid I cannot say," he sighed, knowing that it would be a rare thing for any of them to take that for an answer.

"Why? Did Jasmine not know?" Galahad asked, the fear that it could be Shireen, passing over his heart. And while he did not know her as well as he liked yet, he could not stand the thought that perhaps it was her.

"Nay Gal, she knew," Arthur sighed, casting a sad glance at his men. "She knew."

Before any of them could press further, another scream penetrated the air, this one louder than any that had come before it.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Sonia she has no breath," Zita exclaimed, holding Hayley's lifeless daughter in her arms.

"No, no, no," Hayley sobbed, reaching a hand for Mariska, the other woman flying to her side.

"Hush now, all will be well," Mariska assured her, casting a worried look towards Jasmine, knowing the other woman could feel the fear in her, and see it in some sense.

"I cannot let her die, tell him that," Hayley sobbed, prepared to give up her life for her child, the same sacrifice Mariska's mother had made so long ago on her mind. "Tell him I had to break my word."

"No Hayley! You do not!" Mariska barked at her.

"Even if you wanted to, tis too late now," Ayo's voice said sadly causing all their attention to turn towards the end of the bed, where Hayley's baby began to cry violently, and a Priestess lay motionless on the ground, a gilded athame protruding from her chest and a puddle of blood surrounding her body, her face turned serenely towards the heavens.

It was then, Bethania began to scream.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"What do you think has happened?" Fay's voice was hardly above a whisper as she spoke, breaking the silence that had fallen since the final cry had sounded from the room some time ago. That of a child.

"I know not," Gawain murmured to her, drawing her nearer, his chin resting on top of her head, his arms wrapped firmly around her body. Lucan had long sense vacated her arms and was with his father, both man and boy clinging to one another as they all waited.

"I wish they would tell us something!" Lancelot growled, running his hand through his hair as he continued to pace the hallway anxiously, Galahad fidgeting near the wall and Dagonet and Lucan rocking slowly back and forth, the gentle mans eyes trained on the doorway. Bors stood close to his side, much as he had since this whole ordeal had begun and Arthur and Tristan were both leaning against the other wall, all of them feeling more helpless than they ever before remembered.

"Arthur, why can you not tell us who was going to die?" Galahad asked, looking pleadingly at his commander. "Give us some kind of hint."

"It will strike us all, that is all that I can say," Arthur sighed looking sadly at his men not for the first time that day, his eyes lingering a bit longer on Tristan than the others, causing the scout a good deal of concern.

It was then the door creaked open on its large hinges, moving painstakingly slow to the men, woman and boy who all jumped forward, eager for news.

It was Bethania who exited, sniffling still, more tears welling up in her big blue eyes, silent sobs racking her small body while she struggled with the weight of the door. Constance came forward then, pushing it the rest of the way, allowing Varvara to exit, scooping the little girl into her arms, shushing her gently, tears falling from her own eyes as well.

One by one the priestesses began to exit, all with red-rimmed eyes, and tears staining their cheeks. When Izumi and Zita came out, they held each other as they made their way down the hallway, not even stopping to look at the knights. They returned a few moments later, carrying a stretcher into the room.

"What has happened?" Dagonet asked Ayo, unable to contain his concern for his wife any longer.

The ebony skinned young woman looked at him, a great sadness and loss clouding her eyes, causing his heart to clench. "A child was born," she replied. "And a priestess has died to save the mother and the babe.

"Yes, but who has died," Galahad asked, worry and impatience in his voice. He should not care about her so much so soon, but he did.

By now all the priestesses were present and accounted for save Jasmine, Esmeralda, Mariska, Sonia, Beatrix and Shireen and all the men present were worried.

It was then a small cooing sound from the doorway drew the men's attention away from Ayo to Jasmine who stood framed, clutching a frighteningly small bundle in her arms.

"Dagonet come and meet your daughter," she murmured softly, her unseeing eyes trained on the baby, the blinding white light of her innocence warming the priestess to her core.

Without thinking, Dag handed Lucan over to Bors and slowly stepped forward, Jasmine coming and meeting him halfway, looking down at the bundle in her arms. She was so small that she looked as if the slightest breeze would crush her into dust, never to be seen again. Tentatively he held out his finger, gently stroking her face and could not help but smile as she latched onto to it, squeezing it strongly, cooing once more.

"She's strong," he whispered proudly, his smile growing as Jasmine gently handed her off to him.

"Like her da," Bors grinned, coming over with Lucan then, the other knights and Fay too, unable to suppress their curiosity any longer stepping forward, Arthur wrapping his arms about Jasmine's waist, kissing her temple gently while his men and Fay cooed at the baby.

"She is strong," Mariska's voice sounded from the doorway, startling them all. She stood there, one hand bracing herself against the frame, the other massaging her lower back. Her hair was down about her face, shining almost red in the candlelight, her face tired and pale and blood covering her dress and hands, tears staining her cheeks.

She took a step forward then, continuing to speak, everyone's eyes upon her as she moved. "She will be a great warrior one day, her fathers daughter. And a great sorceress, her mother's as well. And nothing shall ever touch her," she stopped before Dagonet and the baby, Galahad and Lancelot moving out of her way, locking eyes with him while she rested a hand on the baby's forehead. While she spoke, Beatrix came into the hall, sadness in her eyes, but a small smile on her lips.

"For the magic is strong in her and she will be protected. Not only by a king and his knights, but by the temple of Avalon itself," the last words were hardly above a whisper as she dropped her eyes towards the baby, still stroking her cheek gently. "For it was a great priestess that died so that she could breathe life, and it is in honor of that priestess she shall be guarded."

"Who are you to say?" Beatrix said suddenly, drawing angry glares towards her, her face determined as she looked hard at Mariska.

Mariska, not looking up from the child, let a single tear slide down her cheek, a sad smile on her lips as the baby opened her eyes for the first time, looking up at the priestess in wonder. When Mariska spoke next her voice was laced with tears, and her hand sought desperately for her child's heartbeat within her womb, her eyes looking up and locking with Tristan's. "So say I, Mariska of Britain, High Priestess of Avalon."

It was then Shireen and Esmeralda exited the room, followed closely by Izumi and Zita, Sonia's lifeless body between them.

That was when Dagonet and Hayley's daughter once again began to cry.


	30. Chapter 29: Changes & Funerals

**Disclaimer:** I am poor and own nothing. And because I'm poor, this is my only source of entertainment, so please do not sue.

_**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Gwenn0. I hope this helps with your writer's block my dear! I know it's not Lancelot with a big fire hose, but it's the best I could do.**_

**Authors Note:** Sorry for the delay, I've was sick for a good week or two after New Years and that didn't make for a very productive writing environment. Especially the inability to breathe taking away oxygen from the one little brain cell I have left that didn't go on vacation. The rest of the wait I must admit has been catching up on some reading. I had never read the Harry Potter books before, and once I started I just couldn't put them down. But since I go back to school the 18th I thought I owed you all an update and have stopped before I began book 4 to write this. Hope this was worth the wait.

Ulric – English; medieval form meaning wolf power

Pandora – Greek Mythology; means all gifts. Zeus gave her a box containing all of the troubles and ills that mankind now knows, and told her not to open it. Unfortunately her curiosity got the best of her and she opened it, unleashing the evil spirits into the world. Another story where women don't come out very good in it.

And as always, any spell used comes from Ivy's Pentacles. Great sight for anyone interested in learning more about the Wicca way. Parts of it have been altered to fit the story.

**THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS!**

**The Priestesses of Avalon**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Changes & Funerals**

Everything became so surreal for Tristan after Mariska uttered those fateful words. Everything began to move then. The priestesses fell into motion, bustling about the hall, ushering Dagonet and Lucan into the room with Hayley, the others all rushing to do whatever task they knew awaited them in preparation for Sonia's funeral.

Mariska stood there, almost a part from it all, completely stationary as around her everyone bustled, her sad eyes lingering on Tristan's before she tore them away as Beatrix approached her.

"Hold your tongue sister, or I will rip it from your mouth myself," Mariska growled at her, before the other woman could even part her lips to speak, causing her to pause in shock. After a moment she nodded, ducking her head and moving away from Mariska.

Tristan moved towards her then, the other knights, save Dagonet, and Fay coming as well, like moths drawn to the flame of a candle. They reached her just as her white tiger padded up, pushing her large head into Mariska's hand, looking sadly up at her mistress.

"Tell the others. We burn her at sundown," she gave the animal a loving scratch before sending her away, her eyes looking dully up at the men and fair haired woman surrounding her.

"I am sorry Mariska," Arthur spoke quietly, looking sadly at her. He knew what it was like to loose someone whom you looked to as a parent, and at that moment, Pelagius's face flashed before his mind. "Is there aught we can do?"

"Nay, the girls are aware of what is needed," Mariska answered, a far off look in her eyes as she gazed at her sisters, bustling about around her, the grief in the halls of Avalon overpowering. "She died to save her daughter and her granddaughter," she murmured sadly, hugging her arms around her. "There is a Woad scout outside, could you tell him to send for my Grandfather, he will need to see Beatrix for a spell to bring him here before sundown. I will need him for the funeral."

"Of course," Arthur nodded. "Is there aught else?"

"I do not think so," she sighed looking up and locking eyes with him. "You were a wise choice for King Arthur, do you know that? Men will know your name a millennia from now, and speak it in awe."

Arthur looked at her for a moment, more than a bit taken aback.

"Mariska are you well?" Fay asked softly, reaching out and resting a hand on the other woman's arm. "We are here should you need us you know."

"Aye, better than most," Mariska sighed. "I am just tired. This night has taken much out of me I fear," she tried to smile at them, the action forced, and the tears in her eyes evident. "She is the second mother I have to burry."

"But you are nay alone," Tristan stated, his eyes locking with hers as a single tear rolled down her cheek, his hand instinctively reached out, a calloused thumb brushing it gently away. She nodded slowly, not trusting her voice as she took a moment to compose herself, leaning her face into his hand.

Outside the window, the roar of a tiger sounded and was answered by every animal that could have been imagined, each of their wails filled with grief and sorrow that chilled the men to their very bones.

"Tis the same when 'er a priestess dies," Mariska whispered at the shocked looks on the knight's faces. "Especially one as powerful as Sonia."

"Sister," Izumi said softly, her head bowed as she approached, to hide the tears in her eyes.

"Yes Izumi?" Mariska reached out a hand and brushed it along the Asian woman's cheek, catching her chin and forcing her to look at her, a mutual sadness in both their eyes.

"He is restless, and wishes your council," she answered softly.

"Than send him in," Mariska sighed, averting her eyes to her hands as Izumi nodded, rushing off down the hall, her dark blue robe, golden and red dragons embroidered over the skirt and chest clinging tightly to her frame as she ran. "Constance?"

"Yes Mariska?" the fair-haired woman appeared from the bedroom where she was helping Zita and Dagonet tend Hayley and the babe.

"Bring me the child, and her name," Mariska stated tiredly. Constance nodded and disappeared behind the door again. "Tell Hayley he has come to find out why Sonia has died."

It amazed the knights at the change that had come over Mariska. She had always been a leader in their eyes, and a strong woman, but now there was something else. Something calmer, and more powerful. Something that they didn't quite understand, but could not help but respect.

A moment later the grand gilded doors at the end of the hall opened, Izumi moving quickly through them and holding them open as a large black wolf lumbered through them, fangs bared and saliva pouring from the tips, his coarse fur spiked as he stalked down the hallway, growling viciously at Mariska.

Around her knights, king and Fay drew their swords only to have Mariska's hands rise to stop them. "It is alright, it is me he has come to see."

The beast let out a feral bark, snapping at Mariska, in an almost accusing fashion.

"I do not see why you are so surprised, she was dying after all," Mariska stated, her voice betraying none of the exhaustion she had previously displayed. "What did you expect her to do?"

The wolf growled angrily, snapping at her as he continued to pace the hall.

"Before you make such vows, don't you wish to meet the one she gave her life for?" Mariska asked with a sigh, raising an eyebrow at the disgruntled creature, crossing her arms across her chest. It was at that moment the door to Hayley's room opened once more, Constance stepping out before Dagonet, who was holding his small daughter close to his chest.

"You wished to see her Mariska?" he asked, pausing in shock at the large wolf glaring hungrily in his direction.

"Yes Dagonet, bring her here, do not be afraid," she turned and held her hand out to Dagonet, encouraging him forward. With a nod from Arthur, Dagonet stepped towards her, keeping a watchful eye on the beast before them, stopping next to Mariska. "And what have you chosen to call her?"

"Pandora," Dagonet stated with a ghost of a smile. "Somehow Hayley thought it best."

Mariska couldn't help but chuckle. "Let us hope she will not be in charge of the plagues of man," she said softly, taking Pandora gently from his arms. "Here, look at her closely. She is who your mistress died to save, and who you should offer your life to protect." Much to Dagonet's horror, Mariska knelt down, offering the baby to the hungry looking wolf. With a start he went to take her back only to watch the wolf sniff his daughter gently.

In awe the knights and ladies in the hall witnessed as Pandora reached out a small hand, clamping down onto the large animals nose tightly, and the wolf merely sat down, gazing intently at the child before letting out a small whimper of a sound.

Mariska looked up at Dagonet with a broad smile. "He has agreed to take her into his packs protection," she stated, a hint of relief in her voice before she turned back to the animal, gently detaching the babies hand from the creatures nose. "Go and tell the pack, and inform the others that the funeral rite will be performed at sundown, and I expect their allegiances to be made known then as well," she gave the wolf an affectionate pat, rubbing his ear for a moment before moving to rise, Tristan instantly at her side, helping her to stand.

The wolf rose as well, turning to go when he suddenly paused, sniffing the air. They all watched as he turned back to the group, continuing to sniff each of them in turn until he came to Fay, stopping and sniffing vigorously all the way around her.

"What's this?" Gawain asked as the wolf butted his way between the two to circle Fay, his nose still rapidly moving over her.

"I have no idea, Ulric, what are you doing?" Mariska asked, handing Pandora back to her father before walking towards the great wolf, watching as Fay leaned down, rubbing the great creatures head slowly before scratching him just behind the ears.

The wolf growled contentedly in response, his large head pushing into Fay's hand as she continued to massage his ears.

"I think he likes me," she observed with a smirk over to Gawain.

"That's an understatement," Mariska murmured, a shocked expression on her face at whatever it was the wolf had said. "Are you sure Ulric?"

Another growl from the wolf, this one sounding almost sarcastic in nature, put an annoyed expression on Mariska's face.

"Fine, if you say so then it must be, just go and inform the others please," she replied curtly, crossing her arms again over her chest once more. The wolf reluctantly rose and gave Mariska one final snarl before trotting from the room, the door slamming magically behind him.

"Wot was that all about?" Bors asked, looking quizzedly between Dagonet, Arthur and Mariska.

"Patience Bors, all will be shown," Mariska smiled kindly at him, the tiredness showing in her face. "I fear we have been too secretive with you already and that must change, if we are to work together. But now I am afraid I am very very tired, and must rest before we perform the services."

"Of course Mariska," Arthur placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. "Again I must ask if there is aught that we can do to aid you my sister?" It was the first time Arthur had ever called her sister and it gladdened her heart to hear, easing her grief ever so slightly.

"Nay brother," she smiled broadly at him giving his arm a grateful squeeze. "Just inform the scout outside, Constance, take him to Beatrix, tell her to make the spell or it will be her head in the center of my table with an apple betwixt her lips."

Constance bowed with a smirk. "Of course Lady."

"And the rest of you can help where 'er you see the need," here she reached out a hand to Galahad, who looked at her in surprise before taking it. "She has connected with you, I see it in the air whenever you two are together. She will need you now more than ever. Sonia was more a mother to her than she was to any of us, do you understand?"

As she had spoken to him Shireen's beautiful face had flashed before Galahad's mind, and the grief that he had seen there when she and Esmeralda had exited the room, Sonia's body between them. He gave a slow nod, locking eyes with her. "I won't let you down Mariska."

"Good lad, you will be the strongest one day Galahad, because of the purity of your heart," she gave his hand a squeeze while Fay reached out and ruffled his hair at the blush that had come to his cheeks. "Now if you will all excuse me, I must rest," she turned to Tristan then, locking eyes with him fully. "I need know one thing more before I do, and know that however you answer this question I will fully understand, no matter how much the answer may pain my heart."

"Then ask, and we will see my answer," Tristan replied, looking down at her, his face it's passive mask as always.

"I need to know if you are with me now?" Mariska said in a small voice, forgetting that they had quite an audience in his brothers and her sisters.

He regarded her for a long moment before cupping her head in his hand, tangling his fingers in her hair as he did, leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. He pulled back then, locking eyes with her once more. "Where else would I be?"

A feeling of both relief and a hint of sadness fell over Mariska as she reached her hands up, wrapping them about his neck in a tight embrace. She released him reluctantly, taking his arm before turning towards Jasmine, who had reemerged from assisting Esmeralda and Shireen with Sonia's body. "Jasmine, can you see to the preparations sister?"

"Of course, rest," Jasmine gave her arm a squeeze, both women leaning their foreheads against one another as a fresh wave of grief passed over them. "Do not worry about a thing."

Mariska pulled back, nodding slowly as she leaned heavily against Tristan. "Come then, I need rest." Silently he led her down the hall, towards the very end where it forked on either side of the gilded doors. They turned to the left as he led her towards her quarters.

"Are you alright?" Fay asked Jasmine, all eyes turning on the blind woman in concern.

"As well as can be expected. She was mother to us all," Jasmine sighed. "There is much that needs done. Where are the other sisters?"

"Already starting on their tasks Jasmine," Izumi answered, taking her place next to Constance.

"And Bethania?"

"With Varvara. She took Sonia's death very hard," Constance spoke up, her eyes clouding in fresh sorrow.

"Bring her, Varvara too. Bring everyone. There is much we must do before Sonia can be sent to the Gods," Jasmine stated, waving off the two women who hurried down the corridor. "Dagonet I am assuming you and Lucan will be staying with Hayley today?"

"Yes. She is very weak, and I am reluctant to leave her side," he admitted, looking back down to his daughter, who had slipped back into a peaceful slumber, her small hand, no bigger than one of her fathers fingers, wrapped around the edge of his jerkin.

"Nor should you. She will need your strength now, especially at the funeral," Jasmine agreed.

"Surely she is too weak to attend," Lancelot stated, his hands on his hips.

"She will wish to attend nonetheless," Jasmine answered. "And who are any of us to tell her she cannot. Sonia was her mother as well."

"I am going to go check on her Arthur," Dag said, turning to his King.

"Yes of course, we will let you know if you are needed," Arthur waved him off as the Bethania and Varvara came around the corner from the right, the small girls hand clutched in the older woman's, both sniffling quietly, Izumi and Constance appearing close behind, several Priestesses in their wake.

"Bors, perhaps you and Gawain could help Jia, Ayo and Eavan to build the pier? And Fay, if it is not too much trouble, could you help Sorcha, Izumi and Faina with preparing the dresses we are to wear?"

"Course lass," Bors nodded as the three women came to his side, offering him grateful smiles.

"Anything you need Jasmine," Fay answered, Gawain nodding his agreement next to her, the other three women coming to her side.

"Thank you all. Lancelot, Galahad, Esmeralda and Shireen have taken the unhappy task of preparing Sonia onto their shoulders," Jasmine turned to the two dark haired men. "They will need you both now. They are in the sacred chamber in the lower depths of Avalon. After I have spoken to my sisters, I will have one of them take you down there."

The women had joined them by that time, Izumi fetching Zita from Hayley's room so that they all stood around Jasmine save for Mariska, Esmeralda and Shireen.

"You called us?" Beatrix asked, relieved to see that Mariska was not among them, questioning why she had strove so hard to make the other woman high priestess in the first place.

"I did, and watch what you say before you find yourself in the horses trough, the top frozen over," Jasmine barked at her before turning back to the others. "There is much that must be done. Zita, make sure that Hayley is in fact well enough to attend this evening. Beatrix, you are to go with Arthur and inform the scout downstairs that Merlin is needed, and provide him with a strong enough spell to get the old man here by nightfall. After you have done that you will report to Bethania and take orders from her," here Jasmine knelt in front of the small girl, staring intently at her with sightless eyes. "Bethania, you must prepare the animals, do you understand how?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded, sniffling again.

"Good. Luminita and Beatrix will help you in that task," Jasmine patted her cheek affectionately before rising again. "Mariska is resting now, in preparation for the ceremony tonight. If you must see her, come to myself first, and see if it can be avoided. She will need all her strength to perform the services tonight, and all of our strength as well."

"As always we have one another to lean on," Zita said softly.

"As we always will," Luminita agreed.

"Spoken true my sisters," Jasmine agreed. "I have just one more thing to say before we can all get started on the tasks ahead. After Sonia is among the Gods, we are all to meet in the great hall. There is much to discuss. Arthur, you and your men will need to be there as well."

"Why are you calling this meeting? And why would we want _them_ at our table?" Beatrix growled, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Because I am, now go do your job and I'll not have another word from you," Jasmine glared menacingly at her, her white eyes making Beatrix shudder involuntarily.

"Come then, Beatrix is it?" Arthur said, taking Jasmine's hand in it and giving it a squeeze while he leaned forward, kissing her lips softly, running a hand gently over her cheek before turning to his men. "You have your assignments. Help wherever you are needed," with that he turned on his heel and walked down the hallway, Beatrix grumbling at his side, shooting him glares as they went.

"You all have your orders as well. Lancelot, Galahad, if you each follow me, I will take you down to the girls, the rest of you find me when you are finished and we will tend to whatever is left," Jasmine spoke softer once Beatrix had left, smiling sadly at all of them.

"Come sisters," Izumi spoke as Zita disappeared once again into Hayley's room and the rest of them dispersed, Fay kissing Gawain sweetly before following Izumi and the others towards the doors.

"This way," Jasmine turned and walked in silence, the two men catching easily up with her. They walked through the doors at the end of the hall and down the grand staircase, great enough for at least seven of the Bishops wagons to ride side by side, her white gowns flowing behind her down the stairs as they moved.

As soon as they reached the bottom she turned and headed for a darker part of the castle, heading towards a small door at the back, one the knights had not seen before. When they reached it, Jasmine stopped, reaching for a torch that was kept near the entrance.

"Normally I do not need this, but I expect you would both like to see where you are going," she smiled sadly at them, before turning down towards the dark corridor, the narrow stone steps descending into a blackness that light of the torch barely penetrated.

"Jasmine," Lancelot placed a firm hand on her shoulder, stopping her. "I just want you to know, that we are sorry for all your loss," he spoke quietly and solemnly, giving her arm a squeeze.

"Thank you," her voice was barely above a whisper as she turned to look at them. "But words mean nothing, it is action that counts," she continued quietly. "And your actions thus far have proven the sincerity of your souls more than any words ever could. Now, shall we?"

With that they descended into darkness, and while Galahad knew that they were safe, especially with Jasmine as a guide, he could not help the feeling of dread that sent a shiver down his spine.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"You have a very beautiful sister Lucan," Zita stated as she wrapped the baby in a warm blanket, having changed the cloth diaper for Hayley, Lucan watching her intensely.

"Yes, but will she always look like father?" he asked softly, indicating Pandora's bald head, his voice carrying across the room, causing his parents to chuckle.

"Nay, one day she will have beautiful hair," Zita smiled at him. "Many babes are born with bare heads."

"Really?" Lucan said curiously, trying to think back to all the babies that he had seen over his short life, striving to remember any of them being bald.

"Aye, which is why, we place the coverings over their heads, so that they stay warm," she produced a bonnet from her pocket, showing it to Lucan before tying it around Pandora's head. It was made of a thick wool and dyed a beautiful pale lilac. "Sonia made this for her, just before you arrived," she added as an afterthought, a sadness to her tone as she lifted up the babe to take it back to her parents.

"She did not warn you either then," Hayley sighed, leaning back further into the pillows and Dagonet's arms, as he sat leaning against the headboard on the bed with her. The sheets and blankets, as well as Hayley's gown, had all been changed earlier, before the men had been allowed entrance, and everything shown a bright white. "Of her intentions?"

"Nay," Zita smiled, rocking the baby gently in her arms as she moved. "She did not even tell Mariska that she intended it to be herself. We think only Jasmine knew the truth."

"And Arthur," Dagonet agreed. "He told us that one would die who was not you, but would not tell us who."

"Shame too, as I'm sure several wished it were Beatrix," Zita teased halfheartedly, placing the baby in Hayley's arms, Lucan climbing up on the bed, his eyes still trained on his sister. "You are blessed my sister," she leaned over and kissed Hayley's cheek, Hayley returning the gesture, before rising. "Now, if you are to be strong enough to attend the service, than I must go and fetch you some lunch. Lucan, could you assist me?"

"I do not wish to leave her though," he answered, still watching the tiny baby in his mother's arms. She seemed so weak, and fragile, and he wanted nothing to harm her.

"Go and help her boy," Dagonet ordered, then added in a softer tone, "I will let nothing happen to either of them."

"Yes father," he said with a sigh and jumped from the bed, taking the hand Zita offered him, walking briskly from the room, the door closing behind them with a gentle thud.

"She is beautiful isn't she Dagonet?" Hayley breathed as soon as the door was closed, her eyes on her small daughter.

"Like her mother," Dagonet replied, kissing Hayley's temple, before stroking Pandora's cheek.

"And well guarded if the wolves have agreed to watch her," Hayley went on, tears coming to her eyes. "Worthy of the sacrifice," as the words left her lips tears spilled from her eyes.

Dagonet immediately pulled her closer to him, careful of the baby, trying to sooth her as her frustration and grief poured from her lips.

"I was prepared, I was, to make the sacrifice myself. To break my word to you so that she could live. I never wished for it to be Sonia! It was my burden to bare, not hers!"

"Listen to me Hayley," he captured her chin and forced her to look at him, his deep brown eyes penetrating her own. "You must not feel guilty about this! Sonia knew what she was doing. She must have had a reason wanting to give herself in your place. And as you and the others are so quick to remind me, no Priestess of Avalon is ever alone in their burden."

"But Dagonet, she is my daughter…"

"And she needs her mother," he stated firmly, his voice soft as he stroked her cheek, brushing tears away. "And I for one am proud. The greatest Priestess alive, head of the temple of Avalon, felt that our little girl was worth her own life. Felt you were worth her life. Now, all we can do to make Sonia's sacrifice mean something is to care for Pandora as best we can, making sure she knows no pain, or hunger, or what it is like to be unloved."

"I do not believe she will ever know that husband," Hayley murmured softly, the tears drying on her cheeks as she rested her head on his shoulder, snuggling closer with their daughter. "How did you get to be so wise."

"Listening to Arthur I suppose," Dagonet mused, taking a moment to thank the Goddess for blessing his life once more. And, thanking Sonia.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"'ow does she do that?" Bors asked Ayo as they stood outside the temple near the forest surrounding it, watching Jia float above them, jumping on the tops of the trees, walking easily on the flimsiest branches, tying ribbons around the limbs before slicing through them with a thin, delicate looking blade.

"She is blessed with the wind forever on her side," Ayo smiled, following his gaze. "Jia can become light as the smallest feather to walk amongst the trees."

"Why does she keep tying the tree up?" Gawain asked, coming over as well, wiping at the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand. Both he and Bors had discarded their heavier clothing and were in nothing but breeches as they helped move the larger logs into place for the base of the funeral pyre.

"She is sending the trees spirit into its trunk, so it will feel no pain when she slices through it's branches," Eavan stated, walking with a large basket of dried grass and herbs, to spread around the top where Sonia's body would be placed, similar bunches spread along the walls of the structure, tied beautifully with dyed pieces of ribbon, a large bunch of fresh roses tucked into the pocket of the white apron she wore.

"I'm sure they are happy to make the sacrifice, considering the reason," Ayo spoke with a sad sigh, walking over to heft the branch that had just fallen, nothing but thick leather breeches and a large strap of leather over her breasts, exposing her cocoa skin to the sun.

It had shocked the two men when she had first come out in it, but they had quickly adapted, Bors even going as far to ask her if she had a spare for Vanora. It hadn't taken them long after arriving to realize that those of the temple did things much differently than any of the women they had known before.

"Wot's your gift then?" Bors asked, as he took the other end, helping her walk it over to the pyre while Gawain climbed to the top to position it. They were nearly done and he was more than grateful for that.

"I am a huntress," Ayo answered as they hefted the heavy branch up onto the pyre, the last one needed to complete the waist high structure. "I can track anything."

"Like Tristan then?" Gawain panted, resting his hands on his knees.

"Not quite," she smiled good-naturedly up at him.

"Unless of course Mariska's man can blend with the foliage," Eavan added, stopping as she came to the tope of the pyre, basket in hand, to look at them curiously. "Can he?"

"Not by magic my dear lady, but Tristan has been known to disappear," Gawain chuckled, jumping down to join them. "I think that will do it Lady Ayo."

"Good, for tis already mid afternoon, and I do not know about you, but I am ravenous," she smiled kindly at them before looking to the tree, cupping her hands around her mouth. "WE ARE DONE SISTER! COME AND JOIN US ON THE GROUND!"

"Do you think Constance has had time to cook anything?" Eavan asked, spreading out great handfuls of herbs before tossing the basket down to Ayo, taking out the roses from her pockets she began ripping off the petals, spreading them evenly as well. "Or the energy?"

Ayo set the basket down, brushing her hands on her pants. "I have no doubt that she has sister. She does after all, have more energy than even Bethania can muster."

"Are you certain I have collected enough?" Jia's soft voice drew their eyes to the forest, where she was emerging from the path.

"Aye, did they give you much trouble?" Ayo asked curiously.

"Nay. They mourn her full as much as we. And were glad for whatever they could contribute," she answered softly before turning to the two knights. "We thank you for you assistance."

"T'was no trouble," Gawain assured her, reaching down for his shirt.

"Any kind of help is gladly given, for you saving our Hayley," Bors agreed.

"It is good to hear you claim them as family Bors," Ayo smiled, clapping him on the back. "It assures us that they were well protected while away from our walls."

The other two nodded their agreement as Eavan finished with her petals, looking towards the heavens. "Night approaches quickly. Soon Sonia will truly be gone from us."

A somber silence fell over the women before Bors clapped a large hand gently on Ayo's shoulder. "Come then, let us eat. There is still much to do."

They all three smiled gratefully at him, Ayo nodding her head as they began to move across the grounds.

Meanwhile, across the compound in a small circular courtyard where the fountain spring was located, Fay helped Izumi, Sorcha and Faina to clean out the priestesses' gowns. She paused to admire the fountain in the center for a moment, the beautiful stature of a fierce warrior woman, bow drawn, a stag standing guard close to her side, water flowing from the bag at her waist.

"Diana, the huntress," Izumi explained, handing Fay another full jar of water to place in the great cauldron that Sorcha was heating with her hands. "One of the great Goddesses."

"I've heard of her," Fay replied, casting one more look at the statue before walking over towards the great pot, where Faina was stirring the cloth inside, pouring the water in.

"Esmeralda tells us you performed the blood tie to save Hayley's life, while you traveled here?" Faina spoke softly, her accent thick, and her eyes filled with admiration.

"I did, and would again in a moment," Fay answered, setting the jar down near the fountain.

"Was very brave of you lass and very wise," Sorcha stated, removing her hands and rising as the water began to boil. "Not many not of Avalon would have known to do it."

"I did not know, I knew only that they needed me. That was enough," Fay replied brushing away the compliments, watching the red and black fabric swirl in the bubbling water.

"Spoken like a true priestess," Izumi commented with a smile.

"You know, by joining blood, you did take a part of us into you. We all take a blood oath when coming to the temple, sharing our power and our knowledge," Faina commented, locking eyes with Sorcha over the pot, a knowing look passing between them.

"And we do have an extra gown…" the Scottish woman replied with a smirk.

"Oh please, no gowns," Fay stated immediately, backing away, her hands before her. "I despise them so."

"Then why have you had one on everyday since coming here?" Faina asked, quirking a curious eyebrow at the dark blue gown the woman had on now, with it's soft, flowing white sleeves.

"Looks can be deceiving," she replied with a sly smile, lifting the skirt to reveal a pair of breeches beneath. "I could not dishonor such a ceremony."

"Would be no dishonor," Sorcha smiled at her. "Ayo will be doing the same, as will Luminita I'm sure."

"Besides, Sonia would wish you to stand as our equal," Izumi stated, rising and wrapping an arm about Fay's waist, giving her a squeeze.

"And, more importantly, Beatrix won't, which is the perfect reason to do it," Faina added with a slight smirk.

"Well, if you put it in such a way," Jasmine stated, pondering it for a moment. "Best make sure I stand next to her."

The three women broke out into a hearty laugh as they continued to clean the garments in the bright afternoon sun. Sonia's death still fresh in their hearts and on their minds.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

As they descended into the lower depths of the temple Lancelot had one thought on his mind. Esmeralda. He knew of her bond with the temple and her sisters, and with Sonia, and knew that she would take it harder than she may show.

They came off the steps into a dully-lit sub area, the hallway wide, lit periodically with torches, branching off into several different hallways.

"It is a labyrinth down here," Jasmine commented. "Some of our most dangerous secrets are hidden away down here. No one who is not a temple could find their way back out again."

"What would happen to them?" Galahad asked, looking nervously around.

"They'd die," Jasmine answered, coming to a stop before a large door, covered in ancient carvings. "This is the only room not hidden," she continued, just as Esmeralda and Shireen came out, leaning heavily on one another.

Lancelot immediately had her in his arms, smothering her in kisses, whispering soothing nothings into her ear as he led her up the stairs, her leaning heavily against him. He had her up the stairs and in her room in an instant, he sat down on the bed and pulled her into his lap as she sobbed into his neck, rocking her slowly back and forth, trying to sooth her.

"She's gone Lance. I didn't know she could ever be gone," she sobbed into his chest, clutching him close to her.

"I know love, I know," he soothed, letting her cry it all out of her system.

"I just feel so helpless," she continued, her body shaking violently in his arms.

"I know."

"She was the only mother I've ever known."

"I know."

"What am I going to do Lancelot?" she looked up at him then, tears in her eyes.

"Well," he said after a moment, brushing the hair away from her face. "You will cry, and you will grieve, and lean on your sisters and me when you need to, and you will get through this."

"How can you be so sure? It hurts so much," she sniffled, her arms wrapped tightly about his neck.

"Because I know you. And you are stronger than you know. And Sonia loved you as a mother should. And she would not have left you on your own could you not get through this."

"Whatever did I do to deserve you, my brave knight?" she whispered, awe in her voice.

"You were you, and you deserve much better," he answered, hauling her to him, resting his chin on her head. "And I am lucky that you will have me."

"That is where you are mistaken," she stated, hugging him tightly, tears falling silently down her face.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Galahad's heart had nearly broken when they had descended into the lower depths of the castle and come to a stop outside of the preparation room, just as Esmeralda and Shireen were exiting. The look on her face had nearly killed him, causing him to forget the uncomfortable feelings brought on by the lower levels of the temple. He vowed to himself at that very moment to forever keep her from harm, and to never let anything hurt her as the head priestess's death had.

While Lancelot had rushed Esmeralda into his arms and disappeared upstairs with her, Galahad had given Jasmine and Shireen a few moments to speak, keeping back a bit to keep from listening. After what felt like eternity Jasmine gave Shireen's arm a gentle squeeze before turning to head up the stairs slowly, leaving the only other lantern for them.

Their eyes met and locked and before Galahad knew what was happening her legs buckled, a sob escaping her lips and he rushed, catching her just before she hit the ground, easing her the rest of the way. They stayed like that for a great while, Galahad clutching her closely to his chest while she wept into his jerkin, clinging tightly to him.

When it appeared she had no tears left to shed, he captured her chin, tilting her head towards him, locking eyes with her once more.

"What do you say we go upstairs to some warmth?" he offered, gently brushing some stray tears from her cheeks.

She nodded slowly, and let him help her from the ground and take the lantern, leading them up the narrow staircase once more and out into the main entrance to the castle. He replaced the torch in the sconce outside the door and was about to lead her back upstairs when she clutched his arm, shaking her head slowly and said in a small, tear laced voice, "I do not wish to go up there just yet."

"Alright, where shall we go then?" he asked gently, his arm wrapped tightly about her waist, holding her up gently.

"This way," she led him off towards another long corridor. They walked for several minutes, past statues and paintings, and tapestries of every color and design imaginable. After a moment they came to a large oak door, which she opened gently, pushing into the room, Galahad close to her side.

Galahad was struck immediately by the grandness of the small room. Ornate furnishings and pillows in rich reds and gold's adorned the small space, and books and parchments lined the walls. A small fire burned in the hearth and a large exotic plant was growing in a great pot near the window. It almost seemed to move towards them as they entered, and Galahad noticed her smile slightly for the first time since they left Hayley's room.

"Isn't he beautiful?" she commented, walking over to the plant and giving its leaves a loving caress. "I brought him with me from home, when I came here, to Avalon."

"Where is your home?" Galahad asked, sinking down onto a pillow near the fire, watching her closely as she continued to finger the plant before turning to face him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Sarmatia. I came when I was but a child," she smiled, walking slowly over to him.

He held out his hands to her, a shocked, yet extremely happy expression on his face. "Sarmatia? That is my home. What tribe were you?"

"I can hardly remember it was so long ago. I know that my grandmother was an Amazonian healer though," she answered sadly, taking his hands and allowing him to steady her as she sat on the pillow next to his. "I just remember the grass…and the sky…it was so beautiful."

"How did you come to be here?" Galahad asked, curiously, inching closer to her and taking her gently into his arms, easing her against his chest.

She sighed softly as she settled, letting his strong arms wrap around her, relaxing into the embrace. "My family was killed by Saxons. The whole village slaughtered. I remember playing in the fields, chasing a dog across the grass when I noticed how black the sky had become. But it wasn't like the blackness it takes before a storm. This was darker. So I ran home, and found the village burning, and my mother and father…" her voice trailed off and she turned, burring her head into his chest as he held her, running a hand slowly down her hair, comforting her as best he could.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, cursing himself for asking. "I did not know. Do not speak of it now. I am so sorry, I did not mean to cause you more pain," he rushed, rocking her slowly in his arms.

"No, I am fine," she sniffled and leaned back against his shoulder, looking up into his handsome features. "I wish to tell you, please let me."

"Very well. I think I could deny you nothing," Galahad smiled shyly down at her, a blush already creeping to his cheeks under her stare.

"When I found my mother she was by the river. I guess she was trying to run to find me, I can never know for sure. I remember drawing her head into my lap and feeling more alone than I ever had in my entire existence. And I remember weeping, the tears falling like rain on the water. And then the most miraculous thing happened. A beautiful woman appeared in the water, and her smile was the kindest I had ever seen. And her voice, it was like the tinkling of fairy wings, I can still hear it, and it filled me with such peace," a smile came to Shireen's face as she spoke, her body relaxing further against Galahad's body.

"And what did she say?" he asked, enraptured with the story, and captivated by how much more beautiful she became while telling it.

"She said that it was a tragic thing, and that my mother loved me more than the stars in the sky. But there was aught I could do save go and be safe, as was my mother's last wish. She told me to come here. That I would be safe and loved and never alone again," she looked at him again, his hands now locked over her stomach, hers coming to rest on top of his. "And so I set off, and when I got here Sonia took me in immediately, making me her personal maid, smothering me with a love I thought only my mother could bestow."

"Was it she who came to you in the water?" Galahad asked, reaching up and brushing a stray brown curl away from her rich brown eyes, his fingers lingering on her cheek.

"Nay, was Viviane. The high priestess before Sonia. She had been dead for many years then, but they say her spirit travels the lands, looking for girls to lead here, to their true home," she answered, loosing herself in his deep blue eyes, noting the blush quickly returning to his cheeks.

"Is a very beautiful story," he murmured, his hand slowly leaving her face, his blush intensifying.

"Why do you always do that?" she asked suddenly. At his confused expression she elaborated. "Blush when you look at me?"

This only caused him to blush more, averting his eyes from hers. "I suppose it is because I like you very much Lady Shireen," he said quietly, after a very long pause.

"Do you?" she asked, taken a bit aback by the revelation. She had never dreamed that anyone as handsome as he was could ever come into her life, let alone claim feelings for her.

"I do," he looked up suddenly, locking eyes with her. "I want to take care of you," he said after a moment, his voice softer than before. "I know that I can take care of you if you'll but let me," he looked hopefully into her eyes, shaggy brown curls falling forward as he leaned a bit closer to her.

She looked at him for a very long moment before reaching up, brushing the hair back and holding it against his head. "I would very much like to let you," she said just as softly.

Both leaned forward then as their lips met in a gentle yet passionate kiss, full of promises and innocent love.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Arthur watched absentmindedly while Beatrix placed the spell in the Woad's hands, casting another around him in preparation for his departure. He let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand over his face. This was certainly not how he had planned to spend his first year as king.

With a heavy heart he turned away from them, walking over towards a wooden fence and leaning against it, his hands clasped in prayer.

"Merciful God, please have mercy now. Help to bring peace to these women's hearts and minds, and lead Sonia into the white light awaiting her…" his prayer was cut off by a bitter voice.

"God, isn't listening to you."

Arthur turned to Beatrix, who had her arms crossed over her chest, eyeing him angrily. "He listens to all His children, if they only just…"

"Just open their hearts to His love," Beatrix snorted, rolling her eyes. "So says the Roman Christian church. I know the teachings. Nothing but ramblings from arrogant hypocrites."

"Pray lady, why are you so hostile to me? Have I wronged you in the past?" Arthur asked, crossing his arms and squaring his shoulders, glaring down at her.

"You are Roman and a man, that is sin enough," she spat back at him.

"And you are to hold your tongue!" Jasmine's voice cut the air, causing Beatrix to whirl and find the other Priestess stalking towards her, Mariska's tiger at her side. "Especially when speaking to the King of Britain." She stopped before the other woman, glaring at her with her unnerving eyes.

"Do not expect me to treat him like a God just because he warms your bed…"

"I expect you to treat him with the respect he earned the day he gained this temple's support!" Jasmine cut her off, leaning forward, her voice dropping dangerously low. "You know the words as well as I, "As the Gods above bless this supreme honor so do the priestesses of Avalon. And so shall it be protected by our magic and by our lives it shall be upheld. Mariska made that vow for the whole temple Beatrix including you. To go against it would mean your death, so please, give me reason."

"You know I would never go against the temple," Beatrix hissed back at her.

"Then get past your prejudice, or do us all the favor and cut out your tongue," Jasmine replied, her gaze unwavering. "Now go and help Bethania with the animals."

Without another word Beatrix turned on her heel, growling as she huffed over towards the stables, leaving Arthur and Jasmine alone.

"I wonder what could fill a woman with so much hate," Arthur mused, watching her go.

With a sigh, Jasmine turned towards him, holding out her hand for him to take, falling gratefully into his open arms, relaxing against his strong chest. "She was raised a Christian in Rome. Her mother was a priestess and her father an angry, hate filled man. When her mother died, her father threw her from his home, turning her onto the streets at twelve. You can only imagine what she had to do just to survive. When the Order finally found her, she rejected us and our faith. Sonia was finally the one to make her see reason and persuade her to come here. But the hate has never left her."

"It must be hard for her, her past," Arthur commented, pulling Jasmine closer.

"All of us have pain in our past. Sometimes I think it comes with the gift of being a priestess. Tis only at Avalon we are safe and it is the Gods way of reminding us of where we belong," she paused and turned her face towards his, smiling as he brushed her hair away from her snowy eyes. "Her pain is no greater nor worse than any of her sisters, and it would do her well to remember that."

"How are you?" Arthur asked, eyeing her closely.

"Well. Was less of a shock to me than the others," Jasmine sighed, leaning her head against his chest. "That still does not ease the pain though. She was mother to us all."

"Is there aught I can do?" he brushed some hair behind her ear, pulling her closer and cradling her against his body

"Nay," she said with a sigh. "Being you is enough." They stood like that for a long while, the sun traveling quickly across the sky while Jasmine wept into his chest.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Mariska was in fact very proud of herself. She and Tristan made it all the way back to her rooms, and the door was closed firmly before she lost herself to her grief. She looked down at her hands, still stained with blood, and her nightdress, covered in the thick liquid, already starting to turn a sickening shade of brown, and began to tremble.

Walking away from Tristan she started pulling violently at the cloth, her voice growing from a whisper to a near hysterical shout as she yelled for it to be taken off, ripping at the delicate fabric.

Tristan moved forward, ripping the dress easily from her body, throwing it into the flames burning in the hearth and took her head into his hands, trying to calm her as gently as he could.

"My hands, the blood it won't come off," she whimpered, rubbing furiously at her hands. "Why won't it come off?"

He led her over towards the water basin and dipped her hands in it gently, massaging the blood from her skin. As the water began to turn pink she whimpered again, her whole body beginning to tremble once more.

"Look at me," he ordered, locking eyes with her as he continued to wash her hands. After a few minutes, he felt they should be clean and moved his hand, picking up a stray cloth to dry them, never breaking eye contact with her.

"I cannot do it Tristan, it is too much," she whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Yes you can," he answered simply. "I know that you can."

"Not without you," she stated, shaking her head, her voice small.

"You will not be without me," he stated, throwing down the cloth and lifting her easily into his arms, taking her across to the bed, setting her down gently and wrapping her in the bedding, sitting down and leaning forward, his hands on either side of her. "As I have said before."

"No, you must go with Arthur," she shook her head fiercely.

"I will stay with you," he stated, his voice booking now room for argument.

"NO!"

The firmness and desperation of her tone caught him off guard and he looked at her quizzedly for a moment.

"You must stay with Arthur," she stated softer, her hand coming up to trace the tattoos under his eyes. "This…this is merely the calm before the storm. The battles to come, will test us all."

"What battles?"

"The battles for Arthur's land. I meant what I said, he will be a great king, one that is spoken of through the ages. But with greatness comes sacrifice. The other leaders, Saxons, Huns, Rome, all will be jealous of Arthur. They will try to take what is rightfully his, all because he has something they never will."

"Britain?"

"Loyalty! And a dream of peace and coexistence. Wars will be fought throughout the ages for this dream, and it will never be attained. That is Arthur's sacrifice, his dream. Ours will be our love."

"Why?" Tristan looked at her, boring into her with his eyes, a slight hint of confusion in his voice.

"Because, in the Wars to come, Arthur will need strong warriors by his side. He will need you to help guide him through the darkness of the age, just as Avalon will need me, to lead them into the death of our age."

"Have you seen the future?" he asked after a moment, causing her to chuckle softly.

"Nay. Jasmine would be quite angry if I tried to butt in on her specialty. Nay, but your forget my love, the dead can see anything. Past, present and what is to come, and I can speak to the dead."

"And what is to come?"

"The death of magic, as well as the death of chivalry and nobility, and worst of all loyalty. The world that is to come is not one that we are used to. Avalon will fall, and those who still believe the old ways will be hunted down and burned. Arthur's Camelot will crumble, soon after the last of his great knights, and those who huger for nothing more than power and wealth will take over. The world will be a far bloodier place than it already is," she spoke softly, her voice filled with sadness.

"Is there aught that can be done to prevent it?" Tristan asked, shocked that there were horrors worse than those he had already seen to come.

"Nay. Time marches on, and Destiny cannot be changed. If we have learned nothing else this past year we have learned that. All we can do is fight for what is right as long as we are able, and go down trying to preserve it."

"And I must leave your side to do this?" Tristan sounded doubtful. He had long ago given up on truly believing in Destiny. The only true destiny was death, and every time he walked onto a battlefield he had known it could be the day he met her. He could not see how staying with Mariska or going with Arthur to his new post could make much difference.

"Arthur will need you at his side, and Avalon is not the place he needs to be to unify this isle," she answered sadly.

Suddenly a thought came to him. "Sonia spoke to me before you entered Hayley's room tonight. She told me that she believed love could conquer all obstacles, and that she wanted you happy. That I was the only one who could make you so."

"She knew she was to die tonight Tristan, she just wanted you to know that she loved me before she did…" she began to be cut off.

"She wanted me to know that there was a way around this," he stated firmly.

"Tristan," she sighed, leaning further back into the pillows. "Why must you make this harder than it must be? Destiny does not wish us to be together."

"I do not believe that," he answered. "There is a way around it."

"Well if there is I have yet to find it," Mariska yelled, throwing her hands up in defeat, letting them hit the sheets with a gentle thud. "Try as I might, I cannot find it."

"You're not the one who is accustomed to finding lost paths," he answered, a ghost of a smirk on his lips.

"Oh, you think you can lead us out of this mess my arrogant scout?" Mariska raised an eyebrow at him, unable to fight the smirk coming to her lips.

"I do."

He said it with such finality that she almost believed him. Finally she sighed, leaning forward so that their faces were mere inches apart. "Then I could not be in better hands," she said softly, her arms snaking up around his neck as she kissed him deeply, their baby's heartbeat racing with the energy between them.

They broke apart a few moments later, their breathing ragged, as they gazed lovingly into one another's eyes.

"Come to bed with me," Mariska whispered softly, scooting over and pulling down the covers for him. Without a word Tristan rose, pulling off his shirt and climbing into bed next to her, taking her into his arms.

"Do not worry, I will find a way," he promised, kissing her once more, gentler this time, before she drifted off into a fitful slumber, silent tears falling from her closed eyes while he kept a close watch over her.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

It was an hour before sunset that Merlin arrived, his heart heavy as he walked through the front doors of Avalon, meeting his Granddaughter and her lover at the base of the stairs.

"I am glad you have come," Mariska stated, her dark green dress already in place, breaking free from Tristan to wrap her arms about her Grandfathers neck. "Oh Grandfather, she is gone!"

"There there my child," he soothed as she sobbed into his neck, stroking her hair gently, nodding at Tristan. "She is will take her place with the Gods. Tis not a time of mourning but a time of celebration."

"It is hard to celebrate," she replied, as he held her closer.

"I know, but we must be brave, for the temple." She backed away, nodding slowly, raising her head to meet his eyes. "Good girl. Is everything prepared?"

Again she nodded. "We need only bring her to the site."

"Then let us prepare."

An hour later, Mariska and Merlin led the precession into the great temple, where an alter had been set up, six priestess' carrying Sonia's body, wrapped in white linen on a poles resting across their shoulders, each, including Fay, wearing a gown of either red or black. The knights came next in full armor, shinning against the candle lit about the room. Hayley carried Pandora as Zita helped her to the site.

When they got there, nearly a hundred people, men and women stood waiting for them, all dressed in their finest, all waiting solemnly for it to begin. The knights exchanged curious looks before they all fell into place, creating a circle around the alter, while the girls placed Sonia on the top, moving back to join the circle.

While they did this a beautiful woman with long white hair, stripped with black and piercing yellow eyes came to stand next to Tristan, another with snow white hair, her dress completely white, a noble look to her face came to his other side while a third, dressed all in black with piercing black hair and eyes, and dark tattoos, very similar to Tristan's, beneath her eyes came to the woman's other side. He looked at them oddly for a moment, looking over to Galahad who shrugged.

Across the way, a tall man, with long dark brown hair, a well kept mustache and keen eyes came to stand next to Fay, taking her hand in his and kissing it gently. Fay and Gawain looked at him oddly for a moment, Gawain wrapping his arm through hers and pulling her closer as Merlin and Mariska stepped forward, he in black, and she in dark green.

Without a word Zita, Ayo, Jia and Jasmine each took up candles, marking the four corners while Mariska began sweeping and casting the circle about them. She placed the broom back near the alter, biting back the tears as she glimpsed Sonia's body, before picking up the sword lying near the body. It had been Sonia's sword and seemed fitting for such an occasion.

Walking around she began to cast, her voice strong, vibrating through the trees, displaying her grief.

"This is a place which is not a place

in a time which is not a time

halfway between the worlds of the Gods

and of the mortals."

She then turned and took Merlin's hand, pulling him into the circle. Together they did a half-turn as he pulled in the next person, and so on until the whole of the gathering was inside the circle. Then walking over to Ayo, stationed at the West point, she began to call the corners.

"As the sun sets

So our friend has left us

The water of our tears like the salt water of the sea, and

Like the water of our mother's womb, blesses this circle."

Next she walked to Jasmine, stationed at the South.

"As life is a day

so our friend has passed into the night

the fire of our life, the memories and courage, the

strength given to us by our friend blesses this circle."

Then to the East, where Zita.

"As all that falls shall rise again

so our friend will be reborn

the air we breathe, the treasure of our life,

the compassionate caring we give each other blesses this circle."

And finally to Jia at the North.

"As the Earth forms us

so our friend shall return to the earth

Our Mother feeds us, and clothes us.

She gives us everything and in the end she takes our bodies back.

And earth blesses this circle."

She came back to the center of the circle, where her Grandfather stood waiting. He took her hand, looking at her sadly as he spoke:

"You are the Goddess, as all women.

You give birth.

You feed the children from your own body.

And you take them back for a new birth.

World without end, eternal creation."

Taking a deep breath to control the pain welling up inside her heart, she found her babies heartbeat with her left hand and spoke.

"And you are the God, as are all men.

You are born.

You live and you die, only to be born again.

All-Father, All-Destroyer, ruler of the land of the dead."

Together they spoke:

"Birth and death.

Over and over and over."

Next came the difficult part, for Mariska had to speak to Sonia's body. "You are dead. None should ever die alone. I am here to help you with your death."

She took a deep breath before continuing on. "There is only love, the greatest Mystery. I reach behind my fear. I open my heart and my eyes to the light of this love.

"Our lives are formed of many others and we form other lives in turn. And when we are here with you after you die we honor your life.

"There is only love. The love of the Goddess gives birth to the universe. The love of our parents gives birth to us. The love of our friends and family sustains our life. Kindness, love, and pleasure-we are formed from these and we form each other's. When we die, we leave them behind us.

"You have left your family. You have left sex, and even gender. You cannot be a woman or a man and enter the other world. You have left behind your body. None who have bodies can pass into the other world.

"The Goddess is taking you back now, the Great Mother. Her womb is the Earth that will receive your body, your body is a seed now, a seed of our lives.

"In a sacred space we have gathered to honor you and to give you some things to take on the journey with you."

She stepped back with another deep breath, her body trembling while Merlin stepped forward, addressing all those present.

"Please come up now if you can and speak to your dead. Tell her whatever you need to. Help in the journey into death." He then turned to Sonia's corpse.

"I will remember you at Samhain and bless you then."

Together the Priestesses and guests, save the knights, began to chant while each one took their turn, walking up to Sonia, sharing one last private moment with her"

"We all come from the Goddess

and to Her we shall return

like a drop of rain

falling to the ocean.

We all come from the Horned One

and through Him we are reborn

corn and grain, corn and grain

all that falls shall rise again."

After the last person had made their piece with Sonia rejoined the circle, Mariska took a deep breath before speaking once more to Sonia. "Journey on now, sister. We will follow when we can. May you be born again at the same time and in the same place as those you knew and loved in this life. May you know them again and love them again."

Esmeralda and Shireen stepped forward then, finishing their job wrapping the body while Mariska began to release the corners, moving first to East.

"The sun will rise again."

Then South…

"Life continues."

And West…

"Love is all that we can be sure of."

And finally the North…

"Only the mother is eternal."

All the candles were extinguished then save one, sitting on a tall pillar, which Shireen lit as soon as the body was wrapped properly. It was then the Priestesses began ushering the guests out of the circle, the priestesses moving to take up the poles with her body once more.

"The next part of our ceremony is meant to be for her coven," Mariska spoke, her voice laced with tears. "But Sonia insisted that all she loved be there. So if you will all please follow us to the pyre, we will continue our ceremony."

The group walked in silence, the Priestesses carrying candles to the pyre, where once again, circle was cast, and Sonia was placed, the girls holding her body just above the top of the pyre.

The same four took up the corners, and again Mariska went round, calling each in turn, starting with the East, moving clockwise until she ended with the North.

"We welcome the spirits of the ancestors and the honored dead not yet reborn.

"We welcome our heroes and inspiration.

"We welcome the ancestors to incarnate in our children and grandchildren and in our families.

"We welcome our deaths and our lives."

Slowly they lowered her down while Merlin and Mariska blessed the food and wine sitting on the alter set up next to the pyre.

"It is not we that bless this food and drink

but it which blesses us.

In it's nature it nourishes our bodies

And in sharing food and drink

we create community."

Everyone present took a sip of the wine then, pouring some onto the pyre with Sonia. When the last person drank Luminita walked forward with unlit torches, breathing on them they burst into flame before she handed one each to Mariska and Merlin, tears in her eyes.

They walked forward and lit the branches beneath Sonia, the wood catching quickly with the added wine, engulfing her in flames.

They all stood and watched her body burn, her ashes finally falling into the hole beneath the pyre, the grave in which her ashes would slumber, and return nourishment to the earth. It had been Sonia's wish she be burned.

It was then Mariska thanked the corners, dismissing them quietly before turning to the guests, specifically the dark and light one, who had once again taken up next to Tristan, this time the darker closer, winking at him occasionally, a certain familiarity about her.

"She loves you, you know?" the woman with the black stripes in her white hair almost purred into his ear just as Mariska began to speak.

"Let it be known that Sonia is with the Gods. Spread word to every corner of this earth, and let the Gods know that another dines at their table tonight."

"And who shall lead Avalon?" the white woman asked, her eyes gazing intensely into Mariska's.

"I, Mariska, daughter of Angharad, daughter of Merlin, have taken my place as Avalon's High Priestess," she stated.

"You leave him then!" the black woman almost screeched, glaring hard at Mariska, troubling Tristan further.

"I do no such thing Saoirse and you know that," Mariska answered calmly, causing a shocked look to pass over the knights, none sure if they could believe that it was in fact Tristan's hawk standing before them in feminine form. "Now go, you and Vigdis must send word."

At the looks on the knights faces Esmeralda couldn't help but smirk, saying lowly to them all, "Don't tell me you don't believe in magic yet?"

With a scowl on her face and a sad look on Vigdis's they walked backwards into the trees, leaping up together only to appear high above them a moment later, back to their natural form.

"All of you spread the word! A High Priestess is buried, and a new rules in her stead!" Mariska called out. The knights watched as around them, the added guests nodded, turning and running, disappearing into the trees, animal sounds echoing in their wake until only the tall bearded man next to Fay remained.

"I hold to what I said earlier lady, you were born to be Mistress of the Wolves," he all but growled at her, kissing her hand once more before bounding off towards the trees. They all turned just in time to watch him transform midair into the large wolf Uric from earlier, disappearing into the night.

"What is the Mistress of Wolves?" Fay asked, looking confusedly at Gawain who shook his head slowly.

"I don't know but I mean to find out," he growled, staring off after the wolf.

"All will be answered," Jasmine stated quietly. "Now we must be away to the great hall, there is aught else we can do here."

She walked over to Mariska and took her by the arm, and together they led the knights and Priestesses back towards the temple.

**Authors Note:** Sorry I don't have time to proof this as I really want to get it up for everyone. I'll look over it this weekend when I have more time. Now off to study for my math test tomorrow. Not even technically the first day back and already we have an exam. Hope you all enjoyed this, please read and review and let me know! I know the new system is a pain, but I do try to answer each reviewer, and my reviews have been dwindling sadly as of late. I like to think that it's because no one has time and not because I've lost so many wonderful readers.


End file.
